


Juxtaposition

by Electrons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Lore (Avatar), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Baby Zuko (Avatar), Child Abuse, Colonialism, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Racism, Spirit World (Avatar), Water Tribe lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrons/pseuds/Electrons
Summary: Looking for the Avatar is a tradition in the Royal Family, but no one really expects to find him at this point. That is, until Lu Ten does. Now 16 year old Lu Ten is on a hunt to capture the Avatar while his obnoxious interfering uncle keeps trying to steal him for himself (rude) and his adorable cousin keeps accidentally befriending the child Avatar and his group (stop that Zuko!).
Relationships: Iroh/Piandao (Avatar), Lu Ten & Piandao, Lu Ten & Zuko
Comments: 1522
Kudos: 787





	1. Expectation & Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I wouldn't start any new fics until I finished Fight. I PROMISED. Apparently Electrons even lies to themself. Sigh. Oh well. Hopefully this will be cute and fun.

Lu Ten knew that his "hunt for the Avatar" wasn't a real thing. He wasn't stupid. He knew Dad was just trying to protect him from the dangers of battle by giving him a command where the odds of him seeing any actual combat were all but non-existent. He knew that.

Still.

_ Still. _

How cool would it be if he did find the Avatar? Dad would be so impressed. He'd throw a big party. Okay, Dad loved parties and didn't need an excuse to throw them, and he would have thrown a party when Lu Ten got back regardless.

Still.

_ Still. _

Grandfather would probably even be impressed, and he was  _ much  _ harder to please. Grandfather hadn't found the Avatar, and he had looked himself when he was Lu Ten's age. So had Dad. So had Uncle Ozai.

Lu Ten made a face. His Uncle Ozai was a dick. Whatever, Uncle Ozai wasn't important. He had command of some insignificant naval base in the south and spent all of his time looking for Waterbenders.

The point was, finding the Avatar would be awesome. Grandfather would smile at him. Grandfather might even say "excellent work, Lu Ten, you have brought honor to our family." Lu Ten grinned as he imagined how he would respond to his imaginary grandfather's imaginary praise.

Okay, reel it in Lu Ten. You haven't found the Avatar yet.

Yet.

_ Yet. _

His family had been looking for the Avatar for a century, ever since his great-grandfather (great-great-grandfather? Whatever, his history tutor had  _ not _ been invited on the voyage) had won the first great battle of the war against the evil Air Vagrants. The odds of Lu Ten finding him were slim. This trip was Lu Ten's chance to practice being in command without having to worry about any actual responsibilities. Lu Ten knew all this.

But…

It would be  _ so cool  _ to find the Avatar. Lu Ten imagined the look on his little cousin's face when he found out Lu Ten captured the Avatar. Zuko already acted like Lu Ten hung the sun in the sky every morning. His cousin would be amazed. Lu Ten smiled thinking about him.

It wouldn't be a big deal if Lu Ten didn't find the Avatar, but if he did… Lu Ten grinned. As far as he was concerned, his pretend assignment just became real. The Avatar better watch out.

Lu Ten decided to begin his search with the Air Temples. The Air Temples were supposed to be impossible to access for anyone who wasn't an Airbender, but great-grandfather Sozin (great-great-grandfather Sozin? Ugh,  _ whatever _ , he would ask his history tutor when he returned home) had managed it, so how hard could it be? Lu Ten checked the maps and saw that the base Uncle Ozai (ugh) commanded was near the Southern Air Temple. He could go visit his cousins!

Well, he could go visit Zuko. Azula was four, a girl and altogether very boring. Zuko was energetic, six, thought Lu Ten was the coolest person in the world (not that he was wrong) and was a lot of fun to play with. Lu Ten grinned at the thought of seeing his cousin again. Father always said that family was the most important thing.

Lu Ten made up his mind. First he would go to Uncle Ozai's (ugh) base. Then he would go to the Southern Air Temple. Then he would… something, something, something. Then he would find the Avatar. Lu Ten smiled in satisfaction at how good he was at planning.

Lu Ten whistled an old song as he went down the hall to relay his orders to the helmsman. He passed by the kitchen and then stopped. He turned around, went into the kitchen and then ate a large plate of lobsterboar. He was a growing boy and needed sustenance. Father always said so.

Fed and watered, Lu Ten returned to the hall. He was almost to his goal when he heard the familiar sound of someone clearing his throat. Lu Ten sighed the heavy sigh of the tragically put upon and turned around. He performed a reluctant perfunctory bow. "Master Piandao," he grumbled.

Master Piandao responded with a deep bow of his own. "Prince Lu Ten," he said with somber respect. Master Piandao was  _ such _ a buzzkill sometimes. Lu Ten didn't understand what Dad saw in him. Sure, they both loved tea, Pai Sho, weird proverbs, botany, poetry, history, painting and- Okay, maybe Lu Ten understood why they got along.

"I'm going to see the helmsman," Lu Ten explained. "We're going south!"

Master Piandao raised his "is that right" eyebrow. It was Lu Ten's least favorite eyebrow of all the eyebrows in the world. "You're late for your lessons," Piandao informed Lu Ten.

Lu Ten groaned. Dad had told Lu Ten that he could pick which of his tutors would accompany him on his mission. Lu Ten had been delighted by this autonomy and promptly invited none of them. "I've already learned everything I need to know from them."

"That's fantastic," Dad crooned. "Then it is time for you to learn a new skill. Master Piandao will go with you and teach you swordsmanship."

"Swordsmanship? Dad, I'm already a Master Firebender. I don't need to learn how to play with swords," Lu Ten complained.

"When you are a general, like me, not all of the men under your command will be Firebenders. It is good to understand how they fight, so you can better lead them," Dad had explained. "Learning new skills keeps the mind nimble! I know that you will advance quickly and make me very proud."

Lu Ten had sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon, but there was little else he could do. Father always had his best interests at heart, even if sometimes it was apparently in his best interest for him to be  _ bored _ and  _ annoyed. _ So Lu Ten was stuck with Master Piandao. Master Piandao wasn't  _ so  _ bad when he wasn't being all wise and cryptic, which was… most of the time.

"Sorry, Master Piandao," Lu Ten said. "l'll be right there as soon as I'm done talking to the helmsman."

"Punctuality is an important skill, especially for a prince," Piandao said.

"Flexibility is also an important skill, for any warrior," Lu Ten said with a cheeky grin. He was so clever and good at improvising. He would have to tell Mai this story the next time he saw her. She might give him one of her almost, not quite, a smiles. "So, can we reschedule?"

Piandao responded with a not quite a frown. "Very well, My Prince," he said in a stiff tone. "We will meet on the deck in one hour."

"Thanks Master Piandao!" Lu Ten ran off before Piandao could share a proverb with him about respect or diligence or something equally boring.

Lu Ten found the Helmsman and ordered him to set sail for Uncle Ozai's base. Apparently the navigator needed to chart a course first, so Lu Ten went and found him and ordered him to do that. After all of that hard work, Lu Ten needed another snack. He went and had the chef make him some crabscallop sushi.

After eating, Lu Ten realized that he was late for his lessons with Master Piandao. Lu Ten pictured his father's "I love you with all my heart, and even though I'm disappointed in you that will never change" expression and sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. Lu Ten went to the deck and found Master Piandao there with two wooden boards, some paper, some brushes and a pot of ink.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was eating," Lu Ten explained.

Piandao didn't roll his eyes in a very rolling his eyes sort of way. "You are your father's son," he said, which, fair.

"What's with the paper?"

"We are going to practice calligraphy today." Master Piandao launched into a speech about a stroke of the brush being like a stroke of the sword. Lu Ten needed to write a letter to Father anyway, so he supposed a calligraphy lesson wouldn't be a complete waste of time. He could tell Father all about his new and exciting plans and about the hilarious zing he'd given Master Piandao, although maybe Dad wouldn't appreciate his disrespecting his boyfriend like- "Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten looked at Piandao. "Yeah."

"Are you listening?"

"Of course." Lu Ten smiled at him.

Piandao sighed and pushed a piece of paper over to him. Lu Ten picked up a brush and started writing a letter.  _ Dearest Father, Crown Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, General of our- _

"What are you doing?"

Lu Ten looked up. "Writing a letter to my father."

Piandao didn't roll his eyes in his most rolling his eyes way. "I told you to practice writing your name."

"I know how to write my name," Lu Ten said. "Even my little cousin Zuko knows how to write his name."

"I bet Zuko wouldn't give me nearly this much trouble," Piandao grumbled.

"I'll sign my name at the bottom," Lu Ten promised.

Piandao sighed. "Do what you like. I'll be in my room if you have need of me." Piandao got to his feet and bowed to his prince.

"Thank you Master Piandao," Lu Ten called out as Piandao departed.

Master Piandao declined to respond in that way he had where he made his silence very loud. Lu Ten wondered if he would teach him how to do that. Lu Ten finished his letter to Father.  _ Swordsmanship lessons with Master Piandao are going very well _ , was only a white lie. Lu Ten even made sure to sign his name with his most elegant brush strokes, and if that didn't make Master Piandao happy, what would?

Since the ink and paper were already out, Lu Ten then began to pen a letter to Mai.  _ My beloved betrothed _ , nope that wouldn't work. Lu Ten crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.  _ My darling summer blossom _ , nope, that would make her vomit.  _ My grim burnt flower _ , what even was that?

"What are you doing?!" Lu Ten looked up. Master Piandao was standing there, looking furious. He was turning red under his dark complexion.

"Hey, Master Piandao. I'm just writing a letter to my intended. Oh, you like poetry! Help me think of something romantic to say."

"Do you have any idea how much time and skill goes into making this valuable hand-crafted paper?!"

Lu Ten shrugged. "No? Do you want me to buy you some more?"

Master Piandao took a deep breath like he was going to start shouting and then let it out with painstaking slowness. "Prince Lu Ten, a thing of value, one damaged, will never regain the form it once took." Master Piandao knelt down and picked up a piece of paper. He attempted to smooth it out, but the crumples were still noticable.

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "Is this another proverb? Are you going to teach me a lesson about wastefulness? I'll replace the paper."

"You can replace the paper, but you cannot replace the tree that gave its life to make the paper or the time of the artisan that crafted it," Piandao lectured. Honestly, it was starting to feel like Piandao just enjoyed lecturing him. Now he was being yelled at about paper? Paper? Lu Ten's family was the richest in the entire world. He could buy every piece of paper ever made.

"Well, that person already cut down the tree and made the paper. What does it matter what I do with it afterwards? They got paid for their work." Lu Ten pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to restart his letter.

"The money isn't the point, My Prince. There are things in life more important than money."

"Yeah, yeah, like duty and honor and loyalty and whatever," Lu Ten said. "How does this sound? My dearest setting sunbeam, no, that's terrible."

"It is terrible," Piandao agreed, because of course the only thing he agreed with Lu Ten about was Lu Ten being terrible at poetry. "Duty, honor and loyalty are important, but there are also other important things in life. My Prince, it is important to appreciate and respect all living things. We may need to cut down a tree to make paper, but we should still honor the life of that tree by not wasting the paper we made from it."

Lu Ten struggled not to laugh. "You want me to honor a tree?"

Piandao's face hardened. "You may think that, as a prince, all other forms of life are beneath you. I assure you that this isn't true. Nature has a way of maintaining balance."

"Uh-huh," Lu Ten said. "Okay, how about this? My dear midnight bloom-"

"Prince Lu Ten, I am trying to teach you something important! Your father asked me to instruct you. I can't teach you if you don't listen!"

Lu Ten frowned. "My father asked you to teach me swordsmanship. He didn't ask you to teach me about paper."

"All of the things I am trying to teach you are essential to becoming a Master swordsman. To be a true Master, you must learn respect, caution and control. I am beginning to doubt if you are even capable of understanding these things."

Lu Ten frowned. He wasn't used to being spoken too that way. People he talked to usually agreed with all of his opinions, because he was so brilliant, and did whatever he asked, because he was so important. Master Piandao didn't look impressed by Lu Ten. He looked frustrated.

Lu Ten looked away. His old firebending Master had never spoken to Lu Ten the way that Master Piandao was. Master Jeong Jeong had been sparse with his praise, but he had never yelled at Lu Ten. He'd just taken Lu Ten through each form until he mastered it and then showed him the next one.

"You can't talk to me like that," Lu Ten pouted. "I'm your prince."

"You are my prince, Prince Lu Ten," Master Piandao agreed. "Not only that, but one day you will be Firelord of our entire country. I am trying to help you become the best possible prince that you can be, to one day be the best possible Firelord. I am doing this, not just because your father asked me to and I love him, but because I believe that one day you could be a truly great Firelord."

Lu Ten was taken aback. He was used to people telling him that he would one day be an incredible Firelord. Yet, from Master Piandao, who had just demonstrated he had no reservations concerning telling Lu Ten what he really thought about him, the words felt more meaningful. "Really?"

"Yes," Piandao said. "It is true that you can sometimes be lazy and that you are  _ incredibly _ spoiled." Lu Ten didn't agree with that, but he didn't interrupt because he sensed a however. "However, you are also of a kind nature. You care about the feelings of others and never seek to do harm for the sake of your own pleasure."

Lu Ten frowned. "Why would hurting someone give me pleasure?"

Piandao smiled. "My Prince, you have a good heart. I see this in you. However, it is not enough to have a good heart. Without understanding, all of the good intentions in the world may come to naught. Does that make sense?"

Lu Ten looked at the crumpled up paper on the deck. He really didn't see what the big deal was. He could just buy more paper. All the same, it was important to Master Piandao, and Dad cared a lot about Master Piandao.

Lu Ten bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master Piandao. In the future, I will try to be more considerate."

Master Piandao smiled. "Thank you, My Prince."

Lu Ten waited until Master Piandao was gone and then went back to composing his letter. He did it in his head, making sure he knew exactly what he was going to write before putting brush to paper. He really didn't understand what Father saw in Master Piandao. The man was so strange.

Lu Ten finished his letter to Mai. He then decided to write one to Zuko, because he knew the little boy loved receiving them. Zuko had once told Lu Ten he kept all of his letters from him in a box under his bed. The letter wouldn't arrive that much earlier than Lu Ten himself, but imagining the look of delight on Zuko's face when he opened it was all the motivation Lu Ten need to compose it. Lu Ten didn't need to think about the contents of Zuko's letter like he had Mai's. Zuko would be overjoyed to hear from him regardless of what he wrote.

_ Dear Cousin Zuko, _

_ I am on my way to you right now! I am going to look for the Avatar at the Southern Air Temple! It's going to be great fun, I'm sure. I will stop by to visit you, as your father's base is on the way. _

_ I hope you have been practicing your firebending forms, as I am sure you will start firebending any day. Perhaps you have already started firebending, and I just haven't heard about it yet. Either way, I hope you have been practicing. When I get to your father's base, I will show you some new forms! _

_ Dad's consort, Master Piandao, has been teaching me swordsmanship. So far it is very boring, and I am not enjoying myself at all. Master Piandao is very serious and has no sense of humor. He told me to be punctual, and I told him to be flexible. That doesn't look funny written down, but I assure you that it very much was at the time. _

_ I hope that your mother and sister are well and Uncle Ozai too, of course. I hope that you have made some friends at the base, although I know that it can be hard to make friends when you are a prince and outrank all of the other children and their fathers. I know that you have been wanting a pet, and I think Uncle Ozai should get you one. If he hasn't yet, I will get you one for your birthday on the Summer Solstice. I will probably have captured the Avatar by then. _

_ The ocean is very boring, and so is this ship, and so is Master Piandao. I hope that you are reading this letter yourself and not having it read to you by your mother, because if she is reading it to you, she is probably saying that I'm being very unfair to Master Piandao. I'm not though. He is no fun at all. _

_ I will go now, because Master Piandao is probably on his way over to yell at me about something right now and also because I am hungry. I saw the chef working on stingbarracuda ray curry earlier and it looked quite good. We have been eating a lot of seafood lately, and while it is all fresh and delicious, I do miss a nice hippocow flank. Perhaps you could ask your mother to have your cook prepare some for me before I arrive? It's okay if you forget. _

_ Your favorite cousin, Lu Ten _

Lu Ten smiled as he carefully folded up all of the letters. He made sure to return the remaining writing supplies to Piandao so that they wouldn't get lost or damaged because he could pay attention and learn  _ if  _ he wanted to. Lu Ten brought his letters to the hawker and ordered for them to have the highest priority, especially the one to Zuko. He wanted to make sure it arrived before he himself did.

Lu Ten went back to the deck to practice the firebending forms he would teach Zuko. He felt the sun warm his limbs as he created fire. He grinned as he summoned waves of fierce, hot flames. The Avatar didn't stand a chance.


	2. Pride & Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Zuko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Ozai being a shit dad.

The base of the Southern Raiders was the furthest south of any permanent Fire Nation encampment. It was freezing cold and surrounded by nothing. Lu Ten's Uncle Ozai lived there. Lu Ten hadn't even stepped off the ship yet, and he already hated the base.

Lu Ten glanced at Master Piandao. "Welp, time to go make nice with my uncle, I guess."

Piandao frowned. "I must advise caution, My Prince. Prince Ozai is a proud man."

Lu Ten scoffed. "What does he have to be proud of? My father has conquered dozens of Earth Kingdom cities in Firelord Azulon's name. Soon he'll take Ba Sing Se and win the war. Uncle Ozai killed the  _ last southern Waterbender _ ," Lu Ten said in a derisive tone.

Lu Ten was skeptical of Uncle Ozai's claim. All of the Southern Water Tribe's Waterbenders had been captured decades ago. Uncle Ozai claimed to have found one more, but he also said he had killed her. It was impossible to prove that a dead woman had been a Waterbender. Regardless, one bender of an inferior element wasn't that impressive, certainly not as impressive as all of Father's military accomplishments.

"He's never conquered anything. He has no reason to be proud." Lu Ten shook his head with disdain. Father always told Lu Ten that family was the most important thing, and Lu Ten did his best to honor every member of his family. However, Uncle Ozai was just  _ such  _ a dick.

"Men who are proud without cause are the most protective of their pride. They can be dangerous."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. He was not going to try to unravel another ridiculous proverb. Lu Ten stepped off the ship. He shivered under his winter cloak.

Lu Ten had just a moment to take in the sight of his uncle (ugh) and his entourage. Ozai stood straight and tall (he had to have blocks in his shoes; there was no way he was really that tall) dressed in elegant formal robes. Aunt Ursa stood next to him in delicate flowing silks, looking like a flower. Aunt Ursa held the hand of a four-year-old with healthy red cheeks and shiny eyes. Lu Ten had just a moment to look at them, because the little boy standing next to Ursa had already broken rank and-

"Lu Ten!" Zuko already had his arms outstretched for a hug as he ran forward. Lu Ten reached under Zuko's shoulders and swung the child up into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Lu Ten hugged him tight. The little boy was skinny, way too skinny. He didn't have the healthy red glow that Azula had. He was porcelain pale and had a runny nose. "I'm glad to be here too," Lu Ten assured him. "Are you sick?"

"Nuh-uh," Zuko assured him. "I got your letter! I read it twice! All by myself!"

"Good job, Kiddo! I'm proud of you. Wow! You're so much taller than you were the last time I saw you. Master Piandao, isn't Zuko tall?"

"Extremely, Your Highness," Piandao said in an exasperated tone.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle Ozai said in a stern tone, because stern and simpering were the only two tones he had, apparently. "You cannot just run up to Prince Lu Ten. That was inappropriate. The proper greeting for the Crown Prince's son is a bow."

Zuko dropped his head. "Sorry," Zuko mumbled.

"I don't care," Lu Ten said, still holding Zuko. He decided not to put him down so that he couldn't bow, just to spite Uncle Ozai. "You're my cousin, Zuzu. I always want a hug from you."

Azula giggled. "Zuzu," she said, in that gooey way that toddlers spoke.

" _ Lu Ten _ ," Zuko whined.

"What, are you too big for nicknames now?" Lu Ten hugged Zuko again, both to annoy Uncle Ozai and because Zuko was delightfully huggable. "If you want, you can call me Lulu."

Zuko giggled. "I can't call you that!"

"Lulu and Zuzu," Azula shrieked with delight.

"That's us," Lu Ten said. "Lulu and Zuzu, the two princes. We could go on the road. I'll sing, and you can play the tsungi horn."

"I'm good at tsungi horn!" Zuko grinned.

"You are good at  _ the  _ tsungi horn," Uncle Ozai corrected, because he was a pedantic dick. "And really, you are only passable. Perhaps if you wasted less time with that frivolous instrument and spent more time practicing firebending forms, you would be bending by now, like your sister is."

Zuko dropped his eyes again. Lu Ten wanted to strangle Uncle Ozai. He was so mean for no reason. Lu Ten couldn't stand to be around him. "I bet you're _ amazing _ ," Lu Ten insisted. "Will you play for me?"

Zuko lit up. "Okay!"

"Prince Lu Ten," Princess Ursa said. Lu Ten had almost forgotten she was there. She was easy to overlook, because she was so quiet. "Prince Zuko said that you requested a special meal."

"I did?"

"Hipposteak!" Zuko proclaimed the name of the dish with great pride. "I remembered."

"Oh right, I did," Lu Ten said. He'd forgotten all about his craving for hipposteak. Once the dish was named though, his hunger returned in full force. "I could really go for some right now, actually."

Princess Ursa bowed. "We would be honored if you would join us for lunch."

"Sure!" Lu Ten deposited Zuko on his shoulders and put a hand on each leg to steady him. "Off to lunch we go!"

"Off to lunch," Azula declared.

Lu Ten realized that in his annoyance at Uncle Ozai, he hadn't paid attention to the information about Azula's bending. "You started bending, Azula?"

"I did!" She held out her hands and produced a small yellow flame. "Lookit, Cousin!"

"Look  _ at _ it,  _ Prince _ Lu Ten," Ozai corrected.

Lu Ten ignored him, because he was just  _ such  _ a dick. He knelt down, careful not to jar Zuko and send him toppling. "That's really good! Hmmm, I think there's something in your flame."

"What? Where?" Azula stared at her hands in confusion.

"Do you see it, Zuko?"

"Nuh-uh, see what?"

Lu Ten reached out and stuck his finger into Azula's flame. He increased and decreased the heat of her flame, making it flash orange, red, white and then yellow again. Azula shrieked with delight. "Wow! Do again!"

"Parlor tricks," Uncle Ozai grumbled. "Please don't teach my children such ridiculous dramatics."

"Can you make other colors," Zuko asked.

"There's stories about great masters that made flames so hot they turned blue. I haven't figured out how to do that yet. I'm sure I will though. I can do anything."

"I'll learn too," Azula said with a big grin.

Lu Ten ruffled her hair. She giggled, and her flame went out, forgotten. Lu Ten picked her up too. "You're a dragon, Azula. Do you know what dragons can do?"

"What," she asked through laughter.

"Fly!" Both children shrieked with delight as Lu Ten ran ahead. He laughed with them.

"That was fun!" Azula hugged him tight.

"Well I am your funnest cousin," Lu Ten proclaimed with great pride.

"You're our only cousin," Zuko said with a delighted laugh.

"That's why I'm the best!" Uncle Ozai, Aunt Ursa and Master Piandao caught up to him. "Master Piandao, do you think there's anyone in the world who's a better cousin than me?"

"You are most singular, My Prince." Lu Ten knew that wasn't an actual compliment, but he chose to take it as one. Lu Ten knew he was amazing, and people who hadn't realized that yet were tragically out of the loop. "Shall we accompany our hosts to the dining room?"

"Yes, yes," Lu Ten agreed. "Lunch time."

Lu Ten didn't put the children down until they reached the dining table. He got the sense that both Uncle Ozai and Master Piandao were annoyed with him, and that delighted him. Uncle Ozai sat at the head of the table as the host. Lu Ten sat at his right as the honored guest. Princess Ursa sat across from him. Piandao sat next to Lu Ten while Zuko and Azula were seated next to their mother.

Servants poured tea for everyone. Uncle Ozai raised his cup. "To the health of the Firelord."

Everyone raised their cups. "May his flame endure eternal," they all said.

While the diners sipped tea, the servants brought out the food. The cuts of hipposteak were glorious, cooked to perfection. Each was sliced thin enough to be almost translucent. The steak rested on beds of white rice mixed with fish eggs, komodo chicken eggs and seaweedpepper, soaking in the juices of the steak. Lu Ten's mouth watered.

"That looks delicious," Lu Ten said in a voice approaching a lustful tone. Girls were great and all (he supposed), but food? Food was amazing. Lu Ten picked up a piece of steak with his chopsticks. "Incredible," he sighed with his mouth full of food.

Azula giggled. Lu Ten smiled at her as she set to work on her own dish. She had very good table manners for such a young child, but she ate fast. Her plump cheeks grew plumper.

"Stop picking at your food," Uncle Ozai snarled. "If you aren't hungry, you can be excused."

Lu Ten looked up. Uncle Ozai was glaring at Zuko. Zuko was pushing aside the hipposteak to get at the rice, eggs and vegetables underneath. Lu Ten had no idea why someone would prefer such common fare to the prized Hipposteak, but Zuko clearly did.

Zuko's cheeks flushed pink. "I'm sorry, Father," he mumbled.

Lu Ten was more than halfway through his hipposteak already. Zuko hadn't touched his. Lu Ten reached across the table and took Zuko's bowl. "Here, switch with me." Lu Ten took the remaining hipposteak out of his bowl and put it in Zuko's. He pushed his bowl of just rice over to Zuko.

Zuko smiled at Lu Ten, but it wasn't the same gleaming, uninhibited grin from before. It was small and nervous. "Thank you, Lu Ten."

"Eat up, Kiddo. You're too skinny."

Zuko blushed pink again. He picked up a few grains of rice with his chopsticks and ate them. Zuko, Lu Ten began to realize, was a very slow eater. Azula was almost done.

"How goes the search for the Avatar," Uncle Ozai (ugh) asked.

Lu Ten grinned. "It's going great! We're headed to the Southern Air Temple next."

"Searching the lands surrounding the Southern Air Temple, that's a novel idea," Uncle Ozai said in a voice dripping with insincerity.

"No, I'm going to the actual temple itself."

Uncle Ozai made a face that made it clear he was using all of his willpower not to roll his eyes. "It's impossible to reach the Southern Air Temple," he said. "The temples are designed to be reached only by those with the capability of flight."

"Great-grandfather Sozin managed-"

" _ Firelord  _ Sozin," Lu Ten gritted his teeth and imagined knocking the smug grin off of Uncle Ozai's face. "Your great-great-grandfather, managed to reach the temple because he had a dragon and because of the power of the comet."

"Whatever," Lu Ten said. He didn't need to listen to Uncle Ozai, because Uncle Ozai was an obnoxious dick. Lu Ten didn't care about anything that he had to say. "Have you made any new friends, Azula?"

"My children don't need to play with those that are beneath their station. They need to focus on their studies," Ozai said before Azula could respond. "Azula is spending her time working hard on her firebending. She may become the youngest Master our family has ever seen."

"Uh-huh," Lu Ten said, sounding bored. "Whatever."

Uncle Ozai gritted his teeth and glared at Lu Ten. Lu Ten didn't care. Lu Ten was second in line for the throne, and Uncle Ozai was third. It didn't matter what Uncle Ozai thought of him. Plus, once Lu Ten got married and had kids (weird), each child he had would put Uncle Ozai further down the line of succession. Lu Ten smiled at the thought.

"How is your intended," Aunt Ursa asked.

"Oh, she's great," Lu Ten assured her. "She told me that Firelord Azulon promised her father the position of governor of Omashu once we conquer it. So, she's going to have to move there soon. She's never seen the Earth Kingdom before."

"What's the Earth Kingdom like," Zuko asked in an excited voice. He'd made very little headway on the rice, but at least he had eaten some of it. He was far too skinny.

"It's boring," Lu Ten said. "It isn't as good as the Fire Nation. That's why we have to conquer them," he explained. "Once we're in charge, we'll help the Earth Kingdom become more civilized."

Zuko ate a few more grains of rice. It was a little frustrating, watching him eat. He ate such small bites, and he took forever to chew and swallow them. Lu Ten knew it wasn't his fault though. Zuko was just a kid. Father always told Lu Ten that patience was the mark of a great leader.

"Eat your food and stop playing with it! If you aren't hungry, then you may leave the table!" Uncle Ozai looked furious. His bowl was empty.

Zuko dropped his chopsticks and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Fa-"

"Why are you yelling at him? He's just a little kid," Lu Ten demanded.

Uncle Ozai scowled. "I know how to raise my own children, Prince Lu Ten. If I allow him to continue exhibiting such deplorable table manners, he will never learn."

"He's not doing it on purpose," Lu Ten insisted. Zuko looked so miserable. He was such a sweet kid. Lu Ten couldn't imagine him upsetting his father intentionally.

"Zuko, Sweetheart," Aunt Ursa said in a kind and almost frightened (that was ridiculous, why would she be frightened) tone of voice. "Can you try to eat a little faster?"

"Sorry, Mom," he murmured. He picked up his chopsticks and gathered a large portion of rice on it. He put the rice in his mouth and started to chew. Everyone was looking at him, and he started to turn red. Zuko tried to swallow the rice and proceeded to begin choking on it.

Lu Ten jumped up and ran to the other side of the table. He pounded on Zuko's back a couple of times. Zuko coughed up the half-chewed rice. "Ewwww," Azula proclaimed with delight. "Yucky!"

Uncle Ozai got to his feet. "You are an embarrassment to our family! I can't even let you be seen in public, or you will humiliate me. You just made yourself look like a fool in front of the son of the Crown Prince!"

Zuko started to cry. Lu Ten was shaking with fury. He picked Zuko up and hugged him. "Are you okay," Lu Ten asked.

"I'm sorry," Zuko sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay," Lu Ten promised him as snot got onto his expensive royal robes. "It's just food. It isn't important."

"Disgusting," Uncle Ozai sneered. He turned around and stormed away.

Aunt Ursa picked up Azula and ran after him. Lu Ten wished she had left Azula behind. Lu Ten wanted to spend more time with her away from his awful uncle. Lu Ten hugged Zuko tighter. "It's okay," he promised again.

"I ruin everything," Zuko sobbed. "I was so happy to see you. Now you think I'm pathetic."

"I  _ don't _ think that. I'm happy to see you, Zuko. I'm always happy to see you. I love you, Kiddo." Lu Ten ruffled his hair.

"You're not mad?" Zuko's face was still hidden in his chest.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

Zuko lifted his head. Lu Ten used the edge of his sleeve to wipe some tears and snot off Zuko's face. He could have new robes made if the stains set in. "I can't eat right," Zuko said.

Lu Ten considered that. "Do you just not like the food," he asked.

"It's…" Zuko searched his six-year-old vocabulary for a word that could get his point across. "It's too heavy," he said at last.

"You want something light?"

Zuko nodded. "Big stuff makes my tummy hurt."

"Oh no," Lu Ten said. "We don't want to hurt your poor tummy." Lu Ten looked around for a servant. He didn't have to look far. They were always around, even though he only noticed them when he needed one. "I'd like some fruit, please."

"Yes, My Prince." Lu Ten saw that Master Piandao was still seated before the table, frowning. He was always frowning. It was so annoying.

"Dad said I'm not allowed to have dessert unless I finish my meal," Zuko said. "I never get to have dessert," he grumbled.

"Well, your dad can't tell me what to do," Lu Ten declared. "I can eat whatever I want. I can share my food with whoever I want." Lu Ten kissed Zuko's forehead.

Zuko's eyes went wide. "Dad won't like that. He wants everyone to follow his rules."

"Sometimes in life, we don't get what we want," Lu Ten said. Well, Lu Ten always got what he wanted, because he was great. Other people though, they didn't always get what they wanted. "He'll get over it."

Zuko looked uncomfortable. He buried his face in Lu Ten's chest again. "I'll get in trouble."

"No you won't, because I said it's okay."

The servant returned with the fruit. Another servant had already cleaned up the mess from lunch without Lu Ten even noticing. Lu Ten sat back down in front of the table. He sat Zuko on top of his crossed legs. "Okay, how about a strawberrypeach?"

Zuko glanced at Master Piandao. "Will you tell Dad?"

"I have about as much interest in speaking with Prince Ozai as he does in speaking with me."

Zuko frowned at Lu Ten. "What's that mean?"

"It means Master Piandao is doing his annoying cryptic old man thing, but he won't say anything. You need to eat, Zuko. You don't have any meat on your bones." Lu Ten poked Zuko as a joke. He felt the boy's ribs and shuddered. "Please eat."

Zuko picked up the large orange fruit covered in small yellow seeds. He took a bite into the red and orange flesh, getting juice all over not just his face and clothes, but Lu Ten's clothes as well. Master Piandao frowned, and Lu Ten resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was just like Master Piandao to worry about some stupid robes. Lu Ten had already given the robes up as a lost cause.

Zuko still didn't eat fast, but Lu Ten didn't care. He ate some fruit himself and watched the difference in his young cousin when he wasn't under Uncle Ozai's (ugh) watchful eye. Zuko's energy returned. He smiled, laughed and babbled. Lu Ten hated Uncle Ozai.

After lunch, when they'd both washed their sticky hands, Zuko asked Lu Ten if he still wanted to hear him play the tsungi horn. Lu Ten had forgotten all about that, but he was delighted to do so. Zuko was pretty good, especially for a six-year-old. Lu Ten clapped when the performance was over.

Zuko grinned. "You liked it?!"

"I loved it," Lu Ten assured him. "I should take you with me. You can play the tsungi horn for me every night before I go to sleep."

"Yes! I want to go with you! Let's go right now."

Lu Ten laughed. "I was joking. I can't take you with me. It would be too dangerous for a little kid. Besides, your parents and Azula would miss you."

Zuko's excitement drained away. He looked at the floor. "Dad wouldn't miss me. He hates me."

"Your dad doesn't hate you. He just…" (is a dick) "wants what's best for you." Lu Ten frowned. Even as he said the words, they didn't feel right. "Your dad loves you."

Zuko squirmed under his instrument. "Does Uncle Iroh ever yell at you?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "No," he admitted. Dad sometimes had discussions with him about his behavior, but he never yelled during those discussions. They just talked about what Lu Ten's motivations for his actions had been and what outcomes had resulted.

"That's because you're a good son," Zuko whispered.

"Hey! You're a good son too," Lu Ten insisted.

Zuko shook his head. "Then why is Dad always mad at me?" Lu Ten didn't know the answer to that. So, he just gave Zuko another hug. "Will you keep writing to me," Zuko begged.

"Of course I will, Kiddo."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Lu Ten said. "I have to get going, but I'll see you again soon."

"How soon?"

Lu Ten had no idea. He didn't know how long it would take to search the entire Southern Air Temple. He didn't think it could take too long. The Air Vagrants had been very primitive, so the temple was probably quite small. "Soon," Lu Ten promised.

Zuko squeezed him tight. "I love you, Lu Ten."

"Awwww. I love you too, Zuzu."

Zuko giggled. Lu Ten kissed the top of his head before he left. Lu Ten examined the sleeve of his robe as he and Master Piandao made their way back to the ship. His robe was done for. He shrugged.

"Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten sighed. "What?"

"Do you remember what I said about Prince Ozai being a proud man?"

"Yeah," Lu Ten said. "What about it?"

"I believe you may have given him offense, My Prince."

Lu Ten laughed. "Good, he's a jerk."

Master Piandao frowned. "My Prince, men like Prince Ozai are the sort who lash out at others when they are unhappy."

Lu Ten shrugged. "I'm the Crown Prince's son. He can't do anything to me."

Master Piandao's frown deepened. "No, but he can take his anger at you out on other people under his control."

Lu Ten shrugged. If a few seamen got extra duties cleaning latrines, that wasn't Lu Ten's problem. The latrines probably had to be cleaned anyway, and someone had to do it, so it wasn't his fault either. Grandfather was the one that had put a jerk like Uncle Ozai in charge of people, not Lu Ten.

Lu Ten was done with the conversation. "Next stop, the Southern Air Temple!" He ran ahead, towards the kitchen. He wanted a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a review if you would like. Good, bad or nuetral, all reviews are helpful.


	3. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten visits the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten has been raised on Fire Nation propaganda and never interacted with people outside of his country before in any meaningful way. He does and says some pretty racist things in this chapter.

Lu Ten was bored. He was  _ so  _ bored. He was bored, and Master Piandao was _ making it worse _ . Lu Ten sighed.

"Examine the horizon, My Prince. What do you see?"

"I see nothing," Lu Ten griped. "I see a vast endless supply of blank boring nothingness. Are we done?" He glanced at Master Piandao's painting. It was good, which annoyed Lu Ten even more.

Master Piandao sighed. "To paint the horizon, you must first identify the details that compose it. Look at the clouds. Watch the waves. Do you see that bird? Did you notice that dolphinshark fin?"

"No," Lu Ten said. "I didn't. What does painting the horizon have to do with swords?"

Master Piandao frowned at Lu Ten. He was always frowning at Lu Ten though, so Lu Ten didn't really care. "I am trying to teach you perspective," Master Piandao explained.

"What does that have to do with swords? You know, this whole time that you've been  _ teaching  _ me, you haven't shown me a single swordfighting move. Did you even bring any swords?" Lu Ten snickered. It was funny to imagine that Master Piandao had forgotten all of his swords and was just wasting Lu Ten's time until he had a chance to pick up some more.

Master Piandao scowled. "My Prince, the art of the sword is a serious matter. One cannot simply jump into swordplay. One must first master the philosophy of the sword."

"Great, well is the philosophy of the sword ever going to stop being so bor- Woah!" Lu Ten stared at the horizon. A powerful beam of bright blue light erupted from the distance, cutting through the sky and swallowing the clouds. "Did you see that?!" Lu Ten jumped to his feet, trembling with excitement.

Lu Ten glanced at Master Piandao. Piandao's dark complexion was washed out by the bright light. He stared ahead, mouth ajar. "I… Yes, My Prince."

"I bet that was the Avatar!"

"The odds of that are… slim."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around and ran across the deck. "Helmsman! Navigator! Whoever!"

Lu Ten found the navigator and had him set a course for the source of the blue light. Lu Ten ran back to the deck and grabbed the railing. He stared straight ahead. The horizon was boring again, unchanged by the brief flash of light. Lu Ten groaned and hung his head.

"Are you well, My Prince," Piandao asked, because of  _ course _ he was still there.

Lu Ten flung out his hand. "It's boring again! Where's the telescope?" Lu Ten didn't wait for an answer and went to hunt down the telescope. He found it after stopping by the kitchen to eat some sweet and spicy noodles with cabbageonions and floundershark.

Lu Ten pointed the telescope in the direction of the light. "I don't see anything," he complained, licking oil and spice from his lips.

"You do see things," Master Piandao insisted. "You just don't see what you want to see, so you're ignoring everything that's there."

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "Why are you like this?"

"Do you know where we're headed," Master Piandao asked.

"Towards the weird light!"

"Do you know what else is in that direction," Piandao asked in that patient tone he had that Lu Ten  _ hated _ .

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "What is in that direction," Lu Ten asked.

"The South Pole," Master Piandao said.

"So," Lu Ten asked as he scratched under his topknot.

Master Piandao sighed with exasperation. "The South Pole is the home of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh!" Lu Ten remembered something. "That's where Uncle Ozai killed that Waterbender, well, that alleged Waterbender." Lu Ten still didn't think it made sense for a Waterbender to just appear at the Southern Water Tribe decades after they had captured the last one.

"The Fire Nation has been raiding the Southern Water Tribe for a century. There is a great deal of enmity between our peoples."

Lu Ten shrugged. "So? What does that matter? Once Father wins the war, everyone will be Fire Nation, anyway."

Master Piandao sighed as if he were the one who was tragically put upon instead of Lu Ten. Lu Ten knew that wasn't accurate. Master Piandao was the annoying one. Lu Ten was saying things that everyone should already know.

"If the Avatar is with the Southern Water Tribe, they'll have to give him up. If they refuse, we'll just take him from them." Lu Ten shrugged. "Either way, it all works out."

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a stern look. "My Prince, that would be no easy task. The Avatar has had a hundred years to master all of the elements. He would be a formidable opponent. That being said, we have no proof of that light coming from the Avatar."

"It did though," Lu Ten insisted. "I'm looking for the Avatar, and then I see some strange blue light? It can't be a coincidence!"

"I could be," Master Piandao said. "Not everything that happens in the world revolves around you."

Lu Ten frowned. "Sure it does."

Master Piandao released the most tragically put upon sigh Lu Ten had ever heard. Why did he have to be so  _ dramatic _ ? "As you say, My Prince. All the same, we must be cautious as we enter southern waters."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "If my uncle can handle these southern barbarians, they won't be a problem for me."

Master Piandao sighed again, but Lu Ten tuned him out because he didn't have time for negativity. Lu Ten kept his telescope aimed at the horizon. He frowned. "Can you watch for a little bit? I want to get a snack."

"Of course, My Prince." Master Piandao didn't sound happy, but when did he ever?

Lu Ten ran to the kitchen. Lu Ten commandeered a tray of mochi filled with sweet red bean paste. He stuffed half of them in his mouth and brought the other half back to the deck with him. Lu Ten even offered one to Master Piandao, because he was a nice person.

"Thank you, My Prince. You might wish to take a look at this." Master Piandao handed Lu Ten the telescope as he bit into the mochi.

"The Avatar?!" Lu Ten snatched the telescope out of Master Piandao's hands as he shoved a few more mochi into his mouth. Lu Ten scanned the horizon and saw an old Fire Navy ship, decades out of date. He didn't see any people. "Where is he?"

"That ship is from a battle between our people and the Southern Water Tribe," Master Piandao explained. "In all likelihood, we are approaching one of their settlements."

"Great, well that's the most boring thing you could have said. I don't care about a bunch of arctic pigwolf fu-"

"My Prince," Master Piandao interrupted in a stern tone. "Are you prepared to go into battle against an opponent of unknown strength and numbers? We are but one ship, and I do not think your father ever intended you to see combat on this excursion."

"Which will only make it more impressive when I beat th- Hey!" Lu Ten saw a flare emerge from the ship. "Someone is in there!"

"That's odd," Master Piandao said.

"I bet it's the Avatar!"

"I doubt-"

"There he is!" Lu Ten saw two figures emerge from the ship's tower. One figure picked up the other and then leapt from the top of the ship. The fall should have crushed them both, but the figure continued to leap until they reached the snowy ground. "An Airbender! It is the Avatar!"

"Lu Ten-"

"Spry for his old age," Lu Ten said with a chuckle. "No offense, Master Piandao."

"My Prince-"

"Prepare for battle!" Lu Ten felt giddy. He was going to lead an invasion. Father would be so proud. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Combat is not a  _ game _ , My Prince."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I need my armor!" Lu Ten ran off to get his armor, stopping for a small light snack (he didn't want to go into battle with a swollen stomach) on the way. Lu Ten's servants helped him don his armor, a present from his grandfather on his sixteenth birthday. Lu Ten smirked at his reflection in the golden plating.

Lu Ten returned to the deck. From the bow, he could see a small collection of igloos with his naked eye. He scoffed. "That's the Southern Water Tribe? Pitiful."

"It would seem your uncle's raids have had an enormous impact on them."

Lu Ten made an annoyed face. "I don't want my dumb uncle getting any credit for my victory, even partial credit." Lu Ten squinted as they got closer. "Where are their soldiers?"

"If I recall correctly, the Water Tribes do not have a formal military as such. Their warriors should have assembled by now though…"

Lu Ten spotted a lone figure in the snow. He was clutching a spear and standing in front of the collection of igloos. He was behind a small snowbank that almost looked like an attempt at a wall. "There's one!"

Master Piandao frowned. "It's strange for him to be standing alone. From what I know of Water Tribe culture, they hunt and fight as a team."

"Who cares," Lu Ten asked. "One soldier-"

"Warrior," Master Piandao corrected, and Lu Ten was incapable of caring less.

"I can take him by myself. Have the men ready to deploy in case the other soldiers-"

"Warriors," Master Piandao interrupted, which was very rude of him.

"If they show up, have the men ready to go. I'm going to defeat this dumb  _ warrior _ and make him tell me where the Avatar is."

"My Prince-"

"This is so exciting!" Lu Ten was all but vibrating with anticipation as the ship plowed into the snowbank. They shuddered to a stop, and the gangplank was lowered. Lu Ten smirked as he disembarked.

The  _ warrior  _ (why was Master Piandao so pedantic?) ran at Lu Ten with a loud, if not exactly ferocious, battle cry. The spear was pointed at Lu Ten's chest. With a flaming kick, Lu Ten broke the spear in half. Lu Ten punched flame at the warrior, who shrieked (shrieked! Like a little girl! Lu Ten was amused and delighted) as he backed away.

"Sokka!" A teenage girl ran towards the fray. Lu Ten frowned at her. Her skin was a similar shade to Master Piandao's. She didn't have any gills or talons. Lu Ten was pretty disappointed.

"Katara, get out of here!" The warrior pulled himself up and drew a small weapon. He flung it at Lu Ten, who dodged with ease.

Lu Ten snorted in amusement. "I always heard that Water Barbarians are bloodthirsty inhuman monsters. You don't look anything like the stories. I feel cheated."

The girl looked at him and scowled. "What do you want," she demanded.

"I-" Lu Ten felt something hit him from behind. He fell to his knees. "Ow! What the-"

The warrior was already running towards him. He had some sort of primitive weapon in his hand. The warrior raised the weapon high in the air. Lu Ten blocked with an armored arm while blasting at the warrior with flame.

The warrior yelped and leaped backwards. The fur cuff of his sleeve was on fire. "Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot!"

The teenager raised her hands. Some snow lifted off the ground and flew towards the warriors wrist, snuffing out the flame. Lu Ten's eyes widened with shock. "A Waterbender," he exclaimed with great excitement. "You're a Waterbender!"

The two barbarians looked at Lu Ten with fear in their eyes. "No, she isn't," the warrior insisted. "You're seeing things. You're experiencing Midnight Sun madness."

Lu Ten had no idea what the warrior was babbling about. He also didn't care. "She's a Waterbender! My uncle keeps bragging that he killed the last Waterbender, but he didn't! This is awesome! He's going to look like an idiot!"

Lu Ten grinned from ear to ear. He pictured Uncle Ozai's silent fury when Lu Ten dragged the  _ real _ last southern Waterbender off of his ship in chains. He reached out and grabbed the teenager. "You're coming with me."

"Don't touch her!" The warrior lunged at Lu Ten, but Lu Ten sent a blast of flame towards him. The fire would have engulfed the warrior, if a strong breeze hadn't come from nowhere to divert his flames. Lu Ten frowned.

"Stop! Please!" Lu Ten looked over his shoulder. A short boy was standing behind them. His hands were splayed out. He wore a terrified expression.

"Aang! Run!" Katara struggled to break free of Lu Ten's grip. Lu Ten pulled her arm behind and up her back. She cried out in pain, and Lu Ten felt an involuntary twinge of sympathy. Lu Ten reminded himself of what his old tutor had taught him concerning Water Barbarians and their inability to feel real pain.

"Leave them alone," the boy (Aang?) pleaded. "Don't hurt them!"

"Sorry kid, but this girl is a Waterbender. She's coming with me." Lu Ten squinted at the boy's light complexion. "Where are you from?"

"The Southern Air Temple," the boy said.

"The…" Lu Ten grinned. "You're an Airbender!"

The boy nodded, looking nervous. "Yes."

"You must know where the Avatar is. Tell me!"

The boy bit his lip. He looked at the teenager in Lu Ten's grasp. "I'll tell you if you let Katara go and leave this village alone."

Lu Ten contemplated the offer. Capturing the Avatar was his mission, but there was no way he was giving up the last southern Waterbender. Stealing away Uncle Ozai's only claim to glory was too tantalizing. Lu Ten would just find the Avatar later. "No deal."

The warrior got to his knees. "Please don't take my sister. You can kill me-"

"Sokka, shut up!" The girl (Katara, apparently) sounded horrified.

"You can have whatever you want. Please, please don't hurt my sister. I'll do anything." He bowed his head in supplication.

Lu Ten shrugged. "There's nothing I want that I can't just take. I already beat you, and that was without backup from the soldiers under my command. I'm taking the Waterbender."

"I can take you to the Avatar," the boy offered, sounding desperate.

Lu Ten considered the boy's offer again. Then he shook his head. "Father always says that a lizardlark in the hand is worth two in the bush. I think that means I should take what I already have instead of giving it up to chase the possibility of something else. Plus, I can't wait to rub it in my uncle's face that he didn't actually kill the last southern Waterbender."

"She wasn't even a Waterbender," the teenager whispered. "She was my mother, and she wasn't even a Waterbender. She was just trying to protect me."

Lu Ten laughed again. "That's great! Will you tell my uncle that?"

The teenager threw herself forward, trying to break his grip. He held fast to her. "Well, it was nice talking to all of you, but I have to go. I might be back later to ask you some questions about that whole Avatar thing."

"It's me!" The boy blurted out the words like he couldn't keep them inside.

Lu Ten frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm the Avatar! You can have me! Please, let her go! This is all my fault! I convinced Katara to go on that ship! I brought you here!"

"You're the Avatar?" Lu Ten raised a skeptical brow.

"What," the warrior asked. For the first time, Lu Ten realized how high pitched his voice was and how short he was. He was a teenager too. "That's impossible!"

"I'm the Avatar," the boy said again. He gave Lu Ten a resolute face. He adopted a firm stance. "If you let Katara go, l'll go with you."

Lu Ten laughed. "You aren't the Avatar. You're just a little kid. I'm bored of talking to you. I'm leaving." Lu Ten started to drag the Waterbender to his ship.

"No!" The teenage warrior started to get to his feet. "I won't let you!"

"Sokka!" An older woman emerged from the crowd of villagers and grabbed the teenager's arm. "You have to let her go."

"Gran-Gran, he's going to hurt her!"

"Do you want your father to lose both of his children today?! You've always prided yourself on your intellect. Use that brain of yours, child. Think!"

The warrior started to sob. "Gran-Gran, we can't let him take her."

The Waterbender spoke up in a soft and quiet voice. "It's alright, Sokka. It will be alright. I love you."

The warrior kept crying as Lu Ten took the Waterbender to his ship. Master Piandao and the soldiers Father had placed under Lu Ten's command were waiting on the deck. "Gentlemen! I present, the last southern Waterbender!" Lu Ten gestured to her.

Master Piandao stared at them. "There shouldn't be any Waterbenders left in the south…"

"No, there shouldn't, but I saw her with my own eyes. Uncle Ozai is going to look like such a fool!" Lu Ten beamed. "Grandfather will be so proud of me for accomplishing what my uncle  _ failed  _ to do."

"What of the Avatar," Master Piandao asked.

Lu Ten thought about the young boy and his ridiculous claim. "He wasn't there. We'll find him later. Listen, heroism is hard work, and I'm hungry. Lock her in the brig while I go get something to eat." Lu Ten pushed the Waterbender toward Master Piandao.

"As you command, My Prince."

Lu Ten headed for the kitchen. "Thank you," he yelled over his shoulder as an afterthought.

Lu Ten raced to the kitchen and requested the chef provide him with something special to celebrate his victory. The chef procured samosas fresh from the fryer with chiliplum sauce. Lu Ten devoured his victory snack with gusto and glee. He was in a fantastic mood right up until Master Piandao entered the dining room.

"My Prince-"

Lu Ten groaned. "I'm eating."

"I can see that. Where are we meant to be going next, My Prince?"

"The base of the Southern Raiders, duh." Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "I need to rub my prisoner in Uncle Ozai's face."

Master Piandao hesitated. "Are you sure that is wise, My Prince?"

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. Leave it to Master Piandao to ruin freshly fried samosas. "Why wouldn't it be? He's going to be furious."

"Are you sure that your uncle's fury is something you wish to ignite?"

"Yes," Lu Ten said with a venom that surprised himself. "Uncle Ozai is a jerk. He was so mean to Zuko for  _ no reason _ . He acts like he's so important, but he isn't, not really."

"Lu Ten," Master Piandao said with a sigh. "If you punish Ozai for his cruelty towards his son by embarrassing him, who do you think will bear the burden of his displeasure?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "I don't know. Who cares? Uncle Ozai is a jerk, and he  _ deserves _ to be embarrassed."

"That's not the point, My-"

"What is your point?! You never just say what you mean! You're so annoying!" Lu Ten jumped to his feet. "I'm going to check on the prisoner. Even a Water Barbarian would be better company than you!"

Lu Ten stormed off. He was furious. He'd just accomplished something amazing, and Master Piandao wanted to ruin it for him. Lu Ten knew Father was wise, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Father had foisted Master Piandao upon him. Lu Ten considered that perhaps Father had also gotten annoyed with Master Piandao and just wanted rid of him.

Lu Ten snorted in amusement as he arrived at the cell deep within the ship. The Water Barbarian was seated on the floor, face buried in her knees. She was sobbing. She didn't look like she would be any fun to talk to either. Lu Ten sighed. Life was so unfair.

"Waterbender," Lu Ten said.

She kept crying.

"Kamera-"

Her head snapped up. "My name is  _ Katara _ !"

Lu Ten took a step back despite himself. "Okay, okay, sheesh. What's your problem?"

"You just abducted me from my home!"

Well, yeah, Lu Ten did do that. He shrugged. "Okay, well that's no reason to shout at me. Don't you know who I am?"

"You're a monster," Katara (Lu Ten could remember things  _ when he wanted _ ) said. "You're the nephew of the man who killed my mother."

Lu Ten frowned. He didn't like being referred to as Ozai's nephew. Ozai was  _ his _ uncle. Lu Ten was the more important one. "I'm the son of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

"I don't care," Katara snapped.

Lu Ten put his hands on his hips. "Why not?"

"Why should I?!"

Lu Ten was baffled by that response. "Because I'm the  _ son _ of the  _ Crown Prince _ . Sheesh, are all Water Barbarians this-"

"I'm not a barbarian! Don't call me that! I'm a Tribeswoman!"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Talking to the barbarian had been a mistake. She was hysterical. "Whatever, listen-"

The ship  _ shook _ . Lu Ten frowned. He looked up. "What was that?"

"I hope your ship is  _ sinking _ !"

Lu Ten smirked at her. "You're in a cell. You would drown." Lu Ten frowned. The mental image of a helpless teenager drowning distressed him, even though he knew Water Barbarians drowned people in their profane rituals all the time.

"I don't care!"

Lu Ten shook his head. "I'm going to go see what's going on." He turned around. He paused. "If the ship is sinking, I'll come back and get you." He ran off.

On the deck of Lu Ten's ship stood a gigantic _ monster _ . Lu Ten gaped at it. It looked like a fantastical creature from one of those stories that Aunt Ursa was always reading Zuko and Azula. It was  _ huge _ , covered with white fur and growling.

Lu Ten gulped. Despite himself, he felt a flash of unease. The boy from earlier, the one who had been so ridiculous as to claim to be the Avatar, jumped from the creature's back. Another boy, a teenager, scrabbled down after him.

"Aang," the teenager yelled. Lu Ten realized with a start that he was the warrior from earlier. Without war paint decorating his face, he looked very young. He also looked so human, and Lu Ten hated that. "Find Katara! I'll hold him off!"

"Sokka, are you sure?"

The boy (Sokka, Lu Ten supposed he might as well learn their names if Katara was going to  _ yell _ every time he mispronounced them) pulled out a club. "I'm ready for a rematch! Just go! Hurry!"

The boy nodded and then ran away. Lu Ten laughed as the teenager approached him with the club. "If you wanted to be a prisoner too, all you had to do was ask."

"What have you done with my sister? Did you hurt her?"

"Why would I damage my prize?"

Sokka shouted with outrage (even though Lu Ten had said he didn't hurt Katara, geez, Water Barbarians were difficult to please) and ran at Lu Ten with his club raised high. Lu Ten ducked and swept Sokka's legs with a flaming kick. Sokka grunted with pain as he hit the ground hard. "This is starting to get boring."

"Your family murdered my mother!" Sokka pushed himself to his feet and lunged again. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Lu Ten shrugged. "She should have surrendered."

"She did! She wasn't a warrior! You killed her in her own home! She was kneeling!"

Lu Ten felt a twisting of unease in his gut from a source he couldn't identify. "Well, I don't know then. My uncle is pretty stupid. Maybe he thought that was a waterbending move."

"Is my mother's death a joke to you?!" Sokka swung the club, hard. Lu Ten jumped back and overbalanced, falling to the ground. Sokka stood over him and raised the club again. He hesitated, just for a second.

The second of hesitation was enough time for Master Piandao to grapple Sokka from behind. Master Piandao threw Sokka to the ground and then pointed the tip of his longsword against his throat. "I'll ask you to keep your hands off my prince's royal person," Master Piandao said in a way that was kind of badass, not that Lu Ten would ever admit it.

Lu Ten got to his feet. As he did, Katara and the boy arrived on the deck. Lu Ten threw fire at them, but the boy blocked with his airbending. "Katara, run!" The boy faced Lu Ten.

Katara did run. She ran right for Master Piandao with her hands moving in a bending form. She did the form backwards. Ice hardened around the Airbender's feet. "Oops. Sorry, Aang!"

"That's okay!"

Lu Ten burst out laughing. "Okay, that was good. I'm actually starting to like you."

Katara turned to Lu Ten and swung her fist. She tried to  _ punch  _ him. It was hilarious. Lu Ten slammed the edge of his hand into the crook of her elbow, ruining her punch. He threw his arm around her neck and pinned her arms with his other one.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so."

"Katara!" The boy looked panicked. He struggled to free himself from the ice. "Please, let them go!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely… No."

The boy's weird arrow tattoo began to glow. So did his eyes. They turned an ethereal blue color. The ice shattered. The boy lifted into the air.

Lu Ten gaped at him. "Uhhhh… Master Piandao? Can all Airbenders do that?"

"It's the Avatar State," Master Piandao whispered in awe. Lu Ten took that as a no.

The boy raised a hand and then swept it through the air. A large wave formed in the sea that had been calm a moment before. The wave crashed onto the deck, scattering the people on it. Lu Ten lost his grip on Katara.

As Master Piandao picked himself back up, Katara and Sokka grabbed each other's hands and raced for the fluffy monster. "Hey! You're my prisoners! There will be no escaping on my ship!"

Lu Ten ran after Katara and Sokka. Lu Ten formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it. The fire changed direction and headed for Lu Ten. Lu Ten blocked the flame. Lu Ten looked up and saw the Avatar still floating.

The Avatar moved his hands again. A huge shelf of ice detached itself from a nearby glacier and slammed into Lu Ten's ship. Lu Ten fell to his knees as the entire ship shuddered. "Stop breaking my stuff!"

The blue glow began to fade, and the boy started to drop from the sky. The fluffy monster flew under him, and Katara caught him. The Water Barbarians glared at Lu Ten as they flew away. Lu Ten stuck his tongue out at them, because he was a very mature prince,  _ but he had limits. _

Master Piandao brushed off his robe. "After a century of searching, you've accomplished what no one in your family has ever managed before," Master Piandao murmured in awe. "You found the Avatar, My Prince." Master Piandao bowed to him.

Lu Ten grinned. "Yeah, I did! I'm awesome! I have to write my dad a letter! And Grandfather! And Zuko!"

"Your Highness," one of the crewmen said as he approached Lu Ten and bowed. "The ice did severe damage to the ship. We need to dock and make repairs at once if we are to remain seaworthy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Set a course for the base of the Southern Raiders. If you need me, I'll be in my room!" Lu Ten was already running towards his quarters.

Lu Ten grinned from ear to ear and started humming a jaunty tune. He found the last southern Waterbender _ and  _ the Avatar. Uncle Ozai was going to be _ so _ jealous. Lu Ten snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten's behavior in this chapter is pretty awful. Hopefully that will make his inevitable wake-up call all the more satisfying. Let me know what you thought of his interactions with Katara and Sokka. Do you think Katara and Sokka are still in character, considering the changes to the story?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like, good, bad or indifferent. All are appreciated and helpful! :D


	4. Love & Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten isn't a very good listener, but Zuko is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm like 25% done with the last chapter of Fight, which yes, isn't a lot, I know. Sorry. But it's hard to end things!
> 
> I've seen people at work dress up as Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Korra over the past couple of weeks. Since today is the last day guests can dress up, I really hope I see a Suki and a Zuko. I also saw the thirteenth doctor the other day, and that was awesome. :D

_ Dear Cousin Zuko, _

_ You won't believe what happened in the South Pole! It was amazing! Biggest thing: I found the Avatar! I actually found him. _

_ He's not an old man. He's just a kid. He's younger than me. He's still older than you though of course, sorry Kiddo. Instead of fighting someone who's had a hundred years to master the elements, I'll be fighting a twelve-year-old. This is going to be easy. _

_ Next big thing: I found a Waterbender! That's right, I found the  _ real _ last southern Waterbender. The  _ Waterbender  _ your dad killed? She wasn't even a Waterbender at all! She was lying to hide the real one! Oof, doesn't your dad have egg on his face? _

_ My ship needs repairs, so we are on our way back to you! Once my ship is fixed, I'll capture the Avatar and the Waterbender. I'll take them both back to the capital as my prisoners. Grandfather will be so proud! _

_ The Southern Water Tribe was very small and primitive. The people there all dress in fur instead of silk. It's very cold, and the buildings are all one story! They don't have soldiers, just warriors, well, one warrior. He was just a teenager! _

_ With all the claims your father made to Grandfather about his vicious battles against the southern barbarians, I was expecting a lot more. The Water Barbarians are kind of pathetic, really. Still, chasing the Waterbender and the Avatar will be great fun. I'm so excited! See you soon, Zuko! _

_ Love, your favorite cousin, Lu Ten _

Lu Ten put the letter to the side and then grabbed another piece of paper. He popped a piece of spicy jelly candy into his mouth and then started composing.

_ Dear Mai, _

_ I found the Avatar! You are a very lucky woman. In a few days you'll be able to tell people that you are betrothed to Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation, he who defeated the Avatar. You're welcome. _

_ Once I've delivered the Avatar to my grandfather along with the last southern Waterbender (I found her too, I'm so great), I'll probably go to Omashu and finish conquering it for you. I've heard that the King of Omashu is insane, so how difficult could it be to conquer his city? Then I'll go to Ba Sing Se to see my father. He'll be so impressed with everything that I've done, and then he'll probably let me help him finish conquering Ba Sing Se! _

_ I'm doing an amazing job at my coming of age mission, if I do say so myself. Uncle Ozai searched for the Avatar for years and never found him. I found him in a few weeks! You are so lucky to be engaged to me. _

_ I should probably write to Father and Grandfather now. This is all so exciting! When you write me back, feel free to tell me all about what's going on in your life. Don't feel bad that it isn't as exciting as mine. That's not your fault! I still want to hear about it. _

_ Love, your beloved, Lu Ten _

Lu Ten read over the letter and smiled in satisfaction. He knew girls liked when you asked them about their lives. Mai would be so flattered. Lu Ten ate a few more pieces of candy and then grabbed another piece of paper.

_ Dear Father, Crown Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, General of our armed forces, _

_ Dad! I found the Avatar! He was hiding in the South Pole, like a coward. And guess what?! There was a Waterbender with him! _

_ That's right, Uncle Ozai never actually killed the last southern Waterbender. The woman he killed wasn't a Waterbender at all! How embarrassing for him! Don't worry, l'll be very nice and polite when I tell him all about his huge embarrassing mistake. _

_ I'm on the trail of the Avatar and the Waterbender now. I'll catch them soon and drag them back to the capital in chains. The Avatar is just a kid! This is going to be easy. _

_ Master Piandao's lessons are going great. I'll be a Master swordsman myself by the next time you see me. Maybe I'll master every form of combat in the world! Wouldn't that be cool? _

_ I bet you're almost finished conquering Ba Sing Se. Maybe by the time you get this, you'll already have removed the Earth King from his throne. You're such an amazing general, Dad. I'm so lucky to be your son. _

_ Have you met any interesting people in the Earth Kingdom? I was very disappointed by the Water Barbarians. They weren't part fish or wolf or anything, not that I could see at least. They looked a little bit like the people from Master Piandao's home island, but they had blue eyes. Altogether, very boring. _

_ I'm going to write Grandfather now, but don't worry. I'll be very formal. I already wrote to cousin Zuko, who loves receiving letters. He is reading all by himself now! If you have time, maybe you could write him a letter? I think it would make him very happy. _

_ I love you, Dad! _

_ Respectfully yours, your son, Prince Lu Ten _

Lu Ten grinned again. He loved writing letters even more than he loved reading them. He knew his audience would be delighted to hear all about his successful exploits. They would be in awe of everything he'd accomplished in such a short amount of time. Lu Ten felt his chest swell with pride in himself.

Then Lu Ten remembered who his next letter would be for. He deflated a bit. Writing to Grandfather wasn't as fun as writing to anyone else. Lu Ten had to be very careful and respectful. He pulled out a last sheet of paper.

_ Firelord Azulon, Protector of the Rising Sun, Keeper of the Great Flame, Rightful Lord of all blessed by Sunlight, _

Lu Ten groaned. He always got bored halfway through his grandfather's many, many titles. He decided to let his hand rest for a moment and take his completed letters to the hawker. Lu Ten gathered up the papers and set out. Lu Ten did not allow himself to become distracted by food, because he did not want the letters to get stained with sauces or grease.

Lu Ten gave the letters and their accompanying instructions to the hawker. The hawker bowed. "I will attend to this before anything else," he promised, as was proper. Lu Ten's mail was more important than any commoner's could be.

"Thank you," Lu Ten said, because he was so polite and friendly.

To reward himself for being so proper and kind, Lu Ten went to the kitchen for some food. The chef had just finished a big pot of spiked hedgeorca curry. Lu Ten sat down in front of the bowl and made an almost orgasmic sound when all the spices joined together on his tongue. The chef was a true master of his craft.

"My Prince," said a familiar voice. Lu Ten was tempted to bang his head on the table.

"Hi Master Piandao," Lu Ten said with great reluctance. "Would you like some curry?"

Master Piandao nodded at one of the servants. "I'll request a pot of ginseng as well, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Why would it be any trouble," Lu Ten asked.

Master Piandao sighed. "My Prince, I must ask you what you plan to tell your uncle."

Lu Ten shoved another mouthful of thick curry into his face. He felt the blissful sensation of his sinus canals opening up. Lu Ten chewed the curry bite a few times and then swallowed. "That his greatest accomplishment is a lie and I found the girl who escaped him." Lu Ten took another bite.

Piandao flinched. "Could you perhaps consider an alternative phrasing?"

"Okay," Lu Ten said with a mouth full of food. "That ferocious Waterbender you told everyone you faced was just an unarmed civilian kneeling on the ground. A toddler could have defeated her. You've never achieved an important military success."

"That's… worse."

"You're so hard to please," Lu Ten complained as a servant arrived with Master Piandao's food and tea. "I could really go for some paratha right now." The servant bowed in acknowledgement of his request.

"My Prince-"

"I've got it!" Lu Ten grinned. "Hey, Uncle Ozai, want to hear a riddle? What's alive and about to be my prisoner? The real last southern Waterbender!" Lu Ten cackled.

Master Piandao frowned. "This is no laughing matter, My Prince."

"Why not? I'm having fun."

"I can see that," Master Piandao said in a somber tone. "Lu Ten, I know that you do not think much of your uncle-"

"Because he's the  _ worst _ ," Lu Ten interjected.

Piandao sighed. "I'm not disagreeing with you."

"Ha! So you admit that he's the worst!" Lu Ten beamed.

"Listen to me for a second." Master Piandao's tone wasn't loud or angry, but it was… severe. He spoke in such a low volume, Lu Ten had to strain to hear him. "Ozai is a prince, just as you are, with all the pride and entitlement that privilege often inspires."

"He's not the same kind of prince that  _ I  _ am though," Lu Ten disputed. "I'll be Firelord one day, but he never will. He can only become Firelord if I die without heirs."

"Yes,  _ exactly _ ," Master Piandao said, as if that had been his point all along. He wasn't making any sense. Uncle Ozai wasn't important. Uncle Ozai could never inherit the throne. Therefore he didn't matter.

"So why are we even talking about him?"

"My Prince, consider the word motivation. Everyone, from the humblest peasant, to the Firelord himself, may the Sun bless him, is motivated by something. What motivates you?"

Lu Ten frowned. "I dunno." He smirked as he thought of an amusing answer. "Lunch?"

"My Prince," Piandao pleaded in his "please be serious" voice.

Lu Ten shrugged. "I guess… I want Father to be proud of me, which he is. I want to have fun, which I do. I want our nation to be the greatest in the world, which it is. I have everything I want!" Lu Ten grinned.

"Yes, you are a very lucky young man."

"It's not luck," Lu Ten said. "I deserve all of those things."

"Yet, not everyone in the world gets what they deserve. The pious may suffer. The wicked may thrive. That which thirsts can deserve water, but such will not bring the rain."

Lu Ten groaned in exasperation. "You're killing me."

"I'm _ teaching _ you. Prince Ozai is not motivated by the same things that you are. He does not have your kind nature. Most important of all to keep in mind, his desires are not things he already possesses, or even things that will be easy for him to obtain."

Lu Ten frowned. "How do you know what he wants though? Did he tell you?"

"Every living creature in this world tells you what it wants. Some are more difficult to understand than others, but they all communicate their desires through their actions. Your Uncle has spent years seeking glory in a place designed to afford him no opportunity to find it."

Lu Ten scratched his head. "Why?"

"What would be your supposition, My Prince?"

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. He hated guessing games. He rubbed his temple. "I'm sick of this. You're trying to get me to figure out what you want to say. Why don't you just tell me?"

Master Piandao frowned. "It is not my place to tell a prince what he should believe. You have to learn to think for yourself. One day, you will make decisions for our entire nation. To do that well, you must first learn to make good decisions for yourself."

"I know how to make good decisions for myself!" A servant set a plate of paratha down in front of him. "I'm not a little kid!"

"No, you are not," Master Piandao said in that tone of voice he used when he was saying something without saying it. "You have left childhood, and so it is time for you to set aside childish things. Do you think taunting Ozai for his failure is something a child would do?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "I don't know." He ripped off a piece of paratha and dipped it in his curry. "I don't care."

"I see that," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten scowled. "I don't understand why you would side with  _ Uncle Ozai _ of all people. He and my dad don't even get along."

Master Piandao's frown deepened. "Your father loves his entire family. However…" Master Piandao glanced over his shoulder. "It is true that I have no great affinity for Prince Ozai. I trust that you will not feel the need to spread this information."

Lu Ten shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"It is not my intention to protect Ozai's feelings. Rather, I hope to protect you from the consequences of him lashing out over his wounded pride."

Lu Ten snickered as he finished his food. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but Uncle Ozai can't hurt me. I'm more important than him. You're worried for no reason."

Lu Ten stood up and walked away before Master Piandao could respond. He refused to let Piandao further damage his good mood. Lu Ten sat down to finish his letter to Grandfather. He used boring formal phrases and mentioned Grandfather's glory and honor several times.

Lu Ten sent the letter. On his way back, he ran into Master Piandao again. Master Piandao was holding four swords. He'd definitely remembered to bring swords then.

"It is time to begin training with steel."

Lu Ten grinned. "Finally!"

Master Piandao gestured for Lu Ten to follow him onto the deck. "I will show you the forms. You will need to pay close attention."

"Absolutely," Lu Ten promised.

Lu Ten had to admit that there was something beautiful about the way that Master Piandao held the swords. As he moved through each form, the steel flowed with such grace, it was almost as if the sword was a part of him. It wasn't as good as firebending, of course, but it was beautiful. Lu Ten could appreciate that.

After Master Piandao had gone through each form twice, he handed two swords to Lu Ten. "We're going to spar," Lu Ten inquired with great excitement.

Master Piandao shook his head in a very stern way. "No. We will go through the forms side by side. Try to match me."

Lu Ten sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

After they had gone through the forms twice, Lu Ten stopped. "Well, time to break for lunch!"

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten an annoyed look. "We have only just begun, My Prince."

"Uh-huh. I'll be back after lunch!" Lu Ten ran off to enjoy some curried manateegoat.

After eating, Lu Ten went back to the deck, but Master Piandao had not waited for him. The deck was empty. Lu Ten ran through some firebending forms. He preferred firebending to swordplay anyway. Fire was better than steel, and he didn't have to remember to arm himself with it. Lu Ten's fire was always inside of him.

Halfway through his practice, Lu Ten saw the base of the Southern Raiders appear in the distance. Lu Ten grinned. He was excited to see Zuko again, even though their last meeting had been a few days ago. Lu Ten felt a twinge in his heart.

Zuko was such a sweet kid, and he loved Lu Ten so much. Lu Ten hated the way Ozai had treated him at the lunch table. Lu Ten felt his animosity towards his uncle grow. Lu Ten resolved to be as cutting as possible when he told Ozai about the Waterbender. He put on a grim grin.

Lu Ten saw Uncle Ozai and his family waiting as the ship docked. Lu Ten disembarked and prepared for another tackle-hug from Zuko. Instead, Zuko gave Lu Ten a formal bow with the rest of the family. "Greetings, Prince Lu Ten," Ozai said.

Lu Ten stepped forward. "None of that!" He picked up Zuko and swung him in his arms. "Hello, cousin! Did you get my letter?"

Zuko grinned at him and then nodded. "I did! I read it and started a reply! My tutor says my handwriting is atosis, but-"

"Atrocious," Uncle Ozai snapped. "Your pitiful performance in calligraphy is hardly something you should be bragging about!"

Zuko's grin slipped off his face. He looked down at the ground. Lu Ten felt anger and resentment boiling in his gut. He looked at Uncle Ozai and gave him a satisfied smile. "Speaking of things people shouldn't be bragging about, I have something to tell you."

Zuko started squirming in Lu Ten's grip as if he wanted to be put down. Lu Ten set him on the ground. Zuko ran to his mother and hid behind her skirt, pulling Azula back with him. "Don't pull me, Zuzu!"

"Zuko, don't touch your sister," Ozai snapped. Come back over here and stand up straight. Prince Lu Ten has some news for us."

Zuko stepped out from behind his mother's skirts. He was trembling a bit. He looks at the ground. He was still far too pale. His nose dripped, but he made no move to attend to it.

Lu Ten smirked at Uncle Ozai. "I found a Waterbender at the South Pole. She's the  _ real _ last southern Waterbender. The one you killed apparently wasn't a Waterbender at all! She was lying so you wouldn't find the other one. Isn't that funny?"

Lu Ten felt his grin grow. He stared at Uncle Ozai. Ozai stared back, hands clenched into fists. He looked furious. Lu Ten imagined that Uncle Ozai was fantasizing about hitting him with a fire blast. Lu Ten knew he would never dare.

"Is that right?"

"Yep! After I captured her, I found the Avatar. They both escaped, but I'm right behind them. Have your engineers drop everything they're doing and repair my ship. Nothing else is to be worked on until my ship is ready."

Lu Ten bounced up and down on his toes with glee and excitement. Uncle Ozai stared at him for a long time. In the technical sense, the stare was too long to be respectful. Ozai bowed. "I will have it seen to at once."

"Great!" Lu Ten turned away from Ozai. "Well kids, who's ready to learn some new firebending forms?" Lu Ten smiled at them.

Azula jumped up and down and waved her hand in the air. "Me! Me!" She beamed at him.

"Azula, show some decorum!" Ozai's voice was harsh and angry.

Zuko flinched. He stepped to the side so that he was between his father and sister. Aunt Ursa put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Lu Ten felt like something was happening that he couldn't quite understand.

"Let's go, kids!" Lu Ten offered a hand to each of them.

Azula took Lu Ten's hand with a firm grip. Zuko's hand was shaking when he placed it inside Lu Ten's. Lu Ten frowned, but he didn't comment. He led the children away while throwing a quick command over his shoulder for Master Piandao to oversee the repairs.

Lu Ten ran through his firebending forms with both children. Azula copied the forms with an accuracy that surprised Lu Ten. He wouldn't have expected a toddler to be so proficient. Her flames were hot and powerful. "Wow, that's great!"

Zuko dropped his hands and looked at the ground. Lu Ten noticed and frowned. He knelt in front of him. "Hey Kiddo, are you okay?"

"What if I never start bending," Zuko whispered.

"You will, Kiddo. I was almost six when I started bending. You aren't late. You'll start any day now."

Zuko bit his lip and wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'll never catch up to Azula."

Lu Ten glanced at Azula, who was still going through the forms with a big smile on her face. "You don't have to," Lu Ten said. "It's not a competition. Just because she's good, that doesn't make you bad."

Zuko nodded. "I shouldn't be jealous. I'm a bad brother."

"That's not true. I think you're an amazing brother. Hey!" An idea sprang to Lu Ten's head. "Do you want to see my new sword moves?"

Zuko looked up and gave Lu Ten a hesitant smile. He nodded. "Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll go find some practice swords. You look after Azula, okay?"

Zuko gave Lu Ten a somber nod. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

Lu Ten laughed. He reached out and ruffled Zuko's hair, messing up his plume.

"Lu Ten!" Zuko reached up to fix his hair. "Dad hates it when I'm messy," he mumbled.

Lu Ten snickered as he moved Zuko's hands away and fixed his hair for him. "Your dad has a stick stuck somewhere dark and warm." Lu Ten smoothed the last stray strand. "There, all better. I'll be right back."

As Lu Ten walked away, he heard Zuko shout encouragement at Azula. "That was so good!" There was a soft note of sadness in his celebration, but not enough for a child of four to pick up on. Zuko was a great brother, and Azula was lucky.

Lu Ten had a servant procure wooden practice swords. He returned to Zuko and Azula. Azula was sitting on the ground staring at the fire in her cupped hands, face twisted in concentration. Zuko was sitting across from her, also staring at the small white flame.

"That bit looked blue for a second," Zuko offered.

"No it didn't!" Azula scowled at him.

Lu Ten laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'mma make blue fire," Azula declared.

Lu Ten smirked. "That will probably take a while. Even I haven't mastered that yet."

"I'mma be the greatest Firebender in the world!"

Lu Ten nodded. "Absolutely. Okay, Zuko. Are you ready?"

Zuko scrambled to his feet. "Yeah!"

"Okay, swing at me, and I'll block."

Zuko's eyes went wide. "What if I hit you?!"

Lu Ten shook his head. It made his heart ache to see how gentle and sweet his young cousin was. A part of Lu Ten hoped that the boy would never grow up. "It will be okay," Lu Ten promised. "I'll be fine."

They moved a short distance away from Azula. They could still see her if she needed them, but there was no risk of her fire and their wooden swords interacting. Lu Ten raised his sword and waited.

Zuko's face twisted up in concentration like Azula's. It was so cute how alike they were. Lu Ten had to hold in a laugh. Zuko lunged forward with the sword. Lu Ten blocked with ease.

"Great! Now try that again, but from a different direction."

Zuko nodded and listened. Zuko was a great listener. He paid attention to every word Lu Ten said. Lu Ten tried to teach Zuko the moves Master Piandao had shown him, but Lu Ten didn't remember them that well. "I think you swing your arm like this."

Zuko copied the move. Lu Ten wasn't quite sure if it was right. He frowned, trying to remember how it had looked when Master Piandao had done it. Zuko lowered his sword and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Lu Ten jolted, surprised. "For what?"

"I'm bad at this. I'm bad at everything. I'm sorry I keep wasting your time. Azula would be a better student."

Lu Ten knelt in front of him. "Hey, stop that. Listen, Kiddo. You're an amazing student. Anyway, when someone your age is having trouble learning, that's the teacher's fault, okay?"

Zuko frowned at Lu Ten. "What do you mean?"

"Dad always says that the first thing a teacher has to teach is how to learn. I don't really know what that means. He's always saying silly stuff like that. I think it might mean that you need a good teacher to learn."

"You are a good teacher!" Zuko looked outraged on Lu Ten's behalf. "You're good at everything!"

Lu Ten beamed. "That is true," he admitted. He poked Zuko's nose. "You're pretty good at most things too."

Zuko blushed. "Am not."

Lu Ten tickled Zuko under his chin. "Are too."

Zuko giggled as he tried to squirm away. "Am not!"

Lu Ten pulled Zuko closer and tickled under his armpit. "Are too, are too, are too!"

Zuko giggled more. His face was bright red. Lu Ten brushed aside a concern that he could feel too many of the child's bones. He didn't want to think about that. "Lu Ten!" Zuko kept giggling.

"Say you're good at things," Lu Ten ordered through his own chuckles. He kept tickling his little cousin.

Azula noticed them and stood up, fire extinguished and forgotten. "Wanna play!" She started to run over.

"I'm not though, stop," Zuko said with a laugh. He kept squirming.

Azula shrieked with delight as she joined the play. Lu Ten reached out to tickle her too. Zuko slipped from his grip. Lu Ten reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him from running away. Lu Ten tugged Zuko back towards them with a playful yank.

It took Lu Ten a moment to notice that Zuko had stopped laughing. His eyes were full of tears, and he was biting his lip. Lu Ten let go of both of his cousins. "More tickles," Azula demanded in a loud voice. "Lulu, now!"

Zuko hid his wrist behind his back and looked at the ground. "Zuko, are you okay," Lu Ten asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Did I hurt you?"

Zuko shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

Lu Ten frowned. "Let me see," he said in a gentle voice.

"More tickles!" Azula stomped her foot.

"In a minute, Azula. Go play with Aunt Ursa."

Azula scowled. "Zuzu ruins everything!" She turned around and ran off.

Zuko started to sob, but he bit off the sound. He kept his face aimed at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't grab you that hard," Lu Ten said, confused. "Let me see."

A few tears dripped to the ground. Zuko held out his hand. Lu Ten rolled up his sleeve and examined his wrist. Lu Ten stared.

There was an angry red burn on Zuko's wrist, a bit larger than Lu Ten's hand. Lu Ten couldn't imagine how painful it must be. He assumed that even a light grip would exacerbate the injury. "Zuko, what happened?"

"It was my fault," Zuko mumbled.

Lu Ten reached out and gripped Zuko's chin between his thumb and index finger. He raised Zuko's face. Zuko stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. "I'm sorry," Zuko whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Please, just tell me what happened."

Zuko stared at him. His pupils were huge. "I…" Tears fell from his eyes.

Lu Ten sighed. He thought about Azula's eagerness to master blue fire. "I promise you aren't in trouble. No one will be in trouble. Did this happen while you and Azula were playing?"

Zuko didn't answer.

"This is the problem with starting bending really early. It's hard to master control when you're so young. I'm sure it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to hurt you."

Zuko nodded.

Lu Ten gave Zuko a hug. "You're a wonderful brother, Zuko. It's good that you want to protect your sister. You didn't need to hide this from me though. Let's go get you some medicine."

Zuko hugged Lu Ten back. "I love you."

Lu Ten's heart swelled. "I love you too, Zuzu."

"My Prince," said a familiar voice in its overused serious tone.

Lu Ten sighed. He let go of Zuko and turned around. Master Piandao was standing there. "I thought you were overseeing the repairs."

"Something happened," Master Piandao explained. "Your un- What's going on?" Master Piandao frowned at them. "Is that a burn?"

Zuko pulled his sleeve down and looked at the ground again. Lu Ten resisted the urge to snap at Master Piandao for upsetting Zuko after Lu Ten had just finished comforting him. "What happened? Are the repairs going to take longer than we thought?"

Master Piandao shook his head. "No, but Prince Ozai is preparing his fleet."

Lu Ten frowned in confusion. "Preparing his fleet? For what?"

"He intends to pursue and capture the Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a review if you would like. Good, bad or indifferent, everything helps.
> 
> I was initially not going to end this chapter here, but I thought the cliffhanger was fun, which is why this chapter is being posted earlier than I anticipated. Lemme know what you think. Would you have preferred for the chapter not to end on a cliffhanger? What are the thoughts on BB!Azula? Thanks for reading!


	5. Pain & Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten reminds everyone who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any and all of my fellow Americans: I'm scared too. Democracy is imperfect, but it beats fascism by a lot. Here's hoping that when all is said and done, today isn't the end of our imperfect union.

Lu Ten stomped over to the bustling shipyard. Sailors were running back and forth, tripping over themselves and each other to complete their tasks. "Everybody, stop!" Lu Ten drew himself up to his full height (not that tall, but  _ whatever _ ) and mimicked his father's booming projection.

Everyone stopped. That was cool. Lu Ten almost grinned. Ordering people around was fun. Then he remembered why he had ordered them to stop. "Where is my uncle?!"

The sailors all shared fearful looks. One, who had clearly lost a mental drawing of straws, stepped forward. "He's overseeing preparations on his sh-"

"Bring him here!" The soldier hesitated. "Now!" The soldier ran away.

"My Prince," Master Piandao said.

"Not now," Lu Ten snapped.

"I must advise you to-"

"I said: not now!" Lu Ten whirled around to yell at Master Piandao again and then froze. Zuko and Azula had followed them and were hiding behind Master Piandao's legs. Zuko was holding Azula's hand. His eyes were blown wide with fear.

Zuko held Azula tight and dropped his gaze to the ground. He didn't say anything, but his shoulders were shaking. "Hey kids," Lu Ten said in a soft voice. "Don't worry. Everything is okay."

"Are you mad," Zuko whispered.

"Yeah," Lu Ten admitted. "I'm not mad at you though. Zuko, will you take Azula inside?"

Zuko nodded. "C'mon, Azula."

"No! I don't wanna go inside! You ruin everything!" Azula snatched her hand away and started to run off. She was fast for someone with such short legs.

"Azula!" Zuko ran after her.

Zuko was a good big brother. He would make sure Azula made it inside. Lu Ten turned back around. He had important matters to deal with.

"My Prince," Master Piandao said. "I-"

"Go back to overseeing the repairs on our ship," Lu Ten ordered.

There was a long pause. It was perhaps too long a pause to be respectful, but Lu Ten wasn't timing it. "Yes, My Prince." Master Piandao might have bowed, but Lu Ten didn't turn around to look. He listened to the departing footsteps.

In the distance, Uncle Ozai was approaching. Lu Ten didn't move forward to meet him. Lu Ten stood still and waited. Uncle Ozai stopped a respectful distance from Lu Ten and bowed.

Lu Ten didn't return the bow. It wasn't quite the same as slapping him in the face, but in terms of decorum, it was one step short of such. Slapping him in the face would have been way more satisfying though. "Uncle Ozai."

Ozai frowned. "Is there something I can help you with,  _ Nephew _ ?"

Lu Ten frowned. Perhaps not addressing Uncle Ozai by his proper title had been a mistake. In terms of Royal status, Lu Ten outranked Ozai. The uncle and nephew relationship made it sound like Ozai was the superior. Lu Ten dismissed the idea. He didn't make mistakes.

"You need to stop preparing your fleet at once! Capturing the Avatar is my mission! You aren't invited!"

"Are you ordering me to stay here, Nephew?" Yeah, calling him Uncle Ozai and opening the door to him dropping Lu Ten's title had been a mistake.

"Yes!"

"You can't," Ozai said with a snake's smile.

"Excuse me?!"

"This is a military operation. You are a lieutenant. I am an admiral." That was true. Lu Ten's mission was his first command, meant to give him experience ordering troops. Father had promised to make him a captain when he returned home.

"That doesn't mean anything! You're only an admiral because Gran- because Firelord Azulon _ gave  _ you that rank! You don't outrank me!"

"In the military hierarchy, I do," Ozai said. He grinned. "Beloved Nephew, I know you are frustrated. You must understand though that the capture of someone as dangerous as the Avatar is of too vital importance to leave in the hands of a child."

"I'm not a child! I'm sixteen!" Lu Ten felt a blush creeping up his neck. He wanted to knock Uncle Ozai's smug grin right off of his face.

"Of course, Nephew. I-"

"Don't call me that!" Lu Ten scowled. "I am the son of the Crown Prince! I will be Firelord one day, and you- you're nobody!"

Ozai froze. His face contorted into a twisted grimace. His hands curled into fists. Smoke drifted from fingers clenched so tight that they were bone white. For a moment, Lu Ten was sure that Ozai would strike him. He didn't care.

"Crown Prince Iroh is the general of our entire military! He outranks you in every way! He gave this mission to me! If you interfere, you will be directly contradicting his orders! Do you think the Firelord would be happy to hear about that?"

Lu Ten and Ozai stared at each other. For a moment, just a single moment, but one that stretched on and on, neither of them moved. At last, Ozai spoke. "Prince Lu Ten, I would be honored to offer my assistance to you on your glorious mission to-"

Lu Ten didn't let him finish. "Your assistance is not needed." That was too nice. "Your assistance is not wanted." Perfect.

"I-"

"Have your men stop preparing your fleet and focus on finishing the repairs to my ship. That's an order from your prince."

Ozai scowled. "I-"

"Thank you." Lu Ten turned around and walked away. His back faced Ozai. He didn't fear his defeated enemy.

Lu Ten went to the kitchen and ate some juicy cuts of fat rhinopig. After eating, he felt much better. He felt great. He'd put Uncle Ozai in his place. He felt happy enough to sing.

"My Prince," a soft feminine voice said.

Lu Ten looked over his shoulder. "Oh. Hi, Aunt Ursa."

She bowed low. "I am sorry to disturb your meal, My Prince."

"That's fine. Do you want something to eat?"

"My Prince is kind," she said, refraining from pointing out that it was improper for him to offer her food from her own kitchen. "I know the children were with you. Do you know where they went after you were so kind as to play with them?"

"Uh…" Lu Ten gave her an unsure smile. "I told Zuko to take Azula inside." He shrugged. "I bet they're playing hide and seek or something."

Ursa bowed again. "I will continue my search. Thank you for your assistance," she said, even though he hadn't helped her at all.

Lu Ten finished eating and then went outside. His good mood had evaporated away, and all he could think about was how presumptuous Uncle Ozai had been. Lu Ten was glad that Uncle Ozai was nowhere to be seen. A sailor approached him and gave him a deep bow. "My Prince, I am commander Zhao," the sailor said.

Lu Ten folded his arms over his chest and gave the man an unimpressed look. "Is my ship ready?"

"It is, My Prince. Prince Lu Ten, if you require a more experienced navigator on your crew, I could be of great assistance to you." Zhao wore a simpering grin.

Lu Ten shook his head. "I can find the Avatar on my own. I don't need Uncle Ozai's help, and I don't need help from any of his men. If you were good at your job, you wouldn't be stuck here with him in the freezing cold. Bye."

Lu Ten walked away without sparing Zhao another glance. He was still annoyed about Uncle Ozai's attempt to steal his mission. Lu Ten decided to write another letter to Father as soon as they set sail. Lu Ten saw Master Piandao waiting for him on the deck of the ship.

"Good, you're here. Let's go."

"My Prince, I-"

"I'm going to write a letter to Father. I'll be in my room if you need me. Don't need me!" Lu Ten walked away.

Lu Ten was so upset by his uncle's actions that he didn't even stop by the kitchen to get a snack. He stopped. He turned around. He would just get a small snack.

Lu Ten walked back to his room carrying a bowl of fried frogshrimp legs. He popped them in his mouth one at a time and chewed as he stewed. He sat down at his desk and wiped his fingers on his clothes before pulling out a piece of paper. He began by listing his father's titles.

_ I am very well, and my mission is going great, but something happened. Uncle Ozai tried to steal my mission! Who does he think he is? I know you always say that family is the most important thing, but _

Lu Ten heard a knock on the door. He groaned in exasperation. "What?"

The door opened. One of the soldiers under Lu Ten's command stood there. He bowed low. "My Prince, we found a stowaway."

Lu Ten laughed. "Well, lock them up until we make port, and then we'll turn them over to the local authority. We are  _ not  _ turning around. My mission is too important."

"Of course, My Prince. Uhh… It's just that…"

"What?" Lu Ten frowned. Didn't the soldier see that he was in the middle of composing a very important letter?

"You know the stowaway," the soldier explained.

"I do?"

The soldier stepped to the side. Zuko was standing behind where he had been. The poor child was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. His eyes were red, and his nose was dripping snot.

"Zuko!" Lu Ten pulled out a handkerchief and knelt in front of Zuko. He tended to the poor boy's dripping nose and then handed the soiled handkerchief to the soldier, because, ew. "What are you doing here?!"

Zuko began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean it."

Lu Ten pulled Zuko into a hug. He dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand. Lu Ten picked Zuko up and carried him over to his bed. He set the boy down and then turned to his desk. He rifled through it until he found a box of spicy jelly candy.

Lu Ten sat down next to Zuko on the bed and opened the box, turning it towards Zuko so that the contents were on display. "What's your favorite flavor," Lu Ten asked, shaking the box a bit to encourage Zuko to take one.

Zuko rubbed his eyes. "Dad says I don't deserve treats. He says-"

"Your dad is stupid," Lu Ten declared. He knew Father wouldn't approve of that sentiment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Poor devastated Zuko was in tears in front of him. Uncle Ozai was a dick.

Zuko's eyes went wide. "But-"

"Eh, eh, eh," Lu Ten interrupted. "Candy first. Talking after." Lu Ten shook the box again.

Zuko picked up a cube of chiliplum jelly, the spiciest flavor, and put it in his mouth. Zuko started to chew in that slow way that he had, taking forever to finish the small piece of candy. Lu Ten put his arm around Zuko's shoulders and gave him a hug while he finished his candy. At last, Zuko swallowed the candy and looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What happened? Where's Azula?"

"I… I hid her," Zuko said.

"You were playing hide and seek," Lu Ten asked. He realized his guess to Aunt Ursa had been right. He was so smart.

Zuko hesitated. "Yeah," he said.

"And you decided to hide on my ship?"

Zuko nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then you got scared when you realized we weren't in port anymore?"

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Lu Ten squeezed his arms around Zuko tight, enveloping him in a protective embrace. "I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't be here," Zuko said.

Lu Ten frowned. He hated the way he could feel all of Zuko's bones. He stood up and collected the bowl of fried frogshrimp legs from his desk. He held it out to Zuko. "Eat."

Zuko frowned. "You'll get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because I'm too slow," Zuko mumbled. "Dad says I can't do anything right. I don't even eat right. Now I'm on your ship! I'm not sposed to be on your ship." He bit his lip.

Lu Ten put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's fine. I'll send a letter to let your parents know you're okay. Your dad can send someone to pick you up. You'll be back home with Azula and Aunt Ursa before you know it."

Zuko nodded.

"In the meantime, we can have lots of fun! We'll eat lots of candy. We'll annoy Master Piandao. We'll play fun games!" Lu Ten shook the bowl. "Please eat a little."

Zuko grabbed a frogshrimp leg. "You're not mad?" He didn't look like he quite believed it.

"I promise I'm not mad. Eat up."

Zuko started to eat the frogshrimp leg. He got a few crumbs on Lu Ten's bed when he bit a small piece off of the leg instead of just putting the whole thing in his mouth the way it was supposed to be eaten. Lu Ten didn't care. If Zuko needed to make a big mess and take hours in order to get some nutrition, then that was what had to happen. Lu Ten couldn't bear to see Zuko go hungry.

Lu Ten decided to work on his letter while Zuko ate, so that Zuko wouldn't feel pressured to eat faster and perhaps have another choking incident. Lu Ten told his father everything that Uncle Ozai had done. He wrote about Uncle Ozai trying to steal his mission and the awful way he talked to Zuko. When he was finished and looked up, Zuko had made a sizable dent in the bowl. "Good job!"

Zuko blushed. "I'm slow."

"I don't care," Lu Ten said. "You did great."

Zuko gave Lu Ten an uncertain smile. "Do you think Master Piandao will be mad?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "It won't matter even if he is. I'm here, and I won't let him yell at you."

Zuko looked unconvinced.

"C'mon. We'll go talk to him." Lu Ten offered Zuko a hand.

Zuko gave Lu Ten his hand and let Lu Ten lead him to Master Piandao's quarters. Lu Ten knocked on the door. "Master Piandao, someone is here to see you."

After a moment, the door opened. Master Piandao looked annoyed. Zuko made a high-pitched sound and hid behind Lu Ten's leg. The second Master Piandao saw Zuko, his annoyance evaporated and was replaced with confusion and concern.

"Prince Zuko?"

Zuko held on tight to the fabric of Lu Ten's trousers. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Come in," Master Piandao said. He turned around and went back into his room.

Lu Ten took Zuko's hand and led him in. Master Piandao's room was full of scrolls, artwork and potted plants. Several swords decorated the walls. There was a piece of paper on his desk with several characters on it. At first Lu Ten thought Master Piandao had also been writing a letter, but then he realized that the characters on the paper weren't like any Lu Ten had ever seen before.

Master Piandao opened a chest and started digging through it. He pulled out a ceramic jar. "Let me see your wrist," he told Zuko.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he stepped back.

Master Piandao's face became soft, softer than Lu Ten had ever seen it. "This is medicine. It will help soothe the skin while it heals."

Lu Ten felt a pang of guilt and winced. He had forgotten about the burn on Zuko's wrist. Zuko looked up at him. Lu Ten nodded.

Zuko extended a trembling hand to Master Piandao. Master Piandao knelt down in front of Zuko and rolled his sleeve up with great care. The burn was a few days old, but it still looked painful. Master Piandao began to apply a pungent green cream to the burn.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Feels cold," he whispered.

"Is it uncomfortable," Master Piandao asked in a gentle tone.

Zuko shook his head. "No. It's nice."

Master Piandao smiled at Zuko. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Lu Ten was confused. "We can just have the servants make us some-"

Master Piandao shook his head. "No, that honor will be mine. Prince Zuko, do you know anything about the ancient art of brewing tea?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, Master Piandao."

"Would you like to learn?"

Zuko's face lit up. "Yes!" He grinned.

Lu Ten frowned. "Making tea is something servants do. Zuko is a prince. He doesn't need to know how to make tea."

Zuko's smile slipped away. He looked at the ground again. Lu Ten switched tracks at once. "But, as princes, we can learn how to do anything we want. Master Piandao, will you teach my cousin and I how to make tea?"

Zuko gave Lu Ten a hesitant smile. Lu Ten ruffled Zuko's hair again, freeing several strands from his plume. Zuko giggled. He hugged Lu Ten.

Master Piandao gathered his tea set and had Lu Ten and Zuko sit on the floor with him. Lu Ten was already bored. He glanced at Zuko and saw how excited he looked. Lu Ten decided that he would focus on the tea lesson. It was weird that something so common would make Zuko happy, but Zuko deserved to be happy. Lu Ten resolved to make sure Zuko was never unhappy again, a completely realistic and obtainable goal.

Master Piandao had Lu Ten make fire to boil the water. Master Piandao explained something boring about time and temperature. Lu Ten wondered what kinds of goodies were waiting for him in the kitchen. Master Piandao procured some tea leaves and started explaining the different types to Zuko. Lu Ten wanted to cry from boredom.

Each time Lu Ten was tempted to abandon the lesson, he looked at Zuko's happy face and discarded the idea. Soon, they were all holding warm cups of tea. "Thank you, Master Piandao," Zuko said in a tone way too serious for a six-year-old.

"You are most welcome, Prince Zuko," Master Piandao said. "Drink up."

They sipped their tea. The tea was good. Knowing that he had helped make the tea gave Lu Ten a strange sense of satisfaction. It was the best cup of tea he'd had in a while.

"Prince Zuko," Master Piandao said. "How did you get that burn on your wrist?"

"It was an accident," Lu Ten explained. "It wasn't Zuko's fault."

Master Piandao frowned. He opened his mouth to ask more. Lu Ten glanced at Zuko and saw that he was squirming with discomfort. Lu Ten cut Master Piandao off before he could speak. "Are you hungry, Zuko?"

Zuko frowned. "I'm okay."

"I'll have the chef make you something special. What's your favorite thing to eat?"

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not good at eating."

"Prince Zuko," Master Piandao asked. "Would you like to learn about the traditional foods of my home island?"

Lu Ten frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Isn't all Fire Nation cuisine from the whole Fire Nation?"

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a sad smile. Master Piandao was so weird. "I can teach you how to make some of the dishes my mother used to make," Master Piandao offered to Zuko.

"That sounds fun! Can we, Lu Ten?"

"I guess," Lu Ten said. "As long as we get to eat the food after."

Zuko beamed. "Thank you, Cousin! Thank you, Master Piandao!"

Master Piandao returned the smile. "You are most welcome."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," Lu Ten said, even though the room wasn't his and that was pretty rude. The whole ship was his though, so it was fine.

A soldier entered. "My Prince, we've received intelligence that the Avatar may be on Kyoshi Island."

Lu Ten lit up and scrambled to his feet. "That's great! Let's go!" He glanced at Zuko. "Have fun with Master Piandao! I'll be back soon!"

Lu Ten didn't wait for a response. He ran into the hall and towards the steering room. Soon, the Avatar would be his. The Waterbender would be his. Everything was going to be perfect. Lu Ten grinned with all the brightness of the Sun's own light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lu Ten. You dummy.
> 
> So originally everything was going to be from Lu Ten's PoV. I'm thinking of giving Zuko an interlude where we find out what actually happened after Zuko and Azula ran off, plus what shenanigans he may or may not get up to on Kyoshi Island. Let me know your preference. Zuko PoV, or no Zuko PoV?


	6. Zuko's First Interlude: Children's Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's Perspective! What a swell kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so everyone decide right now who you think is going to kidnap Zuko. Then, at the end, tell us who you thought it was. I guarantee no one guesses it.
> 
> Also: Re: Election Results
> 
> Wooooooooooo! Hooooooooo! I know this is just the beginning and more of a return to status quo than anything. There's still a lot of work to do. But, Thank God. Phew. I'm so relieved. I was uh.... Really stressed out y'all.

"Azula!" Zuko chased his little sister. His legs were longer, but lately she always seemed to have more energy than him. Zuko found that he was often tired, tired and hungry.

"Can't catch me, Zuzu!" She giggled as she ran.

"Azula, wait!"

Azula came to a sudden stop when a tall man stepped into the path in front of her. She almost toppled over. The man reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He left his hand there. "Where are you going, children?"

Zuko ran to Azula and grabbed her hand. He tried to pull her behind him. She giggled and pulled her hand out of his grip. She stepped to the side as she did. Zuko stepped forward so that he was between her and the man.

"Does Prince Ozai know where you are," the man asked. His eyes roamed over Zuko.

Zuko froze. He didn't know how to talk to people he didn't know. He felt like his throat had closed up. He stared up at the man, dressed like one of his father's sailors, with wide eyes.

"Did you hear what I asked you?" The man frowned at him.

"We're playing," Azula declared.

"Oh?" The man smiled. His smile was hard and cold, and it didn't touch his eyes. "I like games. Do you want me to teach you a game?"

Azula gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah!"

Zuko felt uncomfortable. The stern-looking sailor in front of him didn't look like someone who would know any children's games. The man was staring at them in a way that Zuko couldn't understand but didn't like. He felt like a prey animal caught in a hunter's gaze.

The man offered them his hand. "Come with me, children."

Azula started to reach for his hand, but Zuko grabbed her hand before she could take it. "Zuzu!" Zuko started to run away, dragging Azula behind him. She laughed.

"Get back here!" The man's shout was a roar, and it made Zuko's heart leap into his mouth.

"Zuzu!" Azula snatched her hand away.

"You can't run faster than me," Zuko challenged her. He knew the only way to get Azula to do something was to say she couldn't.

"Can too!" Azula started to run ahead of him, keeping out of the man's grasp.

They ran into the base. "You can't hide as well as me," Zuko challenged.

The technique hadn't lost its effectiveness. "Can too!" Azula ran up to a closet door and opened it, giggling. She wedged herself behind some mops. Zuko closed the door behind her.

Zuko heard footsteps and ran. The man rounded a corner, and Zuko changed direction. "Stop right now! Do you want your father to hear about this?!"

Zuko ran back outside. He was so tired. His stomach growled. He wanted to lie down and take a nap, but he couldn't. He had to keep running. He couldn't let the man catch him.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder. The man was closing the gap between them. If the man caught Zuko, Azula would be next. Zuko kept running, even as his lungs began to burn. In the distance, Zuko saw his cousin's ship. Lu Ten wouldn't let the scary man hurt him.

Zuko felt like crying. The ship was too far, and he was too tired. "Commander Zhao," Zuko heard a voice shout. "We have new orders from Prince Ozai!"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and saw the man stop to respond to the voice. Zuko put all of his energy into a last burst of speed. He ran past the people working on the ship's engine and up the deserted gangplank. Zuko looked for Lu Ten, but he didn't know the layout of the ship. It took less than a minute for him to get lost.

Zuko looked around. There were so many doors and turns. He turned in a circle, lower lip trembling. A voice approached from down the hall. Zuko ran for a door and yanked it open. The room was full of armor.

Zuko hid himself behind a pile of breastplates. He heard the footsteps pass by the door and let out a sigh of relief. Zuko's thoughts went to Azula. He wondered if the man had gone back to look for her. Zuko should go back and find her. He needed to protect her.

Zuko gripped his own arms, trying to keep warm. Even in his winter cloak, he was always so cold. He missed the warmth of the Fire Nation. He wished he could go home. Without realizing it, he slipped into a dream of summer.

Zuko was in the middle of fishing with his Uncle Iroh and Cousin Lu Ten, when the sound of a door opening woke him up. Zuko bit his lip to keep from making a sound as his heart hammered against his chest like a kangaroojackrabbit's kicks. A breastplate was removed from the pile, and Zuko found himself looking up at a sailor. Zuko squeaked in fear.

The man jolted and took a step back. He looked stunned. "Who- Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked down and waited for the yelling to start. He squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to keep his tears from falling. Crying just made things worse, but sometimes it was so hard not to cry.

"I think you had better come with me, Your Highness." Zuko followed the sailor. For a brief moment, he was paralyzed with fear that the sailor would take him to the one that had been chasing him, the man with the cold predatory eyes. He didn't.

Zuko stood in front of his cousin and waited for Lu Ten to blow up. He knew he'd made a huge mistake. There was no way Lu Ten would forgive him again. He did. Lu Ten gave him hugs, snacks and assurances that everything would be alright.

By the time Lu Ten left Zuko alone with Master Piandao, Zuko's heart was beating at a normal rate. His wrist felt better than it had since he'd made father angry after Lu Ten's first visit. His stomach was fuller than it had been in a long time. The warmth of the tea flowed through his veins, dispelling the painful chill. Zuko yawned.

Zuko clapped his hands over his mouth. He knew yawning was disrespectful. "I'm sorry, Master Piandao," Zuko said. Zuko stared at him, waiting for the recrimination.

Master Piandao reached out. Zuko flinched away from the incoming blow. Master Piandao tucked a few loose strands of Zuko's hair behind his ear. "You look tired, Little One."

"I'm not tired," Zuko insisted. "I'll pay closer attention. I'm sorry." Zuko rubbed his eyes.

Master Piandao chuckled. "You did a great job of paying attention. Perhaps you would like to take a short nap before continuing our lessons?"

Zuko frowned. That had to be a trick question. "I won't be lazy, I promise," Zuko told him. "I'll be good."

Master Piandao gave Zuko a sad look. Zuko dropped his eyes. He had disappointed Master Piandao. Zuko was ashamed of himself. He bit his lip and waited for the yelling.

"Can I show you something?"

Zuko looked up. Master Piandao didn't seem angry. Still, Zuko was bad at reading people's emotions. "Yes, please," he whispered. "Thank you."

Master Piandao went over to his desk and then returned with a small potted plant. "Education is like water. Just as water keeps this plant alive, education makes the mind nimble and strong. Do you know what will happen to this plant if I give it more water?"

"It will grow more?" Zuko looked at the beautiful green needles on the plant. He couldn't picture it any more robust than it already was.

"No," Master Piandao said. "It will die."

Zuko gasped. "I don't want it to die!" He clapped his hands over his mouth again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Master Piandao smiled. "I don't want it to die either, Little One. This dagger bush was a gift from my love. It is very dear to me. I water it every day, because I want it to stay healthy and strong. Yet, if I were to forget to water it one day and then give it twice as much water the next, its roots would drown."

Zuko stared at the plant, thinking. "So… you have to be careful to give it just the right amount of water?"

Master Piandao grinned at him. "That's right. You're quite clever, Prince Zuko."

Zuko's cheeks flushed red. "I'm not. I'm dumb. Everyone knows I'm stupid."

"I don't know that," Master Piandao said. "I think that you are very smart, Prince Zuko. You are an excellent student. However, just like this plant, sometimes you need to rest. You can't be watered all the time."

Zuko nodded. "Okay," he whispered. He didn't understand why Master Piandao was saying such nice things to him. He'd caused so many problems.

"I'm going to speak with Prince Lu Ten about our next destination. He might benefit from hearing about the history of Kyoshi Island. That is, if he cares to listen." Master Piandao sighed.

"What kind of history?" Zuko stared at Master Piandao with rapt fascination. He struggled not to yawn, eager to hear a good story. Zuko loved stories. His mother's theatre scrolls were his favorites.

"Kyoshi Island is where Avatar Kyoshi was born, four hundred years ago."

"Is she still there?" Zuko's eyes went wide with fear. One Avatar was scary enough. Two were terrifying.

Master Piandao chuckled. "No, My Prince. She has been dead for a long time." Zuko looked away. Master Piandao had just said all of those nice things about him, and then Zuko had revealed what an idiot he was.

Master Piandao kept talking. "Avatar Kyoshi is dead now, but she did have a long life. One of the things she did during her life was found the Kyoshi Warriors, an organization of women who vow to protect the weak and vulnerable."

Zuko frowned. He knew the Avatar was evil, but protecting people sounded good. Maybe the people they protected were bad. Father always said that weakness needed to be burned away. Zuko fidgeted with discomfort.

"Well, we can talk more about history later, during our cooking lesson. For now, you need to rest, so that we can water your brain later."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at the funny mental image. He yawned again. "Yes, Master Piandao."

"You can use my bed while I go and speak with Prince Lu Ten. Do you need anything before I go?"

Zuko shook his head. Master Piandao reached out and patted him on the head. Zuko flinched, but Master Piandao's touch was gentle. Zuko smiled at him before crawling into the soft sheets of the bed. He was exhausted from the emotional turmoil of his experiences, and he fell asleep in moments.

Zuko's sleep was deep and restful. He dreamed about a giant cup of tea with fish swimming around inside. Lu Ten sat on the rim of the cup, fishing. It was all so funny, and Zuko jumped into the tea to swim around. Lu Ten laughed, and then he abandoned his fishing pole to jump into the tea and swim with Zuko.

Zuko was smiling when he woke up. He sat up and looked through Master Piandao's small window. The horizon was just starting to turn pink with the first rays of sunlight. Zuko realized that he had slept all through the night. He felt a pang of guilt and disquiet. He knew Master Piandao would be angry at him for taking up his bed all night.

Zuko scrambled out of bed. He smoothed the sheets and tucked them under the mattress. He did the best he could to make the bed look as nice as it had before he'd slept in it, but he knew that he'd done a bad job. Zuko bit his lip and frowned. He decided that he would go look for Master Piandao and apologize. If he owned up to his mistake, maybe his punishment wouldn't be as severe.

Zuko left the room and walked down the hall. It was quiet. Zuko wandered around until he had no idea where he was. A heavy sensation of fear settled over his shoulders. After a while, he found himself on the deck of the ship.

The light of the rising sun painted Zuko's skin. Zuko looked up at the sky and smiled. He loved sunlight. He wished the Sun would give him fire, like the Sun had given Azula. He knew he didn't deserve it though.

Zuko saw a flash of movement and jumped. His heart began to race. A small creature was on the deck's railing. It was white, had big pointy ears and was flicking its long tail back and forth. Zuko offered the creature a hesitant smile.

The creature stared at Zuko with green eyes. It chittered at him. Zuko was fascinated by the creature. He'd never seen a similar species before. He wondered what its fur felt like.

Zuko raised a hand and waved. "Hi. I'm Zuko."

The creature leapt from the railing and extended a pair of wings. It flapped its way into the sky and then glided back down, landing on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko gasped. However, the creature didn't harm him.

The creature moved from one of Zuko's shoulders to the other. Zuko giggled. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

The creature climbed up to Zuko's head. It was a strange feeling, to have small paws pressing against his scalp. It was a new sensation, but it wasn't a bad one. The creature leaned over Zuko's forehead to stare into his eyes. It chittered at him.

Zuko giggled again. "What's your name?"

The creature leapt up and started flying again. It landed on the railing of the ship and chittered something. "How about… Ginseng? That's my uncle's favorite tea."

Ginseng tilted its head to the side, giving no indication if it liked the name or not. Zuko walked up to Ginseng with slow, careful steps. He reached out to pet the white fur. Zuko's eyes widened. "You're soft!"

Ginseng didn't respond, but when Zuko ran his hand down the creature's spine, he purred. Zuko giggled. "Are you hungry? Do you want food?"

Zuko's own stomach growled, but he ignored it. He was used to the sensation of hunger. If he was good, he would earn a meal. "What do yous eat? What are you, anyway?"

Ginseng stared at Zuko with big green eyes. It jumped off the railing onto the chain of the anchor. "Be careful," Zuko warned. Zuko knew that the engine that wound the chain back in was strong and fast. If the ship rose the anchor, Ginseng could get sucked through the hole the chain retracted into and be crushed. Zuko shuddered.

Ginseng blinked at Zuko. It didn't look concerned. Zuko leaned over the railing to reach for him. Ginseng was just out of his grasp. Zuko put one leg over the railing, grabbed the chain with one hand and reached again.

Zuko's fingers brushed white fur, but Ginseng ran further down the chain. Zuko leaned further, and he felt his second foot leave the deck. Zuko felt himself falling forward. He tightened his grip on the chain. He grabbed it with his other hand. He swung from the chain, the hungry sea smacking its lips below him.

Zuko whimpered. He tried to lift his legs and throw them over the chain. He managed one, and then it was easier to accomplish the other. He dangled from the chain. Ginseng ran up to him and chittered at him.

"Yeah," Zuko muttered. "I know I'm stupid." He had no way of knowing what Ginseng was saying, but he knew what his father would say. Zuko was an idiot and deserved to fall into the sea.

Zuko tried to pull himself up the chain closer to the boat. His upper body strength failed him. He considered calling for help, but he discarded the idea at once. He didn't want to get into trouble. Zuko's arms and legs started to hurt from supporting his body weight. He also remembered that if the anchor started to get pulled up, his hands would be crushed.

Zuko shivered. Father was right. Zuko was a disaster. All he was good for was causing problems. Tears blurred his vision.

Ginseng moved closer to his head and licked his left cheek. Ginseng licked away a few tears. Zuko couldn't help but to smile at the creature. "Thanks," he whispered.

Zuko knew he couldn't keep hanging forever. He wasn't strong enough to defy gravity and move up, but he experimented with moving down the chain, towards the sea and the shore. Moving down proved to be much easier. The shore wasn't far away, and Zuko was a good swimmer. He wondered if swimming to shore was his best bet.

He didn't have much of a choice. When Zuko was almost to the end of the chain, his strength gave out. His grip failed, and he slipped into the sea. The water was freezing. Zuko hadn't thought about that.

Zuko gasped. He started swimming for the shore as fast as he could. He felt his limbs start to go numb. When his hands touched sand, he crawled the rest of the way out of the water. His skin hurt where the cold water touched it, which was everywhere. The cold felt like daggers sliding into his flesh, warmth leaking out like blood.

Zuko began to cry. Ginseng, beautiful warm Ginseng, flew up to Zuko and licked more tears away. "I'm c-cold," Zuko told the creature. Ginseng stared at him as if he understood.

Ginseng jumped back into the air and started to fly away. Zuko's heart sank. Of course the creature would abandon him. Why would it want to stay with Zuko? Zuko was useless.

Ginseng did a loop in the air. It glided back to Zuko. Ginseng chittered at him. It grabbed the hem of Zuko's wet robe and tugged.

"Y-you… wan me t-to go wih y-you." Zuko heard the way he slurred his words. He could almost feel Father's slap. He was so used to that response, but Father was back at the base. There was no one there to admonish Zuko.

Ginseng chittered at him. Zuko stared back at the ship. There was no way to return without the gangplank being lowered. If he called for help, there was no guarantee he would be heard. Even if he was, Lu Ten and Master Piandao would be furious with him.

Ginseng tugged at him again. Zuko was so cold. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball to conserve what little heat he had left. The rising winter sun provided no warmth. Ginseng chittered, the sound loud and almost frustrated.

Zuko sighed. "Okay," he mumbled. "M comin," he agreed. Zuko struggled to his feet.

Ginseng crawled up Zuko and used him as a launching point to get into the air. Ginseng flew ahead of him, circling back often so that Zuko never lost sight of him. Zuko hugged himself and shivered. Zuko's limbs still ached from climbing the anchor chain. He wanted to sit down and rest.

Each time Zuko stopped for a moment, Ginseng landed on his shoulder and chittered in his ear. The meaning was clear. He had to keep walking. So he did. He walked and dripped, frigid drops of water falling from his nose and strands of his hair.

Zuko's feet and hands went numb. His teeth chattered. He tried to clamp his mouth shut, but that made his jaw ache. Even breathing hurt. The cold air froze out what was left of the warmth inside him.

Zuko stopped. The trees around him had grown dense. He looked around for Ginseng, but couldn't see the creature. Zuko frowned. He didn't remember which direction he had come from or which direction he was headed.

Zuko sniffled. He took a step forward and heard someone shouting. He froze. People shouting was never good. Ginseng landed on his shoulder and chittered in his ear.

"Wan m mom," Zuko slurred. He began to cry. Ginseng flew away. Zuko felt a spike of panic. He didn't want to be alone.

Zuko tried to follow Ginseng. He walked through a line of trees and found himself in a clearing in front of a small wooden building. A group of people exited the building, laughing. They were all wearing green dresses and had their faces painted like nobility.

"Suki," one of them said, and they all stopped. The person who had spoken raised her hand to point at Zuko.

Zuko's eyes went wide. Every instinct in him screamed at him to run. He just couldn't do it. He was too tired. He was too cold.

A woman approached Zuko. Zuko stared at her as she knelt in front of him. "Hello, Little Brother," she said. Zuko had no idea why she would refer to him as such. He didn't know her. "Where did you come from?"

Zuko stared at her. He was too frightened to speak. He waited for her to get angry and strike him. He shivered again.

"You're all wet," the woman said. "You must be frozen. Let's get you to a fire and out of these wet clothes," the woman said. "Is that alright?"

Zuko just kept staring at her, petrified. Another figure stomped out of the wooden building. He was a teenager dressed in blue and had Ginseng on his shoulder. The belt of his robe was missing, and he was muttering to himself in annoyance. Ginseng's friend stopped when he saw them. "Who's he?"

"I don't know," the woman said. "He isn't from the village."

"I thought you were the only people who lived on the island," the teenager said.

"We are," the woman said. "It's a mystery, but it is one that can wait to be solved. Let's get our little brother somewhere warm."

The teenager nodded. He knelt down in front of Zuko. "Hi, I'm Sokka. What's your name?"

Zuko kept staring. He glanced at Ginseng. Ginseng seemed to like the teenager. Zuko opened his mouth, but he couldn't summon the courage to speak. He dropped his gaze, bracing for a slap in response to his disrespect.

"Would you like to come with us and warm up," Sokka asked. He didn't hit Zuko.

Zuko looked up. He was so cold. He would rather have a beating than stay cold for one moment longer. He nodded.

Sokka smiled at him. He offered Zuko his hand. It was a dark brown hand, similar to Master Piandao's, but smaller and with calluses of different size, shape and placement. Zuko put his hand inside Sokka's. Sokka's grin widened.

Sokka stood up. The woman led them to a small village just on the other side of a hill. They went inside a building with a fire roaring in a pit. Zuko ran to the fire, hand slipping out of Sokka's. He sighed with relief.

The fire felt amazing. It felt like sunlight. It felt like love and life. Zuko put his hands in front of the fire and giggled.

The woman knelt next to Zuko and offered him a blanket. Zuko jumped when he saw her. He had been so excited by the fire that he had forgotten her. He glanced from her painted face to the blanket, nervous and unsure.

"It's alright, Little Brother. You can take it."

Zuko took the blanket and wrapped it around himself as best he could. He wanted to thank her, but he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing. He stared at her, unsure of how to prevent her from getting angry at him. He dropped his gaze and waited.

"I have some dry clothes for you. Do you need help getting changed," she asked him.

Zuko raised his eyes. He shook his head.

The woman handed him a small pile of teal clothing. She smiled at him. "I'll make you some hot soup. Does that sound nice?"

Hot soup sounded amazing. Zuko was never allowed to eat soup, because he was too messy. Zuko loved soup, loved how it didn't need to be chewed and he didn't have to be afraid of choking on it. Zuko smiled at the woman. He wished he was brave enough to thank her.

"Good. I'll be right back, Little Brother."

The woman left Zuko alone in the room. Zuko shed his wet clothes. The fabric was so waterlogged that the dark reds looked black. Zuko pulled on the teal clothing. It was dry and warm. Zuko sighed with relief.

"He's in here." Sokka returned to the room. He had a teenage girl with him, as dark as he was. A boy with strange tattoos on skin similar to Zuko's was with them as well. He stood out in weird orange and yellow clothing. Zuko shied away from them.

Ginseng jumped from Sokka's shoulder and glided over to Zuko, dropping into his lap. Zuko hugged Ginseng, finding comfort in his softness. The strange boy laughed. "Momo sure likes you! Hi, I'm Aang!"

Zuko stared at Aang and hugged Ginseng tighter.

The girl stepped forward and knelt down. "Hi, I'm Katara. It's really nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

Zuko gave her a hesitant smile.

"Do you know where your family is?"

Zuko nodded. His cousin was on a ship. His parents and sister were at his father's base. His uncle was in Ba Sing Se, and his grandfather was at the Palace. Zuko knew where his entire family was.

Katara smiled. "That's good. Can you tell us where they are?"

Zuko frowned. He didn't know why these strangers wanted information about his family. He hugged Ginseng tighter and hid his face in Ginseng's fur. He waited for her to start shouting.

"It's okay, Little Brother," Sokka said. "You don't need to be afraid of us."

Zuko glanced up at him. Sokka was frowning, like Zuko had done something wrong. He was staring at Zuko's wrists, at the burns his new sleeves weren't long enough to conceal. One was a few days old and still tender. The other was over a week old and just a scar.

"Are you a refugee," Sokka asked.

Zuko frowned. He didn't know what that word meant. He inhaled the scent of Ginseng's fur. Ginseng smelled like the different types of trees it liked to roost in. Zuko found the smell comforting.

The woman with her face painted like nobility reentered. She was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on it. The children moved to make room for her to put the tray in front of Zuko. "Eat up, Little Brother," she encouraged him.

Zuko let go of Ginseng, who crawled onto his shoulders. Zuko picked up the bowl and spoon. He was as careful as possible, taking small sips so as not to drip onto the clothes she had been so kind as to loan him. A few drops escaped and were absorbed by the fabric. Zuko whimpered and closed his eyes.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Zuko flinched. It was a gentle hand. It didn't squeeze or pinch him. "It's okay, Little Brother," Sokka said. "Eat up. That's the only way to chase out the cold."

Zuko looked at Sokka, eyes wide. Sokka just smiled in response. Zuko continued to drink the broth. It tasted like the sea, and there were light plants inside. Zuko finished the entire bowl, and whenever he spilled a few drops, Sokka just kept smiling at him.

"Good job, Little Brother!" Sokka beamed at him. Zuko couldn't help but to return the smile. He felt warm and full. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that way.

Ginseng climbed into Zuko's bowl and confiscated his porcelain spoon. Zuko couldn't hold in his giggle. Ginseng started licking the spoon. Zuko giggled again.

"That Momo is a little troublemaker," Sokka said. He reached out and scratched between Ginseng's ears. Zuko realized that Momo was Ginseng's real name. Momo was a good name too, he supposed.

"Do you have any pets," Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"You can share Momo with me!" Aang approached, smiling at Zuko. "He likes you already! I bet Appa would like you too."

Zuko stared at Aang.

"Wanna see a cool trick?!"

Zuko nodded.

Aang pulled a marble out of his pocket. Somehow, he managed to make the marble fly between his hands in a circle. It looked like magic. Zuko was so excited, he forgot to be afraid. "Wow! Cool!"

Zuko clapped his hands over his mouth. He knew shouting was disrespectful. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why," Aang asked. "It  _ is  _ cool!"

"Are you still hungry," Katara asked. "Do you want us to get you something else to eat?"

Zuko shook his head. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Little Brother," Sokka said.

"Do you want to see more cool tricks," Aang asked.

Zuko nodded with enthusiasm. He almost didn't notice that Katara and Sokka left the room with the kind woman who had brought him soup. Aang showed him more marble tricks and then a trick where he jumped up and touched the ceiling. He showed Zuko a trick where he floated off of the ground and then zoomed around the room.

Zuko giggled. "Cool!"

Aang grinned at him. "Thanks! Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

Zuko answered without thinking. "Zuko."

"That's a cool name," Aang said.

Zuko smiled. "Thanks! I like yours too."

Aang seemed delighted by that response. "Where are you from," Aang asked.

"Caldera," Zuko answered.

"Caldera City? I've never been there! My friend Kuzon told me about it once. What's it like?"

"Pretty," Zuko said at once. "You can see the ocean! There's tunnels for exploring. There's rocks for climbing." Zuko missed all of the fun things Lu Ten had taught him to do back at home, before Father had taken them south.

"That sounds so fun! We should do that together sometime!" Aang was bouncing up and down on the floor.

"Okay!" Zuko grinned at him. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Air Temple! It was so great. We made fruit pies, played air ball, went gliding, raised bison, and, well, everything!" Aang's smile grew, but then it froze and slipped away.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Zuko wondered what he had done wrong. He tried to think of a way to fix it.

Aang smiled at him again. "Yeah, I'm great! Hey, wanna play a game?"

Zuko gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah!"

"Have you ever played Pai Sho?"

Zuko lit up. "That's my uncle's favorite game! He taught me some of the rules, but I don't remember all of them."

"That's okay! I'll teach you. C'mon!" Aang offered Zuko his hand.

Zuko took Aang's hand and let Aang lead him upstairs to a room with a simple wooden Pai Sho board. The tiles weren't as elaborate as Uncle's, but Zuko recognized the symbols. Aang babbled about the history of the game while setting up the board. "Monk Gyatso told me that the first Pai Sho game was played between the Spirit of the Mountain and the Spirit of the Ocean. They were playing to decide whether the world would be covered in earth or water."

"Who won," Zuko asked, fascinated.

"They're still playing! That's why the world is covered in both. They've been playing for thousands of years, and we're all pieces! Isn't that cool?"

Zuko nodded, amazed. Aang finished setting up the board and reminded Zuko what the rules were for moving each piece. He allowed Zuko to go first. Zuko reached for Uncle's favorite piece, the white lotus.

Aang told Zuko stories while they played, and Zuko told Aang about his favorite plays. No one ever won, because Aang kept rewinding the game a few moves each time Zuko made a mistake. Aang explained different strategies that one could use, taking Zuko on a journey through the game. They didn't really compete. They just played.

"Well," Aang said. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry, Zuko?"

Zuko smiled and nodded.

"Great! Let's go find something to eat. Do you like vegetarian food?"

"What's vegetarian food?"

"It's food without meat," Aang explained.

Zuko lit up. He hated how hard meat was to chew, and it always made his stomach feel bad. "That sounds great! Can I try?"

"Absolutely! Let's go!" Aang offered Zuko a hand.

Zuko took the hand, and they ran down the stairs together, both laughing the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who guessed Momo? If you guessed Momo, I'm impressed.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review if you would like, good, bad or indifferent. Everything is helpful. Thanks for reading!!


	7. Sorrow & Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes some people deserve a little bit of stress and misfortune. Lu Ten might be one of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lu Ten. Make better life choices!

Lu Ten was more patient than anyone in the world. His endurance was unparalleled. Never before in all of history had anyone been subjected to more tediousness than Lu Ten was being subjected to. Why was Master Piandao so boring??

"Are you listening," Master Piandao asked.

"Yes," Lu Ten said. "Of course I am."

"What did I just say?" Master Piandao folded his arms over his chest.

That wasn't a fair question. "You said that Avatar Kyoshi was a bloodthirsty killer who struck down anyone in her path, but her disciples are weak-willed inferior fighters that our brave Fire Nation soldiers will easily best?" He'd gotten the gist of it, at least.

Master Piandao stared at Lu Ten. "No. That isn't even close to what I said."

"It was kind of close," Lu Ten argued. He had no idea what Master Piandao had said, but there was no way he was that far off. What he'd said about Kyoshi was true, and Master Piandao had said the word Kyoshi at least once, so Lu Ten knew he had been at least close in his guess. Master Piandao was just being difficult for no reason.

Master Piandao sighed. "My Prince, Kyoshi Island is neutral in the war. If we invade, that will change. We need to be careful."

"So we'll just conquer them," Lu Ten said with a shrug of his shoulders and a roll of his eyes. "Why are we even still talking about this?"

Master Piandao sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon, which wasn't fair. Lu Ten was the one being bored to death. Master Piandao was being unfair and dramatic. "My P-"

Lu Ten stood up. "I'm going to go check on Zuko. He'll probably wake up soon."

Master Piandao frowned, but then he nodded. "That may be a good idea. I was thinking, My Prince, before you write to Prince Ozai-"

"I already did," Lu Ten said. He'd kept his letter short and to the point, observing the barest of formalities. Lu Ten loved writing letters, but Uncle Ozai (ugh) was the exception. Lu Ten hated communicating with him in any fashion.

Master Piandao froze. His complexion went a few shades lighter. Lu Ten wondered if he'd eaten something that didn't agree with him. "What did you say?"

Lu Ten frowned at the memory of spending even a few moments thinking about his uncle. Master Piandao was so frustrating. Why did he always want to talk about annoying things? "I told him that Zuko was safe and with us and that he could send someone to come pick him up." Lu Ten shrugged.

Master Piandao frowned. "Did you already send the letter?"

"Yeah," Lu Ten snapped. "I'm not stupid. I can remember to do basic stuff. I'm going to go check on Zuko." Lu Ten turned around and walked off in a huff.

Lu Ten stormed to Master Piandao's room. Going to Master Piandao's room to get away from him was somewhat ironic, but Lu Ten didn't dwell on that thought. Lu Ten opened the door. The bed was empty, neat and made. "Zuko?"

Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Lu Ten looked around the room, but Master Piandao was a very clean and organized person. There wasn't anywhere Zuko could be hiding. Lu Ten turned around. Master Paindao had followed him and was standing in the hall.

Master Piandao frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Zuko?"

"What?!" Master Piandao pushed past Lu Ten to enter the room. The act was disrespectful, and Lu Ten would have been well within his rights to have Master Piandao imprisoned, but Dad probably wouldn't like that. Besides, he was just worried about Zuko. Lu Ten agreed with that sentiment.

Master Paindao scanned the room. "Maybe he went to the kitchen," Lu Ten suggested.

"Perhaps," Master Piandao said, voice strained. "We need to find him."

Lu Ten headed for the kitchen. He ordered every soldier he passed to stop what they were doing and assist with the search. Zuko wasn't in the kitchen. Lu Ten headed for the deck. It was a beautiful day.

A pair of soldiers stood next to the railing, whispering. One of them was holding something in his hand. "Hey! What are you doing? You're supposed to be looking for Prince Zuko!"

The soldiers bowed. "My Prince," one of them said. "We found something." The man wore a fearful expression.

Lu Ten frowned. "What is it?"

The soldier extended his arm and opened his hand. Inside, was a piece of red fabric. It looked familiar. "We found it snagged on the side of the ship next to the anchor chain."

Lu Ten stared at them. "What?"

"The young prince might have seen a pelicanshark or a spiked hedgeorca and leaned over the railing to get a better look. He… Well, it looks like he may have… er…" The soldier looked at his companion.

"Fallen overboard," the other soldier blurted out. She flinched. "Your Highness," she added.

Lu Ten stared at her. "What," he repeated.

The soldiers exchanged glances. The second soldier lost some sort of silent battle. "Prince Zuko might have fallen overboard, My Prince." She took a step back.

Lu Ten rushed to the railing and looked over the edge. They were near the shore, but Lu Ten couldn't imagine his underweight little cousin being able to fight the current to shore. It was a long drop too. He would have been submerged and needed to fight his way back to the surface. If he'd managed that, someone should have heard him scream for help. If he hadn't, he would have tried to take a breath, and then

Lu Ten threw up over the railing.

"My Prince!" The soldiers rushed forward. "We'll summon the medic and-"

"Prepare the lifeboat!" Lu Ten wiped bile from his mouth. "I'm going to go down and look for him."

"My P-"

"Now!"

The soldiers scrambled to obey. Lu Ten stared at the rough waves below. He pictured a wave reaching up and pulling Zuko down. He imagined Zuko struggling to get to the surface, cold, scared, unsure which direction was up.

Lu Ten released a sob. He'd taught Zuko how to swim. They'd all been at Ember Island together. Father had warned Lu Ten to be careful, that Zuko was just a baby, that he was small and needed Lu Ten to be gentle with him and protect him and

"My Prince." Lu Ten turned around. Master Piandao was standing there, dark skin looking ashen. He looked horrified.

"This is all your fault! I left him with you! You should have been watching him! You should have protected him!" Lu Ten shook with grief and anger.

Master Piandao nodded. "You are correct, My Prince. I am at fault. I'm sorry." His voice was somber, and his eyes were deep with grief. Lu Ten didn't care.

"You being sorry doesn't help Zuko! We have to find him!"

Master Paindao bowed to Lu Ten. "You are correct, My Prince."

A soldier ran out to tell Lu Ten that the lifeboat was prepared. Lu Ten followed the soldier, and Master Piandao followed Lu Ten. They didn't speak to each other as the boat was lowered into the water. They each picked up an oar without prompting from the other.

Lu Ten scanned the water. While they searched, the soldiers lowered the gangplank and filed out onto shore. Lu Ten ignored them. He knew they were looking for a small pale corpse washed up on the beach. He didn't want to know that he knew that. He kept scanning.

"My Prince."

"What?!" Lu Ten looked up from the water and scowled at Master Piandao.

Master Piandao pointed to a sailor on the shore. She was waving at them. Lu Ten's heart sank as they rowed to the shore. They beached the boat. Lu Ten jumped into the shallows; he felt his cloak get heavier as water saturated it. He shivered, imagining Zuko's own clothes dragging him deeper into the ocean.

Lu Ten bit his lip to hold in more sobs. A few tears escaped his eyes, but no one was brave enough to point that out. Lu Ten stomped over to the soldier. She looked at Lu Ten with a fearful expression. "What?"

"I uh…" She swallowed. "I found a trail, sir. I found, um… I found a child's footsteps."

Lu Ten stared at her. "Are you sure?"

She twisted her hands. "I… I think so?"

Lu Ten took a deep breath in preparation to scream at her. She flinched away from him, and he deflated. He released the breath. "Show me," he pleaded.

She nodded and did so. Lu Ten didn't see anything, but the soldier insisted there was a trail. "Ready the rhinos," Lu Ten said. He pointed at the soldier. "You lead the way."

"My Prince," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten glared at him. "Are you going to tell me that we can't risk upsetting the Kyoshi Warriors?"

Master Piandao shook his head. "Any risk is worthwhile if there is a possibility of ensuring Prince Zuko's safety. All I ask is the honor of accompanying you, Your Highness. I know I let you down. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I ask to be given an opportunity for some redemption."

Lu Ten nodded. He looked away from Master Piandao. "Fine."

Lu Ten thought that following the trail would be quick, but he was wrong, a new and unpleasant experience. The soldier experienced in tracking couldn't do so from rhinoback. She had to walk, and do so with agonizing slowness, staring at the ground. Lu Ten was forced to follow at a snail's pace, gritting his teeth with fury.

Lu Ten kept thinking about Zuko. He thought about his letters, full of sincerity and poor handwriting. He thought of the way Zuko got so excited about learning things. He thought about how Zuko's small body held such an enormous heart, full of so much love. Lu Ten wondered what happened to people's love when they left the world.

Lu Ten bit his lip again. He couldn't handle the weight of his grief. He wanted his cousin back. He wanted Zuko safe and in front of him. He wanted Zuko back more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

For the first time in his life, no one ran forward to make Lu Ten's heart's desire an instant reality. Lu Ten rubbed at his eyes. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed to scream.

"My Prince," the soldier said. "Do you hear that?"

Lu Ten frowned. "Do I hear what?"

Everyone was silent, listening. Then, someone walked into the clearing right in front of them. Lu Ten recognized the someone. The Avatar, Lu Ten's prize, stood before him. Lu Ten couldn't find it within himself to care.

Zuko was in trouble, perhaps dead, because of Lu Ten's mission, because of the stupid Avatar. Lu Ten felt rage and hate build up inside his chest. Everything that was happening was the Avatar's fault. Lu Ten leapt from the rhino and kicked flame at the Avatar.

The Avatar yelped and deflected with a blast of air. He turned to run away, but Lu Ten blasted a tree to fall in front of his path. The Avatar used airbending to leap over the tree. Lu Ten raced through the woods after him. Master Piandao was calling after him, but Lu Ten didn't care about that either.

"Get back here, you coward!" Lu Ten threw more flame. Trees and bushes caught fire.

"Stop!" The Avatar threw himself into a tree. "You'll destroy the forest!" He looked down at Lu Ten with large pleading eyes.

"You think I care?! My cousin is dead because of you!" If the Avatar hadn't escaped, Lu Ten never would have had a reason to leave Zuko alone, and Zuko wouldn't have "Get down here and face me!" Lu Ten set the tree on fire.

The Avatar jumped to a different tree. "Your cousin? I don't understand. What happened?"

"That's none of your business! Get down here!"

The Avatar didn't obey. The Avatar kept jumping from tree to tree, and Lu Ten pursued him. The Avatar had to run out of trees eventually. Lu Ten was right, as always. They came to a clearing, and the Avatar jumped down to run.

Lu Ten launched himself at the Avatar, tackling him to the ground. The Avatar fell beneath him with a grunt of pain. He was just a kid, Lu Ten thought for a moment. He strangled that thought. Zuko was a kid, and he was gone because of the Avatar.

Lu Ten raised a fist and filled it with flame, prepared to strike the Avatar. The Avatar blew a blast of wind at Lu Ten, but Lu Ten managed to keep his grip on the Avatar, sending them both flying. They landed on the ground again, and Lu Ten got the Avatar under him. He raised a second flaming fist. "Wait, please! We can talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk! Someone I love is gone because of you! I just want you to suffer!"

"Lu Ten!" Lu Ten knew that voice at once. His eyes snapped up. There he was, Lu Ten's sweet little cousin. Zuko was standing in front of the teenage Waterbender. He was wearing teal clothes and some strange bracelets that looked like they were made of bone.

"Zuko," Lu Ten whispered. The fire in his hand died.

"Uhh… Do you two know each other," the Avatar asked.

Lu Ten scowled. "You kidnapped my cousin!"

The teenage Waterbender frowned. "Your cousin?"

"Y-!" Lu Ten froze. He remembered that Uncle Ozai, Zuko's _dad_ , had killed the Waterbender's mother. She had been pretty upset about it. "No," Lu Ten said. "He's… just some kid."

Zuko stared at Lu Ten with big sad eyes. "Lu Ten?" He looked confused. Of course he was confused. Lu Ten hated to hurt his feelings, but he had to protect him.

The Waterbender didn't look confused. She looked like she was putting pieces together. It was just Lu Ten's luck that the last southern Waterbender would be one of the few barbarians with more than half a brain. She put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Lu Ten's heart leapt into his throat. "Zuko, run!"

Zuko started to take a step forward, but a woman appeared behind him, movements quick and flowing. She scooped Zuko up into her arms. Her face was painted like a noblewoman, and she wore a green dress. "So, this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?"

"No," Lu Ten said, even though he knew he was past the point of denials.

"Wow," said the Avatar from under Lu Ten. "You're a prince, Zuko? That's so cool!"

"Shut up!" Lu Ten filled his hand with flame. "Give him back, or the Avatar gets flash-fried." The Waterbender gasped.

"Lay a hand on him, and we feed the boy to the Unagi," the woman threatened.

The Waterbender turned to the woman, eyes wide. "Suki, we can't-"

"The Avatar is the most important thing," Suki said. She pulled out a fan. She flicked it open with one hand, the other still holding Zuko. It was made of a gleaming golden metal. It looked sharp.

"Don't!" Lu Ten extinguished his fire.

The boy (the Waterbender's brother?) from the South Pole ran into the clearing. "What's-"

"Katara, Sokka, go to the Headman and tell him to evacuate the village. Tell the Kyoshi Warriors to meet me here."

"Suki," Katara (Lu Ten was going to make it a point to remember her name if they were going to keep running into each other) said in a pleading tone. "You can't hurt a child. We'd be no better than the Fire Nation."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," the woman holding Zuko said. "I'll get Aang back."

Sokka (Lu Ten supposed he might as well remember his name too) started to tug at Katara. "We have to evacuate the village."

"But Sokka-"

"There's innocent people in the village! The Fire Nation is here. We have to warn them! Let's go."

Katara allowed herself to be pulled away. Lu Ten stared at the woman, Suki. He looked at Zuko. Zuko looked scared and confused. He was alive. He wasn't drowned, but alive and right in front of Lu Ten.

"Let my cousin go, and you can have the Avatar," Lu Ten said.

"Let the Avatar go first," Suki said.

Lu Ten scoffed. "Do you expect me to trust you?"

Suki placed the sharp edge of the fan close to Zuko's neck. "Do you expect me to trust you?"

Lu Ten almost scrambled to his feet and shoved the Avatar at her. If he gave her the Avatar though, what was there to prevent her from slitting Zuko's throat right then and there? Lu Ten stared at Zuko. He had to save his cousin. He couldn't let him down again.

Suki stared at Lu Ten. She looked calm, resolved. Lu Ten, on the other hand, wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. He was a prince. People were supposed to do whatever he said.

"Let my cousin go," Lu Ten ordered. "I command you to obey me in the name of Firelord Azulon, rightful ruler of every ocean and all the land within them!"

Suki's painted face remained impassive. "I don't recognize your authority."

"You have to!" Lu Ten would have stomped his foot if he wasn't still pinning the Avatar to the ground.

"I don't."

Lu Ten growled in frustration.

"Um, Suki," the Avatar said. "You're not actually going to hurt Zuko, are you?"

"I will do what is right and what is necessary, as Avatar Kyoshi taught us," Suki replied.

That didn't comfort Lu Ten in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I think Suki would ever hurt a child? Absolutely not. Do I think she might threaten or scare a child in order to protect the world's last hope for peace and buy time for her people to escape an imminent invasion? Yeah.
> 
> Please consider leaving a review if you would like. Good, bad or nuetral, all are appreciated.


	8. Zuko's Second Interlude: Naming Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custodial battle is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished editing on time. I have to leave for work in five minutes. Really got it in under the wire.
> 
> Don't be too mad at me over the ending. *Ducks under cover.*

The falafel smelled warm, which Zuko knew his father would say was ridiculous, as warm wasn't a smell. It did though. It smelled warm. It also smelled like herbs and spices. Zuko watched with wide eyes as Aang removed one from the oil.

"Looks good, right?" Aang grinned.

Zuko responded with an enthusiastic nod. Ginseng, sitting on Zuko's shoulder, chittered in response. The golden brown shell of the falafel had a soothing appearance. "Can I try one," Zuko asked, hesitant.

Aang laughed. "Of course! I made them for both of us. You can have as many as you want. Let's try this one and make sure they're done." Aang cut the falafel in half and blew on both halves before handing one to Zuko.

Zuko took his half and blew on it. He bit into the fried roosterpeas. The spices danced on his tongue. The soft mixture was easy to chew. Zuko beamed at Aang with delight.

"You like it?"

Zuko swallowed the food. "I love it!"

"That's great!" Aang put all of the falafel on a plate and set it down on the ground. He sat down in front of the plate, still smiling.

Zuko sat down across from Aang. His own smile slipped away. Even though Aang had told Zuko he could have as much as he wanted, Aang had put all of the food on one plate. Zuko must have done something wrong. He pet Ginseng's tail to comfort himself.

"Are you alright?"

Zuko nodded. He nibbled on the small piece of falafel still in his hand. It had been kind of Aang to let him keep that, at least. A fire somewhere in his belly reached out to the warmth of the food.

"Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded. He pointed his eyes at the ground. He didn't want to make Aang mad. Ginseng hopped from his shoulder to go exploring, depriving Zuko of even that small comfort.

"You look sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aang sounded confused.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Zuko mumbled.

"I'm not mad," Aang insisted. "Why do you think I'm mad?"

"Cause I didn't get a plate," Zuko whispered.

"Ohhhh," Aang said. Zuko glanced up at him, and Aang winced. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I forgot that communal plates aren't traditional in the Fire Nation. I'll get you your own plate."

Zuko frowned as Aang stood up and fetched another plate. Aang sat back down and started transferring half of the falafel onto the new plate. "What's a camarl plate?"

Aang chuckled. "A communal plate," he said as he handed the new plate to Zuko. "It means a plate that everyone shares. At the Southern Air Temple, we would have a plate for each different type of food, not a plate for each different person."

"Oh." Zuko felt red rising in his cheeks. He was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aang's mouth was full of food, and crumbs spilled out.

Zuko giggled, and then he clapped his hands over his mouth. He stared at Aang with wide eyes. He waited for Aang to start yelling about how disrespectful it was to laugh at people. Aang didn't yell. He didn't even look mad.

Aang looked at Zuko with sad eyes. "Aren't you hungry, Zuko?"

Zuko lowered his hands and his eyes. "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

"You're not stupid," Aang said. "We just come from different cultures. That's okay. I'm sorry I forgot. Will you forgive me?"

Zuko looked up. He scrunched up his face in confusion. "You…" Zuko didn't understand how he could forgive someone when he was the one who messed up. He bit his lip. He was afraid to say the wrong thing.

"That smells great! What is it?" Sokka entered the small kitchen and plopped on the ground between Zuko and Aang. He took a piece of falafel from Zuko's plate.

"Falafel," Aang said. "Monk Lhakyi taught me to make it. That's not a communal plate though. You can have some of mine." Aang held out his plate towards Sokka.

"I want to share," Zuko piped up. He hesitated. He'd already messed up a lot. He didn't want to make it worse. "Can I share? Like at your home?"

Aang lit up. "Yeah! If you want. That sounds fun!"

Sokka shrugged. "You two are weird." He popped the falafel in his mouth and then frowned after a couple of chews. "Where's the meat?"

"It's vegetarian," Aang said.

"Gross," Sokka said. "Don't feed him vegetarian food. A growing boy needs meat! Right, Little Brother?"

Zuko squirmed in discomfort. He stared at the plate of falafel. He wished he'd eaten some more before Sokka had arrived. Father was right. Zuko was too slow.

Sokka pushed the plate towards Zuko. "I was just teasing you, Little Brother. I'm sorry. Eat as much as you like. It's okay. I promise."

Zuko hesitated, but then he took another piece. It tasted amazing. Zuko couldn't help but smile as he nibbled at it. Sokka smiled back at him. So did Aang.

"Why do you call me Little Brother," Zuko asked after he'd finished one piece of falafel while he reached for another.

Sokka chuckled. "I don't know your name. It's what we call children in my Tribe. We call them Little Sister and Little Brother. We're all descendents of the first voyagers, so it's true in a way."

"Who are the first voyagers?" Zuko took another bite. He was starting to get thirsty.

"Oh, storytime!" Sokka's face was overwhelmed by a smile as bright as the sun. "I gotta go get Katara. She loves this story. Wait here."

Sokka scrambled to his feet and ran off. Zuko blinked in surprise and took a few more bites. It was nice to eat without being yelled at to eat faster. It was also nice to eat something that didn't make him feel sick.

"I'm thirsty," Aang said. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Zuko looked at Aang and smiled. "Yes, please."

Aang left the room as well, but Zuko wasn't alone for more than a few moments. Sokka returned with Katara. They both sat down on the floor. Katara took one of the spheres of falafel. She made a face at the flavor, indicating that she didn't like it.

Zuko giggled, and she smiled at him. She reached out and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "Alright Sokka," Katara said. "Let's see if you can get through the whole story without Gran-Gran here to help you."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. "Hush, Granddaughter. I've told this story hundreds of times."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Go ahead then, Grandfather."

Sokka smiled at Zuko as he took another bite of food. "In the beginning, long ago, spirits roamed wild in the world. The first humans lived under the protection of four great spirits, the Moon, the Sun, the Ocean and the Mountain. One day, a group of humans decided that they wanted to journey out into the world."

Zuko frowned. The story Sokka was telling was different from the ones the Fire Sages taught about the first people. He liked it though. Zuko took another bite of food and kept listening.

"The Sun and the Mountain laughed at the people, saying that they would get tired and turn back, if they weren't killed first. The Moon and the Ocean were charmed by the humans and their desire to explore the world. They knew that the world was dangerous, so they gave the humans a gift. The Ocean gave this small group of humans control over water, and the Moon taught them how to use it. These voyagers became the first Waterbenders."

Zuko frowned again. He knew that couldn't be right. Before he could ask a question, Aang returned with two cups and sat down with them. He handed one of the cups to Zuko. It was full of some sort of strange white fluid.

Aang took a deep gulp of the weird white liquid. "What are we talking about?"

"The first benders," Katara said. "Sokka just got to the part where the Ocean and Moon blessed them. They're about to start their journey." Zuko sniffed the cup in his hand.

"They would be if you would quit interrupting," Sokka snapped. "Why can't you guys be more like our little brother? He's a great listener." Sokka smiled at Zuko, and Zuko realized with a jolt that Sokka was talking about him. Zuko smiled.

"Just tell the story," Katara said. She rolled her eyes at Sokka, but then she smiled at Zuko. "Drink up," she told Zuko. "That's good for your bones."

Zuko took a sip of the white drink. It tasted weird and coated his tongue. His stomach clenched up, like it didn't want the drink inside of it. Katara smiled at Zuko, so Zuko smiled back.

"On the first day of the journey, the voyagers met the great sea serpent, Mingyun. Mingyun was hungry and wanted to eat the humans, but then the Moon shined down on them, and Mingyun saw the stories that they would live if she let them go, and she wanted to see the ending, which the Moon concealed from her. Mingyun offered to tell the humans their stories. Half of them wanted to know, but the other did not. Mingyun said they would need to split up, because once she told the story, those that knew it would not be able to keep the secret."

Zuko set the cup down. His stomach felt like it was at war with itself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wished he had some water.

"Half of the voyagers went south, and the other half stayed with Mingyun to hear her story. After she told it, they journeyed north. The next day-" Sokka was interrupted when Zuko threw up all over his plate of food. "Yuck!"

Zuko felt the acidic bile sting his throat and mouth. He moaned in discomfort. Katara reached out for him, and he flinched, anticipating a slap. She didn't hit him. She pulled him away from the mess and pulled out a rag to clean his face.

"Sokka, go get some water," she ordered her brother. "Are you okay," she asked Zuko in a voice so soft and gentle. Her tone reminded Zuko of his mother.

Zuko burst into tears. "I want my mom!"

Katara hugged him. Zuko melted into her embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay, Little Brother," she whispered. "I miss my mother too."

Zuko tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything," Katara promised him. "It's alright, Little Brother."

Sokka returned with water. Katara instructed Zuko to swish some around in his mouth and then spit it out. Sokka and Aang started to clean up the kitchen while Katara encouraged Zuko to drink water and rehydrate. "I'm sorry," Zuko said again.

Katara shushed him. "You did nothing wrong. Were you feeling sick earlier, or did it come on very sudden?"

Zuko bit his lip. "It was the stuff, the drink stuff."

"The milk," Katara asked.

Zuko blinked. "What's milk?" He drank more water.

Katara brushed his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, Little Brother. We didn't know it would make you sick. I'll make you some soup, if you think your stomach can handle it."

Zuko was confused. "I threw up. I'm still allowed to have food?"

Katara stared at him for a second. "Yes," she said, in that deliberate way people spoke to conceal some heavy emotion. "We would never deny you food. You need to replace the nutrition you just lost."

"Oh," Zuko said.

Aang brought him another cup of water and sat down next to him. The kitchen was clean. Sokka had disappeared. "I'm sorry," Aang said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Zuko stared at Aang with wide eyes. He didn't understand. They were acting like Zuko hadn't done anything wrong. Zuko didn't know what he was supposed to do or say. Zuko hid his eyes in his hands.

"Hey, do you want to play some more Pai Sho?"

Zuko tried to draw himself in tighter. He felt a hand touch his wrist, and he whimpered. He knew that the next sensation was fire. The fire didn't come. Zuko remembered that his father was far away.

The hand left his wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you want to talk about it," Katara asked.

"I don't understand," Zuko admitted.

"You're scared of us, because we're not reacting to things the way you're used to?" Aang's voice was gentle and kind.

Zuko nodded, but he wouldn't look up.

"Is there anything we can do to show you that you're safe with us? We would never hurt you." Katara's voice was so soft, Zuko had to strain to hear it.

Zuko looked up at them. Aang was looking at him with huge, earnest, grey eyes. Katara's blue eyes reminded Zuko of calm water. "I'm sorry," Zuko whispered.

"It's okay," Katara said. "Hey, I have a question. You mentioned that you want your mom. Do you know where she is? Is she on the island?"

Zuko shook his head. "She's far away."

"Okay," Aang said. "Do-"

Sokka reentered the kitchen. He was holding something in his hand and sat down in front of Zuko. "I made something for you," he said. I went hunting this morning, and I made these earlier, while you and Aang were playing that flower game."

"Pai Sho," Aang corrected.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Can I see your hands?"

Zuko swallowed. Nothing good ever came from that question. Well, Master Piandao had given him medicine yesterday, so maybe that wasn't always true. All the same, Zuko's hands shook as he offered them to Sokka.

Sokka took one of Zuko's hands in a gentle grip. "This is armor," Sokka explained. Sokka slipped a bracelet onto Zuko's wrist, over the angry red scars. It was made of pale bone. Sokka started to tie the bracelet so that it fit snug over Zuko's wrist. "Is this uncomfortable?"

Zuko shook his head. He noticed that Aang and Katara got up and left the room, but most of his attention was on Sokka. The bracelet was tight enough that it didn't slide around on his arm, but not tight enough to pinch his skin.

Sokka took his other wrist. "The pantherdeer that these bones came from was brave and strong, so now some of its bravery and strength is with you." Sokka finished tying the bracelet. "Is this one comfortable?"

Zuko reached out to touch the bracelets. His damaged skin was hidden, not just hidden, protected. If someone grabbed his wrist, they wouldn't have access to his skin, just the bracelets. He frowned. "You killed the pantherdeer," he whispered.

"I did," Sokka said in a somber tone. "Katara used part of the hide to fix her boots, because the soles are wearing thin. The rest of the hide I gifted to the Kyoshi Warriors, to thank them for their hospitality. The meat we're making into jerky. The spirit of the pantherdeer has been reincarnated into its next life, but parts of it will remain behind with the items we made from it."

Zuko traced the bones of the bracelet with his fingers. He could see the marks from Sokka's knife, where he had carved the bones into the shapes he needed them to be. He tried to wrap his head around what Sokka had said. "How can parts of the spirit be here and parts be reincarnated?"

Sokka smiled at Zuko, like what he'd just asked wasn't a stupid question. "When a life ends, and the spirit is reincarnated, parts of the spirit stay behind. When I killed the pantherdeer, I did so in an honorable way. It didn't suffer, and I paid tribute to its spirit, so it has no reason to be angry with me. If I had caused it unnecessary pain or wasted parts of its body, it would have sought vengeance against me."

Zuko's eyes went wide with fear and horror. "Really," he squeaked.

Sokka chuckled. He reached out and ruffled Zuko's hair. His plume had come loose long ago, and Zuko hadn't even noticed. His father would be furious. Zuko flinched, but Sokka didn't hurt him.

"I treated the Pantherdeer with respect, so its spirit had a peaceful transition. The parts of its spirit that remain won't seek vengeance against me. Instead, it will protect Katara's feet and your wrists." Sokka grinned at Zuko.

Zuko returned the smile. He touched the bracelets again. He could feel the strength and bravery. He pictured a ferocious pantherdeer baring its fangs, sharp antlers ready to strike. He wasn't afraid of the creature; it was protecting him.

Zuko launched himself at Sokka and hugged him. Sokka chuckled and returned the hug. "Thank you," Zuko whispered.

"You're welcome," Sokka whispered back.

Zuko pulled back, face red. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Disrespecful," Zuko muttered. He flinched, prepared for Sokka to yell at him for mispronouncing something _ again _ , why was he so stupid?

"Hugs aren't disrespectful," Sokka insisted. "I love hugs. Hey, did you know I have a part of someone's spirit in me?"

Zuko looked up, eyes huge. His fear was forgotten for the moment. He was fascinated by Sokka's statement and wanted to know more. "You do?"

Sokka grinned and nodded. "My mother's father's name was Sokka. He died before I was born. My mom gave me his name, and now a part of his spirit is in me." Sokka wore a wistful smile. "She used to call me Dad sometimes."

Zuko thought about that. He knew that he would miss his dad a lot if his dad died (and maybe be a little bit relieved, but he could never think thoughts like that, because if he did he would be a bad, bad son) and it would be comforting to know that a part of his spirit was still in the world. Zuko smiled at Sokka. "Your mom is your daughter?" He giggled.

Sokka nodded. He laughed with Zuko. "Yep! So, Katara is my little sister and my granddaughter. She should listen to me twice as much, but she doesn't." Sokka rolled his eyes.

Zuko giggled again. "Little sisters _ never  _ listen."

"That is  _ so true _ , Little Brother. Do you have any?"

Zuko nodded with enthusiasm. "Uh-huh. Azula is my little sister. She's real smart and good at stuff."

Sokka smiled. "Azula is an interesting name."

"She's named after Grandfather, but he isn't dead, so she doesn't have any of his spirit."

"Your Grandfather's name is Azula?"

Zuko giggled. "No!" He laughed some more at Sokka's funny joke. "Azula is a  _ girl's  _ name. His name is Azulon."

Sokka smiled at Zuko, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and he wasn't laughing at his own joke. "Your Grandfather's name is Azulon? Like Firelord Azulon?"

Zuko squirmed in discomfort. He'd done something wrong again, but he didn't know what. "Yeah," he whispered.

Sokka reached out and patted Zuko's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Little Brother. Don't be sad. You know, you never told me your name."

"Zuko," Zuko said in the quietest voice he could manage.

"Great name," Sokka said. "I like it. I need to go talk to Suki about something real quick. How do you feel about us going to find Aang and Katara and you hanging out with them for a little bit?"

Zuko didn't know how he'd messed up, and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know what his punishment would be. He made himself and his voice as small as possible as he replied. "Okay."

Sokka offered Zuko a hand. Zuko was careful as he took it. Sokka didn't squeeze his fingers or twist his arm. Sokka's grip was gentle. He led Zuko outside.

It didn't take long to find Katara. She was sitting on the ground focusing on a pot of water. She was moving her hands, and the surface of the water moved with her. She looked frustrated, and Zuko shied away from her.

Sokka led Zuko closer. Sokka cleared his throat, and Katara looked up. Her annoyed frown evaporated, and she smiled at Zuko. "Hello, Little Brother. Would you like to help me practice?"

Zuko looked at the water. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to learn waterbending," Katara said. "I'm not very good yet," she said in a rueful tone.

Zuko nodded in sympathy. He understood how difficult it was to not be an amazing bender. He sat down next to Katara. "I think you're great," he insisted. "You're much better than me."

Sokka was already walking away. Katara ruffled Zuko's hair and smiled at him. "I've never had anyone to teach me. I have to figure everything out on my own."

Zuko nodded. "I've had lots of teachers, but I still didn't learn, because I'm stupid."

Katara scowled. Zuko flinched and looked at the ground. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You are  _ not  _ stupid. Who told you that?"

Zuko shrugged. "Father," he admitted.

"You're not stupid, Little Brother."

Zuko looked up and gave Katara a tentative smile. She responded with a gleaming one. She looked at the pot of water again. "I can feel it," she told him. "The water and I, we're connected. I just don't…"

Zuko nodded in sympathy. "It's hard to copy the scrolls. Sometimes I can't figure out the right way to get from one position to the next."

Katara frowned. "Scrolls? What do you mean?"

"Don't you study bending scrolls?" Zuko gave her a confused look.

Katara shook her head. "We don't have any in the Southern Water Tribe anymore. I'd do almost anything to get one." Katara looked into the distance with a wistful expression. "My bending cost my mother her life. I have to master it, for her."

Zuko moved closer to Katara and gave her a hug. She smiled at him and returned it. She kissed the top of his head. "You're such a sweet boy."

Zuko blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you want to go for a walk? Here." She handed him her waterskin. "Stay hydrated."

Zuko drank some water and then stood up to follow Katara. He held her hand, and she kept his in a gentle grip. Zuko was amazed by the buildings in the village. He asked lots of questions about what each building was for and how old it was. Katara didn't know most of the answers, but she didn't seem at all annoyed by his questions.

They were having a great time when they heard crashing sounds in the distance. Katara and Zuko turned in the direction of the sound. A pair of bodies flew into the clearing and landed on the ground with a loud  **thump** . Aang was on the ground, and his opponent scrambled to get on top of him. Beneath a messy topknot was "Lu Ten!"

Zuko was delighted to see his cousin, although he didn't understand why Lu Ten and Aang were fighting. He stared at the pair, confused. Lu Ten's head snapped up. He stared at Zuko. "Zuko," he whispered. He extinguished the fire in his hand.

Aang asked if Zuko and Lu Ten knew each other. At first, Lu Ten said they did. Then, Lu Ten must have remembered how Zuko had screwed up and gotten lost. He said that he didn't know Zuko. He said that Zuko wasn't anybody to him.

Zuko wanted to burst into tears. He loved his cousin so much. Lu Ten had always been so kind to him. Zuko had finally screwed up enough to get rid of all of Lu Ten's good will towards him. Zuko wanted to beg for a second chance, but he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Zuko, run!" Lu Ten's command broke through Zuko's grief. He was confused. He didn't know where Lu Ten wanted him to run. He took a step forward, but then someone picked him up from behind.

"So," said the voice of the woman that had first found him, the woman that had given him dry clothes and warm soup. "This is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" She put her lips to his ear. "Don't be afraid, Little Brother."

"No," Lu Ten said. Zuko wanted to sob and beg for forgiveness. He hadn't meant to fall off the ship. He wished he didn't ruin everything.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Suki whispered in his ear. "We're going to play a game, an acting game. We're going to pretend you're in danger." She held him tight, but her hands didn't hurt, not like Father's. She told Lu Ten that she was going to feed Zuko to a giant Eel.

Katara looked at them. "Suki, we can't-"

Suki interrupted Katara. She said something about the Avatar. Zuko didn't understand what Suki had to do with the Avatar. Suki opened a fan and held it up close to Zuko's face, but it didn't touch him.

"Don't!" Lu Ten looked scared. Zuko wanted to help, but he didn't understand. What was going on?

Sokka ran into the clearing. Suki ordered him and Katara to leave. They did. Zuko was alone with Suki, Lu Ten and Aang.

"Let my cousin go, and you can have the Avatar." Zuko was beyond confused. Lu Ten had said he didn't want Zuko as a cousin anymore. Why would he trade the Avatar for Zuko? The Avatar was important, and Zuko wasn't. When had Lu Ten even found the Avatar?

"Let the Avatar go first," Suki ordered. Zuko struggled to understand. Where was the Avatar? Why was everyone talking about the Avatar?

Suki moved the sharp edge of her fan closer to Zuko's face, but it still didn't touch him. "Don't move," she whispered in his ear. "Trust me, Little Brother. No harm will come to you."

"Let my cousin go," Lu Ten ordered. "I command you to obey me in the name of Firelord Azulon, rightful ruler of every ocean and all the land within them!" Lu Ten sounded furious.

"I don't recognize your authority." Zuko gasped. Not recognizing the Firelord's authority was treason! Zuko trembled in Suki's grip. "It's alright," she whispered, so quiet that he struggled to hear her even with her lips on his ear.

Aang spoke up from under Lu Ten, asking if Suki was going to hurt Zuko. Suki told Aang that she would do the right and necessary thing that Avatar Kyoshi taught her. Zuko thought that was a confusing answer. Then he remembered that Master Piandao said Avatar Kyoshi taught people to protect the weak and vulnerable. Zuko knew he was weak, so maybe Suki was saying that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Let him go!" Lu Ten's face went red with fury. Zuko felt a little bit afraid of him.

"The Avatar first," Suki said. Zuko was so confused. Where was the Avatar? Why did Suki think Lu Ten had him?

"You'll just kill my cousin after I release him!"

Zuko gulped. He felt cold with fear. "You aren't in any danger," Suki promised him.

Suki and Lu Ten argued for a long time. At one point, Zuko realized that he had to pee. He started squirming, but Suki held onto him tight. "Are you okay, Zuko," Aang asked.

Zuko went red. "I gotta go," Zuko said.

"Oh, Suki, you need to let him go."

"Aang! This is a hostage negotiation! It's serious!" Suki sounded frustrated.

"But Zuko is uncomfortable," Aang protested. "We don't want him to be uncomfortable. He's our friend."

"My cousin is  _ not _ your friend! You kidnapped him! You're monsters!" Lu Ten shook with anger.

"We didn't kidnap him! We rescued him!" Aang sounded offended. "He was cold and scared, and we saved him!"

"For your own nefarious purposes!"

A figure stepped out from the treeline. Zuko smiled. "Master Piandao!" He tried to squirm out of Suki's grip, but her deft hands kept hold of him.

Master Piandao took in the situation. He bowed to Suki. "Commander," he said. "It is an honor to meet the highest ranking member of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"What do you know of us?" Her voice sounded like a frown.

"I would like to consider myself an educated man," Master Piandao said. "Avatar Kyoshi believed that strength was meant to be used to protect the innocent and vulnerable. By your rank insignia, I must assume that you are in possession of great strength. I can assure you that the child you are holding, by nature of being a child, is quite innocent and vulnerable."

"He's the Firelord's grandson," Suki said. Zuko didn't understand what they were talking about. He just knew that he really, really, needed to pee.

"You are Avatar Kyoshi's granddaughter, with however many greats are needed thrown in. Are you her? Do you have all of her strength and knowledge? Do you possess the glory of her achievements?"

Zuko kept squirming. He couldn't focus on what was being said. All he could think about was how uncomfortable he was. He wished the adults would finish talking.

"No," Suki whispered.

"Release the child. We will give you the Avatar."

"What of my village," Suki asked.

"We have no interest in your village," Piandao promised. "Your people will come to no harm by us."

Suki set Zuko on the ground, but she kept her hand on his shoulder. Lu Ten stood up, holding Aang's forearm. "The Avatar first," Suki insisted. "Release him."

"My cousin first," Lu Ten replied.

Suki hesitated. She let go. As she did, Sokka ran forward from the direction he and Katara had disappeared in. "Suki! The Fire Nation is here! They're attacking the village!"

Master Piandao looked confused. "What?"

Suki growled at them. "Liars!"

Lu Ten let go of Aang and ran forward, tackling Zuko. Zuko fell to the ground with an "Oof!" He felt pain and pressure against his kidneys. Then he felt a humiliating relief. Lu Ten swept Zuko up into his arms and ran.

They were deep into the forest before Lu Ten set Zuko down. Lu Ten knelt in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?! What happened?!"

Zuko burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lu Ten pulled him into a hug. It was almost like he didn't care that Zuko was gross, wet and smelled bad. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Zuko kept sobbing. "I'm sorry I got lost. I didn't mean it. I love you. I don't want to not be your cousin anymore!"

Lu Ten hugged him tighter. "Oh Zuzu. I didn't mean that. I was just trying to protect you. Those people, they hate our family. They'd kill you just for being Grandfather's grandson."

Zuko sniffled. He was confused. "But… But they were nice to me. They made me soup."

"Oh Zuzu." Lu Ten pulled Zuko closer to him, as if he didn't notice how gross Zuko was at that moment. Lu Ten stood up, still holding Zuko. "Let's get you back to the ship. We'll get you cleaned up and out of these disgusting clothes." It was unclear if Lu Ten was referring to the smell or the color of the clothes.

Zuko rubbed tears and snot from his face. Lu Ten hugged him closer. They made their way to Lu Ten's retinue of soldiers. Lu Ten set Zuko on his rhino and then climbed up after him. "I was so worried about you," Lu Ten said, voice trembling.

"You were?" Zuko twisted his hands.

"Of course. I thought… It doesn't matter what I thought. You're alive. That's all that matters."

Lu Ten led the rhino onto his ship. He jumped down onto the deck. Zuko tried to climb down the rhino's side, but he slipped. Lu Ten caught him.

Lu Ten took Zuko to the shower. He instructed Zuko to get cleaned up while Lu Ten hunted down some clothes that would fit him. Zuko did as instructed. He scrubbed his skin until he was red from the steam and friction instead of embarrassment. When he got out of the shower, an engineering uniform that was somehow a perfect fit for him was waiting. Zuko was relieved that the sleeves were long enough to cover his bracelets.

Zuko got dressed and went outside. Lu Ten was waiting for him. He'd also showered and changed his clothes in the interim. He hadn't taken as long as Zuko, of course. No one was as slow and bad at things as Zuko, especially not Lu Ten, who was awesome at everything. Zuko lowered his eyes and waited for the yelling.

"Sorry about the clothes," Lu Ten said. "We don't have anything appropriate to your station that would fit you. All of my clothes are too big. There's a woman with dwarfism that works in engineering though. You'll have something better soon enough. Your dad is here."

Zuko stared at Lu Ten with wide eyes. "He is?"

Lu Ten smiled at him. "Yep. He was really worried about you. He rushed after us the second he got my letter. It's crazy what good time he made."

Zuko looked at the ground. "Is he mad?"

"No, of course not. I told him it was just a mistake. Anyway, it all worked out for him. He got to conquer Kyoshi Island in the name of the Firelord, which is more exciting than fighting a bunch of spearchuckers on ice floes and whatever else he's been filling his time with. Anyway, we need to get over to his ship so he can take you home. Your mom is worried."

At the mention of his mother, Zuko smiled. He missed Mom a lot. He couldn't wait to see her and Azula. He would hug and hug them and never let go.

Lu Ten returned the smile and offered Zuko his hand. "Let's go."

Zuko took Lu Ten's hand. Lu Ten squeezed his hand. "I'm really glad you're safe," Lu Ten said. "Are you sure the Avatar didn't do anything to you?"

"The Avatar? What do you mean?" Zuko gave Lu Ten a confused look. "I never saw the Avatar."

"That bald kid," Lu Ten explained. "He was the Avatar."

Zuko stared at Lu Ten with wide eyes. "Aang is the Avatar?!"

Lu Ten nodded. "Yeah."

"But…" Zuko frowned. "He was so nice."

Lu Ten shook his head. "He was just pretending. He was probably trying to get information out of you about our family."

Zuko remembered Aang's questions and blushed with shame. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Lu Ten insisted. "You did nothing wrong. All that matters is that you're safe now. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again."

Zuko grinned at Lu Ten. They got to the deck, and his father was standing with Master Piandao. Zuko's grin disappeared. Father said he looked foolish when he smiled. Zuko let go of Lu Ten's hand and bowed to his father.

"Prince Zuko," Father said. "Your mother is worried about you."

Zuko flinched. "I'm sorry, Father."

"It is no matter," Father said in a dismissive tone. "Thank Prince Lu Ten for his hospitality."

Zuko turned to Lu Ten and bowed. "Thank you, cous- Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten knelt down and hugged him. "I love you, Zuzu. I'll write to you lots, and once I've delivered the Avatar to Firelord Azulon, I'll come visit you again." Lu Ten squeezed him tight.

Zuko hugged him back. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to. Father would be angry at a delay. "Love you, Lulu," he whispered too soft for Father to hear.

Zuko bowed to Master Piandao. "Thank you for your kindness and wisdom."

"You are most welcome, Prince Zuko." Master Piandao returned the bow. "I'll be writing to your uncle. Is there any message that you would like me to convey to him?" Master Piandao stared at Father as he asked the question.

Zuko shook his head, confused.

"We've taken up enough of Prince Lu Ten's valuable time. Come along, Zuko." Father turned around and walked over the plank onto his own ship. Zuko followed.

Zuko continued to follow his father as he went into the hall. Father didn't speak to Zuko for a long time. Zuko just kept trailing after him in silence. All of a sudden, Father stopped walking. "Where are they going?"

Zuko frowned. "Who?"

Father turned around and scowled. "The Avatar, you idiot! Lu Ten! Where are they going next?! I need to plot a course so we can beat him there."

"I thought we were going home." Zuko didn't understand. Lu Ten said they were going home.

Father's hand moved almost too fast for Zuko to see. The slap was hard. Zuko's skin lit up with pain. Zuko yelped. "Don't you ever question me, you disrespectful little brat!"

Zuko dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to hold in the tears. Crying made it worse. "I didn't mean to."

"You disgust me. Tell me everything Lu Ten told you about the Avatar. Now." Father's voice was hard and angry.

"Yes, Father," Zuko whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. Good, bad or nuetral, it all helps.


	9. Entitlement & Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten thinks some thinky thoughts... for a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MuffinLance for letting me use her character, Engineer Hanako. Creating OCs is hard. Engineer Hanako is a delight. I think it's well established that this fandom loves short yelly characters. 👀 @ Zuko.

_ My Beloved Lu Ten, _

_ I am the luckiest father in the world, to have such a loving and devoted son, who takes time from his busy day to write such thoughtful letters to a boring old man. Your success at your mission fills me with pride and joy. There could be no surer sign that your actions are pleasing to the Sun and Ocean Spirits and that your eventual reign (may it be far away indeed) will be blessed and prosperous. You have brought honor to our family. _

_ I am sorry that there was a misunderstanding between you and my dear younger brother. He loves you very much, and I am sure he only intended to help you. Please do not be too resentful towards him. No one in this world is perfect, my darling son, not even you or I. _

_ Know that all the resources of our nation are at your disposal during your noble quest. Your actions bring glory to Firelord Azulon's reign. I am more glad than ever that I sent Master Piandao with you. His wisdom will be one of your greatest assets on your journey. I know his wisdom has been a treasure to me on many occasions. _

_ Our siege goes on, as sieges do. One of the most crucial, but least lauded, attributes of a commander is patience. The soldiers grow frustrated at times, but they are loyal and devoted. Still, morale is important. I have implemented a music night at camp, and it has been very well received. _

_ I am sure morale on your ship is much higher than it is at my camp. You are a natural born leader, and your instinct for such things is quite good. The soldiers that serve you are very lucky, and I don't doubt they know it! We will have to promote you as soon as your current command is complete. _

_ I love your idea of writing to young Zuko! He is such a sweet boy, and I miss him dearly. My heart swells to know my lessons to you on the importance of family have had such an impact. I will pen a letter to him as soon as this one is complete. Perhaps when your mission is done and you return home, my brother will not mind sending Zuko and Azula to visit with you for a short while. I think that would be good for all three of you. _

_ I shall get to work on that letter at once. Thank you again for the suggestion. I hope that you will write again soon, as your letters are the best part of my days. However, I know you are busy and will take no offense if you don't find the time. _

_ Love, your father, Crown Prince Iroh _

Lu Ten lowered the letter with a grin. He was the luckiest boy in the world to have the father he did. Lu Ten started writing a reply at once, but soon stopped because he realized he was hungry. Father was never one to suggest foregoing food.

Lu Ten was halfway to the kitchen when he saw a woman about his cousin's height. Lu Ten smiled at her and waved. He remembered what his father said about morale. Acknowledgement from her commanding officer would no doubt fill the woman with joy.

She glared at him. Not joy then. "Your Highness," she said in a  _ very  _ passive aggressive tone of voice.

"Thanks for letting my cousin borrow your clothes Engineer…" Lu Ten had no idea what her name was.

"Hanako," she answered, after waiting just long enough for the lapse to be awkward. "My Prince," she tacked on a little late. "I was unaware the young prince was merely borrowing my commandeered clothing. Does that mean I'll be getting it back at some point?"

Lu Ten frowned. "Uh… No? Probably not." He couldn't really think of a set of circumstances where it would be possible to retrieve the woman's clothing. Zuko was on his way back to the base of the Southern Raiders, and they were going in the opposite direction.

Hanako frowned in a pretty disrespectful manner. Lu Ten remembered what his father had said about what a great leader Lu Ten was, how he was a natural at inspiring loyalty in people. Lu Ten was sure he could fix whatever the woman's problem was. That would be a lot nicer than throwing her in a cell.

"Do you… want some new clothes?"

"That would be nice," Hanako said. "It isn't easy to save up for new robes. That was my nicest set! It was the only one not covered in grease stains!"

"You must be very messy," Lu Ten said. "I'm sure it's not your fault. It's probably hard to eat with such short arms," he said to comfort her. Lu Ten was such a nice and generous person.

Her face turned red. Lu Ten thought she might be embarrassed until she started yelling. "It's not grease from food! It's grease from crawling through this ship's engines to keep it running at maximum efficiency!"

"You seem mad," Lu Ten said.

She scowled. She gritted her teeth. "My apologies,  _ Your Highness _ ."

"I forgive you," Lu Ten said. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you enough money to buy  _ two  _ new sets of robes. How much does that cost for a normal person?"

She glared at him. She forced the answer out through clenched teeth.

"Great. I'll tell the paymaster to add that to your next pay distribution. You're welcome."

"Thank you, Your Highness," she muttered.

"No problem. Thank you for your service to your country."

Hanako seemed startled by his statement. "Oh. I uh… You're welcome, Sir. I apologize for my manner. I intended no disrespect."

Lu Ten shrugged. "Thanks for keeping the ship running." He continued walking to the kitchen, not looking back to see how she reacted to his statement.

Lu Ten procured a bowl of chilled noodles in dashi broth with electric octoeel tentacles. He inhaled the bowl with a cup of tea. It wasn't as good as the tea he had made with Zuko and Master Piandao. Lu Ten frowned. He missed Zuko.

He knew Zuko was safer at home with his parents, but a part of Lu Ten wished Zuko was still on his ship with him. They could practice firebending forms or swordsmanship forms together. It was always fun to do things with someone that wasn't as good at it as you, especially when they praised your superior skills often. Lu Ten swirled the last few tentacles around his bowl. He wished Zuko was there to tell him about one of those plays the sweet kid was so obsessed with.

"Are you well, My Prince?"

Lu Ten looked up and sighed. Master Piandao was standing in front of him. Master Piandao always showed up when Lu Ten least wanted to see him. "I'm fine," Lu Ten mumbled.

"I received a letter from your father. He mentioned that he wrote to you as well."

Lu Ten nodded. "Yeah."

"Did something in his missive distress you?"

Lu Ten frowned in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"You seem to be in a far more melancholy than usual mood, My Prince."

Lu Ten shrugged. "I was just thinking about Zuko. I know our mission is dangerous, but I kind of wish he could have stayed a little longer."

Master Piandao nodded. "I must confess that I wish the same thing. He is a very bright child and a good influence on you."

Lu Ten gave Master Piandao a suspicious look. "Is that an insult?"

Master Piandao chuckled and shook his head. "My Prince, other missives have arrived other than your father's letters. We have received intelligence from more than one reliable source that the Avatar is in Omashu."

Lu Ten lit up. "Why didn't you say so right away? Let's go to Omashu!" Lu Ten jumped to his feet.

"If I might beg for a few more moments of my Prince's time," Master Piandao said in a mild tone. "I do not believe that to be the wisest course of action."

Lu Ten crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why?"

Master Piandao pulled out a map and set it on the table. Lu Ten moved his bowl so that Master Piandao could unfold the map and sat down with a dramatic huff of displeasure. "We now have three known sightings of the Avatar, which allows us to chart a course." Master Piandao pulled some coins out of his pocket and placed them on the map.

"I don't care where he's been. I just care where he is right now. Let's go get him!" Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Master Piandao made everything  _ so much more complicated _ than it needed to be.

Master Piandao sighed. "My Prince," he said. "By the time we arrive at Omashu, the Avatar is likely to have already moved on. We will not catch him if we continue to follow him. We must get ahead of him and lay a trap."

Lu Ten sighed. "I guess that makes sense," he said, already bored. "How will we know where he's going before he gets there?"

"There are a few possibilities," Master Piandao said. "The first place we know of the Avatar being is the Southern Water Tribe. Now, until recently we thought that there were no Waterbenders left in the Southern Tribe. There is one, but she is underage and untrained."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Master Piandao sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "His second destination was Kyoshi Island. Kyoshi Island used to be called Quán island before it was named after Kyoshi posthumously. It was founded by a mixed group of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe settlers. Most of the original settlers were women, fleeing the expectations placed upon their gender by their respective cultures."

Lu Ten groaned. "That is so boring."

Master Piandao frowned at him. "He went from a village of people that used to have Waterbender Masters and no longer do, to a different village that used to have Waterbender Masters and no longer do. Now, he is at Omashu, north of Kyoshi Island."

Lu Ten put his elbow on Master Piandao's map and rested his chin on his hand. Master Piandao frowned as Lu Ten's elbow wrinkled the map. "Great. I'm so glad you took valuable time from my hunt for the Avatar to tell me about the insanely boring history of a style of bending that's gone extinct."

Master Piandao pointed at the coins. "Waterbending is not extinct. There are still Waterbender Masters in the world." He moved his finger up the map and placed it on a mass so far to the north that it was almost off the map altogether. "They live here, at the North Pole, in the Northern Water Tribe."

Lu Ten frowned. "The Northern Water Tribe?"

Master Piandao nodded. "The Avatar is young. Traditionally, Avatars do not begin training in other elements outside of their native one until they turn sixteen. We have not seen the Avatar use any element but air except for when he was in the Avatar State. I doubt he knows waterbending. It seems that he is looking for a Master."

Lu Ten stared at the map. "So… He's going to the Northern Water Tribe to find someone to teach him waterbending? That's dumb. He's the Avatar. Shouldn't he just naturally know all of this stuff?"

Master Piandao sighed. "Knowledge must be earned through learning. No one is exempt from this requirement, not even Avatars or princes." He picked his coins off the map.

"Well, I don't want to wait until we sail all the way to the North Pole to find the Avatar. That would take forever."

Master Piandao nodded. "Indeed, and it would be unwise to attempt such. The Northern Water Tribe has almost impenetrable defenses. However, now that we know his destination, we can attempt to intercept him."

Lu Ten shrugged. "Sure. Fine. So, where do we go?"

Master Piandao gestured to the map. "What would be your best guess of his next stop?"

Lu Ten leaned over the map. He stared at it. There were so many dots next to characters naming insignificant towns and villages that Lu Ten had never heard of before. He scowled. "I don't know!"

"Think, My Pri-"

"I don't want to think! You should just tell me!"

Master Piandao frowned. "My Prince, I will not always be here to guide you."

"Thank the Sun and the Ocean for that," Lu Ten grumbled.

Master Piandao leaned back in his chair and gave Lu Ten an appraising look that Lu Ten was sure was disrespectful. "My Prince, your father wants me to teach you. For me to teach, you must be willing to learn."

"That was before we found the Avatar! Father said that all of the resources of the Fire Nation are at my disposal while looking for the Avatar! You are one of those resources! You are at my disposal! Now, figure out where the Avatar is going and then have the navigator chart a course." Lu Ten got to his feet.

Master Piandao frowned at him. He stood up and bowed to Lu Ten. "As you command, My Prince." Master Piandao gathered his map and departed.

Lu Ten felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It was unfamiliar to him, but it definitely wasn't shame or guilt, because he hadn't done anything wrong. Lu Ten left his unfinished meal behind and went to find the paymaster. He ordered the extra pay to be given to Engineer Hanako.

Lu Ten wandered back to his room, feeling a vague sense of dissatisfaction. It was a new sensation, and he didn't like it. He thought about writing to Zuko, but he didn't have anything cheerful to tell him. Lu Ten saw the swords he was supposed to be practicing with and sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "Yeah, fine," he said to no one.

Lu Ten grabbed the swords and went to the deck. He started to go through the forms as best he could remember them. After going through the forms three times, he lowered his swords and turned around. He almost jumped out of his skin. "Gah! When did you get here?"

Master Piandao smirked. "I'm subtle."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Did you put us on our course?"

Master Piandao nodded. "I did."

Lu Ten nodded. "Okay, well… Thank you."

Master Piandao bowed. "You are welcome."

Lu Ten felt that feeling that definitely wasn't shame or guilt again. "Um… Was I doing it right?"

Master Piandao smiled. "You were doing very well. Would it be alright if I provided you with a few small corrections?"

Lu Ten nodded.

Master Piandao showed him the forms again. Lu Ten saw where his errors had been. He went through the forms a fourth time. Master Piandao did the same ones next to him.

"Thank you," Lu Ten mumbled.

"You are welcome."

Lu Ten sighed. "So where are we going anyway?"

"We are headed for the Shé River," Master Piandao explained. "We should be able to cut him off if we make good time."

Lu Ten nodded. "When we find him, I'll face the Avatar and capture him. You keep track of the Waterbender, so that she doesn't escape. Once I have the Avatar secure, I'll capture her too."

Master Piandao frowned. "Is that necessary? Capturing the Avatar will bring you enough honor and glory to last a lifetime. Do you need the Waterbender?"

Lu Ten smirked. "Of course I do. Once she's secure, Uncle Ozai will never be able to brag about killing the last southern Waterbender again. He'll be known by everyone as the fool he is."

Master Piandao looked at the deck. "I understand your animosity towards your uncle. He is… not a kind man. Still, I think it is unnecessary and perhaps dangerous to instigate him. The girl is untrained; she is no threat to anyone. Perhaps it is best to just let her be."

Lu Ten shook his head. "No. She's a Waterbender. She has to be captured."

Master Piandao looked up at the sky. "My Prince, look."

Lu Ten frowned. He looked up. It took a moment for him to see what Master Piandao was trying to alert him to. A pelicanshark was flying through the clouds. Their white and gray coloring made them difficult to spot, but once he located it he was able to track it with his eyes.

The creature slipped through clouds, stalking a lizardgull. Lu Ten watched with fascination as the pelicanshark glided under the lizardgull. With a flap of its powerful wings, it lifted up, opening its huge jaw and clamping its teeth down on the lizardgull. The smaller creature hissed and squawked in protest. The pelicanshark dove into the water to drown its prey.

Lu Ten didn't know how he felt about what he had just seen. "Wow." That seemed to encompass it. "That was…"

"The pelicanshark is an efficient hunter," Master Piandao said. "It is a noble creature, never taking more than what it needs to survive."

Lu Ten groaned in exasperation. "Is this another lesson?"

Master Piandao examined his blade. He ran a finger across the smooth steal. "Are you familiar with the works of the great philosopher Monk Samten?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the P and taking great pleasure in the fact that he hadn't retained anything from his torturously boring philosophy lessons.

"I'm not surprised," Master Piandao said, which, rude. Sure, Lu Ten never paid attention during philosophy lessons, but that didn't mean Master Piandao needed to call him out on it. "They were an Air Nomad, and most of their work was destroyed during Firelord Sira's reign, your great-grandmother."

Lu Ten frowned again. "Air Nomads didn't have philosophers. They were uneducated savages that roamed from place to place, begging and stealing until the locals kicked them out and they had to move on to the next location. Most of them were illiterate."

Master Piandao sighed, but it wasn't the sigh of the tragically put upon. Rather, his sigh sounded like one of deep sadness and regret. Lu Ten didn't understand why. "Monk Samten was controversial even in their own time. In one of their later works, they posited a very interesting worldview."

Lu Ten yawned. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to make sure Master Piandao knew how boring he was.

Master Piandao didn't take the hint and kept talking. "Monk Samten stated that existence itself was an act of violence. Living causes damage to the body that does so and to the environment around it. By existing, we cause harm to the world."

Lu Ten laughed. "What a ridiculous thing to say! No wonder Firelord Sozin had to kill them all. They sound deranged."

Master Piandao frowned. "Monk Samten was just one person, not representative of Air Nomads as a whole. Still, their work was very influential. The great Earth Kingdom artist Zai Jian-"

Lu Ten groaned. "Will you please get to the point before I'm as old as you?"

Master Piandao pointed to the empty sky. "The Pelicanshark must kill to survive. That is its nature, and there is nothing dishonorable in that. However, Monk Samten believed, as many philosophers do, that exposure to violence and carrying out violent acts causes a spirit to develop a desire to create more violence. Monk Samten said that, since existence itself is violent, we all carry an innate desire to perpetuate violence. We must fight against our baser instincts to counteract that urge."

Lu Ten stared at Master Piandao. "What?"

Master Piandao sighed again, and this time it was the familiar sigh of the tragically put upon. "Is the Waterbender a lizardgull? Do you need to destroy her? She isn't part of your mission."

"No," Lu Ten admitted. "But…" He thought about the way Katara had told the Kyoshi Warrior not to hurt Zuko. "I guess I don't  _ need _ to capture her…"

"It is your decision, My Prince," Master Piandao assured him. "I am but your humble tutor. I would never presume to dictate your actions. I only suggest that they are worth further consideration."

Lu Ten did consider. He considered for a long time, an entire twenty seconds. He shook his head. "Firelord Azulon wants waterbending gone. It's an inferior element, and their bending style disrespects the spirits. I will capture her and bring her home to be locked away."

Master Piandao bowed. "Thank you for hearing my words." There was no trace of emotion in his voice.

Lu Ten bowed back. "You are welcome." He thought about his father's letter. "Thank you for sharing them." Lu Ten hadn't wanted to hear them, but the experience had been bearable in the end.

Lu Ten stretched. "Well, I'm starving. Do you want to come get something to eat with me?"

Master Piandao smiled, but the smile didn't touch his eyes. "I thank you, My Prince. I must decline. I need to respond to your father's letter."

Lu Ten nodded. "Okay. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you. He respects you a lot."

Master Piandao looked startled by that assertion. For a moment, he even looked touched. "Thank you, My Prince. That is kind of you to say."

Lu Ten shrugged. "See you later." He left to hunt down a meal. He wondered what lizardgull tasted like. It was probably stringy, chewy and altogether unappetizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you would like, good, bad or indifferent.


	10. Valued & Despised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty minutes to spare before I need to leave for work. I really got this in under the wire. So let me know if I missed a spelling error.

Lu Ten stood on the bow of the ship and said his prayers to the Sun and the Ocean. He felt the power, the heat, the ferocity sloshing in his gut, his sea of chi. He opened his palms and let fire flow from him. The spark came from his stomach. The oxygen in his lungs fueled the flames. Fire reached up and kissed the sky.

Lu Ten could hear Master Jeong Jeong in his head, telling him to honor the fire, to fear the fire. Lu Ten chuckled and shook his head. He was descended from the Sun Spirit Himself. He didn't need to fear anything.

Lu Ten finished his practice and then smiled. He imagined that the Avatar was in front of him. He spread out his fingers and threw out his hands. Flame filled the spot where he imagined the Avatar. Lu Ten's smile slipped away. He felt a strange churning in his gut.

Lu Ten remembered the sight of Zuko's wrist, scarred by flame. He pictured the Avatar, a child himself, scorched, flesh mangled by fire, his fire. Lu Ten shook his head. It wasn't the same. The Avatar was a monster, an Air Vagrant. He wasn't an innocent kid like Lu Ten's cousin.

On the horizon, Lu Ten saw yellow sparks shoot into the sky. Lu Ten took a step back in surprise. "Your Highness!" A sailor ran up to Lu Ten. "That distress flare came from the direction of one of our ships, a prison barge."

Lu Ten nodded. "Alter course immediately."

The sailor bowed and ran away to relay Lu Ten's orders. Lu Ten stared into the distance. Going to assist the soldiers would delay their pursuit of the Avatar, but Lu Ten knew it was what his father would do. Besides, Lu Ten would catch the Avatar anyway. It was his destiny.

"My Prince."

Lu Ten turned around to face Master Piandao. "Master Piandao! These soldiers will sure be excited when they see the flags of the ship coming to rescue them. They'll get to meet their future Firelord! They'll probably become thankful for whatever incident befell them."

Master Piandao looked into the distance. He didn't respond.

Lu Ten sighed. "What is it this time?"

"We received a letter from your aunt." Master Piandao extended a hand to Lu Ten holding a piece of paper. Lu Ten sighed with exasperation and took the paper.

_ To the care of Master Piandao, Prince Consort, in response to the letter sent to His Royal Highness, Admiral Ozai of the Southern Sea from his beloved nephew, Prince Lu Ten, _

_ I cannot give adequate thanks to you for finding my beloved son, Zuko. My esteemed husband, his Royal Highness, Prince Ozai, has taken the fleet on a raid. I have sent a letter to him passing on your information. I apologize for any inconvenience my son has caused you. I beg you not to blame him for this mistake. The fault is my own for not giving him proper supervision. _

_ Please, if it is no inconvenience, let Zuko know that I love and miss him very much. His sister, Princess Azula, is also most relieved to know he is safe. She hopes to see her brother again soon. Your kindness and generosity in looking after him is a credit to you both and to His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Iroh and His Royal Majesty, Firelord Azulon, whom we all serve with great joy. _

_ In your eternal debt, with all the world's love, Princess Ursa _

Lu Ten frowned, confused. The letter didn't make sense. "If Uncle Ozai wasn't at the base when my letter arrived…"

"He was already following us," Master Piandao said. "That is how he was able to catch up so quickly. He wasn't trying to retrieve Zuko. He was trying to retrieve the Avatar."

Lu Ten stared at Master Piandao with disbelief. "That's treason!"

"If he fails," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten scowled. "What are you talking about?!"

Master Piandao sighed. It wasn't the sigh of the tragically put upon. It was an exhausted sigh. "My Prince… Do you know the story of the Blue Spirit?"

Lu Ten groaned in exasperation. Why did Master Piandao always want to  _ teach  _ him something? Couldn't he ever just give Lu Ten a straightforward answer? "No," he said. He crossed his arms over his chest in a clear signal that he didn't want to either.

"There's a famous play about him."

"Well I'm sure Aunt Ursa and Zuko know all about him then."

Master Piandao chuckled. "Quite. When you next see him, I'm sure Zuko will be thrilled that you are familiar with the character."

Lu Ten sighed. "Fine. Tell me about him."

"The Sun and the Ocean have a daughter, a Royal Spirit, the Volcano. She rose from the sea in a crown of fire. Her crown of fire became our Crown of Fire, the chain of islands that is our home and your birthright. She still erupts from time to time, and the Fire Sages commune with the spirits to determine when and where."

Lu Ten yawned. "Hang on a second. I'm going to get a snack."

"My Prince," Master Piandao implored.

"What? I just finished training! I'm hungry."

"The Volcano has three children," Master Piandao forged ahead, which, rude. "The oldest is the Golden Spirit. He is made of the reflection of sunlight on ocean waves. He is pure regal might and authority. He is your ancestor."

Lu Ten perked up. "Oh yeah?"

"The second is the Red Spirit. She is made of pure flames and passion. She kindles joy and ambition in mortal hearts. Her descendents are the Nar people." That name sounded familiar to Lu Ten, but he dismissed the recognition. Asking a question would just make the story take longer, and Lu Ten was  _ hungry _ .

"And the third is the Blue Spirit," Lu Ten said, moving his hand in a clear gesture to hurry up and finish.

"The Blue Spirit was made of fine ash and obsidian. He was the smoke inhaled by the unlucky, the cooled rock that entombed those who had suffocated and burned. He was the Volcano's child as much as the Golden and Red Spirits, but he was her least favored." Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a somber look.

"No wonder," Lu Ten said. "He sounds like a real downer. Lu Ten stared at the horizon and willed whatever disaster they were approaching to arrive faster.

"One day," Master Piandao continued as if Lu Ten hadn't spoken, which he did  _ not  _ appreciate. "The Queen of the Dragons lost her beloved Great Fire Pearl, a jewel as large as a child that shined with every color of the rainbow. It had been a gift from the Ocean Himself, and she was quite heartbroken."

Lu Ten shrugged. "Serves her right. She shouldn't have been careless with something she cared about."

Master Piandao raised an eyebrow at Lu Ten. "I quite agree that one should not be careless with precious things."

Lu Ten groaned. "Great. Excellent. Wonderful lesson. I'm going to get a snack now."

"I'm almost done," Master Piandao protested.

Lu Ten didn't believe that. He raised an eyebrow at Master Piandao, but he didn't leave.

"The Volcano asked her children to search for the pearl. Whoever retrieved it would be wed to the Prince of Dragons, she promised them. They would rule over a great empire that would last through the ages. She gave her oldest son, her most beloved child, a great sword forged in her own flames, to aid him on his quest. She gave her daughter, who she also loved, three arrows fletched with phoenix feathers."

"What did she give the Blue Spirit," Lu Ten asked. He wasn't curious or anything, he just wanted the story to end faster.

"Nothing. She presented the presents to her older children with great fanfare and many blessings. When it came time for her to face her youngest, she gave him nothing, but she did speak to him." Master Piandao looked to the horizon. Lu Ten followed his gaze.

"You are my son. You come from me, but I do not understand how. I despise you, every inch of you. You are nothing like me. If you loved me, you would destroy yourself so that I could be rid of you."

Lu Ten turned to Master Piandao and gaped in astonishment. "What? What kind of mother would say that to her own son?" He shook his head. "No parent would say something like that."

"She did," Master Piandao whispered. "She did not want him to win. She hated him. She gave him nothing but her cruel words and sent him away."

Lu Ten frowned, deep in thought. "He won, didn't he?"

Master Piandao grinned at Lu Ten's clever deduction. "He did. He found the pearl, deep at the bottom of the sea, buried in magma that had hardened and turned as cold as ice. He presented it to the Queen of the Dragons and wed her most beloved son."

Lu Ten scowled. He knew Master Piandao well enough to realize that the story wasn't just a story. The characters in the story were meant to represent real people. "It's not the same!"

Master Piandao tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're saying that I'm the golden son and that Uncle Ozai is the Blue Spirit. If he finds the Avatar, he'll be given my prize."

Master Piandao looked pleased. "I never said that. Your interpretation of the story is interesting though. What other similarities do you see between this story and your own life?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "I  _ hate  _ literary analysis. It's pointless! You're worse than my literature tutor. At least he told me what the stories were supposed to mean instead of just expecting me to guess."

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a fond but exasperated smile. "There is no right or wrong answer. Stories can mean different things to different people. They give us new ways to contextualize our lives."

Lu Ten shook his head again. "I'm not a spirit. I'm a Prince of the Fire Nation. I don't need stupid old stories. I just need lunch." Lu Ten stormed off.

Lu Ten was halfway through a marinated flank of spiked hedgeorca when a sailor ran up and told him that they had arrived at a sinking prison barge. Lu Ten sighed and pushed the food away. He got to his feet and went to the deck. Sure enough, men were being evacuated from a sinking ship onto his own.

Lu Ten crossed over to the sinking ship. Master Piandao was talking to a shivering, soaking wet man. Lu Ten stepped closer and then saw a flash of blue on the deck. He knelt down and picked it up. The blue ribbon and attached pendant looked familiar. He frowned with thought.

"Water Barbarians, ferocious ones! They attacked the ship and set the Earthbenders free. The Avatar was with them. He gave the Earthbenders coal to attack us wi-"

Lu Ten burst into laughter. Master Piandao and the man he was talking to turned to look at him. The man's face was twisted with rage until he saw Lu Ten's crown and swallowed whatever protest had been in his throat. "My Prince," Master Piandao asked.

Lu Ten held up the necklace. "You got beat by a little girl!" He snickered with delight. "Ferocious Water Barbarians, yeah right. You got beat by two teenagers and an Avatar that can only use one element."

The man's eyes widened. "I… We…"

Lu Ten put the necklace in his pocket. "A teenager beat an entire ship of Fire Nation soldiers, how embarrassing for you. I'm almost starting to like her. She's got guts, more guts than you." Lu Ten snickered.

The man turned red. "That's… I… My Prince, I…"

Master Piandao cleared his throat. "We're close. We stand a good chance of cutting them off if they maintain their current pace."

"So then let's hurry up," Lu Ten said. "Finish evacuating everyone so that we can get them to the colony and get out of here."

The man straightened up. "My Prince." He got to his knees and bowed low, forehead touching the deck of the ship, which was covered with coal.

"What," Lu Ten asked.

The man raised his head. Lu Ten snickered again when he saw that his face was covered in black smears from the coal. "I failed you, your noble father and your majestic grandfather. I throw myself at your mercy."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "My mercy is yours. Just stand up and hurry to my ship. The only thing you can do now to redeem yourself is make sure you don't waste anymore of my time."

The man jumped to his feet and fled. Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. "Other people's incompetence can be truly stunning sometimes." He took the necklace out of his pocket to examine it further. "Well, it's no pearl."

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten an expression of complete befuddlement. "My Prince?"

"She was careless with something precious to her, and now I'll get to take her beloved child, the Avatar. See, I can compare my life to stupid stories. It isn't hard. It's just dumb."

Master Piandao frowned. "My Prince, I-"

"Just make them hurry up. I'll be in my room. I'm going to write back to Aunt Ursa."

"What are you going to say?" Master Piandao sounded nervous.

"That it isn't her fault. I was the one who told the kids to go back inside without finding anyone to supervise them. Uncle Ozai isn't her fault either. When Uncle Ozai is punished for his treachery, I'll make sure she, Zuko and Azula are okay."

Master Piandao stared at him. "That is very kind. You are most benevolent, My Prince. We are lucky to have someone as kind and merciful as you for a prince."

Lu Ten looked at the necklace again. He pictured the Avatar, burnt and smoking. "Yeah. I'm pretty great."

Lu Ten went to his room. He sat down at his desk and started composing a letter. After he was finished with Ursa's he thought about writing one to Zuko. Except Zuko probably wasn't at the base. If Master Piandao was right, Zuko would be with Uncle Ozai (traitor), following Lu Ten.

Lu Ten pulled out a fresh piece of paper.

_ Dear Cousin Azula, _

_ I'm sure you've been practicing your firebending a lot, and I'm already proud of all the progress I know you've made. Your mom probably has to read this to you, but that's okay. Your reading will get better and better as you get older. I couldn't read at your age, but now no one is better at reading than me! _

_ Things might change soon, and change is scary sometimes, especially when you're a little kid. I just want you to know, no matter how much things change, I will always love you and your brother. You're my family, and _

There was a knock at the door. "Ugh. What," Lu Ten whined. "I'm writing a letter! Come in."

Master Piandao entered. His dark complexion was washed out with distress. He was holding a shaking piece of paper in his hands. Except, the paper was still. His hands were what was shaking. Lu Ten felt something strange in his gut.

"What happened?"

"It would seem that Prince Ozai took the majority of his forces with him when he followed us."

Lu Ten scoffed. "So what? Even if he is a traitor, he wouldn't dare attack me. Dad would kill him."

Master Piandao looked down at the paper in his hands. Lu Ten felt like something was sinking. Him, he was what was sinking. "Master Piandao?"

"With the base's defenses weakened, they were left vulnerable to attack. The base of the Southern Raiders has been captured."

Lu Ten shook his head. "That's impossible. What about Azula and Aunt Ursa?"

Master Piandao held out the paper to Lu Ten. "They are hostages."

Lu Ten stared at the paper, but all of the characters blurred together. He slammed the letter down on his desk. "This is all his fault! This is because of Ozai's treason!" Lu Ten dropped the uncle before Ozai's name. He didn't want to think of him as family anymore.

"My Prince-"

Lu Ten got to his feet and fled the room. He went to the deck. The shivering man from before had dried himself off and was wearing an admiral's armor. Lu Ten stormed over.

The admiral started to bow. "My P-"

"Take that off!"

The admiral jolted. "Your Highness?"

"I said take it off! Are you deaf," Lu Ten snapped. "You don't deserve to wear an admiral's rank!"

"My Prince, I-"

"This isn't a debate! Take the armor off!"

The admiral scurried to obey.

Lu Ten looked around the deck. The rescued guards and sailors were all staring at him, terrified. Lu Ten pictured his adorable four year old cousin in the hands of brutal foreigners. He felt like throwing up. Throwing up wasn't very regal though, so he just kept shouting instead.

"You are all a disappointment to the Firelord. You've betrayed your country with your incompetence! You've betrayed the spirits! You should all be ashamed!"

The soldiers all bowed their heads. They looked petrified. Some were trembling. Lu Ten didn't feel any better. If anything, he felt worse. Lu Ten turned around and stormed off.

Lu Ten found his way back to his room, which by the grace of the spirits was devoid of Master Piandao. Lu Ten saw his half-composed letter to Azula sitting on his desk. He snatched it up and tore it into pieces. He reduced the expensive paper into tiny strips.

Lu Ten felt like screaming. Everything was wrong. Everything was unfair. His family was  _ royalty _ . Nothing bad was supposed to happen to them!

Lu Ten kicked the wall. He knew it was undignified to throw a temper tantrum, but he didn't care. Ozai was to blame. His carelessness and selfishness had caused so much unnecessary suffering.

Lu Ten looked at the Water Barbarian's necklace. She was to blame as well. The Avatar and all of his companions were traitors. They should have just surrendered! Then Ozai would never have had a chance to commit his treachery.

Lu Ten sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He ran through the breathing exercises Master Jeong Jeong had taught him years ago.

Lu Ten pictured the Avatar in front of him, burning, burning. He pictured it again and again until the image didn't make him feel anything. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and heard Azula laughing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Leave me alone!"

Master Piandao spoke from the other side of the door. "Do you wish to address the men before they disembark?"

"I don't care about them! As soon as they're all gone, get us back on course! I'm done playing games. We're going to catch the Avatar."

There was another knock. "Ugh! What?!"

Master Piandao entered. "My Prince… I am so sorry. Princesses Azula and Ursa are valuable hostages. It would be foolish to harm them."

Lu Ten refused to look at Master Piandao. "What do you care? They're my family, not yours. You're not really one of us," he snapped in an acidic tone.

Master Piandao paused. "I'll see to your orders." He closed the door behind him.

Lu Ten buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He thought about Zuko and Azula, laughing with him while he tickled them. He remembered summers on Ember Island. He recalled Aunt Ursa letting Zuko hold Azula for the first time, remembered Zuko's expression of wonder and delight. Lu Ten pulled his crown out of his hair and closed his eyes.

He was furious and devastated. He just wanted his cousins back. In his dreams, the Blue Spirit taunted him. The Blue Spirit held Zuko and Azula up by their wrists over a boiling sea.

The Blue Spirit was wispy, like mist. His body was vaporous. Yet, his grip was strong. He was covered in white ash, beneath which he was the darkest blue. Lu Ten ordered the Blue Spirit to give Lu Ten the kids, but the spirit just smirked at him.

"Give them to me!"

"Where are my children?"

Lu Ten threw his hands over his ears. The Blue Spirit's voice was painful, like screaming metal. Lu Ten whimpered in pain. "What children?"

"Where are the dragons? Where are my descendents, who once filled the sky?"

Lu Ten felt blood running from his ears and down his cheeks. He gasped in pain. His eyes shot open. He lit a fire in his palm. He was alone in his bed. The blood on his cheeks were just tears.

Lu Ten let the fire in his hand go out. He prayed to the Ocean to wash away his dreams. Then he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the Blue Spirit? His origin? Does this change anyone's theories about who the Blue Spirit will be in this AU?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below. Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Azula's First Interlude: Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is that kid that watches the specials on NatGeo where the lions tear apart the antelopes. Should we be concerned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are grossed out by animals in nature doing what animals do, skip the first part of the chapter. There's also a brief depiction of disembowelment within. If you feel this warrents a graphic violence tag, let me know.

Azula was  _ bored _ . Her mother kept asking her dumb questions about dumb things. She was so  _ bored. _ There was a snakelark visible outside the window, sticking its forked tongue through its fangs to lick its brown feathers-

"Azula-" Mother's voice was kind but firm. It made Azula want to roll her eyes. "Please pay attention when I'm speaking with you. Why were you in that closet? Are you alright?"

"Just a dumb game," Azula pouted. She wanted to go outside and practice firebending.

"What sort of game?"

"Hiding game, with Zuzu."

"Where is Zuko? We've been looking for him everywhere. Azula, please-"

"Zuzu's _ not  _ a better hider than me!" Azula crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. Zuko should have been found before her.  _ She  _ was a better hider than Zuko. She was better at  _ everything _ than Zuko.

Mother sighed. "Sweetheart, this isn't about some silly competition. This is about your brother's safety. Do you know where he is?"

"Don't care," Azula muttered. "Hope he never comes back." Zuko was bad at everything, and he always made Dad  _ mad _ . Zuko ruined everything.

Mother frowned at Azula. "Young lady, that is  _ not  _ a very nice thing to say. Why would you speak about your brother that way? He loves you."

Azula shrugged. She didn't care. She stared out the window and watched the snakelark continue to groom itself. Mother kept talking, but Azula ignored her. After what felt like  _ ages _ someone came into the room and handed Mother a letter.

Mother read the letter and frowned. "Alright, Azula," she whispered.

Azula jumped to her feet. "I'mma go practice!" Azula ran out before her mother could object. Azula found the tree that the snakelark was in. Its dark grey scales with brown feathers peeking out made it difficult to locate at first. It blended into its environment.

Azula grinned when she spotted the snakelark. She created a small fire in her hand. Father loved Azula's bending, but he wanted more. He wanted her to be fierce. Azula needed to prove to him what she could do.

Azula watched the snakelark flutter to a lower branch. A shrewroach was chewing on a leaf. When it felt the branch below it move from the slight pressure of the snakelark landing, it tried to scurry away. The snakelark struck, grabbing the shrewroach in its beak and using its fangs to pump the squirming creature with paralyzing poison.

The snakelark began to tear the flesh from the shrewroach and devour it. Azula watched with rapt fascination. She almost forgot why she'd found the snakelark to begin with. Then she remembered.

Azula threw her flame. The flame weakened as it made its way to the snakelark. By the time the fire touched its feathers, the flame was half the size and a quarter of the intensity of what it had been. The snakelark hissed and shrieked. It batted its wings to try to dispel the fire.

The snakelark took to the air, leaving behind the paralyzed, half-eaten shrewroach. The shrewroach fell to the ground. The snakelark's flight path was crooked. The burnt feathers made it difficult for the creature to fly. Azula watched, entranced, until the snakelark was gone from view.

Azula approached the shrewroach. The poison was wearing off. The creature's hairy legs were twitching. Azula could see its guts, and a small pool of blood had formed underneath it.

Azula sat down in front of it and created another flame. The shrewroach was alive, but it was suffering. The sun beat down on Azula. She did not know much about death, but she couldn't imagine that it would be worse than whatever the shrewroach was experiencing.

Azula remembered Father telling her that fire was death. Fire consumed life. As a Firebender, he had told her, it was her right to give and withhold death. She put her fire to the creature and consumed its life. It smelled like roasting meat as the fire took its pain away.

"Azula!"

Azula jumped. She looked over her shoulder. Mother rushed towards her. Mother reached for Azula's fire and put it out. She pulled Azula away from the charred remains of the shrewroach.

"Why would you do something like that?!"

Azula looked up at Mother. Her eyes were wide. She looked the way she did when Father was yelling, or when he wasn't yelling but got very, very quiet. Father wasn't there though.

"Azula, why did you hurt that poor creature?"

"Dad says it's okay!" Azula knew that invoking Father's name was an easy way to win any argument. Father never sided with Zuko or Mother, so they couldn't check with him if she said he had authorized something. Azula smirked at Mother.

Mother knelt down in front of Azula. "My Love, that was an innocent creature. It had no desire to harm you. Why would you want to hurt it?"

Azula frowned and kicked the dirt. Mother was ruining. She was just like Zuko. She ruined  _ everything _ . "Dunno."

"Sweetheart, fire is a gift. It is supposed to be used for noble pursuits, not wanton cruelty."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter," she muttered. Mother didn't understand. The Sun  _ wanted _ her to kill the shrewroach. She was supposed to.

"Azula, it  _ does  _ matter. Hurting things isn't okay. Hurting doesn't feel nice. Helping feels nice."

Azula pulled away from her mother's grip. "No!" She stomped her foot. "You're no fun! I want Dad!"

Mother sighed. "Your father isn't here. Azula, listen to me. Zuko left with your cousin. Your father went to go get him."

Azula scowled. "Dad doesn't like Zuzu."

Mother bit her lip and looked away. "Azula, your father loves Zuko. He loves you both. We both love you children very, very much." Mother sounded like she was reciting a line from one of her stupid plays. Azula wasn't convinced.

Azula kicked at the charred remains of the shrewroach. Its segmented legs broke apart into ash. Azula giggled.

"Azula, stop!"

Azula scowled. "I hate you! I want Dad!" Azula turned around and ran away.

"Azula!"

Azula didn't heed Mother's call. She ran into the trees. She knew her legs were short, but she could fit through tiny gaps between bushes and trees. Zuko had taught her how, not that he was ever good at anything.

Azula giggled as Mother's cries got further and further away. She kept going until she was forced to come to a sudden stop. She'd reached the edge of a cliff. Beneath her, she could see the hungry sea beating against the cliffside, forming a concave curve throughout the centuries, as if the stone itself was a wave. She stared with fascination.

Azula laid down on the ground so that her face peaked over the edge. She watched the waves. The sun kissed the raging water. She sighed with delight.

"Azu-! Azula," Mother said. Mother walked over with soft, gentle steps. She never stomped like Father. Mother sat down next to her. "You scared me," Mother whispered.

"Pretty," Azula said.

"Yes, it is," Mother agreed. "It's beautiful."

Azula hung her hands over the edge so that she could feel the salt spray. She giggled.

Mother ran her fingers through Azula's hair and giggled with her. "Do you know the story of the Sun and the Ocean?"

Azula sighed. "Is it boring?"

Mother laughed. "I don't think so. You see, My Love, the Sun and Moon are brother and sister. They fight over their lovers, the Ocean and the Mountain. They quarrel endlessly, the Sun and Moon, but they love each other, truly."

Azula sighed. "Boring."

Mother laughed again. "I know you and Zuko fight sometimes, but I think you love each other, truly. The Ocean loves the Sun and Moon. He loves them both, neither more than the other. The love is expressed in different ways, tailored to the recipient, but the strength is equal."

Azula groaned. " _ So  _ boring!"

Mother scooped Azula into her arms and tickled her. Azula shrieked with laughter and loud protests. Mother let herself fall backwards onto the ground, away from the ledge. Azula landed on her chest and giggled.

"You're boring, Mom," Azula reiterated.

Mother kissed Azula's cheek. "You're not boring, Sweetheart. You're interesting." Mom pushed Azula's hair behind her ear. "You know I love you, right?"

" _ Duh _ ," Azula said with a roll of her eyes.

"I love you so, so much. If anything ever happened to you or your brother, my heart would shatter into a thousand pieces. I would die for you." Mom stared into Azula's glittering golden eyes.

Azula squirmed with discomfort. "Don't want you die," Azula protested.

Mom kissed Azula's cheek; her lips felt warm in contrast to the cold winter air. "I don't want to die either, Love. I would though, for you. That's how people feel about the ones they adore. When you hurt someone, you're not just hurting them, but all the people who love them. The hurt follows this chain, until it finds its way back to you."

Mom put her hand on Azula's chest, over her heart. Azula squirmed away. "Don't want love. Don't want anything that hurts."

"It doesn't have to hurt." Mom sat up. "When we are kind to one another, love feels good. When we are cruel to one another, it hurts."

Azula looked away from Mom and her confusing words. She looked towards the horizon. In the distance, against the blue sky, a blue just a few shades off from the sky could be seen. The squares of azure drew closer. "Mom." Azula pointed.

Mom looked in the direction of Azula's finger and squinted. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Azula rolled her eyes again. "Dum-dum."

"Azula," Mom said with a sigh. "That isn't kind."

"Blue," Azula said, still pointing.

Mom chuckled. "Yes, the sky is a beautiful shade of-"

"No!" Azula pointed with more emphasis. "Look!"

"What am I-" Mom gasped.

Azula started to crawl closer to the cliff edge, but Mom scooped her up into her arms. "Hey!"

"Do you want to do something fun," Mom asked.

"Wha?" Azula scowled at Mother.

"We're going to race back home. Who do you think will win?"

"Me!" Azula shrieked with glee as she started running. It didn't take long to get home, and Azula won, of course. It annoyed her that Mother was just a few steps behind her, but she won, and that was what was important.

A soldier ran towards them. "Princess Ursa!"

"You saw them," Ursa asked.

"We did." The soldier looked nervous. "Have no fear, Your Highness. We will repel the barbarians in short order."

"Prince Ozai took most of the fleet with him when he left," Mother said.

"He did," the soldier admitted. "It doesn't matter. One Fire Nation soldier alone would be enough to withstand these spear-chucking savages."

Mother gave the soldier a tight nod and then turned to Azula. She put on a big smile, but it looked like another one of her theatre masks. "I know another fun game we can play! Let's play dress-up!"

"Boring," Azula insisted.

"Not this kind," Mother assured her. "This game of dress-up will be the most fun one ever. I'll show you." She extended her hand to Azula.

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes, but she took her mother's hand. Mother led her inside to a room Azula had never seen before. Mother took some drab brown and black robes off a shelf. Azula wrinkled her nose at the robes. They were stained and worn.

Mother handed Azula the smallest set, although it was still a bit big. Azula didn't want to give up her fine tailored robes with golden filigree. "This game is dumb. Play with Zuzu."

"Zuko isn't here," Mother said. "Please play this game with me, and then we will do whatever you like afterwards."

Azula wrinkled her nose with distaste and continued to complain. They argued back and forth, but eventually Azula was forced to discard her fancy clothing for the ugly servant's garb. Mother took Azula's hand and led her away, leaving their silks and jewelery behind. Mother took them to another room Azula wasn't familiar with, full of tables and stoves. Mother began to line their pockets with fancy spoons and candleholders.

"This game is stupid!"

Mother shushed Azula, which made her shout louder. Mother grabbed Azula's shoulders in a gentle but firm grip. "This isn't a game, Azula. Those blue squares were sails. The enemy is coming for us, and we need to hide."

Mother stared into Azula's eyes. Azula stared back, her own eyes huge and uncomprehending. "But… Dad will protect us. They're just savages. Can't hurt us."

"Your father isn't here," Mother said. Her face was set in a determined expression. "They can hurt us, and they will. We need them to think that we are just servants. We need to hide so that they don't find us, but if they do find us, we need to pretend to be light-fingered servants."

"No! I'mma princess! I want Dad!"

"Azula," Mother pleaded. "Listen to me. Your father is gone. All you have is me. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, but I need you to  _ listen _ to-"

"No!" Azula pushed her mother away. She made her hands spark, so that Mother's cheap servant's robe caught fire. Mother yelped and began to beat at her chest to smother the flame. Azula stared with shock and horror at what she had done.

Azula turned around and ran away. Mother called after her. Azula kept running. She wouldn't let Mother catch her. She wouldn't be some nobody servant. She was a princess.

Outside, the catapults were in use. Large rocks covered in thick black oil were flaming, and heavy smoke filled the air. Azula coughed and kept running. Soldiers rushed to the walls of the fort wearing armor. Azula had no armor. She started to run in the opposite direction.

Azula stopped. Father always said Zuko was a coward and a weakling for flinching away when Father hit him. Azula wasn't a coward or a weakling. She wouldn't flinch away.

Azula turned around and ran towards the fighting. Men were climbing over the walls. They wore thick leather armor, died blue. Azula stared with fascination. They were like the hungry ocean. They slammed against what was in front of them and carved away pieces.

A huge man moved forward, fast like a lionphant. A Firebender moved towards the man, throwing flame. The huge, fast man ducked under the flames and struck at the Firebender with a strange weapon the color of eggshells. The Firebender's stomach opened up, spilling out guts and blood like the shrewroach.

The huge blue man stepped in front of Azula and scooped her up like she was just a tiny batkitten. Azula screamed and kicked him in the face. The man spoke to her in a deep voice. "The battlefield is no place for you, Little Sister."

Azula kept screaming and kicking, but the man tucked her under his arm and started walking. Azula filled her hands with fire and pressed them into the man's side. He screamed with pain and dropped her. Azula hit the ground hard. It hurt.

Things hurting was a new experience for Azula. She didn't like it. Azula got to her feet and started to run again. The gold in her pockets weighed Azula down, so she scooped it out of her robes and dumped it onto the ground. She didn't need gold. She was a princess.

Azula kept running, but it wasn't long before she was stopped again. It wasn't a huge dark man in blue that stopped her the second time. It was one of her father's own soldiers. He grabbed her wrists and held her hands out to either side, the usual grip for subduing a Firebender.

"It's over," he said. "They've won. Don't make this difficult. They'll catch you either way. At least like this one of your people will get something out of it."

Azula screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked at the man, but he was holding her at arm's length, and his arms were longer than her legs. She filled her hands with flames, but his grip was too strong for her to move those hands. "Let me go!"

"Typical spoiled royal brat," the soldier muttered. "Don't make me break your hands."

Azula heard footsteps. She turned her head in time to see Mother run up and hit the soldier in the head with a golden candlestick. The gold turned red as the man let go of Azula and slumped to the ground. Mother scooped Azula up. "Did he hurt you?"

Azula buried her face in her mother's chest and started to cry. She was a princess. People were supposed to love and obey her. They weren't supposed to grab her and give her orders.

Mother ran. Azula held tight to her as she did. They ran and ran, but Mother came to a stop all at once. When Azula looked up, one of the men in blue had grabbed Mother's shoulders. Azula screamed.

"Do not fear, Little Sister," the tall man with dark skin and long dreadlocks said. "You are in no danger from us." He looked at Mother. "Go into that building." He pointed at a large flat building Azula had never been in before. "We will not hurt you."

"Please," Mother begged. It made Azula furious. Mother was a  _ princess _ . Princesses didn't  _ beg _ . Father would be irate when he found out.

"I'm just a server," Mother lied. "This is my daughter. I never wanted to come here. He forced me to. Please-"

"We won't hurt you," the man repeated. "The fighting is almost done, but we don't want any civilians caught in the crossfire. Go into that building, and you will be kept safe." He pushed against Mother's shoulders in the direction of the building. Azula was incensed.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Mother tried to shush Azula, but she just shouted louder. "We're princesses, and you're just savages! Don't tell us what to do!"

"She has such an imagination, my daughter," Mother said. "She creates such fanciful tales. We will do as you said." Mother started to walk towards the building.

The man grabbed her arm. Mother was forced to stop. "On second thought, you had better come with me. Chief Hakoda will want to speak with you."

Mother dropped Azula. "Run!" Mother's hand caught fire, and she slammed her hand towards the man. He caught her elbow and wrenched it above her head.

Azula wasn't going to let Mother look like a better Firebender than her. Father always said Mother was a pathetic Firebender and that was why Zuko was so bad. Azula filled her hands with fire and grabbed the man's ankles. He screamed with pain, and Azula's face lit up with delight.

"Azula, run!" Men in blue grabbed Mother and forced her arms behind her back. "Run away!" Azula didn't listen. She wasn't a  _ coward _ .

A man ran over. "What is the meaning of this?!" His roar stilled everybody. He was tall and muscular. His skin was dark brown. He had two braids in his hair decorated by blue beads and a necklace that was the same eggshell color as his weapon.

"Chief Hakoda," one of the men said. "This is Prince Ozai's daughter." His voice was a somber whisper as he gestured to Azula.

Chief Hakoda froze. Azula got to her feet and scowled at him. She clenched her hands into fists. Her fists caught fire.

"Please!" Mother's screaming hurt Azula's ears. "She's just a baby! I offer myself up as the blood price for whatever vengeance you require!"

Chief Hakoda turned his head to look at Mother. He gestured to his men, and they released her. "Who are you?"

Mother smoothed her burnt robes and stood up as tall as she could. "I am Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation. I know my husband killed the last of your Waterbenders. You can have my life, as payment for hers. You don't need to hurt my daughter. She is fifth in line for the throne and would be a valuable hostage."

Chief Hakoda stared at her. His blue eyes looked as fierce as the ocean, carving into what he looked upon. "She wasn't just a Waterbender. She was my wife."

Mother flinched. "All the more fitting then, that you should take away the wife of the man that killed her. He cares not for the girl. She is just a spare heir to him. I come from very noble blood, and our marriage is a source of great pride to him. Killing me will hurt him."

Azula burned with anger. "Liar! Dad loves me most! He hates you! Lair! Liar!"

One of the men in blue shook his head. "These ash creatures are incomprehensible. Even their children are monsters. What should we do with them?"

Chief Hakoda frowned at the man. "You have no daughters, or you would not speak so. Young girls are very competitive for their father's affections. She's not a monster." Hakoda smiled at Azula. "Are you, Little Sister?"

Azula scowled. "Get away from our home! Father is coming back soon! He'll kill you for touching us!"

Chief Hakoda chuckled. "Go find some women from among the civilians. Ask them if they are willing to come and look after the girl." He turned to Mother. "We need to talk, Princess Ursa."

Ursa bowed her head. "I will do anything and everything you ask, if you promise not to hurt my child."

"That is an easy promise to make. In my culture, harming a child is our most serious taboo. Those who hurt children with intent, suffer a horrible fate, in this life and the next. Their names cannot be passed on. I would never do that to my ancestors."

"Little sparks aren't real children," one of the men protested.

Chief Hakoda gave the man a withering look, and the man bowed his head. "I will not hurt your child, not for any reason, Princess Ursa." Chief Hakoda held out his hand.

"What are you doing," Mother asked.

"This is the tradition of my people. This is how promises are sealed. Grab my forearm." His arm was thick with cords of muscle.

Ursa reached out and placed her small, delicate, porcelain hand on top of Chief Hakoda's arm. He gripped her arm in a gentle grasp. "I will do as you say," Mother promised. "I will cooperate."

Azula screamed with displeasure. "Traitor! I hate you! Dad's going to kill you!"

Ursa looked at her with heartbroken eyes, but none of the people in blue paid any attention to the small princess of the Fire Nation. Azula stomped her foot and even threw a flame, but her flame was dodged. Her temper tantrum was ignored. In her mind and heart, under the light of the Sun, she promised that when Father returned, he would find all of the savages dead by Azula's flames. He would be proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we concerned about Azula? Let me know just how concerned you are, or any other thoughts you have about this chapter, in the comments below. :)


	12. Truth & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten learns to (gasp!) think for himself. The results could have been way more disastrous than they wind up being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of picking a different theme for chapter titles. This one doesn't really feel sustainable. Any good suggestions for chapter title themes?
> 
> I feel like this chapter might need another NatGeo warning, but it isn't nearly as bad as the last one.

_ My beloved Fiance, Prince Lu Ten, _

_ I am sorry for the delay in my response to your letters. Preparing for the move to Omashu has been quite taxing for my parents, and as a dutiful daughter, I have been compelled to assist them. I have spent a great deal of time caring for my brother, Tom-Tom, who is a delightful and energetic young boy, very close in age to Princess Azula- _

Lu Ten frowned. He dug through his desk for one of the first letters he had ever received from Mai. Father once told Lu Ten that it was good to collect all correspondence while courting. Old love letters wrapped in pretty ribbon made good anniversary gifts.

_ Prince Lu Ten, _

_ My mother tells me that we are now engaged. I'm sure you already know. I suppose of all my cousins, you are not the worst one that I could be paired with. _

Lu Ten frowned as he looked from one letter to the other. Mai's precise symmetrical strokes were juxtaposed with the pretty flowy strokes of the letter he had just received. The characters were similar in form to the ones on the note attached to the birthday gift his cousin Michi, Mai's mother, had sent him on his last birthday. Lu Ten looked from one letter to the other again. He crumpled up both papers in his hand and tossed them behind him.

Lu Ten grabbed his swords and went to the deck. Master Piandao was seated on the deck, sipping tea and reading his own letters. Master Piandao put away what he was doing when Lu Ten arrived. After they'd gone through the forms, they bowed to each other.

"How do you feel, My Prince?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "Is it treason to lie to a prince?"

Master Piandao raised a curious brow. "Unless the person delivering the lie outranks that prince, I suppose it would be. Why do you ask?" Master Piandao put away his swords and sat down in front of his tea.

Lu Ten sat down next to him. "I used to think that no one would ever dare lie to me. I'm the future Firelord! Now, I'm not so sure." Maybe his position just made them want to lie to him more.

Master Piandao nodded. "The detection of lies is a complex and difficult art. It is hard to know when one is succeeding. Not to mention, some truths are more subjective than others."

Lu Ten sighed, not the sigh of the tragically put upon. It was a less melodramatic and more tired exhalation. Lu Ten stared at the horizon. "Can you teach me?"

Master Piandao smiled at him. "It will be an honor and a privilege to teach you whatever you wish to learn. Where do you want to start?"

Lu Ten balanced his chin on the heel of his hand and watched a gray shadow stalk through the clouds. "Can you teach me about my family?" Lu Ten thought about Azula, imprisoned by barbarians, Ozai, engaged in treachery, Father, too far away to fix everything for him, and Zuko, trapped with a traitor Lu Ten had just handed him off to. Lu Ten wanted an answer, but he didn't know the question.

Master Piandao pulled out a sheet of fresh paper, a brush and a small pot of ink. "Draw your family tree for me," he requested.

Lu Ten groaned. He took the paper and drew the characters for Sozin at the top of the page. Beneath Sozin, he wrote the name, Sira. Under Sira, he wrote Azulon. Under Azulon he wrote Iroh. Last, he wrote himself.

Master Piandao looked at the characters. "Where is the rest?"

Lu Ten frowned. Next to Iroh, he wrote Ozai, scowling as he did. Beneath Ozai, he wrote Zuko and Azula. He put the brush down.

Master Piandao tapped the space on the paper next to Azulon. "Keep going."

Lu Ten wrote Lo and Li next to Azulon. Beneath Lo, he wrote Michi and Muko. Beneath Li, he wrote Chan and Chen. Beneath Michi, he wrote Mai and Tom-Tom. Beneath Chan he wrote Chan again, rolling his eyes at his cousin's arrogance and lack of creativity. Under Chen, he wrote Ruon-Jian and Lu Li.

Lu Ten put his brush down once more. He didn't feel like he'd learned anything. He was hit by a wave of memories of vacations on Ember Island. Father would take Lu Ten, Chan and Ruon-Jian out fishing or hunting. They spent most of their time pranking each other and laughing, so they almost never caught anything. Father never seemed to mind.

"Keep going," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten shook away memories of sitting on the beach with his cousins and talking about the armies and fleets they would command one day. "What do you mean? That's it." He frowned at the paper.

Master Piandao tapped the blank space on the paper next to Sira's name. "You left off Firelord Sira's older brother."

Lu Ten blinked with surprise. "What? Firelord Sira didn't have a brother."

"She did," Master Piandao assured him. "He died when she was very young."

"What happened to him?"

"The history scrolls in the dragonbone catacombs will tell you that he was killed by Earth Kingdom assassins." Master Piandao frowned at his empty teacup. He reached for his leaves and some water. He pulled out spark rocks.

"I can do that." Lu Ten held out his hands for the teapot full of clean water.

Master Piandao raised a curious brow. He handed over the water with a grateful smile. Lu Ten set the water to a boil. He knew such things were beneath princes, but nobody else was around.

"How come I've never heard of him before?"

"Prince Roku-"

Lu Ten startled. "Roku? That was the Avatar's name."

"Yes," Master Piandao said. "Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku grew up together. They were friends. They named their firstborns after each other. Sozin named his son Roku, and Roku named his daughter Soza."

Lu Ten stared at the tree. "I never knew that."

Master Piandao picked up the brush and added a small line of names in the corner. Roku, Soza, Ming, Tai Ra and then Ursa under Tai Ra, next to Ozai and above Zuko and Azula. Lu Ten stared at the paper, confused. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing. His eyes widened with comprehension.

The teapot in Lu Ten's hand began to scream as steam fled its small confines. Master Piandao extracted it from his hands and began to make his tea. Lu Ten looked at the paper again. He followed the line from Roku to Zuko and Azula with his eyes.

"Aunt Ursa is descended from the Avatar?"

Master Piandao nodded. "She is."

Lu Ten watched Master Piandao's deft hands work on the tea. "Zuko and Azula are descended from the Avatar?"

"They are."

Lu Ten chewed on his lip. "Why? Why didn't Uncle Ozai marry a cousin like Dad and Grandfather?" Princes and princesses were supposed to marry nobles with Royal Blood. That was tradition. Nothing he was learning made sense.

"Prince Roku never married. He was in love with a woman from outside the Fire Nation."

The switches back and forth between topics made Lu Ten's head hurt. "Where was she from?"

"The Western Air Temple."

There were stories about the Western Air Temple. It was cursed. It was haunted. It was ruined, poisoned.

Soldiers had gone to the island once to clear away the bodies and demolish the temple. They were going to build a new prison. The Boiling Rock was getting too full. They never came back.

The Air Vagrants had tainted the land with their evil ways. They'd bred with beasts and created half-human monsters that roamed the canyon. Angry spirits screamed into the wind. No virtuous mortal could enter the temple and live.

"What?" Lu Ten didn't understand. A prince had no business falling in love with such a monster.

Master Piandao stared at the tree. It was much bigger than it had been in the beginning. It was confusing to look at. Lu Ten's head hurt. "Firelord Azulon arranged the marriage between your uncle and aunt."

Lu Ten shook his head. "No, go back to Roku. Go back to Prince Roku. How could he love an Air Vagrant?"

"Who can explain love? My brothers and sisters on my home island don't approve of my relationship with your father. If you had told me when I was a young man that I would fall in love with a prince, I wouldn't have believed you." Master Piandao poured two cups of tea.

Lu Ten shook his head again, as if trying to shake out the confusing thoughts. "That's not the same! Air Vagrants are evil!" Lu Ten scowled at his tea.

Master Piandao shrugged. "I wasn't there, My Prince. I can't tell you why he loved her. I can't tell you why she loved him. He died not long before Sozin's Comet. She, of course, died under its beautiful red light."

Lu Ten felt like he was missing an important detail. "But…"

"Firelord Azulon stated that he believed a union between Royal Blood and a descendent of the Avatar might produce powerful benders."

"Why do you keep switching back and forth between two stories? You're just making them both more confusing," Lu Ten complained. "Neither story has anything to do with the other." Lu Ten sipped his tea.

"They have one thing in common," Master Piandao disagreed.

"What?" Lu Ten knew before he even uttered the word that he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Master Piandao smiled. "I believe that you can tell me."

Lu Ten sighed the sigh of the tragically put upon. He sipped more tea. He thought out loud. "Prince Roku and Avatar Roku have the same name."

Master Piandao shook his head.

Lu Ten scowled. "Firelord Sozin and Firelord Azulon are both Firelords."

Master Piandao shook his head again.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Just tell me then!"

"Dig deeper," Master Piandao suggested. "You wanted to learn how to detect lies. Me feeding you my own beliefs won't teach you that. It will just make it easier for people to lie to you."

Lu Ten finished his tea and set the cup down. "Well, Prince Roku didn't marry someone with Royal Blood. Neither did Uncle Ozai…" Lu Ten frowned as he continued thinking. "Potential heirs aren't supposed to marry outside the Royal Line."

Master Piandao nodded. "Many Firelords have forbidden matches for their children on the grounds that the potential mate wasn't noble enough to produce suitable heirs. Firelord Azulon made sure that your mother was of the noblest stock he could find. He didn't care about her ill health. Her blood was all that mattered."

"But Uncle Ozai…"

"For him, he procured a bride with no royal lineage," Piandao explained. "Her ancestry is notable; it could even be claimed to be impressive. Yet, a woman descended from our country's greatest enemy can't produce suitable heirs for the throne. Firelord Azulon claims he just wanted to strengthen the line. Do you believe that?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "It was an insult. A bride without Royal Blood for a prince not fit to ever sit the throne."

Master Piandao nodded again. "A punishment for his garish ambition."

Lu Ten scratched his head. "I still don't see what that has to do with Prince Roku."

Master Piandao smiled and sipped his tea. "Prince Roku refused many brides of suitable nobility because he loved a woman as unsuitable as any could be. Firelord Sozin claimed that he was killed by the Earth Kingdom, before the war even began. Do you believe that?"

Lu Ten considered. "Well… yeah? Why would he lie about that?"

Master Piandao nodded once more and continued to drink his tea.

"Is that not the right answer?"

"There is no right answer," Master Piandao explained. "I wasn't there. I don't know what happened. This exercise is meant to help you hone your own judgement."

Lu Ten frowned. "But you don't think I'm right."

"It doesn't matter what I think," Master Piandao said as he poured himself another cup of tea. "I'm not always right. Substituting my judgement for your own won't help you learn. It is good to take advice from those older and wiser than ourselves, but the final decision must be your own. You have to form your own beliefs."

Lu Ten scanned the clouds some more. He felt a vague sense of dissatisfaction. He wanted that feeling of accomplishment that came with mastering a new form. He didn't feel like he'd achieved anything. A thought struck him.

"Master Piandao."

"Yes, My Prince." Master Piandao tossed out Lu Ten's cold tea and poured a new cup.

"If Gr- Firelord Azulon doesn't see Zuko and Azula as suitable heirs… Does that mean he won't try very hard to get Azula and Aunt Ursa back?"

Master Piandao's hands froze. He set the teapot down. He met Lu Ten's gaze. His silence was an answer.

Lu Ten looked at the waves. A few spikes broke the surface of the water as a spiked hedgeorca came up for air. The spikes disappeared as it went back down. "Once my mission is over and I've found the Avatar, I'll rescue them. I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care about their blood; they're my family."

Master Piandao smiled at him. "One day, you will make a very good Firelord."

Before Lu Ten could respond, a soldier approached them and bowed. "My Prince."

Lu Ten looked at the soldier with an expectant expression. "Yes?"

"We've spotted Prince Ozai's fleet anchored near shore. What do you want to do, My Prince?"

Lu Ten's face broke out into a wide grin. "It's time for that traitor to get what's coming to him. Set a course to meet them. I need to have words with my uncle."

"My Prince," Master Piandao said. "I advise caution."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Now that he's a full-blown traitor, his situation is hopeless. Once I order his men to arrest him, they'll obey. Otherwise, they would be traitors themselves, and they're not that stupid."

"Ozai has Zuko," Master Piandao reminded Lu Ten.

"Zuko is his son. Uncle Ozai won't hurt him," Lu Ten said. "Once Uncle Ozai is in custody, I'll bring Zuko back to my ship. Once I've captured the Avatar, I'll take Zuko back home with me to present the Avatar to Grandfather. Zuko will be safe at the palace while I rescue Azula and Aunt Ursa."

Master Piandao nodded. "I hope everything works out that way."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Master Piandao was so dour sometimes. Everything was going to be fine. Lu Ten went to the edge of the deck and started running through the firebending forms he would use against the Avatar.

Lu Ten punched fire into the air. He kicked fire through the air. He assaulted the air as though it was an Airbender. Lu Ten saw a squidgull wrapped around the spike of a hedgeorca, preening its feathers. He lifted his hands while he examined his target.

The squidgull pulled the suckers from one of its tentacles off of the hedgeorca and reached into the water. It threw a shrimpfrog into its beak. Lu Ten lowered his hands. He watched the bird swallow its meal. When the spiked hedgeorca started to go back down, the squidgull detached itself and took flight.

Lu Ten remembered Father's words from one of their Ember Island vacations. He'd been laughing with Ruon-Jian about something stupid. Father had told Lu Ten that it was only honorable to kill out of necessity. They were stalking a spiderboar through the woods.

The cook had roasted the copious pork for all of them that night, and everyone had praised Lu Ten for killing the beast with a precise fire blast. Father's words had been all but forgotten, but they returned to Lu Ten as he watched the squidgull return to the clouds. Killing and eating the creature would be honorable, but roasting it and leaving it to rot at sea wouldn't be. As Lu Ten pondered the distinction, a pelicanshark swooped out of the clouds and clamped its sharp teeth down on the squidgull. The pelicanshark glided away over the ship.

Lu Ten stared at the creature with wide eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about what he had just seen. Then he smiled. He turned to Master Piandao, who was watching him.

"Are you well, My Prince?"

"I'm great. I'm hungry though. I'm going to need a lot of energy to capture my traitorous uncle  _ and  _ the Avatar  _ and  _ the Waterbender. Do we have any calamari?"

"I'm sure the cook will make you some if we don't," Master Piandao said with a sad voice.

"Cheer up, Master Piandao! We're going home soon." Lu Ten patted Master Piandao on the shoulder as he passed him. Lu Ten headed for the kitchen.

The cook  _ did _ have calamari, and all was well with the world. Spicy peanut jelly made a fantastic dipping sauce. Cool manateecow milk washed the meal down. Lu Ten ate his fill and then returned to the deck.

In the distance, he could see Ozai's fleet. Lu Ten remembered that Uncle Ozai leaving with his fleet was what had left the base vulnerable to capture. He clenched his hands in anger. Azula and Ursa's peril was Ozai's fault. Lu Ten would see that he was punished.

"Signal the flagship," Lu Ten ordered. "Have them prepare to be boarded." Soldiers rushed to comply. Lu Ten grit his teeth with anger and frustration.

At least he would get to see Zuko again. Lu Ten cautioned himself not to appear angry in front of Zuko. Lu Ten didn't want to scare him. It wasn't Zuko's fault that his dad was just the  _ worst _ .

Lu Ten's ship pulled up alongside a ship bearing a crimson flag bordered in gold. The insignia in the center of the flag was a phoenix, as was traditional for the Firelord's second son. Lu Ten's own flag displayed a golden electric kraken. The Crown Prince's kraken had the flame of the Crown Prince behind it, and the Firelord's had the flame of the Firelord. Lu Ten's kraken, like Ozai's phoenix, had no flames. The flames would come when Firelord Azulon died.

Lu Ten saw his uncle standing on the deck of his ship. His abnormal (unfair) height made him unmistakable even from a distance. Lu Ten itched with impatience and irritation. The second the boards were placed, Lu Ten stormed over them to Ozai's ship. Master Piandao followed.

"How dare you interfere with my mission, you traitor!" Lu Ten stood two steps in front of Ozai and glared up at his unfair height and impassive expression.

Ozai bowed. "My Prince, your presence does me honor."

"You were supposed to go back to your base! Now it has been captured. Your wife and daughter are in mortal peril! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ozai froze. He stared at Lu Ten. For a moment, it looked like he might be having a genuine emotional reaction. His face smoothed out. "My heart grieves to hear the plight of my beloved wife and daughter."

"You should have been there to protect them!"

"I should have," Ozai agreed. "Yet, as you recall, you summoned me to retrieve my son, who you chose to abscond with after your latest visit."

"You were supposed to take Zuko back to the base, not follow me!"

"I haven't been following you, Prince Lu Ten. Quite the opposite, in fact, as you have just come upon us. I was responding to a request for help from a colony being harassed by Earth Kingdom terrorists. I thought the criminals could be dispatched with a swift strike and that I would be on my way home in short order."

Lu Ten folded his arms over his chest and glared. "Where are these supposed terrorists?"

"Dealt with, of course," Ozai assured Lu Ten. "We'd have left by now to retake the base, but an unfortunate complication arose."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "What unfortunate complication?"

"My son has gone missing."

Lu Ten felt his blood freeze in his veins. A serpent of anxiety twisted in his guts. "Zuko is missing," he whispered. Lu Ten tried not to imagine the worst possibilities. He failed.

"He is," Ozai said. A smirk crossed his face for a moment too brief for Lu Ten to call him out on. "I have search parties out looking for him. I have remained here in case a ransom demand should arrive."

Lu Ten stared at Ozai. "We'll assist with the search."

Ozai raised a brow and smiled. It was a cold, cruel smile, a pantherdile's smile. "My Prince is kind and generous." Ozai bowed.

Lu Ten scowled and turned around to return to his own ship. Master Piandao waited until they were well out of Ozai's earshot to speak his mind. "My Prince, Ozai's claim is unlikely. He hopes to distract you with looking for the young prince while he secures the Avatar. In all likelihood, Zuko is on that ship."

Lu Ten looked over his shoulder. Ozai was talking to one of his soldiers. The wind played with the ends of his long ebony hair. His evil grin revealed marble teeth. "Are you sure?"

"I cannot be certain, of course, but I believe that to be the most likely explanation."

Lu Ten considered. "But you can't be certain, because you weren't there," he said, recalling his earlier lesson. "Thanks for your advice, but I have to use my own judgement. If there's any chance that Zuko's in trouble, even a slim chance, that's more important than capturing the Avatar."

Master Piandao looked surprised, but his bemused expression melted into a warm smile within moments. He bowed. "You show great wisdom, My Prince. You intend to search for Prince Zuko yourself?"

Lu Ten nodded.

"While you do so, I request permission to search Prince Ozai's ship for Prince Zuko."

Lu Ten gave Master Piandao a surprised look. "You think he would let you?"

"Certainly not." Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a sly smile. "I'm subtle," he reminded Lu Ten.

Lu Ten's face split into a wide grin. Master Piandao wasn't that bad, actually. "Permission enthusiastically granted. If you find him, bring him back here. Prince Zuko is  _ not  _ to be allowed to remain with Prince Ozai."

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a nod of firm agreement. Master Piandao slipped away while Lu Ten yelled at the nearest soldier to ready the rhinos. Lu Ten donned his armor with greater speed and efficiency than he ever had before. He didn't even pause for a snack break.

Master Piandao wasn't anywhere that Lu Ten could see him when he disembarked the ship. Lu Ten just had to trust that Master Piandao knew what he was doing. Dad trusted Master Piandao, so Lu Ten would as well. Besides, Master Piandao hadn't let Lu Ten down yet, even if he was really annoying sometimes. Being annoying was probably just part of getting old and not Master Piandao's fault.

Master Piandao's guess made sense. Zuko being missing _ was  _ something Ozai would lie about. Master Piandao would probably find Zuko on the ship, and Lu Ten was in all likelihood wasting time he could be using to look for the Avatar. Lu Ten remembered Zuko with a sharp metal fan pressed against his neck and knew he couldn't take that chance, no matter how slim of a chance it was.

The tracker was as slow as she had been last time, and even though it was no less excruciating, Lu Ten forced himself to be (or at least act) patient. They found some natural hot springs, and several animals were burrowed into the nearby ground for warmth. A rabbitfox with sharp teeth and strong legs hissed at them from the front of her den. "Earthbending," the tracker said.

Lu Ten snapped his eyes away from the cute animal. "What?"

The tracker pointed to some rocks. "This isn't a natural formation. This is earthbending. There are ostrichhorse tracks going that way." She pointed in a different direction.

Lu Ten felt his heart leap into his throat. Earthbenders were violent beasts, their bending an unnatural perversion of the art's true purpose. They buried people underground to suffocate, crushed hands, feet and limbs to torture prisoners and the old stories said they could even reach inside a person to crush their bones. Lu Ten shivered. "Is there any sign that Zuko was here?"

The tracker examined the ground. She pointed to the earth in front of the rabbitfox den. "A child was here. I don't think it was Prince Zuko, though. This child didn't have any shoes. They were probably some peasant's get."

"You can't be certain those footprints aren't Zuko's. Spread out, all of you. Search every direction he might have gone. I'll follow the ostrichhorse tracks."

The soldiers complied. Lu Ten urged his rhino forward. He pushed the beast to its maximum speed. Without his retinue, he was able to travel much faster. Trees entered and left his view in seconds.

He urged the rhino to go faster and faster. Gravel and sticks crunched and cracked under the creature. The wind whistled in Lu Ten's ears. He remembered a different wood, with different species of trees.

Lu Ten recalled going into the woods around his family's vacation home on Ember Island. Zuko had climbed up a tree to look at a nest of baby koalasloths. Lu Ten had laughed at him from the ground. "You're the koalasloth," Lu Ten had decided.

Zuko had laughed. He still wasn't talking much at that age, even though he ought to have been. Uncle Ozai complained about it often. Lu Ten hadn't cared. Zuko had enough energy and wits to climb trees, and that was enough for all the fun games Lu Ten wanted to play.

"Jump down! I'll catch you!"

Zuko had given him a suspicious look.

"I promise! I won't let you fall!"

Lu Ten had caught him then, and he was going to catch him again. Uncle Ozai might not care about his son, and Grandfather Azulon might not care about his son  _ or  _ his grandson, but Lu Ten cared. It wasn't Zuko's fault that his dad was disloyal and his mom had tainted blood. Lu Ten dug his heels into the rhino's sides, urging it even faster.

A loud roar made itself heard over the wind screaming in Lu Ten's ears. He yanked the rhino to a stop. "Let him go! Stop!" Lu Ten knew that voice. That was the Waterbender, Katara.

Lu Ten jumped off the rhino and ran forward. He burst out of the trees and saw a complex scene. The Avatar's giant fluffy monster was roaring at a trio of Earthbenders trying to trap his legs in stone. The Waterbender girl, Katara was on the ground curled up around something in a protective pose, curled around  _ someone _ . She was holding onto Zuko. A pair of Earthbenders approached her.

Lu Ten ran forward. He threw fire at one Earthbender while he jumped into the air and kicked fire at another. The second Earthbender managed to block with a wall of stone, but a more precise and focused kick destroyed it. Out of the corner of his eye, Lu Ten saw the Waterbender, Katara, crawl up to the man holding his arm and whimpering in pain. She stole something from his belt.

Lu Ten punched a flaming fist into his opponent's chest. The man sank to his knees, howling in pain. The three Earthbenders that had been trying to contain the Avatar's monster abandoned that effort to attack Lu Ten. The creature used the opportunity to leap into the air.

Lu Ten saw Katara unlocking shackles from Zuko's wrists. The thing she had stolen from the Earthbender was a set of keys. An Earthbender from the trio raised the ground Katara and Zuko were sitting on up into an angle. They both rolled down the new slope, landing at his feet.

Lu Ten threw fire at the Earthbender and ran forward. He grabbed Katara's arm and hauled her to her feet while he scooped up Zuko into his other arm. "Come on!"

Katara shook him off and then splashed him in the face with water. Lu Ten took a step back, surprised. "I don't want to be your prisoner either!" She shoved him.

He grabbed her arm again, both to keep her from fleeing and to stop himself from falling while holding Zuko. "You're not my prisoner! We're outnumbered! Your beast is gone, so my rhino is our only way out of here! Let's go!"

She stared at him with big blue eyes. Lu Ten looked at where his hand was wrapped around her arm. He didn't know why he was arguing with her. He could just burn her and then drag her off while she was preoccupied with the pain. Then he would just have the Avatar left to worry about.

"Fine," she snapped. "Let's go." She ran in the direction of his rhino, and he let his hand slide off her arm. She scrambled up onto the rhino while he ran after her. He passed Zuko up to her and then jumped onto the beast. He reached around her on either side to grab the rhino's reins.

They took off, trampling through the woods. Katara held tight onto Zuko to keep him from falling. Lu Ten dug his heels into the rhino, trying to leave the Earthbenders far behind. Katara looked over her shoulder at Lu Ten and scowled. Her nose was centimeters from his own. "You're going to run this poor creature into the ground," she complained. "You're pushing it too hard."

Before Lu Ten could argue with her, he had to stop the rhino anyway. The Avatar's monster landed on the ground in front of them, and Lu Ten had to either stop or slam into it. He chose the option that wasn't idiotic. Katara slid down the side of the rhino onto the ground, still holding Lu Ten's cousin.

"Hey!"

The Waterbender ran, but Lu Ten jumped down and rushed after her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She kicked him. She kicked him somewhere that hurt. She kicked him hard somewhere that really,  _ really  _ hurt.

"Frozen hogmonkey  _ shit _ ! What the fuck?!" Lu Ten reached down, cradled his tender anatomy and wondered why he'd left the most sensitive part of his body unarmored. "What's wrong with you?!"

"You're trying to lock me up in your awful brig and take me to your  _ awful  _ country, and  _ don't curse in front of small children _ !"

Zuko stared at Lu Ten with wide, concerned eyes. "Are you okay, Lu Ten?"

Lu Ten made a (manly) whimpering sound and bit his lip. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The Waterbender smirked at him. "Oh, I'm soooo sorry. Did I wound your manhood?"

Lu Ten scowled at her. He mouthed a silent but filthy insult to her. The tips of her ears turned red, which gave him some satisfaction even as his royal jewels throbbed with pain. "You're crazy, you deranged barbarian," Lu Ten snapped.

"I'm crazy?! You're the maniac that's chasing us for no reason!"

"You kidnapped my cousin again!" Lu Ten threw an accusing finger at her.

"I  _ rescued _ him! Those soldiers wanted to torture him for information and lock him up in a cell, like  _ you did to me _ ! I couldn't let that happen! He's just a kid!"

Lu Ten stared at Zuko and Katara in horror. Zuko clung to Katara, like she was a source of safety, like she had clung to Zuko when the Earthbenders were closing in on them. "Is that true, Zuko," Lu Ten asked. He already knew it was.

Zuko's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I'm so-"

Lu Ten didn't let him finish. He closed the gap between himself and Katara with a few long strides. He pulled Zuko into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay, baby cousin. You're safe now."

A lemur poked its head out of one of the saddlebags on the Avatar's monster. It flew over to them and settled on Zuko's shoulders, disgusting furry tail right under Lu Ten's nose. He didn't care. He just kept hugging his trembling cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, because I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, this isn't a meetcute. Lu Ten and Katara aren't going to be romantically involved in this story. This story will have more romance than Fight did, but Fight didn't have any, so, ya know, low bar.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review if you would like. Good, bad or indifferent, everything helps me improve.
> 
> Next up: Zuko gets another interlude! How did he end up in that precarious situation? Was it Ozai's fault? Obviously, but we'll get all the details.


	13. Fire & Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten goes on an interesting journey and doesn't love where he ends up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Originally this was going to be a Zuko PoV chapter, but I decided that the attempted assault of a child didn't need to be portrayed. However, Zuko does tell Katara and Lu Ten about the attempted assault. Lu Ten doesn't really understand what he's talking about, but Katara does.

Lu Ten shifted his head so he could breathe in deep the scent of his cousin's hair. Zuko's hair was full of dust and dirt, so once he did, Lu Ten sneezed. The loud sneeze startled the lemur, which jumped down and began to chitter at Lu Ten with great aggression for such a small creature. Lu Ten tried to kick it away, but it dodged.

"Hey! Don't kick Momo!" Katara sounded outraged.

Zuko lifted his head. His golden eyes met Lu Ten's. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lu Ten shook his head. He brushed his hand over Zuko's disastrous hair. "No, Zuzu, I'm sorry." Lu Ten kissed Zuko's forehead, and the child flinched. "What happened? How did you end up here?"

Zuko rested his head on Lu Ten's chest again. "I ran away," he mumbled. "Soldiers found me." Zuko held up a wrist. "They broke my armor."

As Zuko's sleeve fell back, Lu Ten saw a bracelet on his wrist. It looked like one of those weird war souvenirs soldiers carried around sometimes. It was made of bone. The bracelet was cracked, no doubt from the pressure of the iron shackles. Lu Ten flinched, thinking about how uncomfortable that must have been for Zuko.

"I can fix that," Katara said in a soothing voice. She went over to one of the saddlebags on the fluffy monster. The lemur followed after her, jumping onto her back and climbing up to perch on her head. She laughed at him and scratched his leg before tossing him a few nuts.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes at her primitive foolishness. He sat down on the ground and settled Zuko into his lap. Zuko curled up in his grip. "I'm sorry I told Dad about what you're doing," Zuko murmured. Then he tensed up, preparing for some punishment he thought forthcoming.

Lu Ten tousled Zuko's hair. "I understand. He's your dad. I can't keep secrets from my dad either."

Katara returned. She sat down across from them. "Can I see your wrist," she asked.

Zuko sat up and gave it to her without hesitation. Katara pulled out a small blade and snicked the bracelet off before Lu Ten could even protest. She removed the cracked segments of bone and replaced them with new ones. She also swapped out the string. Katara put the repaired bracelet on Zuko's wrist and then took his other hand and removed the second bracelet to repair that one as well.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko whispered.

She leaned forward, touching her nose to his. He giggled at the sudden and unexpected contact. He didn't flinch away from her. Lu Ten was  _ not _ jealous. "You're welcome, Little Brother."

"He's not your brother," Lu Ten said in a derisive tone.

Katara rolled her eyes as her deft fingers worked the small knots. "It's just something we say in my tribe."

"It's stupid," Lu Ten muttered.

Katara scowled at him. Then she smiled at Zuko as she tied the second bracelet onto his wrist. "How does that feel?"

"Thank you!" Zuko threw his arms around her in a tight hug. Lu Ten was  _ not  _ jealous. "Is the pantherdeer spirit still inside? Will he still protect me?"

"Yes," Katara said. "He will." Katara kissed his cheek and hugged him back, tight. She lifted Zuko out of Lu Ten's lap with the force of her hug. "I'm glad you're alright, Little Brother."

"Why did you run away," Lu Ten asked.

Zuko sat down and stared at the ground. The lemur jumped into his lap. Engineer Hanako's best set of robes were a bit dirty and frayed. Zuko fiddled with the hem. "I was scared."

"What were you scared of," Katara asked.

Zuko buried his hands in the lemur's fur. Lu Ten hoped the thing didn't have any diseases. The last thing poor Zuko needed was a warttick infestation. "The soldier," he whispered, still staring at the ground.

"The Earth Kingdom soldiers," Lu Ten asked.

Zuko shook his head. He ran his hands down the lemur's fur. His hands were shaking, but the lemur didn't seem to mind. It looked up at Zuko and licked his cheek.  _ Gross _ .

Zuko giggled. He hugged the lemur. It seemed to enjoy the hug. It licked Zuko's face again. Zuko kept giggling.

"One of Uncle Oz- Your dad's soldiers?"

Zuko stopped giggling. He nodded. "Yeah."

Lu Ten frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

Zuko wouldn't look at him. "No. I ran away."

"Good," Katara said. "That was really smart. If you're ever afraid that someone is going to hurt you, running away is the reasonable thing to do." She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Did he say he was going to hurt you?" Lu Ten was confused. He couldn't imagine why a Fire Nation soldier would threaten a prince, how he could even dare to do such a thing. Royal Blood was holy, and spilling it was punishable by death.

Zuko shook his head. "He told me I had to change my clothes, but…" Zuko hugged the lemur tighter. "I didn't have any other clothes. I didn't want to change in front of him."

Lu Ten tilted his head in confusion. He looked at Katara. Her dark complexion had gone several shades paler. "Did he take your clothes?" Her voice was calm, but there was something under her tone, something fearful.

Zuko shook his head. "No, I ran away."

Katara nodded, lips pressed together in a firm expression. "Good. You did the right thing."

Lu Ten was still confused.

"I got lost," Zuko admitted. All of a sudden he lit up. "I saw baby rabbitfoxes! They were cute!"

The lemur looked up and chittered something with what sounded like displeasure.

"Not as cute as you, Ginseng- I mean Momo." He gave Katara an abashed look. "Sorry."

Katara laughed. "It's alright. It's a great nickname."

Zuko pet whatever the creature's name was some more. "The soldiers found me. They asked me questions. I was scared, so I… I answered them. They said they were taking me to Basin Said."

"Where?" Lu Ten had never heard of such a place.

Katara hazarded a guess. "Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "There."

Katara nodded. "That makes sense. Ba Sing Se is the largest city-state in the Earth Kingdom. All other kings swear allegiance to the Earth King and his throne."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "How does a simple savage know so much about politics? Anyway, how did you get involved in the situation? I'm sure you were part of some nefarious plot."

Katara jumped to her feet and clenched her fists, enraged. "Savage?! You're the savage, you hateful, violent, cruel-"

Zuko scrambled to his feet, forcing the lemur out of his lap. The lemur voiced its displeasure and ran over to the fluffy monster. Zuko threw his arms around Katara's waist, hugging the fury out of her. "I'm sorry, Katara! Don't be mad! He didn't mean it!"

Lu Ten got to his feet at a more languid pace. He brushed dirt from his robes. "Yes, I did," he said with a gleeful smile. "Anyway, where's the Avatar?"

Katara scowled. "As if I would tell you," she snapped. "You can torture me all you want. I won't tell you anything." She hugged Zuko back, almost like she was saying goodbye.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to torture you. You saved my cousin. It wouldn't be honorable or whatever." He smiled at Zuko. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

Zuko let go of Katara and turned around. "Do I… Do I have to go back to Dad's ship?" He pressed a hand against his stomach.

Lu Ten shook his head. He grinned at Zuko. "Nope! We're going on a fun adventure, together!"

Zuko's eyes widened. His face lit up into an exuberant grin. "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yeah! It'll be like we talked about before. Zuzu and Lulu, traveling princes. You play the tsungi horn, and l'll capture the Avatar. It'll be awesome."

Katara scowled at him. She looked at Zuko. "You don't have to go with him if you don't want to. You can come with us. We'll look after you."

"No way," Lu Ten said. "You are  _ not _ kidnapping my cousin again. I  _ just  _ finished rescuing him!"

"Well maybe you should stop putting him in situations he needs to be rescued from! If you want to keep him with you, you need to take better care of him. He's a little kid, not a pet cobramongoose! You have to watch after him!"

"I will!" Lu Ten couldn't believe that someone with no rank would presume to lecture him. "How dare you talk down to me! I'm a prince! You're just some uneducated peasant!"

"I know a lot more than you do!"

"About what?!"

"About everything! You're an awful, evil, ignorant, spoiled brat! I can't stand you! You're willing to ruin people's lives just for a little bit of glory!"

"I am saving the world from savagery and ignorance! You're just too stupid to understand!"

"I understand fine! All you want is power and prestige! You're pathetic! You're a small man trying to cast a big shadow!"

Lu Ten glared at her, enraged. He felt his clenched fist light up. That savage had no right to speak to him in such a way. He was well within his authority to teach the Waterbender a lesson. He looked down at Zuko. The child was hiding his face in his hands, waiting for it to be over.

Lu Ten released the fire in his hand. "Think what you want. Your ignorance is no concern of mine. Let's go, Zuko."

Zuko took his hand, the one that had been on fire moments ago. It had returned to a normal temperature. Zuko squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Lu Ten glared at the Waterbender. "You did a service for the Royal Family. So, I'm allowing you to go free this once. The next time I see you, I won't have mercy."

The Waterbender rolled her eyes. "I've seen the Fire Nation's mercy. It's not worth much. I'm not afraid of you."

Lu Ten scoffed. He looked at her bare neck. On an impulse, he reached into his pocket. "Here," he said. He held out Katara's necklace. "You returned something precious to me, so… Fair is fair."

The Waterbender stared at him, incredulous. She reached out with trembling fingers and cupped her hands below the necklace, as if she were afraid that touching it would make it disappear. Lu Ten dropped it into her waiting hands. "Thank you," Katara whispered.

Her gratitude made him uncomfortable. Lu Ten picked up his cousin to distract himself from the emotional turmoil on the face of someone that wasn't supposed to be capable of real feelings. "Are you still a koalasloth?"

Zuko lit up again. "Yeah!" He crawled onto Lu Ten's back.

Lu Ten chuckled. He mounted his rhino again. He saw the Waterbender climb onto the Avatar's monster. "You know," Lu Ten said. "If you tell me where the Avatar is now, you can just go home. I won't have any reason to follow you."

She mouthed a very rude insult. Despite himself, Lu Ten chuckled. He couldn't help it. He almost liked her. She grabbed the creature's reins. "Appa, yip, yip." The creature jumped into the air.

Zuko sighed into Lu Ten's ear. "That looks so fun," he said in a longing tone.

Lu Ten chuckled. "More fun than a rhino?"

"Kinda," Zuko admitted.

"Tell you what," Lu Ten said. "After I capture the Avatar, I'll give you his pet as a gift! Won't that be cool?"

Zuko didn't answer at first. Lu Ten couldn't see his face from where he clung to Lu Ten's back. "Thank you," Zuko said, sounding a little sad. Lu Ten understood that he was still traumatized from his captivity.

"You're sure those Earth Kingdom soldiers didn't hurt you?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "Katara found us while she was looking for Aang. She was asking the soldiers to help her look for him when she saw me. They told her… When they told her what they were going to do to me, she said she wouldn't let them." Zuko clung to Lu Ten tighter.

Lu Ten gave Zuko's ankle a comforting squeeze. He was never letting his cousin out of his sight again. Lu Ten's brain caught up to his thoughts. "The Avatar is missing?"

Zuko nodded into the crook of Lu Ten's neck. "That's what Katara told the soldiers."

"Where did he go missing?"

"A village. Uh… I forgot how to say the name." Zuko's grip tightened in fear. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't have to apologize. That's not your fault. You were scared. I'm impressed you remember anything at all. Did she say anything else?"

"Sokka's missing too," Zuko said in a sad voice. "A spirit took him."

"Hmmmm…" Lu Ten considered that information. Of course, he knew that a spirit hadn't  _ actually _ taken the Waterbender's brother. That was just one of their primitive superstitions. Still, if the three were separated, it was a great opportunity to find the Avatar.

"Do I really get to stay with you," Zuko whispered.

"Of course!" A frigid winter breeze hit them, and Lu Ten exhaled some steam to warm up. "It'll be so fun. Master Piandao will be thrilled! He thinks you're great."

"He does?"

"Yeah. You pay attention to his stories, even the really boring ones." A lizardgull landed on a tree branch and hissed at them as they passed by. Lu Ten stuck out his tongue at it.

"What if…"

Lu Ten squeezed Zuko's ankle again. "What is it, Zuzu?"

"What if I annoy him? What if I annoy you? What if I make you mad?"

"You won't," Lu Ten assured Zuko. "You're a great kid. You aren't annoying."

"I annoyed Dad," Zuko whispered. His voice was so soft that Lu Ten never would have been able to hear him if his mouth hadn't been right next to Lu Ten's ear. "I said the wrong things, and I made him mad."

"Your dad is a dick," Lu Ten declared. He knew the Waterbender would have lectured him for cursing, but she wasn't there. Also, he didn't care what she thought. "His opinion doesn't count."

The lizardgull swooped over them. Lu Ten heard a soft "wow" of appreciation from the little boy clinging to his back. Lu Ten took a moment to look around at the strange foreign species of foliage. A shrewroach scurried between two bushes. A squirrelmander climbed up a tree.

"This place is kind of pretty," Lu Ten admitted.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed.

Lu Ten urged the rhino forward. Lu Ten threw a cloak over his back as they approached the ship so that no one would see Zuko. Lu Ten instructed a soldier to care for the rhino and went inside. He didn't remove the cloak until they were outside Master Piandao's room. Zuko hopped down as Lu Ten knocked.

Master Piandao opened the door, his expression one of great distress. It made the lines on his face and his grey hairs more prominent. "I'm sorry, Prince Lu Ten, I-" He saw Zuko, and his eyes went wide. "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko bowed. "Hello, Master Piandao."

Master Piandao grinned at the boy. The lines on his face softened. He returned the bow. "Hello, My Prince. It is delightful to see you again."

"We need you to tell us another one of your boring stories," Lu Ten said.

Master Piandao smiled at Lu Ten with fond exasperation. "A particular one?"

"I don't think your stories are boring," Zuko said. "Do you have any about sea serpents?"

"I do, actually," Master Piandao said.

"Before we get to that," Lu Ten interrupted. "The Waterbender savage said that her brother was abducted by a spirit. Now, obviously that isn't true. Still, maybe one of your stories will help me figure out what village they are at."

Master Piandao nodded. "I have many stories about spirit abductions." He opened his door wider and stepped back. "Come in, young princes."

Lu Ten took Zuko's hand and led him inside. There was a half-composed letter on Master Piandao's desk. Lu Ten didn't recognize the characters. "What is that," he asked, because it's not being nosy if you're a prince.

Master Piandao looked at the paper. He looked at Lu Ten and Zuko. "That is the old writing system of my people, the Nar people."

"I've never seen characters that look like that before," Lu Ten said.

"It was outlawed long ago," Master Piandao explained. "Your father gave me permission to use the characters to teach him the writing system, for academic purposes."

"Oh." Lu Ten shrugged. "Okay." He frowned. "I need a snack. Zuko, are you hungry?"

Zuko frowned and shook his head.

"I'm going to get some food for all of us. Master Piandao, you start telling Zuko the stories while I'm gone. Zuko, when I get back you can fill me in on the interesting parts." Lu Ten went to the kitchen.

Lu Ten loaded up on food. He was determined for Zuko to eat something. He got lots of fruits. He had a servant carry the platter of fried coconut flesh, pickled bluemango, spiced pineapplecherries and fresh peachbananas. He had another servant bring a platter of meats while a third carried warm curry and hot tea.

"I brought food!" Lu Ten entered the room without knocking and sat down on the floor next to Zuko. Zuko was staring at Master Piandao with rapt attention. "What did I miss?"

Zuko started to explain, tripping over his words with his excitement. "There's a special spirit that protects this forest! His name is Hei Bai! He's black and white and keeps man and nature in harmony! He-" Zuko clapped his hands over his mouth and looked down at the floor, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong," Lu Ten asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That was a very good summarization," Master Piandao said. "Keep going."

Zuko looked up. "Really?"

Master Piandao nodded. He poured them all cups of tea. He handed one to Zuko. "What happens when the balance between man and nature is disrupted?"

Zuko sipped his tea. "He takes people away," he whispered.

Master Piandao nodded. "Hei Bai's shrine isn't far from here. Perhaps some illumination can be found there." Master Piandao drew a quick map for Lu Ten.

Lu Ten shrugged, mouth full of food. "Sounds good," he said around grains of rice. He swallowed the food. "Master Piandao, you stay here and look after Zuko. Make sure he eats. Tell him more boring stories if he wants."

Master Piandao raised a brow. Then he bowed to Lu Ten. "Yes, My Prince."

"I'll get to the shrine faster if I go by myself," Lu Ten said. "I'll be back soon." He kissed the top of Zuko's head. "I'll have the Avatar here in chains in no time. Then we'll head back home! Maybe I'll take you to Ember Island for diving lessons."

Zuko smiled at Lu Ten. He scrambled to his feet to give him a hug. "Be careful," he said while he squeezed as tight as his small arms could.

Lu Ten scoffed. "I'm not afraid of an Avatar that's some little kid. I already captured him twice. The third time's the charm!" Lu Ten ruffled Zuko's hair and then departed on a fresh rhino.

Lu Ten didn't find the sights of nature as captivating as he had when Zuko was with him. The trees were just boring trees, even if they weren't species that he could ever see at home. A tree was a tree. The creatures in the undergrowth were just vermin. A lizardgull hissed at Lu Ten, and Lu Ten sent a burst of sparks into the air to scare it away.

Lu Ten arrived at an area with sparse undergrowth. Several of the trees had blackened trunks and bare branches. As he continued forward, the vegetation disappeared altogether. There was nothing on the ground but ash for miles. There were no signs of life.

Lu Ten smothered a feeling of disquiet. "So much for harmony with nature," he muttered. "You kind of suck at your job, Hei Bai." Lu Ten saw something on the ground. It was a flag that had caught fire and been abandoned. Lu Ten could see half of a phoenix decorating it.

Lu Ten kept moving. Whatever his uncle had gotten up to in the forest was no concern of his. In the distance, he saw some sort of structure. It had to be the shrine. "Finally."

As he got closer, Lu Ten realized that there was someone sitting on top of the shrine. It wasn't just someone. It was the Avatar! Lu Ten's jaw dropped. "That's almost too easy," he complained.

The Avatar looked like he was meditating. His eyes were closed. His tattoos were… glowing? Okay, that was weird. Lu Ten reached the bottom of the shrine. The Avatar didn't open his eyes.

Lu Ten shrugged. He made sure he had his rope and then started to climb up the shrine. Lu Ten was surprised to feel that that shrine was made of wood. He wondered why it hadn't burned when everything else around it had. It didn't matter, but it was weird.

Lu Ten reached the top of the shrine. He smirked at the Avatar. "You must have heard me. What, do you think I'll leave you alone if you pretend not to know I'm here? Don't be ridiculous."

The Avatar didn't respond.

Lu Ten scoffed. "So you aren't going to fight back? You're a coward. You deserve to be imprisoned for the rest of your life." Lu Ten reached for the Avatar.

Lu Ten's hand touched the red fabric covering the Avatar's shoulder. Everything changed. The cold breeze stopped. Lu Ten was standing inside a temple that looked almost identical to the one he had grown up going to. His hand was still on the Avatar's shoulder, but the Avatar was standing up and looking into his eyes.

"Ah!" Both boys shrieked and jumped backwards. Lu Ten stumbled against a golden statue. He looked over his shoulder. He recognized the visage of Avatar Roku.

The other, younger, not-a-statue Avatar stared at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Lu Ten scowled. He lifted his hands to throw fire and- nothing. Nothing happened. Lu Ten tried to kick fire at him. Nothing.

"Are you trying to bend? There's no bending in the Spirit World."

Lu Ten looked around. "The Spirit-" His eyes landed on the ceiling. A large reptilian creature was curled around some ornate columns. It was a dragon. "Frozen hogmonkey  _ shit _ !"

He knew that the Waterbender didn't want him cursing in front of kids, but he didn't care what she wanted. Also, there was a terrifying man-eating beast right in front of him. If ever a situation justified cursing, it was the one he found himself in. The dragon just smiled at him. Lu Ten hadn't known dragons could smile. Perhaps that was because, like Lu Ten himself, they did so right before devouring a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. :D


	14. Fire & Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten talks to the Avatar-not-made-of-gold and has some good ideas and some bad ideas.

Lu Ten stared at the dragon. The dragon stared back. Lu Ten realized what had happened and started laughing. His laughter sounded strange to his ears, as if the sound wasn't echoing off the walls around them and just kept floating through them, out into the distance.

"Ummm," the short, not-made-of-gold Avatar said. "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not," Lu Ten said. "Clearly I've fallen off of that shrine, hit my head and I'm now hallucinating some crazy dream about dragons." Lu Ten sighed and shook his head. "This is all Master Piandao's fault for telling me that stupid story about the Blue Spirit."

The flesh-and-blood Avatar gave Lu Ten a confused look. "I don't think you're dreaming. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming. If this is really happening for me, then it's probably really happening for you too." The Avatar that wasn't shiny glanced at the dragon. "Does that make sense, Fang?"

The dragon nodded. It  _ nodded _ . Lu Ten felt like he was going to be sick. He looked at his surroundings to try to distract himself. "I've never been to this temple before. There shouldn't be any temples left that still have statues of the Avatar."

"Why not?"

Lu Ten scowled at the Avatar that was asking annoying questions, and Lu Ten decided it might make things a little bit easier if he just started thinking of them by their names. "Because the Avatar,  _ you _ , is a traitor to the Fire Nation! The Sun and the Ocean's own daughter struck you down for your arrogance and disrespect." Lu Ten looked at Roku's statue and spit on his feet.

Aang took a step back from him. "What?" He looked distressed.  _ Good _ .

"You betrayed the Firelord and the Fire Nation! Instead of helping the Firelord to bring enlightenment and prosperity to the rest of the world, you sabotaged his noble goal, because you were afraid his success would diminish your own prestige!" Lu Ten glared at Aang. "You make me sick."

Aang shook his head. "That isn't what happened."

"Oh really? What did happen?"

"Uhh…" Aang frowned. "I don't actually know. Monk Gyatso told me that one day I would be able to access memories from my previous lives. He said it would be part of my Avatar training. I never got a chance to learn before…" Aang looked away from Lu Ten.

Lu Ten scoffed. "Well, I can tell you what happened. Firelord Sozin had a plan to bring the world into a new age, an enlightened age. If you had helped him, the war would be over by now. Instead, because of you, progress has been set back by decades. I hope you're happy."

Aang looked up at Lu Ten. His eyes were full of sorrow. Air Vagrants weren't supposed to be able to feel sorrow, but the emotion leaking out of this one was unmistakable. "Was wiping out my people part of that progress?"

"Of course," Lu Ten said with a nod. "Your people refused to civilize themselves." He shrugged. "The world is better off without you."

Aang blinked. Lu Ten saw tears well up in his eyes, but Lu Ten refused to react to the blatant attempt at emotional manipulation. "My people lived peaceful lives. We never hurt you. Why did you need to hurt us?"

"You did hurt the world," Lu Ten insisted. "You hurt the world by existing. You were an unproductive drain on resources." Lu Ten shrugged again. "It's not my fault your kind doesn't know the value of a hard day's work."

Aang rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Why are you so mean? I know there is good in you. I saw the way you were willing to sacrifice your own desires to save your cousin. Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you."

Lu Ten felt an uncomfortable squirming sensation in his guts. "You're the Avatar. You're evil," he insisted. He refused to look at Aang's wet eyes.

"I don't understand," Aang whispered. "I really don't. I used to have friends from all over the world. One of my best friends, Kuzon, was from the Fire Nation. Our peoples coexisted. Why did that have to stop?"

Lu Ten shook his head in derision. "You don't get it."

"No, I don't," Aang agreed.

Lu Ten continued to look at anywhere but Aang. His eyes landed on the dragon again. "That's a real dragon, isn't it?"

Aang nodded. "I don't think he's going to hurt you."

Lu Ten glanced at Aang. "Oh? Why's that?"

Aang shrugged. "He could've done it by now. Besides, why would he want to? What would he gain?"

Lu Ten remembered his dream about the Blue Spirit. He shook his head. He didn't need to worry about stupid meaningless dreams. "I need to find out which temple this is so I can report these sages for treason."

Aang looked around the room. He pointed to a window set high up on the western wall. "If you give me a boost, I can look out that window and tell you what I see," he offered.

Lu Ten grunted in indignation. "I am a  _ prince _ . I can't  _ give a boost _ to some filthy Air Vagrant far beneath my station."

Aang shrugged. "Do you want me to give you a boost?"

Lu Ten considered the offer. "I suppose that's acceptable," he conceded.

Aang stood under the window and laced his fingers together. Lu Ten was doubtful that the shorter boy would be able to support Lu Ten's weight, but he didn't really care. If Aang couldn't do it, Lu Ten would just fall on top of him. That would be pretty funny.

Aang was stronger than he looked (unfair) and was able to lift Lu Ten up enough for Lu Ten to brace his other foot against some decorations on the wall. Lu Ten grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up to take a look. He scanned the horizon. He could see the outline of the Crown of Fire, the chain of islands that was his home.

"What do you see?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lu Ten snapped.

"Well, yeah," Aang said. "That's why I asked."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. That was when his foot slipped. Lu Ten fell off the wall. Aang tried to catch him, and they both ended up in a pile on the floor.

"That was stupid," Lu Ten said as he shoved Aang away and sat up. "Why'd you try to catch me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Lu Ten opened his mouth to deliver a hilarious and witty retort. Then he frowned. "I'm not hurt. I should at least be bruised. Are you hurt?"

Aang shook his head. "I guess we can't get hurt in the Spirit World. Our bodies are still in the material world. I think our spirits can be harmed here, but not our physical selves."

Lu Ten groaned. "You're as bad as Master Piandao. That is  _ so  _ boring." Lu Ten stood up and brushed the non-existent dust off his non-existent robe. "I recognized that coastline. We're on Crescent Island."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty impressive. You must be really good at geography."

Lu Ten grinned. "I'm good at everything. Besides, Crescent Island is the only place in the world you can see the entire Crown of Fire from." Well, you could also see it from the Western Air Temple, but that didn't count,  _ obviously _ . Besides, that view was from the other side of the island chain.

Aang looked at the statue of his past life. "I wonder why Avatar Roku wanted me to come here." He looked up at Fang. "Can you tell me?"

"Dragons don't talk, stupid," Lu Ten muttered.

Aang shrugged. "Maybe in the Spirit World they do!" He wore a huge grin on his face, like they were playing some sort of delightful game. "Is there something special about Crescent Island?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "I don't think so. Dad took me here once to see the temple and meet some Fire Sages. It was  _ super  _ boring. I didn't really pay attention to anything they said." Lu Ten tried to think back to that day.

Father had been doing his important (boring) official Crown Prince things. Lu Ten had been twelve. He'd wanted to go outside and run around on the beach. Father had promised to take him to the beach after their trip.

The one thing of even miniscule interest was a big fancy door with huge golden handles. The handles were decorated with symbols Lu Ten couldn't read. Lu Ten had grabbed the handles and pulled, but the door had refused to budge. Refusing a prince was  _ disrespectful _ .

The Fire Sages had said something to Father, and Father had ushered him along. Lu Ten frowned at the memory. "This must be what's on the other side of the secret door! They're hiding a statue of Avatar Roku,  _ those traitors _ !"

The dragon, Fang (stupid name for a dragon), shifted from his position near the roof. He revealed another window, one about the size of a large hand. The window wasn't paned with glass, but with some sort of gemstone. Red light shone through the strange window and landed on the statue of the traitor.

Aang looked from the window to the statue and scratched his bald head. "Do you know what that means?"

"Oh yeah," Lu Ten said. "I'm fluent in cryptic dragon."

"Really?"

"No!"

Aang flinched. "Okay, okay, calm down." He made placating gestures with his hands. "We've already figured out a lot of stuff. We make a pretty good team."

Lu Ten scowled. "We are not a team. The second we get back to the real world, I'm going to capture you and lock you up." Lu Ten smirked at the thought.

"Oh." Aang looked at the ground. "I was kinda hoping this would be a bonding experience for us that would become the foundation of an unlikely friendship." He glanced up and gave Lu Ten a hopeful smile.

Lu Ten shook his head. That was  _ never  _ going to happen. "How much longer are we stuck here?"

Aang shrugged. "I've just been following Fang."

"Well, is there a way to follow him back to our bodies?"

Aang shrugged again.

"You're useless. Some all-powerful being you are. An Avatar with only one element that doesn't know anything about his own powers, pathetic. No wonder you need a nonbender and a girl who can barely use her own element to protect you."

"Hey, Katara works hard at her bending. Once she gets a Master to teach her, she'll be amazing. Plus, Sokka is really smart and good with his boomerang." Aang offered no defense for himself.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Aang approached the statue. "Maybe there's some hidden compartment here or something that has a message from Avatar Roku! That would be so cool." Aang reached out to touch the statue. His hand passed right through. "Darn."

"Be careful, you don't want Ka- the Waterbender to hear you talking like that. She might yell at you." Lu Ten crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "She's the worst."

"I like her," Aang said. "She's kind, and she's brave. She always helps people who need her, even if it's dangerous. She's the best."

Lu Ten remembered the way Katara had held his baby cousin, shielding him with her own vulnerable flesh. Lu Ten fidgeted with discomfort. "Whatever. I want to leave now!" He yelled that last statement at the ceiling, at whoever was listening.

Aang looked at Fang. "Hey, um, is this all you wanted to show me? If it is, can you take us back now? I really need to help Sokka."

Fang glided down to the floor. He walked up to Aang and touched his snout to Aang's forehead. For a moment, Lu Ten thought the dragon was going to eat Aang, which would be inconvenient, but also  _ so funny _ . It didn't.

Aang closed his eyes. When he opened them, he smiled. "The solstice! Avatar Roku wants me to be here on the solstice! When the barrier between worlds is thin, he'll be able to give me his message!"

Lu Ten snickered. "The solstice is tomorrow. You'll never make it in time. Even if you could get all the way to the Fire Nation in one day, you'll be in my ship's brig, so ha!" Lu Ten stuck his tongue out at Aang. It wasn't very regal, but there was no one important there to see it.

Aang frowned. "Or, you could help us get here in time and ask Avatar Roku what really happened a hundred years ago!" Aang's frown transformed into a grin as he spoke. "Then we'll both get the answers to our questions."

"Hard pass," Lu Ten said. "I know what happened."

"But you weren't there," Aang protested. "Roku was."

Lu Ten shook his head, trying to dislodge a tiny voice in his mind that sounded a lot like Master Piandao. "Nope. You're going to prison,  _ Avatar _ . You're going to prison until you become an old man and die. Then we'll go to the Southern Water Tribe, which doesn't have any defenses left, where the Fire Sages say the next Avatar will be born. We'll find you there and lock you up again."

Aang looked quesy. "You wouldn't really do that to a baby, would you?"

Lu Ten shrugged. "They're just savages. They eat their babies in the winter, when they run out of food." Lu Ten tried to picture Katara eating a baby. He couldn't summon the image.

Aang looked at the dragon. "Fang," he whispered, sounding morose. "Will you take us back now?" His voice was small. All of his energy and excitement had been leached away.

Fang stretched himself out. Aang climbed onto his back. He looked at Lu Ten and sighed. Aang offered Lu Ten a hand. "Are you coming?"

Lu Ten frowned. "I can't believe how stupid you are. If you had any common sense, you would leave without me."

"I know." Aang kept his hand extended.

Lu Ten took Aang's hand and mounted the dragon. Aang hadn't warned him that the dragon was going to  _ fly through a wall.  _ Lu Ten wasn't scared, of course. Still, a warning would have been nice.

The dragon flew at an impossible speed, taking them east, away from the Fire Nation and to the Western shore of the Earth Kingdom. Lu Ten saw his ship for less than a second. They were headed for the shrine, where Aang (who wasn't standing next to a statue of Roku anymore, so Lu Ten supposed he could go back to calling him the Avatar) was still in his meditation pose. Lu Ten, to his embarrassment, looked like he was meditating right next to him.

Fang slammed into the shrine, and Lu Ten-

Opened his eyes. Right in time to see the sky as he fell backwards off the shrine. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he landed with a hard  **THUMP** . Lu Ten saw a lizardgull fly past, laughing at him.

"Are you okay?"

Lu Ten shifted his gaze to see Aang- the Avatar leaning over him. Lu Ten threw fire. The Avatar managed to use airbending to deflect it. He threw his glider into the air and then launched himself at it. He swooped away, as free and unencumbered as the lizardgull.

It didn't matter. Lu Ten knew where he was going. Lu Ten would intercept him and put an end to the chase that had gone on overlong. While he was at it, he would have that statue of Roku melted down.

Lu Ten stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He found his rhino. The beast hadn't moved much. It seemed to have observed the actions of its master with general disinterest. "Mindless beast," Lu Ten complained as he mounted it.

The trip back to the ship soured Lu Ten's mood further. An octosloth was swinging from a tree, looking like a party lantern. A beerat zoomed through the air in front of him, landing on a bush and shoving its face inside a moonrose to lick the necter out. A snakelark with an injured wing sang from a silverpear tree's branch. Lu Ten stared at the creature, fuming. How dare it sing during Lu Ten's displeasure?

Lu Ten ignored them and kept going. For the duration of his journey, Lu Ten fought against thoughts that wanted to rise to the forefront of his brain. Lu Ten didn't care if Aang- the Avatar was sad. He didn't care if the kid was nice or thoughtful. It was all an act. Lu Ten knew what the Avatar really was.

At last, Lu Ten made it to the ship. Lu Ten boarded and ordered a random soldier to attend to his rhino. Lu Ten hunted down the navigator. He was quite a bit easier to locate than the Avatar.

"Chart a course for Crescent Island. Chart it from somewhere to the south of here though. We're going to go a ways south first so my uncle can't follow us." The navigator bowed and then got to work at once. At least some things could still go well.

Lu Ten found the helmsman and ordered him to begin sailing south. All of that hard work thinking of orders and then giving those orders was exhausting. Lu Ten was  _ starving _ . He made his way to the kitchen and had some zebrawalrus.

Lu Ten was wiping grease from his fingers with a silk napkin (Father said licking grease from one's fingers wasn't very regal or hygienic) when he approached Master Piandao's door. He raised his fist to knock and then heard giggling from the other side. Lu Ten pressed his ear to the door. "I bet she was so pretty," Lu Ten heard Zuko's youthful voice say.

"There was an etching of her at the Northern Air Temple," Lu Ten heard Master Piandao say. "Perhaps it is still there. We might see it one day."

"That would be so cool!"

Lu Ten bit his lip to hold in a grin and knocked on the door. Master Piandao called for him to enter. Lu Ten did so to find his cousin lying on the ground on top of a scroll. His chin was resting in his hands while his elbows were placed on either side of the rolled out scroll. He had his legs bent at the knee so his crossed ankles were up in the air. His face was so close to the paper that ink would have stained his nose if it had been fresh.

Master Piandao looked up at Lu Ten from where he sat in front of his desk. He was still writing with those weird old characters. Lu Ten wasn't surprised. Old people loved old things. Master Piandao bowed his head. "My Prince," he said with a somber tone but a slight smile.

"Guess what!" Lu Ten started bouncing on his heels. He found that his bad mood had evaporated at the sight of Zuko and Master Piandao.

"Well," Master Piandao said. "I can feel that the engines have started. I can see the angle of light coming through my window shifting. We are going south, so-"

Lu Ten groaned. "Just say: what."

Zuko sat up. "What?" He wore a big smile as he obeyed Lu Ten's command.

"We're going to Crescent Island!" Lu Ten reached down and picked up Zuko. Zuko looked at him with an open and gleeful expression. "The Avatar is going there, and I'm going to end this chase once and for all."

"Crescent Island isn't south," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten smiled wider. It felt amazing to know something Master Piandao didn't know. "We're going south until we're too far from Uncle Ozai's fleet for him to see where we're going.  _ Then _ we're going to Crescent Island."

Master Piandao looked surprised and impressed. Lu Ten savored the expression like it was a fine sake. "That's quite clever, My Prince," Master Piandao said. "Well done."

Lu Ten preened under the praise. He smiled at Zuko, but Zuko's own smile had faded. He looked nervous. "Do you think my dad will be mad at us?"

Lu Ten laughed. "It doesn't matter if he is. He can't do anything about it. What's the first thing you want to do when we get home? Rock-climbing, fishing, cave-exploring? It's up to you!"

Zuko smiled at Lu Ten, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't as open and bright as it had been before. He looked scared. Lu Ten wanted to hug the fear away. "I want to do whatever you want to do," Zuko said.

Lu Ten kissed the top of his head. "Everything is going to be alright," Lu Ten promised. "Your cousin is here to protect you. You know I can do anything, right?"

Zuko nodded.

"Then trust me. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

Zuko's smile grew. It looked a little bit brighter, a little more open. It was progress. Zuko hugged him.

"Those treacherous Fire Sages, on the other hand, are about to have a very bad time."

Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"They have a statue of Avatar Roku in the temple! That's treason!"

Lu Ten fumed, and Zuko squirmed like he wanted to be put down. Lu Ten set Zuko down. Zuko picked up his scroll and sat down in the far corner of the room to roll it up. He pulled his knees in tight, like he was trying to make himself smaller.

"How do you know this," Master Piandao asked.

"I saw it in the Spirit World."

Zuko dropped his scroll. He jumped to his feet, eyes shining, limbs trembling with excitement. "You went to the Spirit World! That's amazing! What was it like? Was it pretty?"

Zuko's scroll started to unroll across the floor, coming to a stop in front of Master Piandao. Master Piandao picked up the paper with gentle, careful fingers. Master Piandao started to roll up the scroll.

Zuko's face turned red. "I-I'm sorry Master Piandao. I didn't mean- I was- I shouldn't- I-"

Master Piandao reached out a hand, and Zuko flinched from it like he was expecting a slap. Master Piandao rested his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "All is well, young prince. I am most curious to hear the answers to your questions as well."

Zuko looked up at Lu Ten. "Were there lots of spirits? What did they look like? What did they say?" He still looked nervous, but Zuko's fear couldn't overwhelm his excitement and curiosity.

Lu Ten was determined to give him a good story. "There was a dragon."

Zuko gasped. He clapped his hands together. "A dragon?! A real dragon?!"

Lu Ten proceeded to tell them how he had been ready to engage the Avatar in honorable combat when the Avatar had used an underhanded trick to transport Lu Ten to the Spirit World. Using clever deductions, Lu Ten had figured out they were in the temple on Crescent Island. The Avatar had told Lu Ten ridiculous lies about the past, but Lu Ten hadn't been fooled. "He's going to Crescent Island to see the statue and talk to Avatar Roku. Once I capture him, I'll melt down the statue and punish the sages for treason."

Master Piandao pressed his hands together, extending his index fingers and pressing his chin against them. "So, that is what is in the Avatar's inner sanctum," he murmured to himself. Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Of course Master Piandao said something ridiculous. Lu Ten was beginning to get used to it.

"What's the Avatar's inner sanctum?"

Master Piandao smiled. Lu Ten refrained from rolling his eyes because he had unparalleled levels of patience and tact. Zuko wore an expression of genuine interest, which was just adorable. Lu Ten sat down, preparing for another long and boring story.

"Many of the oldest temples in the world have special sanctums that can only be opened by an Avatar or one of their descendants," Master Piandao explained. "The handles of the doors are inscribed with ancient runes. There is such a sanctum on Crescent Island, but no one has been inside for decades. No one alive today knows what lies within."

"Wow!" Zuko looked delighted. "You saw inside the magic mystery room!" His eyes sparkled with delight. "Lu Ten, you're _ so cool _ !"

"I am pretty cool," Lu Ten conceded.

Master Piandao didn't roll his eyes in a very rolling his eyes sort of way. "If the Avatar is going to the Avatar's sanctum, we have a problem. Once he is inside, you will have no way to follow," Master Piandao explained.

"Can't we just blow through the walls with blasting jelly," Lu Ten asked.

Master Piandao shook his head. "That would cause great damage to the rest of the temple, but the inner sanctum would be undisturbed. It is protected by powerful spiritual energy."

That sounded like superstitious nonsense to Lu Ten, but he didn't argue. He was looking at Zuko. Zuko looked so excited by their conversation. The so-called magic room seemed to fascinate him. Lu Ten grinned.

"Only the Avatar or one of their descendants can open the door," Lu Ten clarified.

Master Piandao nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"So, Zuzu, do you want to go on a field trip?"

Zuko's eyes lit up even more. The stars themselves danced in his eyes. "Yeah!"

Master Piandao looked concerned, but Lu Ten ignored that. Looking concerned was just what grumpy old men did. Lu Ten reached out and ruffled Zuko's hair. "I'm going to show you something amazing."

Zuko looked at Lu Ten with pure delight and absolute trust. The angle of the sunbeam on Master Piandao's floor changed as the ship altered course. They were going west. They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. :D


	15. Fire & Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten is the son of the Sun & the Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a brief, brief moment where a very minor character vaguely threatens to commit suicide if his superior orders him to do something that goes against his ethics.

Lu Ten picked Zuko up to give him a better view of the horizon and to make sure there was no way the little boy was falling overboard again. Lu Ten held onto Zuko tight, remembering his fear and panic when Zuko had been missing the first time. Zuko pointed out all of the little things that he thought were beautiful. The view that Lu Ten had always found so boring became something delightful.

"Look! A pufferosprey!" Zuko pointed out the creature with great excitement. "If they're chased by something bigger, they puff up! Their points are poisonous and kill anything that bites them."

Lu Ten smiled and ruffled his hair. As if to prove Zuko's point, a pelicanshark swooped down from cloud cover. The pufferosprey puffed up, growing to twice its original size. Bright silver spikes extended from its body. The pelicanshark was undeterred. It clamped its jaws down on the pufferosprey, killing it.

The pelicanshark didn't make it far before the poison took effect. Its flying became erratic. It dipped lower and lower, until its smooth stomach was brushing the water. A wave crashed over the pelicanshark. It disappeared below the water and did not resurface.

"What a waste," Lu Ten complained. "The pufferosprey was going to die anyway. It should have just let the pelicanshark eat it. Now they're both dead."

"Nothing wants to be eated," Zuko said. "I don't want anything to eat me."

Lu Ten hugged him tighter. "Nothing is going to eat you, Zuko. You're a prince; nothing would dare. Besides, I'll protect you."

Zuko smiled at him and hugged him back. Zuko's face lit up. "Look! The island!" He pointed into the distance.

Lu Ten took Zuko over to the telescope so that he could get a better look. Zuko grabbed the telescope with eager, but careful, hands. "I can see the temple! It's so pretty!"

Lu Ten ruffled his hair again. "Once we go inside, all you need to do is open the big door with the golden handles. I'll go inside and capture the Avatar. Then we'll go home."

Zuko took his eye away from the telescope and looked up at Lu Ten. His expression was one of deep anxiety. "What if I mess up? What if I ruin everything?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "That's impossible. You're a prince, Zuzu. You're my little cousin. You'll do great."

Zuko looked away. "Okay," he whispered.

"I believe in you," Lu Ten assured him. He wondered why Zuko had so little confidence in himself. Zuko was clever, especially for such a young child. Lu Ten hugged him again.

Master Piandao stepped onto the deck. He had his sword fastened to his back. Master Piandao bowed to them. "Your Royal Highnesses," he greeted them.

"We're almost there," Lu Ten said.

"Yes, and so is your uncle," Master Piandao said in a grim tone.

"What?!" Lu Ten's face twisted into a furious scowl.

Zuko started squirming to be put down again. Lu Ten set him on the deck, and he stepped behind the telescope, like he was hiding. Lu Ten had no idea what Zuko would be hiding from on Lu Ten's ship. He was safe there.

"His fleet has been spotted east of us. His flagship will reach shore not long after us if the wind is kind to him."

"The wind has no business being kind to him," Lu Ten complained. "No one and nothing in the world should be kind to him. He's a rotten  _ traitor _ and-" Lu Ten heard a sniffling sound and turned around.

Zuko was still trying to hide behind the telescope, but it wasn't that big. He was biting his trembling lip to hold in a sob. He scrubbed at his eyes and nose with the heel of his hand. Lu Ten knelt down. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko looked down. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No, of course not."

"You're mad at my dad," Zuko said.

"Yeah," Lu Ten admitted. "He's really annoying and also a big huge jerk, but that isn't  _ your  _ fault."

Zuko refused to meet Lu Ten's gaze. "I answered his questions. I told him all the things you told me. Are you going to punish me?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "Zuko, look at me."

Zuko squirmed a bit, but he obeyed. He lifted his head and looked at Lu Ten with wide, terrified eyes. He shook a bit as he did. Lu Ten saw him grip something under his sleeve.

"You're just a kid Zuko. It isn't your fault if someone bigger or stronger than you makes you do something. Besides, he's your dad. I know you love him. You didn't know he was doing something he isn't supposed to."

"I knew," Zuko admitted in a whisper so soft that Lu Ten struggled to hear it. "I knew, but I was scared, so…" He blinked away tears.

Lu Ten reached out and hugged Zuko. "Hey, we're a team. Lulu and Zuzu, two princes against the world. I'd never hurt you. You know that, right?"

Zuko didn't answer with words, but he did hug him back. Lu Ten squeezed tight. "Don't be sad. This is going to be fun!"

Zuko nodded against his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Nope. None of that. We're princes. We don't apologize to people." Lu Ten stood up, still holding Zuko.

Master Piandao looked at them with disapproval. "My Prince, this mission might be too dangerous for Prince Zuko. Perhaps a safer alternative would be to set a trap right outside the door. We don't need to endanger the young prince."

"He won't be in danger," Lu Ten said. "He has us to protect him. Right Zuzu?"

Zuko lifted his head to nod again. Master Piandao sighed. Lu Ten ignored him. He wasn't about to let Master Piandao ruin his impending victory. They were almost at the shore, and Lu Ten's soldiers were running around, preparing to disembark.

Lu Ten took Zuko with him to don his armor. Of course, there was no armor for Zuko. He was too small to fit into any armor. "Sorry, Zuzu," Lu Ten said.

"I have armor." Zuko smiled and raised a hand to reveal one of the bone bracelets Katara had fixed for him. "Sokka made it. He said it would protect me."

Lu Ten laughed. "No wonder those barbarians are almost extinct. A few bones won't protect you in a battle. That's ridiculous."

Zuko looked down at the floor. He touched the bracelet. Lu Ten frowned. He missed Zuko's smile. He hadn't been trying to get rid of it.

"Sorry," Lu Ten said, disregarding his earlier pronouncement that princes don't apologize. "They're really cool, Zuko." Lu Ten offered Zuko an encouraging smile.

Zuko replied with a weaker smile. "Doesn't matter anyway. You'll protect me, like you said."

"That's right! Now, let's go catch ourselves an Avatar!" Lu Ten offered Zuko a hand. He felt a moment of uncertainty. Unarmored Zuko looked so small and vulnerable next to Lu Ten's gleaming metal suit.

Lu Ten shook his head. Everything was going to be fine. Lu Ten placed Zuko onto his rhino before mounting the beast behind him. Master Piandao rode the rhino next to them, while the soldiers all fell into rank behind them. Lu Ten grinned. "Onward!"

They disembarked the ship. The rhinos crossed the rocky shore while Lu Ten examined the gleaming building. It looked different from the outside. Lu Ten's eyes roved over beams of sunlight and ocean waves carved with tender care. Loving hands had rendered huge golden cranes, giant koi, massive volcanoes with sea serpents curled around them, krakens, phoenixes and dragons. The sun felt too bright in Lu Ten's eyes.

They didn't take long to reach the temple. The rhinos began to climb the tall golden steps. Each step made Lu Ten's stomach feel heavier. He feared he might have overeaten. The large ornate door opened, like a mouth full of sharp teeth preparing to consume him.

A Fire Sage ran out. He looked younger than most of the Fire Sages Lu Ten had interacted with in his life. He dropped to his knees and bowed. "My Prince! You have come!"

"We're looking for the Avatar," Lu Ten explained. He shook off his feelings of trepidation.

"We know. The Great Sage said that you would be here. He saw you in a vision. You must hurry!" The sage climbed to his feet and gestured for them to follow him inside.

Lu Ten shared a confused look with Master Piandao, but they followed the Fire Sage. The halls were huge. They were wide enough to fit the rhinos without discomfort or inconvenience. However, the party did need to enter single-file. Lu Ten went first, and Master Piandao followed with all of the soldiers behind.

"The Great Sage, as you know, is almost a hundred years old." Lu Ten had not known that, but sure, whatever. "He came here two nights ago from the Kraken's Temple at Caldera. He said that the Sun had come to him in a dream."

"That's great," Lu Ten said in a tone of voice that made it as clear as possible that he didn't think it was great and found every word the Fire Sage was saying to be boring and worthless. "We're on a time-sensitive mission to find the Avatar. We know he's here. Take us to the Avatar's sanctum."

"It's this way," the Fire Sage confirmed. "A traitor, a Fire Sage named Shyu, has taken the Avatar and his companions into the hidden tunnels. The Avatar will enter the sanctum right before you arrive and-"

"Maybe we should go faster then," Lu Ten interrupted.

"My Prince," the Fire Sage said. "The Great Sage has already predicted everything that will happen today. You will face the Avatar. He will return."

"He already did return," Lu Ten said, annoyed. "I chased him all the way here from the South Pole!"

"My Prince is brave and tenacious," the Fire Sage said. True, but Lu Ten didn't have time for flattery. "Yet, today is the day that you will stand face to face with your family's greatest enemy. Today, the Great Sage said, you will face Avatar Roku."

Lu Ten froze. The rhino kept moving under him, so the Fire Sage didn't notice. Zuko did. He looked up at Lu Ten. "Are you okay, Lu Ten," Zuko whispered.

"Avatar Roku is dead," Lu Ten argued.

"Yes," the Fire Sage agreed. "Here we are." The Fire Sage opened a door. Lu Ten was still reeling from his words when he saw what was on the other side. A wall on the opposite side of the room was open, and the Waterbender was running out.

"You!" Lu Ten jumped down from the rhino and ran towards her. He could have thrown fire at her, but he… didn't. The other savage, the Avatar (not Roku, obviously, that was impossible) and a Fire Sage ran out behind her.

Katara- the Waterbender scowled at him. She threw some water at him, which he deflected with ease. The water evaporated with a simple flame. "Run, Aang! We've got this!"

Lu Ten looked at the Avatar. He ran for a door. Lu Ten's eyes fell on it, and he stilled. He remembered the door from his childhood, but those memories had been vague. The door was massive. It was decorated with fire, flowers and a massive volcano.

The Avatar grabbed the golden handles, covered in runes. Lu Ten started moving again. Something hit him from behind. He tripped and fell to his knees. "Oof!"

The Avatar yanked the door open and slipped inside, slamming it shut behind him. Lu Ten screamed with rage. He turned around to face the Water Barbarian, holding a club. Lu Ten kicked the Water Barbarian in the shoulder, hard.

Lu Ten heard a pop as he used the momentum from the movement to propel himself to his feet. The barbarian went pale, well, for them, with pain as he took several steps back and gasped. "Sokka!" Katara- the Waterbender ran forward.

"Wait!" Lu Ten turned around. Zuko scrambled off the rhino and ran toward them.

"Zuko! Stay back!"

Master Piandao jumped down from his rhino and scooped Zuko up. Lu Ten released a sigh of relief. He turned back to his enemies. The Fire Sage, the treacherous one, stepped forward and summoned fire to his hands.

Lu Ten raised a brow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Prince Lu Ten, son of Iroh, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

The room went still. The Fire Sage that had led Zuko to the room gasped. Master Piandao and Zuko stared at them in disbelief. The savage was holding in whimpers of pain as his sister helped him to the ground. Lu Ten burst out laughing.

" _ You  _ are challenging  _ me _ to an Agni Kai?"

The Fire Sage pressed his lips together in an expression of resolve and gave Lu Ten a tight nod. "I am."

Lu Ten looked around the room. He pointed to his soldiers. "This isn't an auditorium, so we don't have room for many spectators. Take the rhinos into the hall so they won't get hurt. The savages will be the traitor's witnesses, and Prince Zuko and Master Piandao will be mine. Fire Sage… whatever your name is will officiate."

The soldiers scrambled to obey. Lu Ten heard a scream and another popping sound as Katara put her brother's shoulder back where it belonged. "Don't go passing out," he ordered. "We need you awake for this to be honorable."

Katara scowled at him. "What's wrong with you?!"

He grinned at her. "This is my first real Agni Kai. I'm excited." He turned to Master Piandao. "Isn't this exciting?"

Master Piandao didn't look excited, because he was old and boring. "My Prince, you do not have to accept the challenge. You are not the Firelord or the Crown Prince. You are not obligated."

"I will be both," Lu Ten said. "I'll be Crown Prince one day, and I'll have to answer challenges. I should get used to it now. Besides, this will be fun."

"It will be dangerous."

Lu Ten shook his head. He would be fine. He was descended from the Sun and the Ocean. He was blessed. "Keep Zuko away from the fighting." He wagged his finger at the barbarians. "You two stay away from the fire as well."

"What's going on," Katara asked. She looked confused and angry. "What are you going to do?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. Savages were so uneducated. He grinned at his challenger. "Your terms?"

"If I win, you must allow the Avatar and his companions to go free."

Lu Ten smirked. "Duh. I figured you would say that. If you lose?"

"My life is forfeit."

Katara gasped. "No!"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes again. "Why do you even care," he asked her. "You hate the Fire Nation. He's Fire Nation."

"I don't want anyone to die!" She stared at him with an expression that radiated fury.

Lu Ten shrugged. "You should be used to not getting what you want by now." He turned back to the traitor. "I accept."

The spectators were directed to stand at opposite sides of the room, well away from the fighting. Master Piandao held Zuko in his lap. Zuko looked terrified, but Master Piandao was saying something to him. Lu Ten assumed it was something comforting. Katara and her brother held hands as they watched the events with wide terrified eyes.

Lu Ten began to take off his armor. It wasn't honorable to wear armor during an Agni Kai. Lu Ten stretched and rolled his shoulders. He grinned at his opponent. "What's your name again?"

"Shyu," he answered.

Lu Ten nodded. He didn't really care. "Why did you betray the Firelord, Shyu?"

"The Firelord betrayed us."

Lu Ten jolted in shock. "You can't say things like that! That's heresy!"

Shyu gave Lu Ten a small smile. "Well, you're about to kill me. So that's justice done. Can I tell you one thing more, future Firelord?"

Lu Ten frowned. "I suppose."

"The things people aren't allowed to say to you are what you most need to hear. Power isn't just a privilege; it is an obligation to those who do not have it." He smiled, the saddest smile Lu Ten had ever seen, and then he bowed.

There was nothing more to say.

Master Jeong Jeong always said that firebending was about control. Raw power wasn't difficult to obtain. Anyone could create a conflagration. Directing that power was mastery.

Lu Ten was a Master Firebender. Shyu's strikes were precise, but none of them landed. Lu Ten reached out and seized control of the fires. The sunlight in his veins directed them to his will. He was a Royal Firebender. They kept their blood pure for a reason.

It was almost impossible to burn a Royal Firebender. They could redirect almost any flame. They were descended from the Sun and Ocean Spirits. Fire yielded to them. Shyu knew this. He seemed to expect to lose.

He did. It didn't even take that long. Lu Ten redirected several flames and then took advantage of an opening. Shyu's robes caught fire, and he fell to the ground. Lu Ten reached out and snuffed the flame.

Shyu stayed on the ground. Lu Ten approached him. Katara screamed at him. She jumped to her feet. "Leave him alone!"

Piandao ran across the room, leaving Zuko at the edge. He stepped in front of Katara as she started to run to Shyu. "You must not interfere," he told her. "He would lose all honor."

"Is death honorable?!"

"The right death, at the right time, is very honorable in our culture."

"Your culture is stupid!"

Lu Ten blocked them out. He stood over Shyu. He'd seen the move. A strong blast into the chest would stop the heart. Lightning was more efficient, but Lu Ten hadn't learned how to do that yet.

Lu Ten stared at Shyu, and Shyu stared back. It was a defiant glare, a defiant, disrespectful glare. Once Shyu was dead, he wouldn't be able to glare anymore. Lu Ten prepared to make his first kill.

"You said that your life was forfeit if you lost," Lu Ten said.

"I did. Go ahead. Do it." His voice was calm and without emotion.

"Lu Ten." A child's high-pitched voice spoke up.

Lu Ten looked over his shoulder. Zuko stood there, staring at him. Lu Ten flinched. Zuko's eyes were massive and terrified. "Hi, Zuko."

"Are you going to burn him," Zuko whispered. He looked so scared. Lu Ten knew, he knew, that if Zuko saw him kill Shyu that fear would never go away, not completely. Lu Ten couldn't accept that.

"No," Lu Ten said. "Will you go tell one of the soldiers from outside to come in here?"

Zuko gave Lu Ten an emphatic nod and ran outside to obey.

Lu Ten returned his attention to Shyu. Shyu looked shocked and confused. "I won. You lost. Your life belongs to me now."

"So why don't you end it?" Shyu's confusion sounded genuine. Lu Ten understood. It would be difficult to explain that he didn't want to stop being Zuko's fun older cousin in his eyes. It was a childish explanation.

"That would be wasteful. Master Piandao always tells me not to waste things. I just worked hard to obtain your life. It would be silly to throw it away. You are now honor-bound to me."

Shyu sat up and flinched. There was an ugly burn on his chest. It looked painful. The door opened behind them.

"You set the terms. You cannot back out now. Your life belongs to me. You will spend the rest of it in service to me." Lu Ten looked at Master Piandao. "Isn't that how it works?"

Master Piandao nodded. "It is. Although it is unusual, there is a precedent for sparing the loser of an Agni Kai."

Shyu stared at Lu Ten. "You're giving me mercy?"

"No!" Lu Ten frowned. "I'm taking what I'm owed, your service." Lu Ten turned around. Zuko had brought the soldier as ordered. "There must be a physician somewhere in the temple. Have this man brought there."

"Then what," Shyu asked. "What task do you require of me after that? If you would have me betray all of my values, I would prefer death by your hand, rather than to be forced to inflict it with my own." Shyu struggled to his feet.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. He looked at Master Piandao. "What's something a Fire Sage would be good at?"

Master Piandao considered. "Research," he suggested. "Perhaps he could find out the answers to some questions for you." Master Piandao smiled. "He could compose a volume on the history of the Avatar for you."

Lu Ten shook his head. Master Piandao always had the most boring answer for everything. Lu Ten supposed it wasn't his fault. Fire Sages were already boring. Lu Ten looked at Shyu. "Does that betray your values?"

Shyu gave his head a mute shake.

"Great!" Lu Ten waved him away. "Go get that looked at. It's gross, and you annoy me."

Shyu looked at Katara and her brother. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more."

Katara shook her head. "Thank you for trying." Her voice was soft and sweet. None of the vitriol she always had for Lu Ten was evident. She must have been saving it. Lu Ten snickered.

The soldier escorted Shyu away. Lu Ten knelt down in front of Zuko and smiled. "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Zuko gave Lu Ten a cautious smile. "I'm glad he's alive. You're the nicest, Lu Ten."

Lu Ten smiled back. "You're not wrong. Ready to open that door for me?"

Zuko nodded.

Katara's brother scoffed. "Shyu said that only the Avatar can open that door. Aang is already inside. You'll never get it open," he said in a very self-satisfied tone of voice for someone who  _ just  _ had their shoulder dislocated.

Lu Ten smirked at him. "The Avatar can open the door, but so can the Avatar's descendents."

"Well Aang is twelve, so I don't think he's gotten around to that yet," Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

Lu Ten's grin grew. "Hey idiot, ever hear of a guy called Avatar Roku?"

Katara gasped. She looked at Zuko. "That's impossible!"

"I guess you're the one who doesn't know anything this time,  _ savage _ ."

"Zuko," Katara said in a pleading tone. "Please don't open that door. Aang needs to stay inside for a little longer. He needs to talk to Avatar Roku."

Lu Ten shook his head. "Zuko is a prince of the Fire Nation. He is loyal to his family."

"Yes," a sinister booming voice agreed. A familiar figure stepped out of the tunnel in the wall. Several soldiers followed him. Ozai smirked at them. "Hello, my son, it is good to see that you have been recovered."

Frozen hogmonkey _ shit _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set! Everyone has arrived. What could go wrong?
> 
> Please leave a review if you would like.


	16. Azula's Second Interlude: Cobalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula continues to not vibe with the Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to MuffinLance for Healer Kustaa. Coming up with OCs is the absolute worst. She is very kind to let us all borrow her characters from time to time.

Azula kicked the servant carrying in her lunch tray. The rice and fish fell to the ground, ceramic shattering. The stupid ugly woman gasped. "Princess Azula, be careful!"

Azula paid her no heed. She was a princess. She did  _ not  _ take orders from servants. Azula ran out of the room. The man guarding the door, the same idiot who had opened it for the servant and not closed it again the second she was through, chased after her.

"Can't catch me!" She rounded a corner and then doubled back as he tried to pursue. She laughed as she heard him stumble and curse behind her. Azula pushed her little limbs as fast as they could go.

She saw a door that was ajar and shouldered her way through. There was a gasp from one man and a shout from another accompanied by the sound of shattering ceramic. A lot of things were shattering around Azula. She liked it.

A man was sitting down on a bed. Azula recognized him. He had called her "little sister" and picked her up. The spots on his body where Azula had burned him were uncovered, displaying raw red flesh and ugly blisters. Another man was in front of him. He turned around so that they were both facing Azula.

"This must be the little princess," said the man that Azula hadn't burned,  _ yet _ .

The man Azula had burned chuckled. Then he flinched; the movement seemed to cause him pain. "That's her. You wouldn't think one so small could do so much damage."

"A butterscorpion is even smaller and can do even more damage," the unburned man said with a shrug. "How did you end up here, little scorpion?" He smiled at Azula.

"I'm not  _ stupid _ like all you," Azula retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not  _ slow _ . Where's my mom?" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"She's probably still talking to Chief Hakoda," the unburned man said. He pulled out another ceramic jar and started applying the stinky green stuff inside to the burned man's burns.

Azula wrinkled her nose. "I want her."

"I can see that." He pulled out some white bandages and started wrapping them around the burned man's burns.

"Want her  _ now _ !"

"I'm sure she'll come find you once she's done talking to Chief Hakoda, Little Sister," the burned man said.

"I'm _ not _ your sister! I'mma princess!" Azula stomped her foot again. "Get my mom!"

"She's a loud butterscorpion," the unburned man said. "Her bark is just as bad as her bite."

"The bite is  _ far  _ worse," the burned man assured the unburned.

"Fair enough. You'll heal though. It isn't deep. I suppose we can thank the little scorpion's little hands for that."

"Not a scorpion!" Azula stomped her foot again. "Want my mom! Want my dad! Want Zuzu! Bring them here!"

A voice spoke up from the doorway. "We've written to your father and your grandfather as well."

Azula spun around. As she did, she heard her mother gasp and saw her run forward from the hall. "Azula! Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite," the unburned man said. "Your daughter is something of a prodigy. She's as vicious as any Fire Nation soldier, and she managed to give her guard the slip. It's easy to see where she comes from."

"She's still just a child," Chief Hakoda said. "I've sent my demands to your father. You and your mother should be ransomed soon."

"Want Dad  _ now _ !"

"Azula, please," Mother begged.

Chief Hakoda gave her an appraising look. "You love him? Do you love your father?" His voice was strange, like he was holding back some heavy emotion.

"Dad is strong and brave. He's going to  _ kill  _ you."

"Azula!" Mother looked panicked. She always looked panicked. She looked the way she did whenever Dad got angry, when she would step in front of Azula and Zuko and say something  _ stupid _ that would make him even angrier and get herself burned. "She didn't mean it. She doesn't know what-"

"He's going to  _ burn _ you. He'll kill  _ all  _ of you."

Chief Hakoda nodded. "I imagine that he would, if given the chance. He came to my home once. He led a raid there."

Azula looked at the man, interested. "Did he kill anyone?"

His expression didn't change, but it did ripple. A different expression fought to take over, but Chief Hakoda suppressed it. "He killed someone I love very much. He killed my wife."

Azula grinned. " _ Good _ ."

"Azula!" Mother looked terrified.

The burned man spoke up. "She is my sister. She has two children. She wanted to teach them everything they need to know to grow and thrive, but she didn't get the chance. She didn't get to grow old and become one of our Elders. She's a little girl again."

Azula stared at him. "You're stupid."

Mother tried to pick Azula up, but Azula kicked her. "No! Want Dad! I hate you! I hate this! Make it better!"

"I'm trying, Sweetheart," Mother pleaded. She got to her knees and tried to pull Azula into a hug. Azula shoved her away. "I'm trying so hard to protect you. I have always tried to protect you, Sweet-"

"No! I want Dad! He's strong! You're weak!"

Chief Hakoda spoke up. "Did he tell you that?"

Azula scowled at him. "Is true."

"Do you know what strength is, Princess Azula?"

"Being big and having hot fire." Azula held out her hands and filled them with flame. She smiled at the fire in her palms. It felt good. It felt like being in control.

Chief Hakoda shook his head. "True strength isn't a physical attribute. Strength is about resolve and endurance. Raw power does not constitute strength."

Azula frowned in confusion. "You're stupid."

Chief Hakoda got to one knee so that he could look her in the eye. "Your mother offered up her own life to protect you. She was willing to suffer pain and torment that I can't even imagine to secure your safety. You don't consider that to be an act of strength?"

Azula shook her head. "If you're strong, no one can hurt you." She held up her hands, encased in fire. "You can't hurt me."

Chief Hakoda didn't smile or frown. His expression was firm, hard. "I could if I wanted to-"

"Please," Mother begged, voice frantic. "You  _ promised _ -"

"But I don't want to," he finished. "I don't take pleasure in hurting other people." He stared at her. "I could never hurt a child," he said, "not even a scorpion or a dragon."

"Phoenix," Azula muttered.

Chief Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The phoenix is associated with the Firelord's second child," Mother explained. "The red phoenix is Prince Ozai's symbol. Phoenixes come from the Volcano's daughter. That- That's what we believe, anyway."

Chief Hakoda nodded. He looked at Azula again. "Are you a phoenix?"

Azula scoffed. "No," she said. "I'm a princess."

Chief Hakoda chuckled. It was a humorless sound. He looked at Mother. "Take your daughter to her room. I'd appreciate it if you both stayed put until sent for."

"Yes," she agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Thank you." She bowed to him, even though she was a princess and he was a  _ savage _ . Father was going to be  _ furious _ .

Mother picked Azula up and carried her away, even as Azula complained the whole time. Azula told her how angry Dad was going to be, how he was going to  _ punish  _ her. Azula kicked and yelled, but Mother didn't respond. Once they were inside the room the  _ savages _ had put them in, Mother put her down.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Azula screamed and screamed until she was red in the face.

Mother wrapped her arms around her. "I know, Azula. I love you."

Azula kept shouting until she ran out of breath. After all of that, she was tired. She fell asleep in her mother's arms. She could hear her mother humming to her as she slid into the darkness.

Azula didn't remember Caldera. Zuko told her stories about it, and she pretended to already know what he was saying, because he was  _ stupid _ and couldn't know anything that she didn't. The truth though, was that Azula didn't remember anything about Caldera. She'd just been a baby when they'd gone south to join Father.

Despite all that, when she stood on top of the volcano and looked down, she knew what she was seeing. The Red Spirit looked at Azula. "There she is," she said in a voice so warm that Azula wanted to curl up around it. Her body shimmered in the sunlight.

"I want to go home," Azula whispered.

"Yes," she agreed. "Where is that?"

Azula shrugged. "I want Dad."

"Yes," the Red Spirit agreed. "Who is that?"

Azula scowled. "Dum-dum," she muttered.

The Red Spirit laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. It sounded like music. "You know, my little brother doesn't like you."

"I don't like him either!" Azula didn't know who she was talking about, but if he didn't like Azula, then she didn't like  _ him _ .

The Red Spirit laughed again. "You subjugated our descendents. You hunted down dragons, ate phoenix eggs. You smashed the glass shore of Nar and burned my beautiful garden to ash." She sighed. "Perhaps I should hate you too."

"Do you?" Azula didn't care one way or the other. If the Red Spirit hated her, Azula would just hate her right back. She stuck out her chin in defiance.

The Red Spirit reached out and placed a warm hand on Azula's cheek. "Hate is a difficult emotion. It slips away from me. I much prefer to love."

Azula scoffed. "Love is for fools," she snapped. She remembered Father yelling the phrase at Mother while she cried after he hit her. Azula looked away from the Red Spirit. "Don't need it."

"The question is not one of need. You have it. Your mother, your brother, your cousin and your uncle all love you. If you open your heart, the love will rush in."

Azula shook her head. She frowned. "You left out Father." Far below, Azula saw sunlight dance with the waves, water and heat locked in passionate embraces.

"I did," the Red Spirit agreed.

Azula reached out her hand and felt the sun beat down on her. "I'm a princess," she said, like that would protect her.

"What are you a princess of?"

"Fire Nation," Azula answered with a roll of her eyes.

"What is the Fire Nation?"

Azula rolled her eyes again. "Dum-dum," she muttered.

"It's alright if you don't know the answer," the Red Spirit assured her. "You can take time to think about it." The Red Spirit smiled. "Have you ever seen where you come from?"

Azula tilted her head in confusion.

The Red Spirit's grin widened. It still looked warm, but it was too warm. It was hot. It was feverish. She held out an arm to gesture to her grandfathers, to the sunlight in the waves. "Look, Princess Azula."

So, she did. Azula looked at the water. She saw flashes of gold. She saw flashes of white and blue. She saw various species of fish, whales, sharks, and all manner of aquatic creatures float to the surface, dead. She trembled, afraid.

The gold continued to rise. Azula took a step back, but the Red Spirit put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed forward. She grabbed Azula's chin and forced her to face the gold rising to the surface. "That's my older brother," the Red Spirit whispered in her ear. Her feathers brushed against Azula's skin.

Azula felt a tear spill from her eye as the shape of the gold became clear. She wasn't sad, but she was afraid. She was very afraid. A massive beak opened up, sucking in the various corpses of the marine life. Golden tentacles rose from the sea.

More tears spilled from Azula's eyes. She tried to break away from the Red Spirit's grip, but she was strong. She whispered in Azula's ear, singing her beautiful, horrible song. "That is the Golden Electric Kraken, your forefather. Behold his power. Behold his hunger."

Lightning shot from golden tentacles, lemon yellow, snow white and cobalt blue flashes of deadly light. Birds fell from the sky, their hearts as still as those of their aquatic cousins. A pelicanshark fell into the Kraken's beak. Azula screamed.

Azula woke up in the darkness, still screaming. Mother held her close. "Shhhh, shhhhh. It's alright. I've got you."

Azula reached out and grabbed the front of her mother's robe. She whimpered. "Is dark," she said through her tears.

Mother held out a hand and filled it with warm golden light. Azula breathed a sigh of relief as she stared into the flame. "It was just a dream," Mother whispered. "I'm here."

"It eated them," Azula whispered back.

"What did," Mother asked.

"Kraken," Azula said in the smallest softest voice she could muster.

Mother froze. Her eyes went wide. She took a deep breath and let it out. "You don't need to fear the Kraken," Mother promised. "They went away long ago, deep, deep beneath the sea."

Azula shook her head. Mother didn't understand. "It's coming back. It's hungry."

Mother didn't argue. She just hugged Azula. "Did you know that the Kraken taught your ancestors to bend lightning? Only Royal Firebenders can do it, and even among them the skill is rare."

"Dad can do it," Azula said.

"Yes," Mother agreed. "Lo and Li taught your father and uncle how to bend lightning. Perhaps one day they will teach you. Then you will have no reason to fear."

Azula nodded. If she could bend lightning, she could throw it right back at the Kraken. It wouldn't be able to kill and eat her. She smiled. She could kill the Kraken. She'd have the chef make sushi from it.

Mother brushed hair out of Azula's face with one hand while the other continued to maintain the golden light. She kissed Azula's forehead. "What made you think about Krakens?" She gave Azula an encouraging smile.

Azula shrugged. She yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Rest, Darling. I'm here," Mother said. "I'll protect you."

Azula knew that Mother was  _ weak  _ and  _ useless _ and couldn't really protect Azula. Still, she was tired. So she fell asleep. She did not dream a second dream.

When Azula woke up for the second time, it was morning, and she was in a bed. She was covered in soft red silk blankets. Sunlight was kissing her cheeks. Outside of her window, a snakelark was singing.

Azula crawled out of bed to look at the snakelark. She wondered if it was the same snakelark from before. Then she realized it couldn't be. It didn't have any scorched feathers.

Azula opened the window. The bird kept singing. Azula stared at the sharp fangs. She knew that venom was behind the beautiful song. She smiled. She held out her hand.

The bird kept singing. Azula waited. It hopped to another branch. Azula waited. It looked at her hand. Azula kept still.

The bird landed on Azula's hand. She prepared to ignite it, but… she hesitated. It was still singing. It was a pretty song.

Azula felt her hand start to cramp from being in one position for too long. She wiggled her fingers a bit. The snakelark stopped singing, but it didn't fly away. Azula and the snakelark stared into each other's eyes.

The snakelark sank its fangs into Azula's hand. She screamed as she lit up her hand, engulfing the bird in flame. It screamed with her. The door behind her burst open.

"What happened?!" A Water Barbarian entered the room. "What are you doing?!" Azula kept screaming as he yanked her away from the window.

Azula put out the fire in her hand. The bird was nothing but charred, dead flesh. It fell to the ground and broke apart. The Water Barbarian grabbed her wrist and examined her hand. The flesh around the two punctures had already turned red and swollen.

The Water Barbarian swore. "What bit you?"

Azula glared at him. She was a princess. She didn't have to answer a  _ stupid  _ Water Barbarian's _ stupid _ question. Her hand burned with pain, but she refused to cry or whimper. She wasn't  _ Zuko _ .

The Water Barbarian swore again. "Let's get you to Kustaa." He started to drag her away. She followed because she wanted to,  _ not  _ because he told her to.

Kustaa turned out to be the man with the ceramic jars with stinky green stuff in it. When he saw Azula, he raised a curious brow. When he saw her swollen hand, he sighed. "What did you do, butterscorpion?"

"I'm not a butterscorpion!"

"Can you fix her," the Water Barbarian guard asked. "I don't think the Firelord will exchange much for a dead princess."

Kustaa gave the guard an unimpressed look. "You don't, do you? I've got her. Go tell Chief Hakoda what happened."

The guard hesitated. "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with her?"

Kustaa managed to look even less impressed. "Are you going to protect me? The butterscorpion managed to take down Bato. I don't think you'd be much help. Let's see if she has enough sense not to bite the hand that feeds, or is healing, her."

The guard frowned, but he left. Kustaa held out his hand in an expectant gesture. Azula scowled at him, showing all of her teeth. "I'm not a butterscorpion."

"You might be a dead butterscorpion if you don't let me see your hand. What bit you?"

"I killed it," Azula said in a tone of pride. She refused to let pain sneak into her voice.

"What did you kill," Kustaa asked.

"Snakelark," Azula mumbled.

Kustaa nodded. "I have plenty of snakelark antivenom. The kids back at the village loved the little things. They have pretty songs. Most learn their lesson after one bite. Sokka needed two."

"Sounds like a dum-dum," Azula declared as Kustaa pulled out a ceramic jar. The inside was stinky, but it wasn't green. It was a deep, cobalt blue.

Kustaa laughed. "Katara would agree with you. Give me your hand, butterscorpion."

"Not a butterscorpion!"

Kustaa sighed. "What are you then?"

Azula frowned. She considered the question. She was a princess. She was a- "Kraken!"

Kustaa raised a brow. "Is that right?"

Azula nodded. Next time, she would fry the creature before it ever got near her. She would fill the sea and sky with lightning, killing everything. She grinned.

Kustaa paused for a moment. He looked concerned. "Give me your hand, butterkraken." That wasn't what she had said, but she supposed she couldn't expect much better from a  _ stupid  _ Water Barbarian.

Azula held out her hand. Kustaa took it in his larger, darker hand. He covered her hand with stinky cobalt cream. He was putting the jar back when the door flew open. "Azula!"

Azula turned around and scowled at her mother. Mother rushed forward and took Azula's hand in a gentle grasp. She examined the swelling that was already starting to go down. She looked up at Kustaa with wild eyes. "Will she be alright?"

"Much better than the snakelark, I dare say," Kustaa said.

"What?" Mother stared at him, bewildered.

"She'll be fine. There won't even be any permanent damage to the hand. She'll be back to maiming innocent Tribesmen in no time." Kustaa looked at Azula. "Right, butterscorpion?"

"Not a butterscorpion!"

Kustaa chuckled. "That's what all butterscorpions say."

"Mom! Make him stop!"

Mother didn't make him stop, because she was  _ useless _ . "Thank you so much. I am in your debt. I-"

Kustaa waved away her thanks. "I did my job. That's all. Maybe tell the little scorpion to stay away from venomous animals."

Azula stuck out her tongue at him. She whirled around to stomp away, but someone was blocking her path. Chief Hakoda had arrived at some point. He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I killed it," Azula said, proud. "One day, when I'm big, when I can bend lightning, I'll kill  _ you _ ." Azula grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like.


	17. Loyalty & Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten faces the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a character calling another character a demeaning term for sex workers. Also several references to child abuse.

Katara- the Waterbender stared at Uncle Ozai. Her voice came out in a squeaky exhalation. "You." Her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Uncle Ozai tilted his head. There was no recognition in his eyes. "You must be the alleged last southern Waterbender. I'm still skeptical. Let's see some bending, girl," he sneered.

Katara froze for a moment. Then she exploded. "You killed my mother!"

The brother's head snapped up. "That's him? Katara, are you sure?"

"I recognize him," Katara whispered. "Mom said that she was the Waterbender. She told me to run, and he…" She clutched at her chest, as if trying to contain an impossible pain.

"Oh, now I remember," Uncle Ozai said in a casual tone. "I should have dropped you where you stood, but it didn't seem worth the effort. I won't make the same mistake twice." He started to lift his hands.

"Stop!" Lu Ten stepped forward. Katara and her brother stared at him. Zuko looked up at him with eyes wide with terror. Master Piandao put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Uncle Ozai's eyes snapped over to Lu Ten. "Not now, Nephew. I'm in the middle of-"

"Shut up." Lu Ten felt strange. A sense of calm serenity washed over him. He glared at his uncle.

Uncle Ozai stared at Lu Ten in amazement. The soldiers behind him murmured to one another. "What did you just say to me, you spoiled brat?!"

"You heard me," Lu Ten said in a calm voice. He raised a hand to point an accusing finger at Ozai. "You defied the orders of Crown Prince Iroh and interfered with the mission he assigned to me himself. You abandoned the post given to you by Firelord Azulon and allowed a princess of Royal Blood to fall into the hands of savage barbarians!"

Uncle Ozai scowled. "I-"

"I didn't give you permission to respond!"

Uncle Ozai looked shocked. "You-"

Lu Ten raised his voice. "Ozai, son of Azulon, I name you a traitor!" Lu Ten addressed the soldiers behind Ozai. "If you are loyal to the Firelord and the Fire Nation, you will seize this traitor at once!"

For less than a moment, no one moved or spoke. It was half a breath's worth of time, but it felt like an eternity to Lu Ten. The tide receded. Lu Ten felt a moment of doubt.

A soldier grabbed Ozai. Lu Ten released his breath. The wave crashed into the shore. The world continued to be as it should. Lu Ten smirked.

"Get off of me! I am your commanding officer!"

"You are a traitor," Lu Ten reiterated. "Now, it's time for me to get my prize." He turned to Zuko. Zuko was staring at his father like he didn't believe that he was real. Lu Ten placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, and the child flinched with his whole body.

"Zuko," Lu Ten said. "Are you ready to open the door?"

Ozai's eyes widened with comprehension. He tried to take a step forward, but he was restrained. "Don't you dare, you worthless, sniveling nuisance! I am your father, and you will obey me!"

"Ignore him," Lu Ten said in a flippant tone.

Zuko looked from Lu Ten to Ozai, eyes huge, lips trembling. He whimpered. He tried to take a step back, but Lu Ten's hand was still on his shoulder, so he didn't get far. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Zuko, don't," Katara begged. "Aang just needs a little more time! Please, we're your friends! Don't help him."

"He's a jerk!" The brother's addition drew an annoyed look from Lu Ten. The brother responded with a rude gesture. Lu Ten noticed that Katara didn't lecture  _ him _ , the  _ hypocrite _ .

"If you open that door," Ozai said in a low, sinister voice. "You will learn just how easy I have been on you until now. You thought a few bruises and minor burns were bad? I will teach you the true meaning of pain. I will cut you open and make you watch what I-"

Master Piandao crossed the room with a few quick, long strides. He raised the point of his sword. "You will be quiet." His voice was soft, but it filled the entire room.

Ozai sneered. "You wouldn't dare. To spill Royal Blood is punishable by death. Being my brother's  _ whore _ won't protect you."

Sokka spoke again. His voice was saturated with deep horror and sorrow. "You're the one that burned him? He's your  _ son _ . How could you do that?"

Ozai didn't deign to respond to a Water Barbarian, but Sokka's words slammed into Lu Ten like a lionbull. Lu Ten looked at Zuko. Zuko was staring at the ground. Tears were dripping to the floor. Lu Ten realized something important. He was an  _ idiot _ .

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lu Ten's hand was still on Zuko's shoulder. He could feel the way Zuko's shaking intensified. He was scared, not just of his father. He was scared of Lu Ten.

"It was my fault," Zuko mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Lu Ten got to his knees. "No, it wasn't. Zuko, how could you think that?"

"I'm a bad son," Zuko said. A sob broke free from his chest. "I'm a bad son. I'm a bad cousin. I'm _ bad _ . I-"

Lu Ten cut him off with a tight hug. "No, you're not," Lu Ten said in a fierce tone. "You are _ not _ bad. You are the best cousin in the world. You're great."

"I'm going to be sick," Ozai complained. "He's buttering you up because he needs something from you. The second he's finished using you, he'll give you back to me. I'll make you beg for death, you-"

The point of Master Piandao's sword rested against Ozai's collarbone. The soldiers tightened their grips on spears and got into bending stances. If Royal Blood was spilled, action would have to be taken. Zuko's small bony frame shook even more.

Lu Ten took a breath in preparation to reassure Zuko. He got ready to promise Zuko that he would be protected. The words died in his throat. Zuko was terrified. Lu Ten had promised to protect him before, but the poor kid was scared to death. Lu Ten realized that he had already failed to protect Zuko.

"You don't have to do it," Lu Ten said.

Zuko looked up. His face was red. He'd bitten his bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. Snot and tears covered his face. "I don't?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "It isn't worth this. It isn't worth making you feel unsafe. I'll find another way to catch the Avatar. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

Zuko looked confused. "Are you mad?"

Lu Ten shook his head and forced himself to smile. "I'm not mad," he promised. "It isn't a big deal, really."

A skeptical expression took over Zuko's face. "Earlier you said that opening the door was important."

"It's not as important as you," Lu Ten clarified. "It's not important enough to justify making you feel this way. If you're scared and unsure, then you don't have to do it." Lu Ten thumbed away a tear track from Zuko's cheek.

"Are you disappointed?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "Nope." He popped the P and nudged Zuko's shoulder, trying to reclaim the playful dynamic that used to be so natural for them. "I'm not disappointed. I promise."

Zuko looked even more confused. He appeared to be deep in thought. It seemed like he was looking for the loophole that would let Lu Ten get angry with him later. Lu Ten put a comforting hand on Zuko's cheek. "It's okay," he promised in a soft whisper.

Zuko met his gaze. His confusion fell away. He adopted an expression of resolve. "I'll do it."

"Zuko, You don't have to-"

"I know," Zuko interrupted. "I want to. I want to make you proud of me."

"I'm already proud of you," Lu Ten assured him.

Zuko used the back of his hand to wipe away snot and tears. "I want to earn it. I want to deserve you being proud of me."

Lu Ten examined Zuko's face. He still looked scared, but he also looked determined. If Zuko wanted to do it, then it was fine. A tiny voice in the back of Lu Ten's head argued that Zuko didn't want to open the door, that it was obvious he just wanted to please Lu Ten. Lu Ten banished the voice. He could take Zuko at his word.

Lu Ten grinned. "Great! You're awesome, Zuko."

"You will regret this day for the rest of your life!" Lu Ten ignored Ozai. He got to his feet and offered Zuko a hand. Zuko glanced back at his father and then took the hand.

Lu Ten led Zuko to the door. Katara and her brother shouted something stupid. Uncle Ozai shouted something that was no doubt even stupider. Lu Ten ignored them. "Go ahead. Master Piandao will protect you while I'm inside."

Zuko swallowed and grabbed the handle of the door. He closed his eyes tight and squeezed the handle just as tight. Lu Ten patted Zuko on the back. The anticipation was starting to overtake him. He knew he needed to be patient, but he didn't want to wait any longer to face the Avatar. "You can do it."

Zuko pulled. He screwed up his face and pulled with all his strength. The door budged a small amount. Zuko bit his wounded lip and pulled harder. The door opened a bit more. It was enough.

Lu Ten squeezed through the small opening. Right after he made it inside, Zuko's strength failed him and the door slammed shut. It didn't matter. Lu Ten was inside.

The room looked just as it had in the Spirit World. The decorations on the wall were the same. The statue was the same. A beam of light went through the jeweled window. It touched the statue of Avatar Roku.

In front of Avatar Roku, just like before, was Avatar Aang. After the door slammed shut, Aang jumped. He turned around to face Lu Ten. His eyes went wide with shock. "How did you get in?!"

Lu Ten smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah," Aang said. "That's why-"

"That's why you asked," Lu Ten interrupted. "I know. Are you ready? Do you want to make this easier on yourself and just surrender?"

"Wait!" Aang held up his hands. "In a few minutes the light will line up with the center of the statue. I think that's when Avatar Roku will show up. He can explain everything!"

Lu Ten remembered the Fire Sage's prediction that he would face Avatar Roku. Lu Ten shook his head. "Roku is dead! He can't help you." Lu Ten threw fire.

Aang jumped up to the ceiling. Lu Ten threw flame after flame, but Aang just kept dodging. Lu Ten growled with frustration. "Fight back, coward!"

"We can talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk. Get back down here!"

"No thanks!"

Lu Ten pulled back a hand, summoning his biggest fire yet. The light hitting the statue brightened. Avatar Roku began to glow. Lu Ten dropped his hands to shield his eyes. "What is that?!"

Aang dropped down from the ceiling. They both stood in front of the glowing statue as the white light turned blue. It grew brighter and brighter. Lu Ten put his hands over his eyes.

The light fell away. Lu Ten lowered his hands. Avatar Roku was in front of him. He wasn't a statue. Lu Ten's jaw dropped.

Roku looked at Aang. "Hello, Aang." Roku bowed to his other life. His voice was different from what Lu Ten had expected. He sounded like a kind old man, not a duplicitous schemer.

Aang bowed back. "Hello, Avatar Roku." Aang smiled at Avatar Roku the way one might smile at an old friend. Except, he was just smiling at himself.

"I'm glad you could make it. The Winter Solstice presents us with a rare opportunity. Once you have mastered the Avatar State, you will be able to communicate with me whenever you want. The information I have for you, however, cannot wait for that day."

Lu Ten stepped forward. "Hey!"

Avatar Roku turned his head. Avatar Aang turned his whole body. Both of them stared at him. It made Lu Ten uncomfortable. Roku's stare turned into a glare. "Prince Lu Ten," he said with a frown.

Lu Ten pointed an accusing finger at Roku. "You betrayed my family!"

Roku's frown deepened. "You certainly got your revenge, didn't you?" Roku turned around and placed his hand on the golden statue of himself. "My granddaughter put this here. She was a Fire Sage."

Aang smiled at Roku. "You must have been proud of her."

Roku smiled at Aang. "I am. I am very proud. She was killed by Firelord Sira. Her daughter was forced to marry a general who had pleased the Firelord. All of my family's land and titles were conferred to him."

Lu Ten scowled. "She should have been loyal."

Roku gave Lu Ten a look of utter disdain. "What is the reward for loyalty? My dear Ming's granddaughter, Ursa, is loyal. They married her to a cruel, violent man that abuses her and her children. Her son, Zuko, is loyal. You terrorized him into opening that door for you."

"That's not true!" Lu Ten clenched his hands into fists. Fire leaked from them. "Zuko  _ is  _ loyal! He wanted to open the door! He is loyal to the Fire Nation and the Firelord!"

"Wait," Aang said. "Zuko is related to you?" He looked at Roku with wide, confused eyes.

Roku nodded. "The poor child is of my line. My great-granddaughter was forbidden to teach Ursa anything about her heritage. She and the children were raised to believe the lies told by Sozin and Sira about me."

Lu Ten scoffed. "You're the liar. I never terrorized Zuko! That was Uncle Ozai! I'm going to make sure he's punished for it."

Roku looked up at the jeweled window. He returned his gaze to Aang. "Aang, there is much you need to know. The most important of which concerns Sozin's Comet."

Aang frowned. "What's that?"

Lu Ten laughed. "You don't know what Sozin's Comet is? How stupid are you?"

Roku and Aang ignored him. "In my time and yours it was called the Great Owltiger's Comet," Roku explained to Aang. "The Owltiger flies across the sky so fast that his feathers catch fire. A giant Koi leaps out of the sea every one hundred years and kisses him with water to put out the flames. Then he starts flying again. In another hundred years he will build up enough speed to catch fire again."

"That's stupid," Lu Ten muttered. Aang and Roku continued to ignore him.

"I remember that!" Aang grinned. "Gyatso told me about it. There was going to be a big festival! All of the Air Nomads all over the world were going to return to the temples to watch the comet!"

Roku gave Aang a sad smile. "They did. That is why it was so easy for Sozin to massacre them. That, along with the enhanced firebending the comet gives Firebenders and the pacifism of your people, were how Sozin carried out his genocide."

Aang's grin disappeared. "Monk Gyatso told me that the comet is sacred. The Great Owltiger is the son of the Western Wind. He carries spirits from one life to another."

Roku nodded. "Yes. It is a sacred event. Whatever reverence for the spirits Sozin once had, was long gone by then."

Aang bit his lip and looked at the ground. Tears formed in his eyes. Lu Ten looked away. Then Lu Ten frowned. "The comet comes every hundred years," he remembered out loud.

"Yes," Roku said. "The comet will come again. At the end of summer in the year of the Rabbit, the comet will return to the sky. On that day, every Firebender in the world will be blessed with incredible power. Aang, you must defeat the Firelord before the comet comes. If you don't, he will use that power to win the war and wipe out all who oppose him."

"What?!" Aang stared at Roku. "It's almost the year of the Rat right now! That's less than four years! How am I supposed to master all four elements and defeat the Firelord in less than four years?!"

Lu Ten laughed. "You can't! Ha! Loser."

Roku reached out and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You can." He placed a second hand on Aang's other shoulder. "You will not have to do it alone. You will find masters to teach you, and once you figure out how to forge a connection to your past lives, myself and all previous Avatars will be able to assist you."

"How do I do that? How do I make a connection with you?" Aang looked panicked. "Tell me what to do."

"The connection will come," Roku assured Aang. "When I was forging my connection with Avatar Kyoshi, I journeyed to Kyoshi Island and trained with the Kyoshi Warriors. They are the legacy that she is proudest of. The values of that organization are her values. She lives on through them as much as she did through me."

Aang nodded. "Okay, so what legacy are you most proud of? Where do I find it? How do I connect to it?" His voice became more and more frantic with each word.

Roku looked away. "That is a difficult question for me to answer. I have many regrets. Much of what I tried to protect and preserve has been destroyed. Sozin, in his hatred for me, sought to eliminate all that I loved. Even my family, they have been taken and twisted to serve the Royal Family."

Lu Ten scowled. "Maybe if you weren't a traitor, you wouldn't have so many regrets. If you had obeyed the Firelord like you're supposed-"

"Enough." Roku didn't yell, but his voice boomed. He spoke with all the weight of true authority. Lu Ten took a step back. "Be quiet."

"I-"

Roku kept speaking over him. "We are almost out of time, Aang. There is much more that I wish to tell you, but there are more urgent matters at hand. You are surrounded by enemies that wish you harm. I can help you."

"Yes, please," Aang said. "Getting in here was kind of where the plan ended."

"Because you're stupid," Lu Ten muttered.

"In times of great danger, Aang, you have the ability to call upon a previous Avatar in the cycle. We can take over for you, for a time. If you would like, I can do this for you now. I can make sure that you and your friends get off this island safely."

Lu Ten gawked at him. "That isn't fair!"

Roku stared at him. "For you, young prince, I make no such promise. You would be wise to flee now. Soon, this temple will be no more."

"What," Aang asked.

"It has been twisted from its original purpose to serve the interests of the Firelord. I am going to destroy it."

Lu Ten raised his hands in preparation to attack. "You can't do that! I'll stop you!"

Aang rubbed his arm. "I don't want anyone to get hurt," he said in an unsure tone.

"Nor do I," Avatar Roku assured him. "This is what needs to be done. You and your friends must escape and continue to the Northern Water Tribe. Without my intervention, you will be captured, and all hope will be lost."

Aang looked away. "Okay," he whispered.

"No!" The bright light started again. The deepest, most electric blue, filled the room. Lu Ten was forced to cover his eyes again. Lu Ten kicked fire in a random direction.

Lu Ten felt the ground shake beneath him. He fell to his knees. He covered his head. The door behind him flew open, and Lu Ten was sent through by a strong gust of wind.

Lu Ten looked up. His eyes hurt, and he couldn't see well. The floor under him cracked open. Lu Ten yelped. Someone grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

Lu Ten stared into Master Piandao's frantic eyes. "What happened?!"

Lu Ten looked around. Lava was rising up through cracks in the floor. It was slow enough for people to flee, which they were doing. Uncle Ozai was already gone. Soldiers were scrambling to evacuate. A crack formed in the roof.

"Avatar Roku is destroying the temple!" Lu Ten grabbed Master Piandao's arm and stared at him with panic. "What do we do?!"

Master Piandao started to pull Lu Ten to the tunnel in the wall. "Get back to the ship! I'll grab Zuko and meet you there!" He pushed Lu Ten into the tunnel and then closed the entrance before Lu Ten could argue.

Lu Ten slammed his fist against the wall. "Wait! Master Piandao, wait!" He kicked the wall for good measure. It didn't open.

Lu Ten scowled. He started to run down the tunnel. It was hot inside the tunnel. Lu Ten ran faster. In time, Lu Ten ended up on the beach. He had no idea how he'd found the exit, but he had the perfect view of the temple crumbling into ruin.

Men and women fled the temple on foot and rhinoback. Some headed for Lu Ten's ship. Other's headed for Ozai's fleet. They didn't seem to care. Sage or soldier, everyone just wanted off the island.

Lu Ten ran to his ship. He questioned everyone he saw on whether they'd seen Master Piandao or Zuko. No one had. Lu Ten swallowed a feeling of intense panic.

"My Prince," a voice said. Lu Ten whirled around to see the helmsman. "Do you want us to set sail? This area is unsafe. There could be an eruption at any moment."

Lu Ten scowled. "We aren't going  _ anywhere _ until Master Piandao gets back with Zuko."

The helmsman bowed and scurried away. Ozai's fleet was already departing. Lu Ten grabbed the railing and stared at the island. He ground his teeth together as he clutched the railing tight enough to turn his hands white.

In time, a dark figure appeared on the beach. "There he is!" Lu Ten pointed. Lu Ten ran off the ship to assist.

Master Piandao was stumbling and coughing. Lu Ten put out a hand to brace against his chest before Master Piandao fell. There was ash coating his face and clothes. His sword was gone.

"Master Piandao," Lu Ten whispered. "Where's Zuko?"

The question was the answer. If Zuko had been with Master Piandao, Lu Ten wouldn't have needed to ask. Behind Master Piandao, the temple was disappearing into lava. Lu Ten took a step towards the temple.

Master Piandao grabbed him. "No!"

Lu Ten shook him off. "I have to find him!"

Master Piandao shook his head. He coughed harder. "I looked. My Prince, I searched everywhere. The temple is full of ash and smoke. Nothing could survive in there, much less a small child."

Lu Ten stared at him. "What are you talking about?! He can't be dead! He's a prince! He's my cousin!"

Princes didn't die. Princes weren't like regular people. Princes were  _ important _ . Master Piandao clutched his chest and coughed again.

A cluster of soldiers ran up to them from the ship. "My Prince! What do you want us to do?" One offered a hand to Master Piandao.

Lu Ten looked at the temple. It wasn't a temple anymore. It wasn't anything anymore. The gold had melted away into rivers of lava. There was nothing left.

Lu Ten understood the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you would like, good, bad or indifferent.


	18. Zuko's Third Interlude: Learning Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns about a whole new kind of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Zuko?! Is he with Ozai? With the GAang? Stuck on that island? In the Spirit World? Where is he?? Answers below.

Smoke tickled Zuko's nose. He put his arm over his mouth and coughed into it. He looked around. It was hard to see. People were running and shouting.

"Master Piandao! Lu Ten!" Someone ran into Zuko, and he hit the ground, hard. Someone stepped on his hand, and he yelped. "Lu Ten, where are you?!"

Zuko cradled his hand to his chest. He backed up until he was pressed against a wall. He started to cry. He was scared and alone.

"Over here!" A hand touched Zuko's arm.

Zuko yelped. He tried to make out the shape of the figure in front of him through a haze of smoke and tears. Another figure moved forward and picked him up. Zuko blinked. He saw Sokka's face in front of him.

"Let's get you out of here, Little Brother." Sokka put Zuko on his back. Zuko clutched tight to his shoulders. A gentle hand fell onto his back. He recognized Katara's touch.

"This way!" Sokka grabbed Katara's hand and started running forward.

"Wait! We need to get Aang!"

"Aang is an Airbender! He can fly! We need to get this kid out of here. Aang would agree!"

Katara didn't argue further. They both ran out the door into the hall. Zuko saw his cousin's soldiers and rhinos, but they were all too busy trying to get themselves and the animals out to notice Sokka and Katara. Sokka led them deeper into the temple.

"Over here!" They all looked towards the voice. Shyu was standing there, chest bandaged. "I'll take you to where you landed!"

Sokka and Katara ran after Shyu. He led them through the halls and out of the temple. Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Appa. He was still the  _ biggest _ ,  _ fluffiest _ , most  _ amazing  _ creature ever. Zuko wanted to hug him  _ at once _ . 

"C'mon!" Sokka ran for Appa. Katara followed, but Shyu did not. Sokka gave him a confused look with one hand wrapped around Appa's fur. "Let's go!"

Shyu shook his head. "My life belongs to Prince Lu Ten. He spared me in an Agni Kai. I must go to his ship and offer my services to him. I can take the young prince with me, if you like."

Katara put her hand on Zuko's back again. "No way! We are not letting him go back to those monsters! You saw what happened in there. His father threatened to torture him, and all his cousin cared about was opening a stupid door!"

Shyu nodded, like that was the answer he expected. "Avatar Roku's granddaughter was a Fire Sage at this temple. My grandfather was her mentor. My father told me once that the destruction of Avatar Roku's legacy is one of the Royal Family's greatest crimes."

Sokka frowned. Zuko saw that everyone was distracted by the conversation they were having. He reached out a tentative hand towards Appa's fur.  _ So soft _ . "I kind of think the  _ genocide _ of the Air Nomads tops that, by like a lot."

Shyu nodded. "I don't disagree. I don't know much about Air Nomads. None of us do. That knowledge is forbidden. I do know a lot about the life of Avatar Roku."

"We need to leave, so if it's something helpful, please say it quickly," Sokka said.

"Avatar Aang will need to find his connection to Avatar Roku if he wants to become a fully realized Avatar. Perhaps this is the will of the Sun and the Ocean." Without further explanation, he turned around and fled.

Sokka shrugged. Sokka and Katara climbed up Appa. Katara grabbed the reins. Sokka set Zuko down in the saddle.

"Are you hurt," Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head. He held up a wrist to show Sokka his bracelet. "I'm protected."

Sokka smiled at Zuko and then reached out to ruffle his hair. "Good job."

Katara patted Appa's neck. "Appa, yip, yip!"

Appa jumped. Zuko gasped. He grabbed the edge of the saddle and looked down as the ground got further away. "We're flying! Look, we're flying!" Zuko leaned further over the edge.

"Careful, Little Brother." Sokka pulled Zuko closer to himself. "See, Katara, it's a normal reaction."

"It's cute when he does it," Katara said. She smirked at Sokka. "Do you see Aang?"

They rose higher and higher. Zuko froze. He could see the temple. It was crumbling away. Lava was leaking out like blood from a fresh wound.

Zuko tried to escape Sokka's grip. "We have to go back!"

Sokka held him tighter. "No way. It isn't safe."

"Lu Ten is there!" Zuko dug his elbow into Sokka's side in an attempt to secure release. Sokka maintained his grip. Zuko squirmed, but Sokka was stronger than him. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Little Brother," Sokka said. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. Besides, that guy is a jerk anyway. He was using you to get into the magic room."

"Avatar's Sanctum," Katara said in an annoyed tone of voice that alluded to a repeated argument.

"I have to help him!" Zuko scratched Sokka on the hand.

"Ow!" Sokka let go, and Zuko managed to escape his grip for a moment. It was just a moment though. Sokka grabbed Zuko around the waist. Zuko threw his arms in front of his face, ready for the strike.

Sokka kept hold of Zuko, but he didn't hit him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Little Brother," Sokka whispered. "We would never do that. You're safe with us."

Zuko started to cry. "I have to help him. Please, let me go back. I'm sorry I opened the door. I'll do whatever you want. Please, please, let me help him."

"Zuko," Katara said in a soft voice. "We can't do that. We can't let you go into danger like that. I'm sorry."

Zuko started to cry harder.

"Katara, look!"

Despite his grief, Zuko's curiosity drove him to peek at what Sokka had seen. An old man was standing behind the temple. He was moving his arms in complicated bending forms. He had long white hair and long red robes.

"That looks like Avatar Roku," Katara said with a tone of confusion. She directed Appa to land next to the figure. The old man put one hand on top of the other and lowered both. The temple collapsed in on itself.

The old man looked up at Zuko. Zuko whimpered and pressed himself closer to Sokka. "Hello, Grandson. Do you know who I am?"

Zuko reached under his sleeve and touched his armor for protection. "You're Avatar Roku," he whispered.

Roku nodded. "It's good to see you."

"How is this possible," Katara breathed.

Roku kept his attention on Zuko. "It grieves me that you are afraid of me. You are of my blood, although you are also a prince. Do you know the duty of a prince?"

Zuko nodded. "Be loyal."

Roku shook his head. "A prince's job is to give hope to his people." Roku looked up at the setting sun. He lowered his gaze to Sokka and Katara. "Take care of my grandson."

A bright blue light blinded them. When they could see again, Avatar Roku was gone. Aang was standing where he had stood on unsteady feet. "Aang!" Katara jumped from Appa's neck and ran over to him.

Zuko stared ahead at the destroyed temple. Lava was running across the shore to join the ocean. Stone and gold crumbled and melted. Amidst the intense heat, Zuko felt cold.

"Are you okay, Little Brother?"

Zuko didn't answer. He didn't care if Sokka became angry over the disrespect and hit him. He didn't care if they pushed him into the lava or dropped him into the sea from a great height. He didn't care about anything at all. His cousin was dead.

"Zuko?"

Zuko stared straight ahead. He didn't look. He didn't hear. When Katara helped Aang onto Appa, Aang tried to say something to him, but Zuko didn't react to that either.

A hand touched Zuko's shoulder, and Zuko flinched. He still refused to look. Appa returned to the air. At some point, Sokka loosened his hold on Zuko.

Zuko heard a chittering sound. He didn't look. Ginseng- Momo jumped into his lap. "Leave him alone, Momo," Katara said. She tried to pull Momo out of his lap.

Momo crawled up Zuko's chest and wrapped himself around Zuko's shoulders. "Just leave him," Sokka said. "Maybe it will help. I don't think anything can really make it worse."

It got dark. Zuko didn't make the conscious choice to lay down. He just sort of found himself lying on the saddle. Momo curled up next to his chest. Zuko rested his cheek against him.

Katara laid a blanket on top of Zuko. It was soft and heavy and felt nice. Zuko closed his eyes tight. He didn't listen to the soft whispers around him.

Zuko opened his eyes. His sleep must have been deep, because they had moved him at one point, and it hadn't woken him up. There was a campfire a short but safe distance away. The flames felt warm and comforting.

Someone was crying. Zuko realized the sound had been what woke him up. He crawled out from under his blanket. Momo opened one eye to glare at him and then went back to sleep. Zuko crawled over to the bundle of furs that was crying.

Zuko blinked. Katara was curled up inside the furs. Tears were leaking from her eyes. Zuko bit his lip. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. "Katara," he whispered.

Her eyes flew open. Zuko scrambled back. Katara sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked away. It was quiet. A firecricket was singing, tiny lights flickering with the melody. Something ran through the underbrush.

"Are you alright," Katara asked. "Do you need to make water? Are you hungry or thirsty?" She crawled out of her furs to sit next to him, but she didn't touch him.

He shook his head. "You were crying."

"Oh," Katara said.

"Did- did someone hurt you?"

Katara pulled her knees up to her chest. Zuko copied her. She stared into the fire. Zuko followed her gaze. "A long time ago," Katara said.

"I'm sorry."

She offered him a weak smile. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Does it still hurt? Sometimes mine hurt for a long time. Sometimes they stop hurting but then start again later. Do you have medicine?"

Katara looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. "It's not that kind of hurt. It's… When my mother was taken from me, I-" Katara took a deep breath. She forced herself to smile at Zuko. "How do you feel?"

Zuko stared at the wood being consumed by the fire. "It should have been me."

Katara gasped. "Zuko, don't say that!" Her shout was a whisper, meant to convey emotion but not wake Sokka or Aang. "You're just a kid."

"Just a stupid kid," he muttered.

"That's not-!" Katara took a deep breath. "Do you think that your cousin would want you to feel this way?"

Zuko shrugged. He kept staring at the fire. He didn't want to talk anymore. He stared straight ahead.

"Zuko, what happened wasn't your fault. Lu Ten chose to go to that island. He put himself in danger. He put you in dan-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Zuko closed his eyes shut tight and put his arms over his head. He knew the consequences for talking back, but he couldn't let her say those things about Lu Ten. He was gone, and all Zuko had left of him were memories.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered. "I- I admit that I don't understand why you love him so much. We didn't get along. Still, you love him, and he loved you very much. I think it would hurt him to see you treating yourself this way."

Zuko refused to answer. He continued to hide his face in his knees. He knew he deserved to suffer. He was the reason Lu Ten was dead.

"I blamed myself after my mother died," Katara said. "That's what I was dreaming about. She died for me. She gave her life for mine."

Zuko squeezed his head tighter. He was afraid to look up. He remembered what Katara and Dad had said to one another. His father was the reason Katara didn't have a mother.

"It hurts a lot to lose someone you love. Talking about it helps. Talking to my dad and grandmother helped me realize that her death wasn't my fault," Katara explained.

"It was my dad's," Zuko whispered. "My dad killed your mom."

For a long time, Katara was silent. Zuko didn't dare lift his face to look at her. At last, she spoke. "Yes. He did."

"Why didn't you leave me in the temple? Why didn't you let me die? My dad killed your mom? Don't you want to punish me?"

"Zuko…" Her voice sounded strained. "You were a baby when my mom died. You didn't have anything to do with it."

Zuko lifted his face to look at her. "Wouldn't it make you feel better, to hurt me? My dad always seems to feel better after he hurts us."

Katara took a deep breath and then let it out slow. "No," she said. "Hurting you wouldn't make me feel better. The only thing I want to do to you, Zuko, is give you a hug. Can I?"

"I can't stop you," Zuko mumbled.

"It's up to you. Your body is your own. Do you want me to hug you?"

Zuko shook his head. He didn't deserve a hug. Lu Ten was dead. He should be dead too.

"Okay," Katara said. "Then I won't." She paused. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Zuko loved stories, but he knew he didn't deserve one. "I want Lu Ten," he said.

Katara flinched. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Zuko turned away from her. "You can hit me now, if you want. I know I'm being dispecful." He frowned at himself. "Disrespectful."

"I'm not going to do that, Zuko. I am never going to do that. None of us would. You're safe here."

Zuko almost believed her. He crawled back to his blankets. Momo was still there, keeping them warm. Zuko crawled inside. Momo snuggled up to him. No one would see if Zuko hugged the lemur back, so he did.

Zuko wept his grief into the lemur's fur. In time, he fell back asleep. The first ray of the rising sun woke Zuko up. Most days, Zuko loved to rise and greet the sun. That morning, he just squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

He didn't want to see the first day that existed without Lu Ten. He curled up tighter in his blankets. Momo ran off to find something to eat. Zuko stayed in his blankets.

"Hey, Zuko!" Aang's cheerful voice interrupted his not-sleep some time later. Zuko pretended not to hear and hoped he would go away. "Do you want breakfast?"

Zuko kept still. He didn't even allow himself to take a normal-sized breath. If he didn't move, didn't breath, Aang would have to get bored and leave him alone. He locked his limbs and didn't so much as twitch.

"Do you want some water? Do you want to go on a walk with me? Oh! Do you want to play Pai Sho?"

Pai Sho was Uncle Iroh's favorite game. Uncle Iroh loved Lu Ten more than anything. When he found out Lu Ten was dead, he would be devastated. Zuko wanted to cry, but he refused to move.

"I'll let you get some more sleep and then ask you later." Zuko heard Aang's footsteps disappear. Momo returned to the blankets. He dropped something on Zuko's head. Zuko didn't react or look to see what it was.

Zuko felt the sun get higher in the sky. He felt a slight drop in temperature as someone stood over him, blocking the sun. "Hi, Zuko," he heard Sokka say. "You should really eat something."

Zuko didn't respond or move.

"Zuko?" Zuko heard the sound of crunching leaves and shifting earth as Sokka knelt down. "Are you okay?" A hand touched his shoulder.

Zuko whimpered. He bit his lip to keep in further sounds. He held his breath. He waited for the pain.

The hand removed itself. "I know you're sad. I wish I could help. Hey, do you know where rain comes from?"

Zuko didn't move. He listened without giving any indication of doing so.

"So, the Moon and the Ocean had beautiful twins, made of ice. They are the North Pole and the South. The South Pole is older, obviously. The Poles have a little sister at the bottom of the ocean, the great Whirlpool. All of the water in the world is consumed by her."

Zuko peeked at Sokka, just a bit. Sokka saw him and smiled, so Zuko hid his face behind his arm again. Zuko's heart started racing. He kept still.

"The Whirlpool gives the water to her mother, the Moon. She freezes the water and uses it to decorate the night sky. That's what stars are. When she goes to sleep and her brother, the Sun, comes out, the water melts. That's why it rains. That's why the Ocean is always full."

Zuko peeked again. Sokka was looking at something in the distance. Zuko didn't hide his face again. He watched Sokka's expression as he finished talking. Sokka was smiling with excitement.

"My mother used to say that even though the Sun and the Moon fight at times, they always love each other, because they're brother and sister, just like the North and South Pole. Our tribes have had conflicts over the years, but we are always one people. They are our brothers and sisters. She said that the world is one big family. We are all cousins."

Zuko couldn't hold back the sob. "But he was my  _ real _ cousin. He loved me and was nice to me. He gave me koalasloth rides and told me I wasn't stupid and taught me firebending forms even though I'm  _ useless  _ and can't make fire yet and… and…" Zuko lost his words to his sobs.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Sokka whispered.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Sokka took a deep breath. "Well, you could come to the North Pole with us? They're our family, even though we don't know them yet. You could be our family too, if you want."

"Why would you want me in your family?" Zuko stared at Sokka, searching his face for clues to the confusing puzzle.

"We like you."

"Why?" That didn't make sense.

Sokka sighed. "We just do. Does there have to be a reason?"

Zuko nodded.

Sokka reached out. Zuko flinched, so he took his hand away. "Do you like us," he asked. He smiled at Zuko.

Zuko nodded. He did. They were nice and smart and told great stories. Katara saved him from soldiers. Aang cooked amazing food. Sokka made him armor.

"Why?"

Zuko squinted at him. "You're good. You're not like… My teachers said that your tribes are bad, that you eat people and drown them and… But you're not like that. You're good."

"So are you," Sokka said. "I always thought everyone from the Fire Nation was evil. I thought you were all monsters that loved killing and wanted to burn the whole world down. I guess we both learned things from each other."

Zuko sat up in the blankets. He rubbed at his face. "What if I mess up? What if I ruin your family like I did mine?"

Sokka shook his head. "That's not how families work. You can't ruin it. Every person that joins a family makes it stronger. We make each other stronger. We make each other better."

Zuko hiccuped. "Can you make it hurt less?"

Sokka raised his arms up in a clear invitation for a hug. "I can try."

Zuko launched himself into his arms and hugged him. Sokka squeezed him tight. It didn't make Zuko miss Lu Ten less. It didn't make the pain go away. It did add something else though, something that counterbalanced the pain.

After the hug, Sokka smiled at him again. "How about some lunch? You missed breakfast." Sokka gave Zuko a gentle poke in the ribs. "You're too skinny."

Zuko cringed. "What do I have to eat?"

"Whatever you want," Sokka said. "We've got some delicious walruslion jerky. Penguinseal too, I'm pretty sure. I may have eaten the last piece of that, but I think Katara has a secret stash."

Zuko made a face.

Sokka laughed. "You look like Aang. Okay, how about some fruit and rice?"

Zuko nodded. "Okay."

Sokka took Zuko over to the fire. Aang was holding a bundle of fur in his right hand. He had attached some sort of a wooden stick with a hook sticking out of it to the fur. There was a carved wooden weight at the end of the stick. It looked like a flying wolfsquirrel.

Zuko walked over and sat down next to Aang, captivated. "What's that?"

Aang chuckled. "It's a drop spindle. Appa is shedding, so I'm making yarn. Monk Gyatso showed me how."

"Cool," Zuko breathed. "You're so good at stuff."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard."

"Yet," Katara said from where she was minding a pot over the fire. "You're still so bad at it."

"It's boring," Sokka whined. "It takes forever."

"Aang's yarn trades for a pretty good price," Katara said. "Although we tell people it's alpacalope."

"Can I try?"

"Yeah!" Aang beamed at Zuko.

"After you eat something," Katara added. "Would you like some sweet rice?"

Zuko gave the pot a weary look, but he nodded. Katara scooped some rice into a bowl. She squeezed some strawlime juice over the rice before she handed it to him. It was sweet and sour and actually tasted _ really _ good.

Zuko stared at Aang's spinning while he ate. He took small, slow bites, but no one yelled at him to hurry up. No one watched him with annoyed or impatient expressions. Zuko's shoulders started to relax after a while.

Katara sat next to him with her own bowl. She had chunks of meat in hers. It smelled different from Zuko's bowl. It was a nice smell, even if Zuko had no interest in eating it.

"Aang is all excited about this forest he wants to show us," Katara said. "The living city, he calls it. The Air Nomads carved shelters into the trees. They would stay there after long flights over the horseshoe foxcrab mountain range. Is that what you said, Aang?"

"Yeah!" Aang's face lit up as his fingers kept spinning. "There's not many safe places to land in the horseshoe foxcrab mountains. After flying over it, we would be really tired. People from local villages would leave food and water for us in the treehouses, and we would go to their villages to give them news and mail from the other side of the mountains."

Zuko took another bite of rice. The story Aang was telling didn't sound anything like what he'd been taught. It did sound nice though. Zuko smiled and kept listening.

"I took Bumi, Kuzon and Yara there once. Yara's mom was so mad! Yara had never left Kyoshi Island before. Monk Gyatso told me later I shouldn't have taken her there without her mom's permission."

Zuko frowned. He wondered if Mom was mad at him for leaving. He wondered if she and Azula missed him. Azula probably didn't.

"She had so much fun though! Kuzon climbed all the way to the very top of the tallest tree. Bumi used earthbending to make a taller pillar. While they were arguing about it, Yara and I went swimming!" Aang sighed. "I miss them."

Zuko set down his half-eaten bowl and crawled over to Aang. He put a hesitant hand on his knee. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "They sound nice."

Aang smiled at him. "They were. Ready to learn to spin?!" Aang gave his drop spindle an enthusiastic spin to emphasize his question.

Zuko gave an enthusiastic nod.

Aang went over to the bags on Appa and dug out another spindle. It had a carving of a polar mothbear on it. Aang grabbed some fur from a pile on the ground next to Appa. He carried both back to Zuko.

After spending so much time watching Aang, Zuko didn't need much instruction to get the hang of spinning. It felt good to his hands. The motions were repetitive and rhythmic. The tightness in his chest loosened a bit.

"You're really good at that," Katara said.

Zuko grinned at her.

Aang, Sokka and Katara moved around, but there was always at least one of them by the fire with him. They told him stories and coaxed stories out of him. When it was time for dinner, they convinced him to set the spindle down for a bit and try some tofu and veggies. Aang was delighted that Zuko liked it. Katara and Sokka smiled as they ate their meat and veggies.

The sun started to go down. Zuko yawned. Katara smiled at him. "Do you want to get ready for bed? We're going to head for the nearest town tomorrow morning."

Zuko nodded. "I gotta make water." He got to his feet and then gave the darkness beyond the trees an anxious look. Without the comforting light of day, nature looked less inviting and more sinister.

"I'll take you," Sokka said. He got to his feet and held out his hand.

Zuko stared at the hand. The gentle hand of his friend offering assistance should have been more inviting than the darkness beyond the trees. Zuko didn't take it. He felt wariness curl up in his gut. He glanced at Katara.

"I'll take him," Katara said. She smirked at Sokka. "I know you're still hungry."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "It's because I'm getting taller! I need the energy to grow!" He stuck out his tongue at her.

Katara laughed and offered Zuko a hand. He took it with relief. Katara led him into the woods. They were far enough away for privacy, but close enough to hear Sokka telling Aang about his idea for a toothbrush with rotating bristles. Zuko giggled.

Katara snorted. "He's ridiculous. I'm going to look over there. If you need me, just say something."

Zuko nodded. He made his water and then refastened his robe. He didn't take Katara's hand again, because he hadn't washed them yet and he wasn't  _ gross _ . They went to the river to wash up.

Zuko washed his hands and face. Katara sat next to him and tried to bend the water. She managed to pull some out and move it a bit, but she kept losing control and dropping it back into the river. She released a frustrated sigh.

Zuko looked at her hands. "You need a scroll," he said. "You're so smart, and you work really hard. If you had a scroll to show you how, you could do it."

Katara smiled at him. "That would be nice." She ran her fingers through the water. She looked up at the sky. "I have something even better," she said with a grin.

Zuko tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Katara pointed up at the moon. "The Moon will show me what to do. That's how our people learned, in the beginning. That's what Gran-Gran told me. It might take longer and be a lot more work, but I can do this, even without a scroll."

Zuko smiled at her. "You're the coolest, Katara."

Katara ruffled his hair. "You're so sweet." She led him back to his blankets.

Momo was already there, sleeping right where his head was supposed to be. He didn't seem inclined to move. Zuko didn't mind. He climbed into the blankets with Momo and gave the creature a hug.

The nightmares were bad. He saw Lu Ten drown in lava, burning, burning. Zuko tried to run to him, but he was trapped. Zhao was holding him close with his grabby hands and predator eyes. He smelled his own flesh roasting.

Zuko woke up with the first ray of sunlight again. Momo was still in his arms. Momo licked some of the tears off of his face. "Thanks," Zuko whispered into his fur.

Momo scampered away to collect food. Zuko walked over to the fire. Sokka and Katara were still asleep. Aang was sitting in front of the fire, grinning. He was holding something behind his back.

"Hi, Aang," Zuko said, nervous.

"I have a surprise for you."

Zuko's stomach dropped. "Am I in trouble?"

Aang frowned. "What? No! This is a good surprise." Aang yawned. Zuko realized that he looked exhausted, with purple bags under his eyes.

Zuko was still nervous. "What is it?"

"Ta-da!" Aang pulled something out from behind his back. Zuko blinked at it. It was a small flying lemur, made of undyed yarn. "Do you like it? I stayed up all night to finish it."

Zuko reached out with hesitant hands to take the small toy. It was  _ soft. _ Zuko rubbed his cheek against it. It smelled like Appa.

"Now you have your very own lemur! I mean, we can still share Momo, but this one is just for you. You can even name it. You can call it Ginseng, like you used to call Momo."

Zuko stared at the toy. "Do I have to call him Ginseng," he asked.

"No," Aang said, sounding confused. "You can call him whatever you want."

"Lu Ten," Zuko said at once. "His name is Lu Ten."

"That's a great name," Aang said in a soft voice. "I like it."

Zuko hugged Lu Ten close to his chest. He knew that Lu Ten's spirit couldn't be reborn into a bunch of yarn, but maybe a small piece could stay behind with it? He would ask Sokka later. Or maybe he wouldn't. He hugged his Lu Ten tighter.

"I'm glad you like it," Aang whispered.

Zuko nodded and then rubbed a tear out of his eye. "Can you teach me?"

"Teach- Oh! To crochet?"

Zuko nodded.

"Sure! It will be fun."

Zuko managed a small smile. "Can we make turtleducks?"

"Absolutely!"

Zuko tucked Lu Ten into his robe, where he would be safe. Aang pulled out hooks, and they had a short lesson while they waited for Katara and Sokka to wake up. The sun rose higher into the sky. It would keep doing that, every day, for the rest of Zuko's life. Maybe that was okay. Maybe he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby. You all wanted Zuko to be with the GAang, and he is. Alas, that doesn't exactly solve all of his problems. At least he's safe (er) for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, good, bad or indifferent, if you would like.


	19. Despair & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten grieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at work! Luckily I wrote this yesterday. I edited it on my lunch break, which is over in four minutes. Rush, rush!

Lu Ten laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. Lu Ten didn't answer. "Lu Ten?" Lu Ten didn't answer.

Lu Ten closed his eyes. He could feel the movement of the sea under the ship. He heard Zuko laughing at one of Lu Ten's hilarious witticisms. Lu Ten's eyes snapped open. He wouldn't be closing them again.

There was a knock on the door. Lu Ten put his hands over his ears. He could feel the vibration of the knocking. "Lu Ten?"

Lu Ten threw his pillow at the door. "Go away!"

He got hungry. He ignored the hunger. He stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember all the details of all those silly plays. It hadn't seemed important before, but it had become the most important thing in the world.

There was a knock on the door. "Lu Ten." Master Piandao's voice was more insistent than it had been before. Lu Ten didn't care.

"Go away!"

"Your father wrote back. He-"

"Did you tell him how you killed his nephew?!"

There was a long pause. The pause was long enough that Lu Ten figured Master Piandao had left. Good. "Lu T-"

"Go! Away!"

Master Piandao went away. Lu Ten didn't hear his footsteps, because they were so soft and subtle. All the same, Lu Ten knew he was gone. He stared at the ceiling.

Lu Ten was hungry. The waves kept carrying them, and Lu Ten didn't know where they were going. He didn't care. He was so hungry. He kept still.

Zuko liked plays. He liked animals. He liked the tsungi horn. He liked old stories. What was his favorite story? Lu Ten couldn't remember.

He was  _ so  _ hungry.

The sun was gone from the sky. There was no light in the room, not even a candle. Lu Ten wondered if Aunt Ursa would find out that Zuko was dead. If he wrote to her, would her captors relay the message?

He was  _ starving _ .

Lu Ten sat up. The sudden motion made him dizzy. He stood up to head to the kitchen. He slunk down the hall, like he was somewhere he shouldn't be. The whole ship was his, there was nowhere he shouldn't be, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Lu Ten saw a very short figure with dark hair in stained robes. Lu Ten's eyes widened as the figure moved down the hall like a ghost. His mouth dropped open. "Zuko!"

Engineer Hanako turned around. Lu Ten blushed with embarrassment. She took a step forward. "My Prince?"

Lu Ten glared at her. It wasn't her fault that she was a very short woman instead of a small boy. Still, there wasn't anyone else around to glare at. "I thought you bought new robes."

Hanako looked down at her grease-stained clothing. "I wear the old ones while I'm working."

"Oh," Lu Ten said. "I don't actually care."

She gave him an annoyed look that was definitely insubordinate if not downright treasonous. "Do you need anything, Your Highness?"

Lu Ten frowned. "Do you have a family?"

"Most people do," she said.

Lu Ten scowled. "That isn't an answer."

"Yes," Engineer Hanako said. "I have a family."

Lu Ten nodded. "I don't know why I asked," he admitted. "I don't actually care."

Engineer Hanako opened her mouth to say something, probably something insubordinate. She shut her mouth. She tried again. "I'm sorry about Prince Zuko."

"It was my fault," Lu Ten said. "I brought him there. I… I might as well have burned him to death myself."

Engineer Hanako gave him a disturbed look. "I think that would have been way worse, My Prince. He probably didn't really burn to death, anyway. Odds are he suffocated on the smoke, a lot quicker and less painful than burning to death."

Lu Ten stared at her in disbelief. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Engineer Hanako scratched her short neck. "Yes? My Prince," she tacked on as an afterthought.

"It doesn't," he said in a flat tone.

"I'm not good with people," she offered. "I'm better with machines."

"I'm going to the kitchen," Lu Ten said by way of dismissal. He turned to walk away.

He didn't expect her to call after him, so there was no reason to be disappointed when she didn't. Lu Ten went into the kitchen and found the chef cooking for the night crew. He bowed when he saw Lu Ten. "My Prince, what would you like me to make for you?"

Lu Ten stared at him. Zuko was dead, and he was in a kitchen looking for food like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed. "What are you serving the crew?"

"Just simple egg drop soup, not fare fit for a prince. I'll make you-"

"That's fine. Give me a bowl."

The chef rushed to obey. Lu Ten took the bowl to the deck. Master Piandao was up there. Lu Ten almost turned around and walked away, but he didn't. He was on  _ his  _ ship, and if anyone should leave, it was Master Piandao.

Master Piandao was sitting with his legs crossed, staring up at the moon. Lu Ten couldn't see his face. Lu Ten took soft, careful steps, like the swordfighting forms Master Piandao showed him. Master Piandao was silent and still.

Lu Ten stopped a few steps away from him. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He imagined dumping the soup on Master Piandao's head.

"I know you're there."

Lu Ten jumped. He spilled soup on his hands and cursed. Master Piandao turned his head to give him a concerned look. Lu Ten scowled.

"Are you alright?"

"No!" Lu Ten threw the pretty ceramic bowl to the ground to shatter on the metal deck. It felt good. "He was my cousin! He was just a kid!"

Master Piandao nodded. "I know."

"It's all your fault! You pushed me into that tunnel! You should have gotten him first! He was just a baby! He couldn't protect himself!"

"You're right."

Lu Ten added wild gesticulations to his rant. Fire followed his hands through the air. "It was your job to keep him safe! I promised him we would keep him safe! I lied to him!"

"Lu Ten-"

"He trusted me! I told him that I wouldn't hurt him, and  _ that stupid kid believed me _ ! He actually thought that he could trust me, even after I left him with the man that burned him! He was willing to do whatever I told him to because  _ he trusted me  _ **_and I betrayed him_ ** !"

Lu Ten panted with exertion. He clutched fists of flame. Master Piandao watched him. Shadows from Lu Ten's fire danced on his dark skin.

"Prince Zuko loved you, Lu Ten. He loved you very much, and he knew that you love him. I think that meant a lot more to him than you realize. After what his father put him through, I can only imagine how much your unconditional love must have meant to him."

Lu Ten couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "He was just a little kid. It's not  _ fair _ ."

"No, it isn't," Master Piandao agreed. He took a deep breath. "Prince Lu Ten, perhaps it is time for us to return home."

Lu Ten's eyes snapped up. "What?"

"Your father tasked you with finding the Avatar. You found him. He is very proud of you. You've just suffered a loss, and you deserve a break. Perhaps you might wish to invite your fiance to a week on Ember-"

"You think I want to take a  _ vacation _ ?!"

Master Piandao frowned. "It might be good for you."

Lu Ten felt something inside him harden. He got to his feet and brushed off his robe. "Zuko died because of this mission. His death will  _ not  _ be meaningless. We are going to find the Avatar again, and this time, we will capture him, no matter what it takes."

Master Piandao looked away. "Do you know the story of the Giant Jaguardillo?"

Lu Ten opened his mouth to snap that he didn't  _ care _ . Except, Zuko loved stories, and maybe he had heard this one. Lu Ten shook his head. "No." He sat down to listen.

"One day, the Giant Jaguardillo was hunting. She had been hunting for days, stalking her prey. She felled a saber toothed mooselion and dragged the carcass back to her den. When she arrived, she found her cub, dead."

Lu Ten frowned. He didn't like this story. It didn't sound fun or charming or even boring. It sounded sad. He was already sad.

"A hogmonkey had found her den while she was away. It had gored her cub to death for its own amusement. The Giant Jaguardillo laid down on the ground and wept. She left her dinner outside her den to rot while she wept over the body of her lost child."

Lu Ten felt the hard thing in his chest harden further. Something in him wanted to break, but he refused to let it. The fire in his sea of chi raged. He felt like he'd just eaten a bowl of lightning.

"A snakelark landed on top of the entrance to her den. It began to sing to her. Tell me Great Hunter, it sang, Queen of Beasts, how many mother's children have you slain? Do you think their pain was any less than what you are feeling now?"

Lu Ten stared at Master Piandao. Master Piandao was finished talking. He looked at Lu Ten as if he expected some sort of response to his horrible tale. Lu Ten didn't have one for him.

"My Prince?"

"Our lessons are over."

Master Piandao jolted with surprise. "My-"

"Your services are no longer required on this ship. You are to disembark at the next port." Lu Ten stood up. "We won't be staying there long, so make sure that you're packed and ready to go."

"Prince Lu Ten, I was only-"

"And clean that up." Lu Ten gestured to the broken ceramic and chunks of komodo chicken on the deck. "It would be wise for you to avoid me for the rest of your short time on this ship." Lu Ten started to walk away.

"I still have your mail." Lu Ten stopped and held out his hand. He didn't look at Master Piandao. Master Piandao placed the letters in his hand.

Lu Ten waited until he was in his room to break down crying again. He sat down with his back to the wall and let himself sob. He kicked his bed hard enough to splinter the frame. He looked out the porthole and saw the endless expanse of the Ocean. "This is how you treat your favored sons?!" The Ocean did not react to his accusation.

Lu Ten lit a candle with his fingers and then looked at the letters. One was from Father, and one was from Mai. Lu Ten looked around his room for Mai's other letters, so that he could compare the handwriting and see if it was from her or another one of her mother's forgeries. Lu Ten looked at the characters and determined that Mai's letter was, in fact, from Mai. Lu Ten opened it.

_ Prince Lu Ten, _

_ We have received word of Prince Zuko's death. We grieve for him, and we have added his name to the family shrine. I understand that you were present for his death. I am sorry that you had to endure that. I cannot imagine your pain. _

Lu Ten lowered the letter. He held it tight in his hands, crumpling the paper. Tears blurred his vision. He took a deep breath, and it made his chest ache.

Lu Ten put the letter down and wiped his eyes. He picked up Father's letter. He took another painful deep breath. He broke the seal.

_ My beloved Lu Ten, _

_ My heart aches, as I know yours does. Your cousin, Zuko, was a sweet and cheerful boy, full of appreciation for the delights of life. His death is a tragedy for not just our family, but for the entire Fire Nation. Zuko was in possession of great potential, and to have him stolen from us so early is a great injustice. _

Lu Ten lowered the paper. Father's words brought him no comfort. The pain and rage in his gut and heart roared and gnashed at each other. Their shared grief brought him no catharsis.

_ You need time to grieve, My Son. I need the solace of knowing that you, at least, are safe. With Prince Zuko dead and Princess Azula a captive, I fear for the youth of our family. It is possible that dark spirits are at work. The return of the Avatar gives credence to this theory. _

Lu Ten closed his eyes. He remembered Avatar Roku. Roku had spoken of his pain over his family. He hadn't hesitated to murder a member of it, though. He remembered Avatar Aang, telling the Kyoshi Warrior to let Zuko go because he didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Lu Ten bit his lip as agony clawed at his breastbone from the inside.

_ I know that you may be feeling a desire for revenge. You may think that continuing your mission will help you to heal. Healing is not found among violence, My Son. Healing is done by sharing our pain with those that love us. _

_ Talk to Master Piandao, My Son. I have unburdened my heart to him many times, and he has done the same with me. The sharing of grief lessens the weight of it. He can help you. _

_ You might be hesitant to part with your pain. Your pain might make you feel closer to Zuko. I think we both know he wouldn't want that for you. There are other ways to connect with him. You can look for his smile in the sunrise, for his laugh in a bird song. _

_ Whatever else happens, you must know that you and Zuko will meet again. His love for you, and yours for him, is strong enough to carry through to the next life. Hold onto that love. Let it carry you. Let others help you carry it. _

Lu Ten dropped the letter, last paragraph unread. His hands shook. He gasped through his sobs. He scrubbed at his face with the heel of his hand.

Lu Ten picked the letter up again. He tried several times to take a deep breath. He pressed a hand against his chest and forced himself to inhale through the crushing pain. He went through some of Master Jeong Jeong's old breathing exercises. He looked at the paper.

_ I love you, My Son. We will survive this loss, together. No matter what happens, we will endure. We are the cherished sons of the Sun and the Ocean. We will prosper. _

Lu Ten frowned. He put the letter to the side. Zuko had been a cherished son as well. Hadn't he? Lu Ten had cherished him at least, even if he hadn't done a good job of it.

Lu Ten hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry, Zuko," he mumbled. "I wish you were here. I would do better, this time."

Lu Ten pressed his hands against his eyes and groaned. "Why does this hurt so much," he complained. "If love is such a good thing, then why does it feel like this?" He took another deep, painful breath.

Lu Ten looked up at the ceiling. "What would you do if you were here?" He would probably be terrified of Lu Ten. He would probably tell him a silly story about birds.

Lu Ten sniffed and pushed himself to his feet. He went into the hall. He made his way to the kitchen. He asked for a fresh bowl of soup.

Lu Ten ate in the cafeteria. There was too much salt and not enough spice. He ate the whole thing and washed it down with understeeped tea. He left his dishes at the table.

Lu Ten didn't so much lie down on the bed as collapse onto it. He didn't so much slip into the dream as get pulled into it. He stood on a rock in the middle of the ocean. A giant Sea Serpent stared back at him. It was deep blue, light purple and vivid green.

"Are you going to eat me?"

It laughed at him. Its laugh was inhuman, but unmistakable as a laugh all the same. "Would you taste good, little prince? Would you fill my belly?"

Lu Ten looked at the size of the creature. "I think you'd need to eat several of me."

It laughed again. "You've been crying, little prince. I could taste it, all the way down in my home. My mother sent me to collect your tears. She wants to give them to grandmother to turn into stars."

Lu Ten ran his hand down his face and held it out to her. "You should look for the Giant Jaguardillo too. I hear she cries a lot. She did once, at least."

The Sea Serpent began to coil around him. "I know my cousin well. She is the Queen of Beasts. She created creatures made of meat to fill your bellies. She is the first hunter."

"I feel like the pelicanshark," Lu Ten muttered. "I bit down on the pufferosprey, and it killed me."

"You are still alive, little prince."

"Yeah," Lu Ten admitted. "Is the Giant Jaguardillo okay?"

"She had other children," the Sea Serpent said. "Nothing ever replaced the one she lost. She looks for him, in the eyes of every creature born upon the Earth. She still has not found him."

"Do you know…" Lu Ten swallowed. "Do you know where Zuko went? Is he back home? Was he born into a noble family? Was he born into a happy family?"

The Sea Serpent lowered its face so that it was right in front of Lu Ten. He saw each one of its dagger-like teeth. He wasn't afraid. "Did you weep for your cub?"

Lu Ten looked away. "Yes."

The creature exhaled on him. Its breath smelled like salt and fish. "Would you sail to the end of the world to find him again? Would you forsake all else to recover him?"

Lu Ten looked into the Sea Serpent's eyes. They flickered between blue, yellow and green. "I would. I would give up my crown, my wealth, my status. I would do anything."

She began to uncoil. "So you say." She started to recede into the sea. "If you pluck a wishing fish from the waves and like not what you receive, throw it back again."

"What?"

It slipped under the waves.

"Wait! Come back!"

Lu Ten gasped as he woke up. He sat up straight in bed. The first rays of sunlight filtered through his window. He scrambled out of bed and ran out into the hall. He was half-dressed as he pounded on Master Piandao's door.

The door opened to reveal Master Piandao's frantic expression. "My Prince? What ails you? What happened?"

"What's a wishing fish?"

Master Piandao gaped at him. "What?"

"A wishing fish, what is it?"

"It's an old Water Tribe legend," Master Piandao said. "It's a fish with silver scales that grants wishes." His expression became more and more concerned as he continued. "If you catch one, you pluck out a scale and swallow it to receive a wish."

"Great," Lu Ten said, suppressing his instinct to declare the story stupid and boring (even though it was both of those things). "We're going to find one."

"My Prince?"

Lu Ten looked away. "I uh… I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I'm sorry I was so rude and… and cruel. I shouldn't have… I know you care about Zuko too. I was only thinking about myself and how I felt. I'm sorry."

Lu Ten felt Master Piandao envelope him in a crushing hug. Technically, touching Lu Ten in such a way without explicit permission was a crime punishable by death. Lu Ten hugged him back. "I'm proud of you," Master Piandao said.

"Thank you," Lu Ten said. "Thank you for understanding. Thank you for… Thank you for everything."

Master Piandao's response was to hug Lu Ten tighter. Lu Ten understood the meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. :D


	20. Zuko's Fourth Interlude: Fair Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns about a new system of actions and consequences. It's quite different from the old system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last of the chapters I worked on while I was sick. I'll do my best to get subsequent chapters out quick, but work is intense.

Zuko held tight to Katara's hand with one hand and Lemur Lu Ten with the other. Momo rested on his shoulders. "Okay, so we're all clear on our priorities, right?" Katara gave Sokka a skeptical look.

" _ Yes _ , Katara."

"First priority, clothes for Zuko-"

"Yeah, yeah-"

" _ Practical  _ traveling clothes," Katara said.

" _ Yes _ ,  _ Granddaughter,  _ I heard you the first time."

Katara gave Sokka a suspicious look. "There might be a tailor's shop further into town. We should-"

"Look!" Aang pointed to a ship at a nearby dock with multicolored sails. There were sea monsters and creatures of the deep painted on the sails. The figurehead on the prow was a naked woman with flowering seavines covering her breasts and genitals. There was a long wooden table set up in front of the ship sporting various wares. "Sea traders!"

Sokka frowned. "Aang, I think-"

"Let's go look!" Aang ran forward, and they rushed after him.

"Well hello, young man," said a pale skinny man with a golden tooth. He wore a leather harness with several knives in it. Zuko also saw the hilts of a couple of knives sticking out of his boots. "You look like a discerning consumer."

"Yeah! Do you have any cool stuff?"

The man laughed. "Do we?! Ancient relics, rare gems, beautiful artwork, exotic-"

"Do you have clothes for children," Katara interrupted. "That's what we're supposed to be looking for."

The man glanced at Zuko. Zuko moved back to hide behind Katara. The man's eyes glittered in a way that scared Zuko. They reminded him of Zhao. "Not out here," the man said. "You can check inside."

"No th-"

"Okay!" Aang started to run onto the ship.

"Aang!" Katara and Sokka both called after him, but he had already disappeared up the gangplank. They sighed and started to walk up after him. Zuko bit his lip in fear. He felt like he was walking into the belly of some massive beast.

The inside of the ship wasn't well lit. A single lantern swung from the ceiling. The curios within were much like the ones outside. There were old wooden carvings and chipped ceramic vases. Zuko saw some shelves full of scrolls. He took a step closer.

"Hello, little boy." A man stepped from the shadows. He had a three eyed parrottuatara sitting on his shoulder. Its scales and feathers alternated light and dark green. It squawked and blinked its third eye at him.

Zuko gasped and hid behind Katara. The man knelt down to get a closer look at him. "That's an exotic specimen you have there. Flying lemur, isn't it?"

Katara put her arm around Zuko. "Lee is shy. He doesn't like to talk to strangers. We try to respect his boundaries."

The man straightened up. "I'd pay a handsome price for a specimen like that. Where did you get it?" Zuko let go of Katara's hand so that he could put a hand on top of Momo. He couldn't let the scary men have Momo.

"Momo isn't for sale," Katara said, echoing Zuko's thoughts. "He's part of the family."

"That's a shame," the man said. "What is it that you're looking for, my dear?"

Zuko moved further away from Katara and the man. He stepped closer to the scrolls. One of them looked different from the others. The dowel looked like it was made of bone, not wood. Zuko reached for it.

Momo sat up on Zuko's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Zuko unrolled the scroll. His eyes went wide. It was a bending scroll, but the illustrations weren't of firebending forms. The figure on the silk paper was bending water.

Zuko rolled the scroll back up. He looked over his shoulder. The man was still talking to Katara, looming over her. Aang and Sokka were arguing about some whistle Aang had found. It was shaped like Appa.

Zuko knew that Katara claimed she didn't need a waterbending scroll, but it would help her a lot. He frowned at it. What if they wanted to trade Momo for the scroll? He couldn't let that happen. He should just put it back and not tell anyone.

Except, Katara's bending was important to her. It made her feel closer to her mother. Zuko missed his mother a lot. He wished he had one of his mother's theatre scrolls to remember her by. He tucked the scroll into his robe, next to Lemur Lu Ten.

Momo laid back down across Zuko's shoulders. Zuko knelt down to look at a statue of a monkey with red glass eyes. It was creepy. Zuko backed away from it.

A hand rested on Zuko's shoulder, and he jumped. When he looked up, it was just Sokka. "Aang already bought a bison whistle," he told Katara. "If you don't want us to run out of money before we reach the tailor's, we should go."

Katara backed away from the looming man. "Good idea, Grandfather. Let's go. Thanks for letting us look at your stuff." She waved goodbye to the man and reclaimed Zuko's hand.

They left the ship. Zuko looked up at Katara. "Why did you call me Lee," he asked. "That's not my name."

"I thought it might be best if we didn't tell people who you are," Katara explained. "A lot of people don't like the Fire Nation."

Zuko nodded. He squeezed Katara's hand tighter and pressed himself closer to her leg. He reached up to pet Momo. Momo licked his neck, making Zuko giggle.

They made it to the tailor's, at last. Sokka and Aang got distracted several more times on the way, but Katara managed to redirect them each time without depleting their funds. The tailor had some simple brown robes in stock made out of comfortable material that were just a shade too big for Zuko. "He'll grow into them," Katara declared. "Aang, you and I can hem these, right?"

"Sure," Aang said.

"Then they're perfect." Katara paid the tailor and then took Zuko into the back to get changed. "It will be nice to get out of these dirty clothes, I'm sure." She smiled at him. "Go ahead."

Zuko took Lemur Lu Ten out of his robe and handed it to Katara. Then he wrapped his hand around the scroll. He hesitated, biting his lip. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"What's the matter? Do you want me to wait outside?"

Zuko nodded.

Katara patted him on the shoulder and then walked out of the room. Zuko released the breath he'd been holding. He set the scroll on the ground and then changed as quick as he could. He tucked the scroll back into his new robes.

Zuko's heart raced as he exited the room. He was sure that Katara would hear the incriminating thumping when she handed his toy back to him. She didn't. No one did. They all left the tailor's shop in a cheerful mood.

"Hey!" Momo jumped from Zuko's shoulders to a wooden post to examine the loud voice. The rest of them just turned around. The men from the ship, with several new associates, were standing there. The man with the golden tooth pointed at them. "Those are the brats!"

Sokka stepped in front of the group. "Hello, gentlemen. How can we assist such fine upstanding citizens as yourselves?"

"Get them!" The men surged forward.

"Well, that didn't work," Sokka said. He picked Zuko up and swung him onto his back. "Run!"

Momo ran along the rooftops after them, gliding from one side of the street to the other when they passed from block to block. Katara spilled a bucket of water with her bending, and Aang used his airbending to flick the resultant mud at their pursuers. Zuko clung to Sokka tight. Aang grabbed a wooden wall surrounding someone's garden and lept over. Katara and Sokka followed.

When Sokka's feet hit the ground, he slipped on some mud, overbalanced by the weight on his back. Zuko spilled into a crowd of displeased komodo chickens. They hissed at him. A few of the men jumped over the fence after them.

One man looked at Zuko, huge grin on his face. "I think you have something that belongs to us, little boy."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The man reached down and grabbed the front of Zuko's new robes. He lifted Zuko into the air. "Do you know what happens to little boys with sticky fingers? Do you, little thief?"

Zuko felt himself torn out of the man's grip as he was thrown into the air by a strong gust of wind. Zuko started to fall back to the ground a short distance away. He shrieked as the hard ground rose up to meet him. Sokka plucked him out of the air.

"Got you! Are you okay?"

Zuko responded by hugging Sokka and burying his face into Sokka's neck.

Katara tried to send more water towards the men, but she ended up just splashing several komodo chickens. One man grabbed her wrist, but she twisted her arm into a position that forced him to let go. Aang used another blast of wind to send all the men crashing into the fence. "Are you okay, Katara?"

"I'm fine!" She wore an enraged expression.

Sokka returned Zuko to his back. "Come on!" He grabbed a hand from Katara and Aang each. He pulled them down a side street and away from the men.

They managed to make their way back to camp without being followed. Momo scampered onto Appa's back as they returned. He chittered into Appa's ears, perhaps relaying their adventure. Sokka set Zuko down.

"I was useless back there!" Katara scowled as she sat down in front of the fire to start heming Zuko's spare set of robes.

"What? No, you weren't," Aang protested.

"That man grabbed Zuko, and I couldn't do anything about it! You were amazing, Aang. You used your bending to save all of us. I just made some mud and splashed some chickens. My bending was pathetic."

"That's not tr-"

"It is true!" Katara threw down her thread and needle in frustration. "I've been trying so hard for so long, but I just can't figure it out! You're twelve, and you're a Master Airbender! I'm fourteen, and I'm pitiful! I'll never catch up!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys always make such a big deal about bending? Bending isn't that great. Right, Zuko?"

Zuko frowned. "Dad says people who can't bend are inferior." He looked down at his feet. He pictured his father's sneer as Zuko failed to produce a flame,  _ again _ .

Sokka scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I can do stuff way cooler than playing with magic water. I am, after all, a strategic genius."

Katara glared at him. "Any ideas why those men were chasing us, strategic genius?"

"Well Granddaughter," Sokka said. "I don't know if you noticed this, but some of the stuff on that ship looked like it was acquired under suspicious circumstances. Those guys were pirates. You remember what Dad told us about pirates?"

Katara frowned. "They're dangerous?"

"Yes," Sokka said. "Also, they make a living from attacking ships, stealing their cargo and selling it."

"But Sokka," Aang said. "We aren't a ship. We don't have any cargo. Why did they attack us?"

Sokka took a breath and held up a finger in preparation to deliver an explanation. He released his breath. "I have no idea," he admitted, lowering his finger.

Katara rolled her eyes and shook her head. She seemed agitated. Zuko felt fear bubble up in his gut. He knew what it meant when his father got agitated.

Zuko took a step back from the group. "I know," he whispered.

Aang gave him an encouraging smile. "You do?"

Zuko nodded. He took the scroll out of his robe and held it out to them. "I took this," he confessed. He looked away.

"What is that?" Sokka took the scroll out of Zuko's open hand and unrolled it. "What is this thing? Is it art or something?"

Katara looked over Sokka's shoulder and then snatched the scroll from his hand. "This is a waterbending scroll! This is amazing! Zuko, where did you find this?!" All of Katara's irritation had dissipated, leaving behind joy and excitement.

Sokka frowned at Zuko. "Did you take that from the ship?"

Zuko started to wring his hands. "Yeah," he admitted. He looked at the ground, the trees, the sky, Appa and Momo, anywhere but at Sokka. "I saw it and…" He bit his lip to hold back a tide of useless excuses.

"You saw it and," Sokka prompted.

Zuko blinked away a few tears. "Katara said her bending makes her feel closer to her mom," Zuko explained in a rush, words falling from his mouth like a rushing waterfall. "I miss my mom a lot. I wish I had a way to feel closer to her. I just thought…"

"Awww, Zuko." Katara said. She looked up from the scroll to smile at him. Her eyes were glittering with excitement. "That's so sweet. Thank you."

Sokka frowned. "It is sweet," he allowed. "However, stealing is wrong. It's wonderful that you wanted to do something nice for Katara, but-"

"Oh lay off, Grandfather," Katara said. "It's like you said: those men were pirates. They stole this scroll. They have no more of a right to it than we do. In fact, they have less. We're Water Tribe, and they aren't."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Sokka insisted. He turned to Aang. "Right, Aang?"

Aang scratched his arrow. "Uhh…"

"And!" Katara started to bubble with excitement. "With this, Aang can start practicing waterbending before we get to the Northern Water Tribe! This will help us save so much time. Aang only has a year to master waterbending."

Aang swallowed, a nervous expression on his face. "That's a good point…"

"We don't know for sure that those men were pirates," Sokka said. "I was just guessing. We-"

"Well they weren't Water Tribe," Katara insisted. "We are. This scroll is a part of our cultural heritage! All of our bending scrolls were stolen or destroyed in raids. This could be one of the ones the Fire Nation took from us! We  _ deserve _ to have this scroll."

Sokka put his hands on his hips and frowned at her. "You keep saying we. This seems to be about what  _ you  _ want. I care about preserving our culture as much as you do-"

Katara scoffed. "No, you don't. The Fire Nation took all of our Waterbenders away! This is an ancient art sacred to our people, and they've all but wiped it out! I'm the only one that can keep this practice alive, and you don't care!"

"Katara, I  _ do  _ care! I just-!"

Katara held up a hand. "Save it." She turned to Zuko and put on a sweet smile. "Do you want to come with me to practice some waterbending," she asked in an excited tone.

Zuko glanced at Sokka. He didn't know what punishment Sokka had in mind for him, but he knew from experience that punishments got worse if you tried to avoid or run away from them. He touched his bracelets and tried to remember to be brave. "What's my punishment," he asked.

Katara gave him a sad look. "Zuko, we aren't going to punish-"

"You have to help me clean the whole camp," Sokka interrupted.

Katara scowled. "Sokka, don't be ridiculous. He's just a kid. He didn't know any better, and he didn't do anything wrong."

Sokka shook his head. "Regardless of who the scroll really belongs to, Zuko knew it didn't belong to him. Stealing is wrong, and we shouldn't teach him otherwise. Gran-Gran or Dad would give the same punishment to either of us."

"You're being too harsh! Aang, tell him how ridiculous he's being!"

Aang looked between Katara and Sokka. "I think Sokka might be right, Katara," he said in a hesitant tone of voice. "Monk Gyatso did teach me that it's wrong to take things that aren't yours. Besides, cleaning is good for the spirit. As you clear away unwanted residue from your surroundings, you clear unwanted residue from your mind."

"But-!"

"I'll clean," Zuko blurted out. "I want to clean. Cleaning is better than-" He cut himself off. He didn't want to give them any ideas. "It's better than the other punishments."

Sokka frowned at him. "Those other punishments are gone for good," he said in a firm, but gentle, voice. "No one is going to hurt you, Zuko. We're not punishing you because we're angry with you, but because we want to teach you something important."

"No, you're just trying to prove a point!" Katara scowled at him. "Zuko has been through enough! You're being cruel!"

Zuko took a hesitant step towards Katara. "It's not Sokka's fault. It's mine. I told you. I ruin families. I always made Mom and Dad fight too."

Katara looked stricken. "No, Zuko, it isn't like that. This isn't your fault. You-" She took a deep breath and let it out. She forced herself to smile at him.

"You're not the reason we're fighting," Sokka continued for her. "We fight all the time. That's what siblings do. We still love each other, though."

"How about this," Katara began. "I'll help you and Sokka clean the camp. Then you can come help me practice waterbending. How does that sound?"

Zuko looked at Sokka, seeking permission. Sokka smiled at him, like he wasn't angry, like Zuko wasn't a disappointment and a failure. Zuko smiled back and then gave Katara an eager nod. "It sounds good!"

Katara chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you, Little Brother."

"Can I help too," Aang asked.

"The more the merrier," Sokka said.

Cleaning the camp wasn't that bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. It was a lot better than Father's punishments, hard blows and hot hands. Sokka, Katara and Aang explained to him how to do each task before starting, and they didn't get annoyed when he asked questions.

Some of the work was even fun. Beating the dirt and grime from their furs and blankets released clouds of dust into the air. Zuko liked to look at them, seeing pretty patterns in the artificial clouds. Momo inhaled some and sneezed green gunk all over Sokka's bedroll.

Zuko giggled. He lowered his stick as he chuckled. Momo rubbed at his nose with his paw. Then he rubbed his paw against Sokka's blankets. Zuko laughed harder.

"Ugh! Momo!" Zuko dropped his stick and clapped his hands over his mouth as he heard Sokka's exclamation. Sokka walked up to the furs and sighed.

"Sorry," Zuko whispered.

Sokka reached for Zuko, but he didn't hit him. Sokka just ruffled his hair. "It's not your fault, Little Brother. Momo has a grudge against me. You try to eat someone _ one  _ time, and they never let it go."

Zuko looked up at Sokka with wide eyes. "You can't eat Momo!" He clapped his hands over his mouth again. He waited for Sokka to admonish him for his disrespect.

Sokka smiled at him. "I won't. I was kidding. Momo is a pet, not a snack."

Zuko lowered his hands. He nodded. "Yeah. No eating pets."

"No eating pets," Sokka agreed. "Why don't you take a break? I'll clean this up. Have a snack. Sit down for a little bit."

"But…" Zuko bit his lip. "This is my punishment. I don't want the other punishment." He shivered.

Sokka knelt down in front of him. He put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, do you know what punishments are for? Do you know why people get punished?"

Zuko stared at Sokka. Questions were Zuko's least favorite part of punishments. He always answered them  _ wrong  _ and made Father  _ angrier _ . He took a deep breath. "Because I'm bad. Because-"

Sokka shook his head. Zuko had already messed up. "That isn't why. A punishment is supposed to teach you something. It isn't supposed to hurt."

Zuko frowned. "If it doesn't hurt, how will I learn?"

Sokka looked at him with huge, sad blue eyes. "You're smart, Zuko. You're good at learning things."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not smart. I'm dumb. Dad says-"

"He's wrong." Zuko jumped at the venom in Sokka's voice. "Zuko, your father is a bad man. He kills people, innocent people. He hurt you, and he was wrong to do that."

"But-" Zuko cut himself off by biting his lip.

"Go ahead," Sokka said. "What do you want to say?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not supposed to argue."

"We're not arguing. We're having a conversation."

Zuko wasn't sure if he was walking into a trap, but he kept going anyway. "I am dumb, though. I can't do things right, even easy things. I'm bad at eating and talking, even opening doors."

Sokka shook his head. "You aren't bad at those things. You might eat differently than other people do, but that doesn't mean you're bad at it. You might have trouble understanding other people sometimes, but that's because everyone is different. We don't always all understand each other right away. Sometimes we have to work at it."

Zuko nodded. He wasn't sure if it was safe to believe what Sokka was saying, but he wanted to. He wanted to very much. He gave Sokka a hesitant smile.

Sokka sat down in front of Zuko and crossed his legs. "Do you know why stealing is wrong?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "It's dishonorable?"

"That's one possible reason," Sokka said. "Another is something Dad always told me. He said that if there's something you want in life, you're supposed to work hard for it, not just take it. Things that come easy go just as easy."

Zuko nodded. "I won't do it again."

Sokka smiled at him. "Good man. Well, I think that's enough hard work for today."

Zuko frowned. "But I'm not done."

"That's okay," Sokka said. "Why don't you grab some fruit and go with Katara and Aang to see what the big deal is about this fancy magic water. I can finish this."

Zuko was still confused, but he nodded. "Okay." On impulse, he gave Sokka a hug. "Thanks for teaching me without the hurting. I like your way."

Sokka hugged him back. "I'm glad," he said, with a bit of strain in his voice. "Go have fun. You deserve it."

Zuko let go and ran off to find Katara and Aang. He pulled Lemur Lu Ten out of his robe and gave him a tight hug. He wished Lu Ten could be with him to learn about waterbending. Zuko knew it would be fun and exciting. Lu Ten loved fun and exciting things.

Zuko let the pang of sadness run through him. He hugged the toy tighter and then tucked it back into his robe where it would be safe. He located Katara and Aang, putting the finishing touches on his robes. They smiled at him when they saw him.

"Uh… Sokka said we could all go practice waterbending. Can we?"

Aang jumped up. "Yeah! This is so exciting! I'm excited!"

"Me too," Katara said. "Let's go!" She grabbed the scroll and took Zuko's hand. The trio ran towards the river, with Momo close on their heels.

Zuko giggled with delight. He missed Lu Ten. He would give anything to have him back again. His new family was nice too, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. :)


	21. Fathers & Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten engages with his religion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for nasty implications.

Lu Ten folded his arms over his chest and sighed, annoyed. Master Piandao pretended not to hear him, so Lu Ten sighed louder. Master Piandao continued to focus on his game of Pai Sho with an annoying peasant. Lu Ten opened his mouth and then closed it. All of the sighing was starting to make his throat hurt.

Lu Ten reached up to adjust his crown and then lowered his hand as he remembered that it wasn't there. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Master Piandao's idea to be "incognito" while questioning locals. "Sometimes it's better to be subtle," he had said. Lu Ten rolled his eyes.

"Your boy is a bit petulant," the unimportant _ idiot _ Master Piandao was playing with said.

Lu Ten opened his mouth to inform the man that Lu Ten was a  _ prince _ , not a  _ boy _ , and that he could have the man arrested and executed if he wanted to (he didn't, but still). Master Piandao responded before Lu Ten could. "He's my stepson. We're still getting used to each other."

The peasant responded with a sage nod. "I had the same problem with my wife's daughters. A few beatings sorted them out. You should try it."

Lu Ten scowled at the man. "You  _ hit _ your  _ daughters _ ?" He felt a surge of outrage in his chest. The girls were unimportant Earth Kingdom peasants that Lu Ten had never even met, and Lu Ten knew they didn't matter, but he thought about the way Zuko's face had looked when he got scared and wondered if those girls ever looked like that when their father hit them.

"Stepdaughters," the man corrected. "I put a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. Respect is the least they owe me. There's men that would ask for a lot more, or they would take it without asking."

Master Piandao's face was twisted in disgust, like he heard a meaning in the man's words that Lu Ten didn't. When the man looked up from the board though, Master Piandao's expression was neutral. Master Piandao moved his firelily tile. "I was thinking a fishing trip might help us bond."

The man nodded. "There's lots of good fishing in these parts, and when soldiers pass through, they pay good copper for salted rations. They pay silver for fresh meals. They pay gold for warm beds."

"You're quite the business man," Master Piandao said, voice friendly, eyes as hard as stone. Lu Ten frowned. "Silver is what we are looking for, actually. We heard a story about the rare silver wishing fish being spotted in this area. As a man who makes his living in fish, you would know which rumors are credible."

The man laughed. "I've heard that same story. I've heard a dozen variations of it. It's just a story. There's no magic in this world."

"Maybe not," Master Piandao said. "Sometimes the magic is in the search, not the discovery."

The man laughed again. "You are a strange one. Silver in stories isn't worth anything. Silver in my hand makes a pretty song. How would you like to put some silver on this game?"

Lu Ten bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Except for Father, no one was as good at Pai Sho as Master Piandao. Master Piandao brought out the silver and moved his hurricane tulip into a vulnerable position. "That sounds like a fine idea."

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow in disbelief when the dumb peasant was declared the victor. The man chuckled while he counted his silver. "I'm sorry for your loss, friend. Allow me to soothe the pain of your embarrassment. I can take you to where the silver wishing fish was spotted."

"You are kind," Master Piandao said.

At least the stupid game was over. They were out a bit of silver, a pittance really. What mattered was that they were on their way to their desired destination. Lu Ten was confused as to how Master Piandao had accomplished that by losing. It must have had something to do with that whole subtlety thing Master Piandao kept going on about.

They started hiking. The peasant handed Lu Ten his bag to carry. Lu Ten opened his mouth for an outraged protest. The bag was light, but a  _ prince _ didn't carry bags for peasants. Princes didn't carry bags at all, not even their own.

Master Piandao cut Lu Ten off before he could speak. "Thank you, Son," He said as he handed Lu Ten his own bag. Right. Subtlety. Undercover. Whatever.

Lu Ten threw the bags over his shoulders as they navigated the rocky unstable path. Master Jeong Jeong had made Lu Ten climb mountains to practice maintaining a strong stance. Zuko used to sneak out to join them, and Lu Ten would bully Master Jeong Jeong into letting him stay. Master Jeong Jeong wound up being pretty pleased with his decision when Zuko got tired and Lu Ten had to put him on his back.

"This is even better," Master Jeong Jeong had said with a smirk. "Don't you wish you'd left the toddler at home now?"

"Nope," Lu Ten had said, squeezing the three-year-old's foot to make him giggle. "I like koalasloths."

Lu Ten blinked away a tear and sniffed. He felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Master Piandao. "I was just remembering," he mumbled.

Master Piandao patted Lu Ten on the arm. "I understand, Son." Lu Ten was shocked by the familiarity. Then he remembered that they were undercover.

"Thanks, Dad," he said.

Master Piandao stared at him, looking surprised. Lu Ten didn't know why. He kept walking, following their guide. He looked up at the sky and remembered Father's letter. He listened for the sound of laughter in the wind.

It took hours to get to the saltwater river. The man pointed to the deep water. "This river is fed by the sea. It used to be a great place to catch armadilloshrimp and crayfrogs."

"Why used to be," Lu Ten asked as he dropped the bags.

The man frowned at him. "Fire Nation ruined that. They introduced an invasive species into the river, killed off all the little fish. The big fish that eat the little fish swam off for better waters."

"What invasive species?"

"Spiderclams," the man said, punctuating the word by spitting on the ground.

Lu Ten laughed. "Spiderclams aren't invasive; they're everywhere."

The peasant looked at Lu Ten like he was an idiot, which Lu Ten did  _ not  _ appreciate. "That's what makes them invasive. Nothing native to here eats them. They just spread and spread and take over everything. Good metaphor for the Fire Nation itself, come to think of it."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Spiderclams are amazing. Their silk makes the most comfortable and durable clothing. The meat is delicious. My cousin and I used to dive for them every-" Lu Ten cut himself off and looked away.

"Well, this is where people said they saw the silver fish. It won't be here. There's nothing here but those damn ugly clams. You won't even find any of those. They're at the bottom of the river, and it's fifty meters deep. You'd suffocate trying to dive that far."

Lu Ten smirked. He remembered Master Jeong Jeong's breathing exercises. He remembered deep pools of clear warm water full of spiderclams. "That won't be a problem for me."

"P- Son," Master Piandao said. "This is a colder climate than we're used to at home. It's winter. It might not be a good idea to dive that far here."

Lu Ten took off his robe and shirt, exposing his bare skin to the cold air. "I'll be fine."

The peasant laughed. "I see now why you wanted to do this," he told Master Piandao. "This is an efficient way to get rid of a troublesome stepson." He pulled a flask out of the bag Lu Ten had dropped on the ground and took a swig.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. He got into the river. It was… cold. It was  _ cold. _ There were no nearby volcanoes to keep the river warm throughout the year.

On top of being cold, the water was dark. Lu Ten couldn't see the bottom. His muscles were already starting to cramp from the chill. He looked at Master Piandao. "I need a weight."

Master Piandao sighed. He pulled a cloth sack from his bag and filled it with rocks. Their guide laughed at them as he watched. Lu Ten didn't care. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to do anything," Lu Ten agreed. "I do what I want. This is what I want." He reached out for the bag, displaying an arm covered in toadgoose flesh.

Master Piandao sighed as he handed the bag over. It was heavy. Perfect. Lu Ten took a deep breath. He flipped himself over and kicked hard.

He knew that he needed to get to the bottom as fast as possible. Rising too fast was dangerous and could rupture a lung. He needed to still have enough air for a gradual assent when he got to the bottom. He kicked hard, using all the strength that years of intense martial arts training had given him.

He kept his eyes open, looking for a silver fish. Master Piandao had explained to him that different stories and accounts had different descriptions of the fish. The one detail that stayed consistent was the silver color. So that's what Lu Ten looked for in the murky water, a flash of silver.

The bottom still looked far away. He wasn't used to water that wasn't clear and warm. His muscles _ ached. _ He started to feel fear.

Lu Ten had never been afraid of water before, except for once. It had been on Ember Island. He'd been having so much fun, and he hadn't been paying attention. He'd kneeled on the beach, sand and rocks digging into his knees, pushing, pushing-

He saw a flash of silver. Lu Ten swam closer to it. The silver flash dove down, down, down. Lu Ten kicked after it.

The fish was faster than him, which was ridiculous. How could a creature so small and dumb outmaneuver him? How was that possible? Lu Ten kicked harder, but the water fought him. Lu Ten wanted to scream with frustration, but that was a terrible idea.

Lu Ten tried to focus, but his lungs were starting to hurt. He tried to fight against the current, but then he stopped. The water in the river came from the ocean, just like him, just like his people. Lu Ten felt a moment of clarity fall over him. Why was he fighting the water?

He stopped moving. He felt the water around him. He felt where he was being pulled and where he was being pushed. He located a current moving downward. He entered the current and swam down.

It took almost no time at all for Lu Ten to reach the bottom. He saw the flash of silver. The fish was still there, as if it had been waiting for him. Lu Ten reached out and grabbed it.

He was out of time. His lungs  _ burned _ . He dropped his weight and flipped to face the surface. He kicked with all his strength, pushing water down with his arms. Every muscle in his body screamed with pain, but his lungs screamed most of all. All he wanted to do was take a  _ breath _ -

The sun glittered above him as Lu Ten broke the surface and opened his mouth. Sweet air entered his lungs. The ubiquity of the weakest element made it easy to forget that it was the most essential for life. Lu Ten sucked in another breath of air.

Master Piandao was standing next to the water. He'd stripped down to his pants as well. Their guide was laughing, still holding his flask. "He was about to dive in after you, boy. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Lu Ten raised a triumphant hand to show off his prize. He frowned. A spiderclam was clutched in his hand, pushing at his palm with each of its eight legs. There was no silver fish. There never had been.

The peasant started laughing harder. Master Piandao gave Lu Ten a look of grief and understanding. Rage boiled in Lu Ten's chest. He put one hand on the bank and pushed himself out of the river.

"I'm sorry, Son," Master Piandao whispered.

"I'm not your son," Lu Ten snapped. He stormed off, leaving his dry clothes behind. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he needed to go away. His soaked pants dripped on the ground as he fled.

He found a flat patch of ground to sit on. He considered tossing the spiderclam back into the river, but it would just sink down to the bottom and continue its existence. Lu Ten opened his hand and placed the spiderclam on it upside down. He heated up his hand, cooking the clam in its shell.

The spiderclam waved its legs in the air as it cooked. After a few seconds it stilled. Lu Ten pulled the shells apart. He scraped the meat out and threw it into his mouth. It tasted familiar. It tasted like home.

Lu Ten heard footsteps approach. He stared at the shells in his hand. Master Piandao sat down next to him. Lu Ten sighed. "I taught Zuko how to dive for spiderclams."

"On Ember Island," Master Piandao asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your father told me stories about family vacations on Ember Island. He said that the happiest days of his life were spent there. He liked to reminisce about running after you and your cousins on the beach. He told me you taught Zuko how to swim and climb trees."

Lu Ten pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to trap in heat. The cold water and cold wind had already stolen the warmth of eating the hot spiderclam. "He was so small. I was going diving, and he wanted to come. Dad said no, because he was too small. He said it would be dangerous."

"You took him anyway," Master Piandao guessed.

Lu Ten nodded. "I always do what I want to do." For the first time ever, he didn't say it as a point of pride. He squeezed his knees closer to his chest, ashamed.

"You do," Master Piandao agreed.

"He's really smart, and he listens well. Even then, when he was so small, he did everything I told him to do. I didn't think… He tried to do everything I did, but his lungs were smaller than mine. It wasn't possible for him to go as deep as me, no matter how hard he tried."

Master Piandao put a warm, comforting hand on Lu Ten's cold, wet shoulder.

"I was having fun. I wasn't paying attention. I looked up, and he wasn't moving. He went too deep, trying to keep up with me."

Master Piandao squeezed his shoulder.

"I pulled him out of the water. Dad taught me what to do once, when someone drowns, how to force the water out. I did, and he opened his eyes and started breathing again. I was so scared."

"Because you thought someone you loved was dead," Master Piandao said.

Lu Ten shook his head. "Because I thought I was going to get in trouble," he said in a bitter tone. Self-loathing rested heavy on his chest, a new and undesirable feeling. "Dad told me Zuko could get hurt, and  _ he did _ ."

"It was an accident," Master Piandao said. "You used quick thinking and saved him."

Lu Ten shook his head. "He was crying. He was scared and upset. He'd almost died, and he was too young to understand what happened to him."

"I'm sure you comforted-"

Lu Ten shook his head. "I told him he couldn't tell anyone what happened. I told him we would both get in a lot of trouble if he did. I made him promise not to tell anyone. He was scared and crying, and all I cared about was Dad finding out I didn't listen to him."

"Lu Ten-"

"I always loved him, loved spending time with him, but I loved  _ myself  _ more. I was always my first priority. I'm the son of the Crown Prince. I'm the most important person in the world." Lu Ten felt tears leak out of his eyes, mixing with the rest of the salt water on his face.

"You were just a child. You weren't trying to hurt him. You wanted him to feel included." Master Piandao squeezed his shoulder again.

Lu Ten shook his head. "He kept his promise and didn't tell a single person. Did I teach him that it was okay for people to hurt him? Did I teach him to keep quiet, accept it and not tell anyone? Is that why he didn't tell me what Uncle Ozai did to him?"

"I don't think so. You can't blame yourself for that. Ozai is an intimidating man. I don't doubt that he threatened Zuko to keep him quiet. It wasn't your fault."

"I killed him," Lu Ten whispered.

"You didn't," Master Piandao insisted.

Lu Ten plucked the legs from the spiderclam shells. He roasted them extra crispy, squeezed them out of their exoskeleton and then popped one into his mouth, just to have something to do. He offered some to Master Piandao. He took a few.

"These are native to your home island, you know," Master Piandao said.

"What do you mean? Spiderclams are everywhere."

Master Piandao chuckled as he chewed on the legs. Lu Ten washed the shells in the water to make them gleam. "They are now. They were originally from Kaen Island. That's the island your ancestors were from, before they conquered the rest of the Crown of Fire."

Lu Ten tilted the shells to reflect the sunlight. "I always loved diving for spiderclams. We would sit on the beach and cook them and eat them. Dad would carve jewelery from the shells."

Master Piandao pulled his foot up to his lap and pulled up the left leg of his trousers. He revealed an anklet made out of spiderclam shells. "He made this," Master Piandao said. Lu Ten saw carvings of birds on the shells, phoenixes, pelicansharks, piranhaparrots, snakelarks and others.

Lu Ten smiled a sad smile. He held up the shells. "I thought it was the fish. When I was down there, I thought I saw it. It's not real though. It was just a stupid dream."

"Dreams aren't stupid. Sometimes, we need them for life to be worth living. When I fell in love with your father, the idea that my love could ever be returned felt like a foolish dream. Yet, it turned out that the love living in my heart lives in his as well."

Lu Ten shook his head. "Zuko is dead. A dream can't bring him back."

Master Piandao sighed. He reached into the water and moved his hand through it. He created patterns in the water that disappeared as they formed, died before ever being completed. "Do you know the story of the Painted Lady?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "This isn't going to be like the Giant Jaguardillo, is it?"

Master Piandao took his hand from the water. "She was a woman that lived through the unification of the Crown of Fire. She was a native to my home island, Nar. She saw the Great Glass Shore shattered. She experienced the burning of the Holy Garden."

Lu Ten frowned. "Those don't sound like good things."

Master Piandao nodded, but he didn't look at Lu Ten. "All of her children died fighting against your ancestors to preserve the independence of our home. They died, and they lost. When the war was over, she had nothing left."

"They shouldn't have fought," Lu Ten said. "The Crown of Fire is meant to be one nation, with the Firelord as its ruler. They should have accepted that." Lu Ten stared at the shells in his hand and frowned. "She must have missed her children a lot, just like me and the Giant Jaguardillo."

Master Piandao nodded. "She did. She prayed to the spirits for relief from the pain of her loss. The first spirit who answered her was the Sun, who offered to burn all feeling from her, cleansing her of her pain, making it so she would never feel anything again. She didn't want to stop loving her children, even though it hurt, so she said no."

Lu Ten rubbed his thumb inside the smooth surface of the shell. "Yeah. I don't want to stop loving Zuko, no matter how much it hurts. He deserves to be loved. I can't stop just because he's dead."

Master Piandao smiled at him. "The Sun sent the wind to summon his lover, the Mountain. She offered to form her new children out of clay. She would give them a kiss and make them incapable of death. The Painted Lady knew that these children would not be able to replace her own, and they would suffer from immortality, so she turned this offer down as well."

Lu Ten stared at the water. "I don't want a new cousin," he agreed. "No one could replace Zuko." The currents danced in the water.

Master Piandao continued. "The Sun, as he was setting, called his sister, the Moon. She draped her light over the woman like a blanket and kissed her brow. She offered to kill the men that had killed her children, to stop their hearts in their chests. The woman was tempted, but she knew that such an action would perpetuate the cycle of violence, leading to more death. So she said no."

Lu Ten frowned. "If her children were killed by my ancestors… Does that mean that I wouldn't be here if she had said yes?"

"It's just a story," Master Piandao answered, which wasn't a no. "When the Sun rose again, he saw that the woman was still consumed by grief. Her blanket of moonlight disappeared by the light of day. Her skin was bloody where she had clawed at herself in despair. Her face was hidden in prayer."

Lu Ten shifted in discomfort. He looked down at the shells in his hands and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. "There wasn't anything he could do to help her, was there? It's always going to hurt."

"The Sun called forth his lover, the Ocean, to whom everything returns. He kissed her knees with the incoming tide. He offered to make her a spirit, one of his rivers. He offered to make her a river that would run through Nar Island and give life to our people. He could not ease her suffering, but he gave her the power to ease the suffering of others, to put cool water on feverish brows, fresh fish in empty bellies, to water the crops of those who had lost everything and to allow life to flourish. By healing others, she could heal herself."

Lu Ten looked up and met Master Piandao's gaze. "Did she say yes?"

"She said yes," Master Piandao confirmed. "She is still there, flowing through the island, healing and caring for my people."

"So, you're saying that helping other people might make me feel better?"

Master Piandao smiled at him. "It's just a story," he said, which wasn't a no.

Lu Ten held out the shells to Master Piandao, and he took them with a seriousness that implied he understood what they represented. "I need to think," Lu Ten said.

"Thinking is good," Master Piandao agreed.

Lu Ten got to his feet. He created a fire in his hand to dispel the cold. "I think I'll take a walk. I'll meet you back on the ship."

Master Piandao got to his feet and bowed. "Yes, My Prince."

Lu Ten shook his head. "You don't need to call me that." He looked at the ground. "Thanks Dad," he whispered.

Master Piandao pulled Lu Ten into a hug. Lu Ten had to put the fire out to keep Master Piandao from getting burned. Lu Ten hugged Master Piandao back. "I'm proud of you," Master Piandao whispered.

Lu Ten let go and turned away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Lu Ten walked away, down the bank of the river. Master Piandao went back the way they had come, towards their guide. Lu Ten walked, and he thought.

His head was full of confusion. He felt like the river. There were currents inside of him, pulling his thoughts and feelings in many different directions. He tried to follow the flow, but he got tangled up, like knotted fishing wire.

Lu Ten sighed. He shielded his eyes and looked up at the Sun, which was just starting to set. He created a flame in one hand. "Do you make life this confusing on purpose?"

The Sun didn't answer, but Lu Ten heard a scream, loud, high, feminine, familiar. Lu Ten jumped and frowned. "Run! Let me go!"

Lu Ten heard laughter and another scream. He extinguished his fire and took off running for the sound. The laughter and screaming continued. When Lu Ten arrived at the source, he saw a group of armed men, looking less than savory. One was holding tight to the arms of a struggling teenager that Lu Ten recognized at once.

"Katara!" A little boy ran towards the struggling teenager. He was dressed in peasant clothing, but Lu Ten knew him. He knew his face and he knew his voice.

One of the men grabbed the collar of his robe and lifted Zuko off the ground. "How much do you think we can get for this one?"

"Zuko!" Lu Ten ran out of the trees, hands already on fire. "I order you to put him down at once!" There were a lot of men, but Lu Ten didn't care.

Zuko gasped. "Lu Ten?!"

"Hey cousin," Lu Ten said, unable to hold back his grin even in the face of the seriousness of the situation. "Where have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're suspicious that Piandao may have gone to go beat the shit out of that guy who abuses his stepdaughters, don't be ridiculous. Master Piandao is just a mild-mannered retiree that likes long walks.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you would like. 😁


	22. Zuko's Fifth Interlude: Diligent Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, like me, are not having a stellar 2021, if it feels like just a continuation of 2020, fear not! The real New Year's is February twelfth. That's by the lunar calendar, and since the moon is what makes people crazy, it makes sense to use that. 🤣
> 
> Anyway, warning for reference to human trafficking.

Zuko held up the unrolled scroll. Katara squinted at the illustrations. She placed her feet in the positions depicted. "How do you think this looks, Aang?"

Aang glanced between Katara and the illustration. "It looks great!" Momo looked at them from where he was foraging in the tree branches and chittered in agreement.

Zuko gave Katara an encouraging smile and nod. The water in the river sang to them as it flowed by, like it too thought Katara's footwork was beautiful. The sun smiled down at them. Zuko almost felt like he might be safe.

"Try it, Aang," Katara encouraged.

"Oh, uh…" Aang rubbed his arm. "You go first."

"Don't be silly. We can try it at the same time." Katara reached out and pulled Aang closer to her. "We're doing this together."

Aang looked nervous. He met Zuko's gaze. Zuko understood why Aang was nervous. He felt the same way when he practiced firebending forms. It was scariest when Father was there. Father always showed Zuko just how displeasing his failure was.

"You can do it, Aang," Zuko said.

Aang's nervous expression melted into something warm and grateful. "Thank you, Zuko."

Katara laughed. "Of course he can. Aang is the Avatar. He can do anything." She smiled at him. "You've got this."

"Yeah…" Aang looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.

They went through the poses on the scroll. When it came time to lift the water from the river, Katara pulled out a huge puddle. "I'm doing it! This is amazing! Guys, look!"

"Wow," Zuko whispered, staring wide-eyed at the water floating in the air. Light glittered in it and through it. The sunlight and the water caressed each other.

"That's incredible!" Aang clapped his hands together. Momo glided over to take a closer look at the excitement and landed on Aang's shoulders.

Katara laughed with delight. She glanced at Aang. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Oh." Aang looked down at his hands. "I got so excited when I saw what you were doing, I forgot what I was doing."

"Well, go ahead. Give it a try," Katara encouraged.

"You can do it, Aang!" Zuko bounced on his heels in excitement. Even though Lu Ten and everyone else had said that Aang was the Avatar, Zuko still had trouble believing it. Avatars were supposed to be evil, and Aang was so nice. Zuko was sure that Aang's waterbending would be as pretty as Katara's had been. Could something beautiful even be evil?

"Right." Aang rubbed his bald head. "Here I go." He got into the pose from the scroll and moved through it. Momo complained and flew back to the trees. When Aang lifted his hands, nothing happened.

"That was weird," Katara said.

"Well, you've been practicing for a long time, even before you had access to the proper forms," Aang said with a shrug. "Of course you'll pick it up faster than me. Maybe I should just watch you for a little bit? That way I can see how it's supposed to look."

Katara rubbed her neck. "I don't think watching me will help you. I don't really know what I'm doing." She looked at the ground.

Zuko grinned at her. "I think you did great!"

Aang nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah, you were amazing."

"Your mom would be so proud of you," Zuko said with a glittering smile.

Katara looked away from them. Zuko felt his chest tighten up. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. Katara glanced at him. "You think so?"

"Of course!" There was no reason not to be proud of Katara, unlike Zuko, who disappointed Father the vast majority of the time.

Katara adopted a look of resolve and gave a tight nod. "Right, back to work." She glanced at the scroll and started on the next pose. She winked at Zuko as she moved through it.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang said. "Are your arms tired?"

Zuko shook his head. He knew that questions like that were always a trick. If he answered in the affirmative, that meant he was lazy. "No," he said. "I can do it."

"I can hold the scroll for a little while if you want to take a break," Aang said.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not weak."

"I don't think you're weak," Aang assured him. "I just-"

"Aang." A twinge of annoyance had found its way into Katara's voice. "We need to focus. We're still a long way from the North Pole, and we don't have a lot of time. Any waterbending that you learn now will help."

Aang frowned. Zuko felt the beginnings of anxiety twist in his gut like a taperatworm. He tried to think of a way to flee without them noticing. He wished he'd given Aang the scroll. They'd definitely notice if he took it. He considered setting it down and backing away.

Aang looked at his feet. "I don't know, Katara. Monk Gyatso said that it can be dangerous to attempt to learn something without proper instruction. I could pick up bad habits. Maybe I should just wait until we get to the North Pole."

"We have proper instruction," Katara argued. "We have the scroll. I don't understand. Why are you so hesitant?"

Aang bit his lip. "I just…" He shrugged. Zuko looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering when the yelling and hitting would start.

Katara's expression softened. "You're upset about something. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Aang gave her a hesitant smile. "I… I've never bent another element besides air, except for when I was in the Avatar State. What if I can't do it?"

"You can. Aang, you're the Avatar. You-"

Aang shook his head. "I'm not ready to be the Avatar! Monk Gyatso said I wasn't supposed to find out until I was sixteen! Now Avatar Roku tells me I need to master all four elements by then! It's too much!" Momo returned to Aang.

"It's a lot of responsibility," Katara agreed. "It makes sense that you're scared. I don't think fear of failure is a good reason not to try, though. You might not think you can do this, but I know you can."

Aang sighed and sat down on the ground. He started to pet Momo. Zuko put the scroll down and went to sit next to him. Aang smiled at him. "Hey, Zuko."

"I can't bend like I'm sposed to neither," Zuko said. "It's no fun to dispoint people." He leaned forward and scratched behind Momo's ears.

Aang reached out and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko flinched, but it was a light, gentle hand. "No, it's not," Aang agreed. "I don't think anyone is disappointed in you, Zuko. We aren't."

Katara sat down in front of both of them. "No one will be disappointed in you either, Aang. I know I won't be. All that matters is that you try. You don't have to be perfect."

Aang flinched and took his hand from Zuko's shoulder. "Except that I  _ do _ . People are counting on me to fix everything. I…" Aang got to his feet. "I need a minute." He ran off into the trees with Momo.

"Aang!" Katara called after him, but he didn't so much as look over his shoulder at her. She sighed. "I don't know what to do with him."

Zuko stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't hurt him! He'll do better! I know he can do better."

Katara gave him a look he couldn't read, one that made her eyes look deeper and sadder than usual. She moved closer and hugged him. He froze for a second before hugging her back. "That's not what I meant," she whispered. "But thank you for wanting to protect him."

When Katara broke the hug, Zuko gave her a confused look. "Are you sure Aang is the Avatar? Maybe someone made a mistake. The Avatar is supposed to be evil, and Aang is so nice."

Katara nodded. "We're sure." She opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but then she closed it. "I guess we just need to give him his space."

Zuko nodded. "Do you want to keep practicing?"

Katara smiled at him. "I do. Is that what you want? You don't need to stay with me if you don't want to."

Zuko gave her an enthusiastic nod. "Your water is so pretty! I like watching." He held up the scroll.

Katara kissed the top of his head and got back to work. She didn't always get the move on the first try, and by the time they'd gotten to the more complicated forms, she wasn't getting it on the second, third or fourth try either. Katara didn't allow her failures to discourage her. She just kept trying until she got it. Zuko stared at her with amazement.

Katara paused for a moment to wipe some sweat off her brow. "Well, that's a workout. I'm thirsty." She sat down next to Zuko and opened her water skin. She offered Zuko some water before taking any for herself, even though he'd just been sitting there and hadn't earned it.

"You're amazing," Zuko said.

Katara blushed. "That's sweet of you to say."

Zuko looked at his hands. "I wish I was like you. Dad always says that I need to be better and work harder. I  _ try _ . I'm just so lazy and-"

Katara took his hands in hers and squeezed. It wasn't a painful hot squeeze like the ones Father used to teach Zuko lessons. It was warm, but not blistering, the normal temperature that hands were supposed to be. "You are  _ not _ lazy."

"Then why haven't I started bending yet?"

Katara shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, like it wasn't the most important thing in the world. "Maybe you just aren't a bender."

Zuko's eyes went wide, and he scrambled to his feet. "That's not true! That can't be true!" Zuko's heart started pounding. He felt like it was going to leap out of his throat.

"Woah, Zuko, it's okay." Katara got to her knees and tried to put her hand on Zuko's shoulder. He backed away from her. "Not everyone is a bender."

"I have to be! I'm a prince! If I can't bend, I'm an embarrassment to my family!" Zuko bit his lip to hold back tears. He reached into his robe to squeeze Lemur Lu Ten, thinking of the family member he most didn't want to disappoint, the one he had already failed and lost forever.

Katara gave him a sad smile. "Well, you're not an embarrassment to our family. We love you. We don't care whether or not you're a bender."

Zuko stared at her. "You don't?" He ran his fingers over the undyed yarn. His heart started to calm.

"We don't." Katara hugged him. She squeezed him tight, comfortable, warm but not hot. Zuko let go of Lemur Lu Ten and hugged her back.

"Awww. Isn't this cute," asked a cold, sinister voice. "Two little thieves playing in the river." Zuko and Katara broke apart to see that they were surrounded by the pirates that had chased them earlier.

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulders and pushed him behind her. It was a pointless gesture, since they were surrounded on all sides. She picked up the scroll and held it out. "Here," she said. "Take it."

One of the pirates stepped forward, but he didn't just take the scroll. He grabbed the scroll in one hand and Katara's arm with the other. "Don't mind if I do." He yanked her forward and twisted her arm behind her back, making her scream with pain.

Zuko gasped. He ran towards Katara, but she shook her head at him, even as her eyes watered with pain. "Run!" Her eyes pleaded with him, and he froze with indecision. "Let me go!"

The man laughed. He twisted her arm harder, making Katara scream again. Zuko couldn't run. He couldn't leave somebody that he loved, not again. "Katara!"

As Zuko tried to run for Katara, one of the pirates grabbed the back of his robe and lifted him off the ground. "How much do you think we can get for this one?" He chuckled.

"Zuko!" A new voice arrived. Zuko knew the voice, but it was impossible for the voice to be who Zuko thought it was. "I order you to put him down at once!"

Zuko struggled to turn his head and see the speaker. He gasped. "Lu Ten?!" The impossible was real.

"Hey cousin," Lu Ten said. He grinned at Zuko, like everything was fine and they were just playing a game. "Where have you been?" His hands were on fire, but Zuko didn't fear those flames.

Zuko wanted to weep for joy. "I thought you were dead! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I failed you!"

"You didn't fail me," Lu Ten promised. He addressed the men. "I am Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation, future Firelord. You have laid hands on Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, a crime punishable by death. Release him and his companion, and I might have mercy on you."

Zuko felt the front of his collar press against his neck, making it difficult to breath. The men laughed at Lu Ten. "That's a new one," said the man hurting Katara. "What, is this one the Earth King's niece?" He shook Katara, who whimpered with pain.

"You  _ will _ obey me. I'm a  _ prince _ ." Lu Ten took a deep breath and sent fire at one of the pirates. The man dove to the ground to avoid the flames.

"Get him!" The pirates surged forward. Lu Ten kept them back with fire. One fell backwards into the man holding Katara, who lost his grip.

Katara crawled to the river and grabbed water from it. She threw water at the man holding Zuko. Zuko fell to the ground, soaked but free. He crawled towards Katara.

One of the pirates grabbed Zuko's ankle and lifted him up again, holding him upside down. Zuko yelped. "Stop! One more move, and the kid gets it!" The pirate held up a knife with the point right in front of Zuko's left eye.

Zuko whimpered. "No! Leave him alone!" Katara got to her feet and held up her hands. "It was me! I stole the scroll!"

Lu Ten stopped throwing fire. "If you hurt him," he said in a cold, hard voice that didn't sound like Lu Ten. "Your death will be slow and painful. Do you know how long it takes to burn to death?"

Zuko whimpered again.

"I'm not unreasonable," said the man with the knife right in front of Zuko's eye. Zuko wondered if the man would push the knife all the way into his brain, killing him. Would he just blind Zuko in that eye? Would he slice both eyes? Zuko felt tears drip from his eyes, running down his forehead and into his hair.

"I'll tell you what, you can have the boy, and we'll take the girl. That's fair, isn't it?"

"No!" Zuko was afraid. He didn't want to die or go blind, but he couldn't let them have Katara. "Let her go! I stole the scroll!"

"A prince can't steal," Lu Ten said. "Everything that exists is ours by right. You will let my cousin go, or you will learn what a Giant Jaguardillo does to its prey." His hands lit up again.

The knife point got closer to Zuko's left eye. It was so close that Zuko couldn't see anything else. "Shut up! You're making it worse," Katara yelled. "Just take the deal, Stupid!"

"What do you even want a stupid Waterbender for," Lu Ten demanded. "She isn't even good. She's an unimportant peasant. She isn't worth anything!"

"We've traded with a man from the village in the past that will pay a hefty sum for a warm body, especially one as young and shapely as this." Zuko felt his heart get cold when he heard the man's words. "Of course, it's easy to sell pale little boys with yellow eyes as well. So if you want to keep the girl instead, that's negociable."

"You're disgusting!" Lu Ten sounded furious. "I'm not going to let you have either of them. This is your last chance to let them go."

"We're just punishing thieves, boy. If they didn't want to pay the price, they shouldn't have taken what didn't belong to them."

"It's a savage's nature to steal. You can't blame something for following its own nature. I suppose I can't blame you for following yours. You can't blame me for following mine. You are vermin; you prey upon the vulnerable to satisfy your profane appetites. I am a hunter, and it is for me to clear mangey rabid pests from my domain."

"Stop! You're making it worse! They're going to hurt Zuko! Quit antagonizing them!" Katara's voice was full of grief and desperation. She sounded like Mother when Mother was trying to reason with Father.

"Enough of this," one of the pirates snapped. "We'll teach this brat a lesson. Kill the kid-"

The air was hot. The air was  _ on fire _ . None of the fire touched Zuko. Screams mixed with smoke, rising high into the sky. Zuko fell, landing in mud.

"Zuko!" Zuko closed his eyes and curled up in the mud, putting his arms over his head to protect himself. He tried not to listen to the sounds of violence. He heard flames roar, like furious sabertoothed mooselions. He heard waves crash, like desperate rhinopigs. He heard blades snap through the air, like an angry instructor's bamboo rod.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he yelped. "It's okay," Katara's soft voice whispered. "It's me." Zuko looked up. The pirates were running away. Lu Ten was turned away from Zuko and Katara to watch them, making sure they left.

"Is he angry," Zuko whispered.

Katara pulled Zuko into a tight hug, heedless of the mud getting onto her clothes. Lu Ten turned around to face them. There was something in his eyes that Zuko couldn't read. "You're alive," Lu Ten whispered.

Zuko nodded. "So are you," he whispered back.

"I-" Lu Ten looked at Katara. "Thank you. I-" He looked away. "You might be a savage, but you've done a great service to the Royal Family. I grant you clemency."

Katara gave him a baffled look. "What?"

"Go home. I'll even give you a ride if you want. I'll ask my father to leave your tribe alone. He'd do it for me. You saved my cousin, and that has earned you the right to exist, even if you are a Waterbender."

Katara scowled. "The right to exist isn't something that can be earned! I don't have the right to exist because I helped you; I have it because all people have the right to exist! I didn't help Zuko because he's a prince; I did it because he's an innocent child!"

Lu Ten frowned. "I'm trying to reward you for that. I know savages have inferior brains, but you seemed like you're smarter than the rest. Why won't you just take your reward and say thank you?"

Katara glared at him. "You just want me and Sokka to abandon Aang. You want him to be all alone so he'll be easier to catch! I will never betray Aang!"

Lu Ten shook his head. "I overestimated your intelligence. I was trying to be kind! I don't need you out of the way to capture the Avatar! If I hadn't come along when I did, those men would have sold you to some pervert! I saved you!"

"I could have escaped on my own!"

Lu Ten laughed. It wasn't his normal cheerful laugh, full of kindness. It sounded more like Father's derisive laugh. "You know a few moves. I'm a Master."

"You think you're better than me just because you're a better bender than me?" Katara shook with fury.

"I mean, that's not the only reason I'm better than you-"

Katara got to her feet, still holding Zuko. "I'm done arguing with you! It's like Gran-Gran always says, arguing with a stubborn fool is like arguing with a piranhaparrot. You're just yelling at yourself."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Fine! Be that way. Let's go, Zuko." He held out his hand.

Katara hugged Zuko tighter. "He doesn't have to go with you if he doesn't want to. You only want him because he can open that dumb door for you! We actually care about him!"

Lu Ten's complexion reddened. "You think I don't care! You have no idea what you're talking about! You-" His eyes landed on Zuko, and he froze. "Zuko, you know that's not true, right?"

Zuko stared at Lu Ten. He hesitated, and then he nodded. His hesitation had been seen, though. Lu Ten looked devastated.

"Zuko, I love you. I promise, I will never take you anywhere dangerous ever again. I'll protect you from Uncle Ozai and anyone else that would try to hurt you. You're safe with me."

"But…" Zuko frowned with confusion. "I let you down. I failed you. Aren't you angry?"

Lu Ten walked closer to them. Katara took a step back, but Lu Ten was faster. Lu Ten knelt down so that he didn't tower over Zuko. This made Katara the tallest of the three of them. "The only person I was angry with was myself. I thought I lost you."

"I wanted to go back for you," Zuko whispered. He didn't tell Lu Ten that his friends hadn't let him. He didn't want to get them in trouble. "I'm sorry I left."

Lu Ten shook his head. "You did the right thing. All I want to do is keep you safe. Will you give me one more chance to do that?"

Lu Ten's golden eyes glittered with some sort of intense emotion. Zuko didn't know if it was sadness or anger. He didn't know much of anything, except that he was so glad his cousin was alive. Zuko threw his arms around Lu Ten's neck and started to sob. "Thank you for being alive."

Lu Ten hugged him back, his embrace just as warm and firm as Katara's. "No, Zuzu, you're the one who deserves that thanks. When I thought you were gone, I didn't know what to do. Thanks for coming back, little jaguardillo cub."

Zuko giggled at the nonsensical nickname. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo."

"Zuko," Katara said. "You don't have to-"

"I do," Zuko said. He turned around to face her. "We're family. We have to look after each other."

"He hasn't done a very good job of looking out for you," Katara argued.

"He saved us," Zuko whispered.

Katara opened her mouth like she was going to argue, but then she shut it. "If you're sure that this is what you want, then I won't try to convince you otherwise. Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded.

Katara looked away. "Fine. Just… Please know that you'll always have a place with us, if you ever change your mind." She leaned forward and kissed his brow.

"Thanks," Lu Ten said.

Katara scowled at him. "I still hate you. I'm leaving. Do  _ not  _ try to follow me."

Lu Ten nodded. Katara gave Zuko one last tight hug. "I'll say goodbye to Momo for you."

"Thanks." Zuko felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to say something else. He wanted to ask her to thank Aang for teaching him to spin and Sokka for teaching him about morality. It was too late; she was already gone.

Lu Ten hugged him tighter. "It worked," he said. "That dumb story was true." He brushed mud out of Zuko's hair.

"What story?"

"I'll have Master Piandao tell you when we get back. Hey! Are you still a koalasloth?"

"Yeah!"

Lu Ten didn't seem to care that Zuko got mud all over his robes. They weren't his royal robes, and he wasn't wearing his crown. It was an oddity that Zuko hadn't noticed when he was in fear for his life. He decided not to say anything. If Lu Ten did something, he must have a good reason for it.

"Zuko, they…. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"The pirates?" Zuko shivered. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the point of the knife. He kept them open and focused on the trees. A snakelark was singing on a branch.

Lu Ten shook his head. "The Avatar and his friends."

Zuko was confused. "No. They saved me from the fire. Aang taught me how to spin! He made me a Lemur!" Zuko pulled it from his robes to show Lu Ten.

"Aww, that's cute, Zuzu."

"His name is Lu Ten. Um… Is that okay?"

Lu Ten squeezed his foot. "That's more than okay. So, they didn't hit you or anything? They didn't try to make you answer questions about our family?"

Zuko thought back. He remembered sitting by the fire with Katara, talking about family. "Katara told me you wouldn't want me to blame myself for you dying. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Zuzu," Lu Ten whispered. "She was right. I wouldn't want that."

"Because you weren't really dead?"

"I wouldn't want that even if I was."

Zuko considered that. "Hey! Do you want to hear about how the stars melt during the day?"

Lu Ten chuckled. It sounded kind. It didn't sound like Father. "I would love to," he whispered.

Zuko told Lu Ten stories until they arrived back at the ship. Each time Zuko finished a story, Lu Ten encouraged him to tell another. He never complained about Zuko's weight, never insinuated that Zuko was a burden. Zuko felt so much warmth and love in his heart.

When they made it back to the ship, Lu Ten headed for Master Piandao's room. "He's going to be so surprised," Lu Ten whispered.

Zuko giggled. A surprise sounded fun. Father's surprises weren't fun, but Mother's always involved a game or a good story. Zuko thought Master Piandao would like Lu Ten's surprise.

Lu Ten knocked on Master Piandao's door. The door opened, and Master Piandao stood on the other side. His expression went from a sad smile to one of wide-eyed disbelief. "Prince Zuko," he whispered.

"Hi, Master Piandao!"

Master Piandao pulled them both into a tight hug. "How did this miracle come to be?" He pulled back so he could examine them. "Are you hurt," he asked Zuko.

Zuko shook his head.

"Come inside. I will make you both warm tea."

"We'll get mud on your floor," Zuko said. He didn't want to mess up any of Master Piandao's things.

"That doesn't matter," Master Piandao assured him. He pulled them both inside as Lu Ten started to tell Master Piandao about going on a walk. Lu Ten set Zuko down on the floor. Zuko looked down and frowned. "Are you well, My Prince," Master Piandao interrupted Lu Ten to ask Zuko.

Zuko looked up at Master Piandao. He was nervous, but Master Piandao's expression was open and kind. "Master Piandao," he said. "There's blood on your shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think? Worth the wait? Are we nervous? Blood on shoes, that's never a bad sign. Please leave a review if you would like. 😁

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to  
> https://electronswrites.tumblr.com/  
> for more info on all fics.


End file.
